The Long Road Home
by a.c.ryder
Summary: Sequel to Cold Comfort; AU There will be romance between Gold and Emma, and lots of fluffy family time. I will remain unrepentant. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay; got caught up in psych homework. I hope every is enjoying the new season. As I said, this story is going to go very AU after this chapter. I'll leave the rating T for now and update as needed.

***SPOILER ALERT*** If you haven't seen the premier yet, you might no want to read this chapter. While I changed the how it happened, the end result is still the same. I do not own OUAT or any of the characters. So, I hope you enjoy it! As always please review! :)

* * *

Gold stood before the full length mirror in his bedroom, focusing intently as he tied his burgundy tie. Even though he intended to take the day off, he couldn't stay in this house alone. The silence was overwhelming; the emptiness all-consuming; everywhere he looked was a memory. The curse of hope had gripped his heart; he had no right to hope that Emma could or would ever forgive him and yet he did. After a night of tossing and turning, Gold was more determined than ever to win Emma back; to somehow regain her trust. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was no less resolved in trying.

The smell of fresh coffee permeated throughout the house as Gold stepped out of his bedroom. An incessant knocking on his door startled and confused him; who would be bold enough to disturb him so early? For the briefest of moments, he hoped it was Emma, but she had a key and wouldn't knock. The next obvious choice was Regina seeking refuge from the masses, and if that was the case he would truly relish the task of feeding her to the wolves. The less obvious choice was Belle, but he never would have guessed who he found on his doorstep.

"Snow White and Prince Charming" he said, in his classic Rumple voice. They shared tense glances and forced smiles; he was surprised that they would show up on his doorstep so early.

"Rumplestiltskin…" the prince greeted stiffly. "We came to see Emma…" Mary said breathlessly, obviously still overjoyed at being reunited with her daughter. Gold kept his face impassive; he didn't want to hint that something had happened between them.

"Sorry, dearies, she left last night…something about needing time to process." He lied coolly. Given their already tumultuous history, the last thing Gold wanted to do was add fuel to the fire.

"Left; what do you mean she left? Where'd she go?" The prince was panic stricken, looking ready to track her down and drag her back in a burlap sack. Gold felt the first stirrings of guilt; deciding now was not the best time to taunt the new found parents.

"I imagine she's at Granny's…" he said, leaning against the door frame. Where else was there to stay in this town?

"Oh, so she's still in town?" Mary asked relieved.

"Indeed…" Gold said with a smile. Relief washed over their faces and they visibly relaxed.

"Did you two break up?" James asked hopefully, getting an instant elbow in the ribs from his true love. "Charming…" she chided sharply in hushed tones. Gold watched the exchange with an amused expression, but couldn't bring himself to say that it was over between them. He would allow Emma to make that announcement if that was what she wanted.

"Not that I'm aware of. She asked for time to come to terms with all this; I am simply honoring her wishes."

"Thank you, Mr. Gold…" Mary said as the pair quickly descended the stairs.

Gold closed the door and headed back to the kitchen for some much needed coffee. He knew if he wanted to be with Emma, he would have to make an effort to get along with her parents. He could see Snow White accepting him easier than her husband; Gold wondered if Charming would ever accept that he and Emma were dating. _Well, at least theoretically…_

* * *

Emma lay awake in bed, staring at the window; she had slept like a rock until 7am and has been wide awake since. She took a shower and changed, but even after she'd slept a solid seven hours, it wasn't near enough; she couldn't get out of bed. Her entire body ached as if she'd been in a car crash; there was a loud growling in her stomach that demanded satisfaction. She had no tears left to cry, but she was still in a world of pain. Emma felt lost and even worse, didn't know who to turn to. Her best friend was now her mother and Gold was out of the question.

Part of her wanted to stay in bed all day and avoid the battles that were set to begin. Eventually, she would have to face her parents, the 'final battle' with Regina as well as the battle to keep her son, and now the battle of what to do about Gold. She's forgiven him for a lot, but she's not sure how or why she could forgive him for this. There was a gentle knocking on the door and Emma was tempted to pretend she didn't hear it. She begrudgingly walked to the door; Emma smiled at Granny who held a tray full of food as if she'd read her mind.

"Good morning, dear…" Granny greeted cheerfully, "I decided to bring you your breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and cinnamon."

"Thank you so much…" Emma said taking the tray. Granny lingered a moment as if she wanted to say something more, but decided against it. With a smile and a nod, Granny left; as Emma closed the door, she caught sight of August's room across the hall. She contemplated checking on him but chose not to as she closed her door.

Emma ate ravenously having not eaten at all yesterday. Whether she liked it or not, she was still the Sherriff of this town and she couldn't lock herself away; as much as she'd like to. It was already 8am and Emma decided after breakfast she would head to the station; on today of all days, there was bound to be chaos. Another knock came at the door and Emma sighed in a huff of annoyance for the disturbance as she yanked the door open.

"Hello Emma…" James greeted with a hesitant smile. His arm was again draped tightly around Mary as if she were an anchor for him. The tears were already in Mary's eyes as she smiled at Emma.

"Hi…" Emma greeted breathlessly. Her parents were nothing if not persistent; she had hoped to put this off a little longer. But they were here now and there seemed little point in trying to send them away.

"We were just at Gold's; he told us you were here…" Mary informed her. Emma narrowed her eyes skeptically as she nodded. Somehow, she's not surprised that he knew where she'd be.

"So, did you two break up?" James asked hopefully in her silence. Mary elbowed him in the ribs, lecturing him to stop asking that. Emma had the feeling they asked Gold the same question and she wondered how he answered. Emma remembered Gold's words that her father hated him and would never approve of them dating. But as of now she didn't know what she was going to do about him, so she answered vaguely.

"Not exactly, I just need some time to wrap my head around all this."

"I know what you mean; the last time I saw you, you were an infant cradled in my arm. Now that we found you; you're my age and I am a grandparent at 30 yrs old. You're not the only one who has a lot deal with right now." James said as he stared at her wonder.

"I know; I keep forgetting I'm not the only one whose life was just turned upside down." Emma said sympathetically. "Where's Henry?"

"Oh, Red is watching him…" James answered.

"Who's Red?" Emma asked anxiously; _sounds like a stripper name._

"Ruby…Red Riding Hood…" Mary said breathlessly as the pair of them stared expectantly at Emma from the hallway.

"Right..." This was going to take some getting used to. "I'm sorry, come in…" Emma said as she opened the door wider. They smiled in relief at the invitation as Emma sipped her hot chocolate.

"I'm just going to say this, Emma; we're here…" Mary began, motioning to herself and James. "And we're together now. But I get the sense that you aren't happy." Emma instantly chided herself for her callous behavior; both yesterday and this morning.

"Of course I'm happy, it's just," Emma paused as she tried to sort out her thoughts, she didn't want to burden them with her past, but she didn't want to make them feel guilty either.

"Look, you guys did what you did to save everyone and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but that doesn't change the fact that I have been alone for my entire life. I know now that you sent me away to protect me, I get it now; I believe. But keep in mind that I grew up in a world where fairy tales were just that and believing that they're real is considered crazy. I just found out that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. I just realized that my son was adopted by the Evil Queen and that I'm dating Rumplestiltskin. You sent through a wardrobe with Pinnochio and –"

"Wait, what?" James interrupted angrily. Emma shrunk back at his sharp words; Mary Margaret looked equally confused and enraged.

"Yea, August, or Pinnochio said that Mary was supposed to go through while pregnant with me but that I came early. So he was sent ahead to take care of me." Emma could tell by the horrified expressions on their faces that they had no idea what she was talking about.

"She lied…" Mary whispered in shock as the tears filled her eyes; James was pacing the room looking ready to break everything in sight. Mary gripped James' hand tightly and stepped into his arms as he sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Emma, I'm sorry. The Blue Fairy told us that only one could go through the wardrobe, had we known that two could go Snow would've gone with you. Pinnochio was only a child…" James explained breathlessly.

_The same Blue Fairy that cost Gold his son? _Emma wondered darkly; watching awkwardly as Mary clung to James. She felt relieved knowing that her parents didn't send her here with only a child to protect her, but it didn't undo all the damage that had already been done as a result.

"Emma, the reason we came here…after you left yesterday we haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Snow told me the little that she knew about your past…" he sighed again and Emma could see him struggling not to ask as fresh tears filled his eyes.

"I don't know where you've been or what you've been through, but Snow and I loved you and it was the hardest decision we ever had to make sending you away. You were our only hope. It might not be much, but we're here now…and we love you. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Emma didn't say anything as Mary stepped forward; she didn't pull away this time as Mary cradled Emma's face in her hands. Emma felt the tears rising as Mary hugged her, but as she felt James' hand on the back of her head, strong and tender; the tears streamed from Emma's eyes. While she couldn't say it; hearing her father say those words meant everything in the world to her. It was the culmination of a decade of searching; she was safe surrounded in their arms and she was loved.

Emma's phone rang, interrupting the family reunion as she fought to control her voice. "Sherriff Sw…whoa, Archie, slow down; what's wrong?"

"Dr. Whale is rallying everyone and they're going to Regina's to kill her…" Archie said panting for breath.

"I'll be right there." Emma hung up the phone, grabbing her keys and coat. "There's a mob heading to Regina's; Archie thinks they want to kill her." James and Snow were on her heels as they ran from Emma's room. Emma found herself grateful that Henry wouldn't be there to witness this; she hoped Ruby had him somewhere far away.

* * *

Gold sat in the back of the shop, spinning at the wheel. He had forgotten how soothing it could be, the way the spinning spokes seemed to hypnotize him into forgetting all that he had done wrong. It wasn't doing much to help him forget right now, but at least it was a distraction. Thoughts of Emma battled to the forefront of his mind as flashes of her smile filled his eyes. The sound of her laughter echoed in his ears; his skin tingled at the phantom feel of her fingertips ghosting over his skin. Memories of those precious few moments when she let her guard down and revealed the deepest parts of herself despite her obvious fear.

Gold released a heavy sigh as he spun; he was relieved that they were still in Storybrooke; it meant if Bae was still out there that he could still return here. This may not all have been in vain. He was nothing if not patient; he would give Emma as long as she needed to forgive him; even if that meant starting from scratch and pursuing her all over again…

"Rumplestiltskin…" the sound of her voice behind him startled him; he didn't have to turn around to know it was Belle. Gold leaned on his cane as he rose and turned to face her. She wore black jeans and a white shirt beneath a baby blue jacket, forever trying to hide the scars that marred her fair skin. Her eyes were wet with tears; a mix of hope, hurt, fear and anger as she stood smiling hopefully at him.

"Hello Belle…" he said hoarsely. Gold tried to smile, but in light of all that had happened, of what was happening; it somehow seemed wrong. This was the moment he had been dreading; he knew the day would come when Belle regained her memories. Gold had practiced this speech a thousand times but he was still unprepared. What could he possibly say that would make up for what happened to her? What would she say when he told her that despite her hopes, they can't be together?

"I remember." She said with a trembling voice as she stepped towards him. Gold smiled as he nodded in response. It was awkward as the pair stood facing each other; Gold stared at the hope in her eyes and found himself unable to speak. Belle shifted nervously as he stared at her in silence; he didn't want to hurt her and inevitably he would.

"I don't suppose if I tell you I love you, that it would make a difference." She said sadly.

"I am so sorry, Belle, about everything –" he said quickly as if suddenly woken from a trance.

"Do you love her?" Belle asked, cutting him off.

"I do…" Gold answered sincerely. There was no point in lying or sending her mixed signals; his mind was made up – he wanted Emma. He only hoped that Belle could let him go.

"And what about me?" she asked as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I thought you were dead, Belle. By the time I discovered you were alive, I was already with Emma…"

"Why didn't you just explain that we were in love?" she demanded as if it were that simple.

"Because Emma had done absolutely nothing to deserve that kind of treatment; I couldn't just toss her aside as if she meant nothing to me."

"But you can toss me aside?" Belle countered bitterly. Gold inhaled deeply as his eyes fell; this conversation had been so much easier in his mind when he wasn't looking at the pain he was causing her. He was struggling to find the words that would convey that he still loved her, but that is wasn't _in_ love with her.

"Rumple, you kept this?" she asked astonished. Gold watched as she walked to the shelf that held their trinket; giggling as she lifted the porcelain cup into her hands.

"My chipped cup…" Her eyes watered as Belle lifted her gaze to meet his, as the smile fell from her face. "How can you say you don't love me if you kept this all these years?"

"Oh, my beautiful Belle…I never said I don't love you. You will always be in my heart and I will always care about you..."

"Then why can't we be together?" Gold was trying not to be harsh in his words, but if it would help her see that they couldn't be together then he would be cruel if only to help her in the long run.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me?" he asked softly. Belle's face fell as she looked away; Gold knew that she remembered. "You said that I had made my choice and that I would regret it forever; that all I would have was an empty heart and a chipped cup. And for over thirty years that is exactly what I had." Gold kept his voice calm so she didn't think he was angry at her. How could he be? It was his fault for taking her in the first place.

"Yes, I kept the cup as a memory of you, it was the only thing I had; but it was also a daily reminder of my guilt. I've regretted sending you away, but most of all I've regretted taking you in the first place. I never should have made you my price for that deal, Belle; you never stood a chance for a happy ending."

"You don't know that, I –"

"Don't I? Tell me Belle, even if I had let you stay after that kiss, does it follow that you would've been happy?" He challenged. Belle swallowed hard as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"I could've broken –"

"Yes, you nearly broke my curse," he interrupted sharply; that was what caused this whole mess to begin with "…unfortunately, you failed to anticipate that I didn't want it broken. I needed my magic for a very specific purpose which is why I reacted so violently. Could you have loved me, Belle, if I remained the monster?" Belle opened her mouth to respond but Gold continued before she could.

"Our relationship would have been forever damaged and you would've gone back to being treated like a servant in my home without any rights or the comforts I had given you. Would that have made you happy?"

Belle pressed her lips in a tight line as she released a trembling breath; Gold had a feeling the answer to that question was no. Had her answer been yes, he would have been seriously concerned. Belle always saw him with rose-colored glasses; she needed to be reminded of who he was. He thought she had betrayed him; that Belle was working for Regina; kindness was something he would not have shown her.

"How was your reunion with your father, Belle? Were you relieved to see him? Did he hold you so tight that you couldn't breathe?" Belle furrowed her brows in confusion as she nodded numbly. "You never would have seen him again had you stayed."

Her bright blue eyes seemed even bluer as they glistened with tears; Belle lowered her gaze and Gold could see his words were sinking in. Sadly, he wasn't lying. It hurt him to hurt her; after everything she had been through, Belle above all deserved a happy ending. Something she would never find with him. Gold softened at the sadness that filled her eyes as she avoided his gaze.

"Belle, you've paid too high a price for crimes that were never your own, I never should have taken you. Even though I hurt you in the process I thought I was doing you a favor by sending you away. Never did I imagine Regina would've abducted you to use against me and I have carried that weight with me every day in your absence. I should've taken you home myself; made sure you got there safely. I should never have believed Regina when she told me you were dead."

"That wasn't your fault…you didn't know." Belle's voice barely registered as a whisper. Gold raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the absurdity of that statement; whether or not he knew, it was most certainly his fault.

"Regardless of fault, Belle, I've never once allowed myself to be happy. Not after all that I had lost; of all that I had done to you. I didn't deserve a happy ending; I didn't even allow myself to hope that I'd find love..." A small smile formed on his face as he remembered the beginning of their relationship.

"…and then Emma came along and she breathed life into me. We didn't intend to fall in love it just happened, and I don't regret that. I won't lie; Emma and I have a complicated relationship, but regardless of that I love her and I will not abandon her simply because you want me to. If I left her now, you would forever wonder if it was truly because I loved you or simply because I felt guilty over what happened to you and didn't want to hurt you more."

Silence settled over them again and Gold was growing worried in her prolonged silence. Knowing Belle, he was expecting her to make at the least a passionate plea for true love. He feared that she would be stubborn and tell him that she simply wouldn't give him up. Instead, she was silent, her facial expression unreadable as she stared at the teacup in her hands.

"Belle, when I found out you were in the asylum, my only desire was to give you your life back. I wanted to give you the chance to see the world, to fall in love with someone you chose; to live out the dreams you had before I stole your life from you. That hasn't changed…"

"I chose you, Rumplestiltskin." She said tearfully. Gold smiled sympathetically as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"No, you didn't Belle; you were a deal I made; you were a captive…forever. You would do well not to convince yourself otherwise. I was the only man you were going to see for the rest of your life; of course you chose me. There was no other choice."

"That's not how I choose to look at it." She whispered hoarsely.

"Well you should; it's the way it was dearie. I can't change or undo what happened then, but I can control what happens now. May I see your scars, Belle?" he asked hesitantly. Belle leveled him with a hard incredulous stare as she stepped back.

"Why?"

"Just let me see them."

Belle removed her hoodie, revealing the white shirt beneath it to be a tank top. Gold clenched his jaw and tightened his fists; he could feel the blood boiling as it flushed his face. To see the deep, angry gashes and burns made his stomach turn; a fresh rage coursed through him at the thought of what Regina had done. He wanted to ask her but he couldn't; he couldn't imagine his sweet, innocent Belle being violated so viciously. At least in this matter, Gold decided ignorance was best.

Gently, he rested Belle's wrist in his palm as he moved his other hand up the length of her arm. Belle's eyes widened as the skin mended and the ugly scars disappeared before her eyes. Gold moved behind her and gathered her hair, pushing it over her shoulder. He could feel her body quivering as his hand slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt as he continued to move his hands over the myriad of lashes on her back.

"Anywhere else, dearie?" he asked, choking on his tears. "No," Belle whispered as she studied her arms in amazement.

"Just like that; as if it never happened." Belle glared at him as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. Belle turned to go and Gold followed her through the curtain, stopping beside the counter as he stared at her.

"We'll always remember it happened, Belle; but now you don't have to hide yourself or worry about explaining those scars to anyone." Gold was saddened by his own words; he was able to heal her physical scars, but he feared there were mental scars that would never fade.

"Well, thank you…" Belle said, smiling through her tears.

"You're welcome; it's the least I could do. Would you, um, would you allow me the honor of escorting you home?" he asked softly. It was a simple gesture, but it was what gave Regina her chance to take Belle; he wouldn't make that mistake again. Belle's smile widened as she nodded in agreement.

"I'd like that." Gold locked up the shop and walked Belle to his car. She thanked him as he held the door for her, limping around the front to the driver side.

"I want you to promise me something Belle," Gold began as he inserted the key into the ignition. "If you ever have need of anything, if Regina ever threatens you or even looks at you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, you must come to me."

"I promise…" she said dryly as she buckled her seatbelt. As Gold started the car, she handed him the teacup. "Sorry, I forgot I had this."

"You hold on to it, dearie; you're alive and I no longer need it to remember you by."

"I don't want it…" she said pointedly; Gold took the cup and put it inside his suit pocket. With that, Gold drove Belle home back to her father; he wondered if the old man even knew who he truly was. Part of him feared that this wasn't over, that Belle was simply in shock from all that had happened. All he could do was wait and see…

* * *

Emma tightened her grip on the wheel as she sped to Regina's. It was unbelievable to her that she was in fact racing to save the life of the woman who tried to kill her and ultimately almost killed her son. Part of her felt Regina deserved it after all she'd done, but Emma jumped from the car as they arrived; she had hoped Archie was overreacting. Emma fought her way through the rioting crowd trying to be heard over their screams and shouts as she shouted at Dr. Whale; watching as he wrapped his hands around Regina's throat.

"Let her go," she screamed again as she reached him, grabbing his arm and pushing him back.

"Why should I listen to you?" Whale challenged.

"Because I am still the Sherriff of this town -"

"And because she saved you; all of you…" James yelled behind her as he emerged through the crowd.

"And because no matter what Regina did, it does not justify this." Mary said emphatically behind him.

"We are not murderers here…" Emma said, staring him down.

"Well, we're not from this world." Whale said, obviously still intent on killing Regina.

"Yeah, well, you're in it now, and I can still arrest you." Emma replied threateningly.

"Ok, Whale, we're done with this." James said, standing between Emma and the Dr.

"Back off," Whale said, slapping his hand away. "You're not my prince."

"Who are you Whale?" James demanded curiously, only inches from the Dr.'s face. Emma watched as the two men stared each other down. It was strange to see David, who was weak and cowardly suddenly so strong and fearless. She never liked Whale and she suspected that whoever he was, he wasn't good as a fairy tale character either.

"Who I am is my business."

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell; so whether or not I'm your prince is irrelevant. We have a lot to figure out and this isn't the way to do it." James said. Mary stepped beside Regina and faced the crowd.

"And killing Regina will not get us any answers. She needs to be locked up for her safety and more importantly for ours…" James and Whale shared one last menacing glare before Whale turned and left with the crowd.

Emma handcuffed Regina while the mob dissipated; she waited until the crowd cleared to get Regina to the car. Since Emma never made it to the station, she only had her yellow bug. James and Mary squished into the back so that Emma could keep an eye on Regina in the front. The air was thickening with the tension of unspoken words and rage. Emma knew Regina blamed Mary for her lover's death, and now James and Mary knew that Regina stole everything from them along with everyone else. She knew things would get ugly, but she had no idea it escalate to attempted murder right off the bat. Emma feared this would be the first of many attempts on Regina's life.

"Well isn't this cozy…the Royal family and the step-grandmother..." Regina said disdainfully.

"Shut up, Regina; you should be thanking me for saving your life. God knows I could've let them do it." Emma spat viciously as she started the car. It took a moment to register that Regina just said she was the step-grandmother. Emma's head spun as she then realized that made her Henry's step-great-grandmother; she shook her head in confusion as she tried to comprehend this mess. As Emma drove, everyone in the car was silent; Emma glanced at Regina and she could swear the woman was on the verge of tears. It's not surprising, she did just lose Henry, the curse was broken, and she was apparently powerless and heading to jail. For a moment, Emma felt compassion for her; then she remembered that Regina's need for revenge brought this misery upon herself.

* * *

Gold had dropped Belle off at home and he now sat at Emma's desk, writing her letter. He knew she didn't want to see him, but he wanted to leave her this one token. He didn't think it would magically make her forgive him, but he hoped it would at least make her think twice before she made that decision. The doors were locked when he arrived; Emma obviously hasn't been to the station yet. He used a less than legal way to get inside and he hoped that she wouldn't arrest him on principal if she caught him.

He folded the letter and sealed the envelope, writing her name on the front in elegant script. Gold placed the envelope on Emma's chair with the trinket on top; hopefully she'd see it before she sat down. As he limped from her office, he heard the sound of the door opening and several voices. He moved quickly to a darkened corridor, hiding as he listened as the cell door was slammed.

"So I'm a prisoner now…" Regina said, fighting her tears. Gold was more than surprised to hear Regina's voice. _What crime had her majesty been arrested for?_ he wondered darkly with a smile.

"If the curse is broken why didn't we go back?" James demanded.

"Because there is nothing to go back to…that land is gone." James and Mary looked devastated while Emma had to hide the fact that she was relieved. While she wasn't always a fan of this world, it was the only home she had ever known. It wasn't like they were picking up and moving to a different state or even a new country; she would be going to a world full of magic. Where ogres and fairies and any number of enchanted creatures lived; Emma simply wasn't ready to deal with all that and being a princess on top of it.

"Listen, I have to go do something; I want you guys to go make sure Henry is ok." Emma said as she began to leave.

"Emma, he's with Red, I'm sure he's fine. Plus, Regina is behind bars…" Mary said, confused why Emma was again rushing to get away.

"I know, but it would just make me feel better."

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"To set an innocent man free…" At that Emma turned to go, and James and Mary followed. Once she was alone, Regina again tried to use her magic to open the cell door. Gold watched amused from the darkness; _so the witch was powerless. _

"Magic is different here, _dearie_." He said as he stepped into the station. Regina turned at the sound of his voice; he smirked cruelly at the obvious fear on her face.

"I assume this is all your doing…" she said with a trembling voice.

"Most things are…" he said as he stood before the bars. "You lied to them. You and I both know that that world still exists."

"Get to the point Rumple, what do you want? Are you here to finish the job?"

"If I wanted you dead, Regina, you would be. I didn't even know you had been arrested. I'm glad I was here though; seeing you behind bars just made my day. How does it feel, Regina; to be caged like an animal?" he asked, obviously pleased with her circumstances.

"You should know; it was you in this cell not too long ago."

"And my, my how the tables have turned. I seem to remember telling you that I was the one with the power here, and you challenged me. Now, you're the one behind bars powerless and alone. I could kill you now and no one would ever know because no one would ever find your body."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she challenged through the bars. Gold studied her eyes as she stared at him spitefully. She looked ready to break down crying; a cruel smile formed on his lips as he leaned against the bars.

"I think you want me to kill you; you don't want to live in world where everyone gets their happily ever after except you – again." Regina's eyes fell as Gold taunted her.

"No, letting you live will be a far worse punishment for you. You're safe from me…for now. If any harm comes to Belle, Emma, or the people they love; there will be no place for you to hide from me. Never forget, _your majesty_, that you only draw breath because I choose to allow it." he growled menacingly. Regina shrunk back, knowing that she didn't have the power to stand up to him. Gold turned and limped away, smiling with grim satisfaction. He could get used to living in a world where he was the only one with the power; bringing magic back might have its share of advantages.

* * *

The hospital seemed to be completely abandoned; most of the staff followed Whale to murder Regina. It was an incredibly eerie feeling as she made her way to the psych ward; this town was bursting at the seams and she was the only law enforcement. To Emma's utter surprise and fear, the door to the psych ward was wide open. Emma pulled her gun just in case, fearing that a bunch of mentally unstable people just hit the streets of Storybrooke. No one sat at the desk at the bottom of the cement staircase and Emma went behind the desk and grabbed the key to Sydney's cell.

She walked carefully through the stone corridors, trying to remember the way to Belle's cell. Sydney was in the cell right next to her, and Emma wasn't sure what she was about to find. The silence was overwhelming as she turned down a corridor and came to Sydney's door. She lifted open the door slot and peered inside, seeing Sydney curled up on his bed. Either he was drugged out of his mind, or he had been uselessly screaming for help and wore himself out. Emma unlocked the door, and keeping her hand on her gun behind her, she stepped inside.

"Sydney…" she said gently, afraid to touch him or startle him. He made no moves, gave no indication that he'd heard her. "Sydney…" she said again, shaking him lightly. He groaned softly, shaking himself awake. His eyes suddenly went wide as he caught sight of her, shooting up on his bed.

"Emma thank God…I thought I was going to die down here." He said frantically. "I haven't eaten for what seems like days; no one's been here with my meds. It's like everyone just left…" Emma smiled sympathetically as she nodded; he looked terrible. His hair had gotten grayer and his eyes were worn and sunken in; one of her biggest regrets is that she allowed Regina to lock him up down here. True, he wasn't entirely innocent, but he didn't deserve this.

"Yea, I came to release you; you don't belong here. But before I do you have to promise me something…"

"Name it…" he said excitedly.

"Stay away from Regina, she –"

"No worries; this is the second time she's used me for her own purposes. Trust me, I've learned my lesson." Emma smiled as she nodded, motioning for Sydney to exit the cell first. Emma kept her hand on her gun ready for anything as they walked briskly through the hallways.

"So who were you?" she asked curiously, falling in step beside him. Sydney looked at her surprised; he probably feared Emma would call him crazy if he told her that he had regained his memories.

"Originally, I was the genie of the lamp. King Leopold; that's Snow White's father, picked me up and used his wish to set me free. Through a series of unfortunate events; I became the Evil Queen's magic mirror…" Emma raised a curious eyebrow; she always thought the fairy tales were separate from each other. But the more she hears, the more it seems they all overlapped and connected.

"It's a long story and not one I wish to retell."

"Fair enough…" Emma said as she followed him up the staircase. Emma smiled as they stepped outside, watching as Sydney closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sun.

"Now that is a beautiful sight…" he said, basking in the warmth of the sun. Emma felt her heart constrict; it was a small victory, but at least one injustice had been set right. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome." She said smiling brightly. "Can I give you a ride anywhere?"

"You know I don't live that far; I think I'd like to walk…get some fresh air." He said gratefully.

"Good luck Sydney…"

"You too, Emma, and thank you again." Emma nodded in response as they parted ways. Emma walked back to her car in a hurry; hoping this wouldn't end with Sydney going off the deep end. Regina was behind bars, though not for the crimes she should be. She was arrested for her safety and to prevent her from hurting anyone else. Emma only wishes she could prove it was Regina who framed Mary Margaret and Regina who set up Kathryn Nolan to die.

She slammed the car door and took a deep breath; it wasn't even noon yet and she was already exhausted. Emma couldn't stop her thoughts from going to Gold; she missed him, but she didn't care. If only on principle she would make him suffer at least a little while to teach him a lesson; even though he didn't put Henry in danger directly, he still risked his life by not telling Emma how to save him. In an effort to drown out the silence and her thoughts, Emma switched on the radio.

'_All by myself; don't wanna be _–'

"No," Emma said aloud, changing the station. '_I somehow find you and I collide_…'

"Oh, come on, really?" '_Oh, I don't love you, but I always will…_'

Emma switched off the radio, forcing herself not to put a bullet in it. She sighed heavily as she ran her hand through her hair. Of all the times for Gold to betray her, he had to choose the time when she needed him most. It's almost as if she hated him more for that fact alone than what almost happened to her son, and that thought frightened her more than anything. Emma swore to herself that she wouldn't allow any man to come before her son.

Emma stormed into the station, sighing in relief when she saw Regina still behind bars. Given everything going on she was afraid Regina would've somehow just vanished. She stepped into her office without a second glance, determined to ignore Regina's disdainful scowl for as long as possible. Emma paused as she pulled her seat out from the desk, furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion. There, perched on top of an envelope was the chipped teacup that had meant so much to Gold.

She lifted the cup and envelope and sat down, setting the cup on her thighs. Emma's breathing intensified as she stared intently at the envelope; it seemed she couldn't escape him today. Emma took her mail opener and slid it across the top, unfolding the sheet of copier paper.

_Emma –_

_I know that you have no desire to see me and I cannot blame you, it's why I delivered this here while you were away. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, nor will I ask for it in this letter. I simply wished to tell you that every day I had with you, every moment that you were in my arms have been the happiest of my life. You were a gift that I never expected and that I will forever cherish. I now have three mistakes that I regret, and I am truly sorry that I have broken your trust._

_I'm sure it's odd to you that I have given you a trinket that reminds me of another woman. It's more of a symbolic gesture to convey, now that I am able to do so, that my heart is wholly yours. If you choose to forgive me, know that I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you; I will protect you and your son with my very life. If not, I will watch and guard you from a distance as I've always done, wishing you every happiness. You've given me a gift I never expected to receive: the gift of your love and trust. I will forever cherish every memory we made together and I sincerely thank you for them all._

_Yours always and in all ways,_

_Gold_

Emma reread the letter several times, fighting the tears that filled her eyes. She couldn't forgive him, not yet and certainly not because he wrote her a sappy letter…a beautifully written heartfelt apology. She shook her head, not allowing herself to fall victim to this master manipulation. She rolled the teacup in the letter and again stormed out of the station. She sent Mary a text, asking that she and James return to the station to watch Regina.

* * *

Gold was again spinning at the wheel, trying to occupy the endless hours as the bell rang over his door. Before he even had the chance to stand, Emma was in his office, clenching the letter and teacup in her shaking fist. Her eyes burned yet were wet with tears as she glared murderously at him. Gold remained by the wheel so as not to provoke her rage.

"What is this?" she asked holding up her clenched fist.

"Exactly what the letter says…" Gold replied simply, smiling inwardly that his plan worked.

"If you knew I didn't want to see you, why did you give it to me?" Emma demanded incredulously.

"I left it at the station so you wouldn't have to see me; you're the one who showed up here…" Gold had hoped the letter might provoke her into coming to see him, he only wished it wasn't in rage.

"Oh give me a break, you knew exactly what you were doing when you left this there…" she said in a huff of aggravation.

"You're right, I knew I was apologizing and expressing my thanks. I didn't think you'd ever hear it otherwise." It wasn't a lie; he was afraid that Emma would never forgive him; would never see him again and that she would never know how much she truly meant to him. Emma took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions under control. She tapped her finger against the cup repeatedly; she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"I take this means that you saw Belle?" Emma asked as she held up the teacup.

"I did, this morning; she showed up here…" Gold replied, watching Emma's expression closely. Emma opened her mouth and closed it as she shook her head.

"What did you tell her?" she asked finally trying to sound nonchalant. Gold smiled inwardly; that reaction alone was enough to give him hope that it wasn't over. Emma wouldn't be so interested about what happened with Belle if she didn't still want him.

"I told her that I was sorry and that I would always care for her, but that my heart belongs to someone else." Emma's eyes widened in surprise; for some reason she expected that Gold would've jumped at the chance to be with Belle. That in her absence, he would seek comfort with his old flame.

"And she just accepted that?" Emma asked in disbelief. Gold shrugged his shoulders as he shook his head, still unsure himself of how Belle truly felt.

"Well, that remains to be seen; but she didn't put up much of a fight." Emma glared at him as she nodded in understanding.

"This doesn't fix anything Gold…" Emma said, again holding up the letter.

"I wasn't expecting it to, I really just wanted you to know that and I was afraid you'd never let me say it otherwise."

"But why give me the teacup?" she asked confused.

"Belle didn't want it and I don't need it anymore. I told you, it was a symbolic gesture that my heart is wholly yours now." Emma sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. She hated that she loved him; she hated that him telling Belle his heart belonged to her made her happy. But most of all she hated that didn't hate him; she wanted to forgive him this instant and step into his arms and let him hold her. But before she could do or say anything, her phone rang.

"Sherriff Swan…she's what?" Emma listened horrified as Mary explained that Regina had escaped. Her first though was Sydney; that he was taking revenge for her betrayals in both of his lives. "Meet me at her office…"

"What's wrong, love?" Gold asked concerned as Emma hung up the phone, stuffing the teacup and letter in her jacket pocket.

"Regina's escaped from jail…" she said as she stormed through the curtain heading for the door.

"What?" Gold asked incredulously after her.

"I have to go…and stay here!" Emma called over her shoulder as she slammed the door behind her. Gold wanted to chase after her; if only to make sure Regina didn't somehow regain her powers. Against his own wishes, Gold stayed put; if was to win her back he had to respect her wishes in all things. With a small smile, Gold returned to his spinning wheel with a renewed sense of hope.

* * *

Mary, James, and Emma arrived at Regina's office at the same time; Emma wasn't sure why this seemed the more logical place for Regina to go. She was mobbed at her home this morning and Henry was no longer there; Regina would be looking to get Henry back. Emma pulled her gun as they entered the front door; James was right behind Emma with Mary on his heels. She heard raised voices above them and Emma ran up the stairs; she'd know that voice anywhere. As she opened the door, there she saw Jefferson with a gun aimed at Regina, who was crouched on the ground toying with something that Emma couldn't see.

"You've betrayed me for the last time, you are going to open that portal and send me and my Grace home…" he yelled angrily.

"There is nothing to go back to!" Regina cried tearfully; truly unable to guard herself against Jefferson. James and Mary stayed close behind Emma, as she approached the pair slowly.

"You're lying! I know it's still there, now stop stalling and open the portal."

"Jefferson…" Emma said calmly, stepping closer. "Put the gun down." Jefferson stared at her desperately, his eyes rimmed with tears and hopelessness.

"No, she's going through the portal to make sure it's safe to return and when she comes back, Grace and I will go. If not, at least we'll be rid of the evil queen." He said maniacally, keeping his gun aimed at Regina's head.

"Jefferson, if there was a land to go back to, we would have. You finally have the chance to reunite with your daughter…just take it. Even if we are stuck here, at least you'll be together again." Emma pleaded, not wanting to hurt him. She lowered her gun and tucked it away, keeping her hands outstretched as she approached them. Jefferson kept his eyes locked on her as she bent down, grabbing Regina by the arm to help her up. Emma no sooner touched Regina that the hat spun wildly, opening a portal to an unknown world. Regina jumped back to clear its vortex, accidentally tripping Emma in the process. Mary and James screamed in horror as they watched their daughter disappear.

"I'm not losing her again…" Mary shouted as she jumped in after Emma. "Neither am I…" As James jumped the small fence that separated them, the portal closed and James was lying face first on cold tile. He took a moment to catch his breath, pushing himself up on his hands and knees as he scratched frantically at the solid floor that just ripped his family from him again. Jefferson had run off in the commotion, leaving Regina and James alone in the empty town hall. The tears were filling his eyes as he rose to his feet, charging towards her.

"Where are they?" he growled, ready to kill her himself.

"I have no idea." She said flatly.

"Are they dead?" he demanded.

"The curse destroyed all the lands…"

"Are they dead?!" he yelled as the tears fell from his eyes.

"I don't know." James clenched his fists as if they were around Regina's throat.

"I should've killed you myself."

"Well then what's stopping you?" Regina asked, magically forcing him against the wall. The trees that were decorations only a moment ago wrapped tightly around him; choking him slowly.

"You think you're some heroic prince?" Regina asked as James struggled to breath. "Please…you're nothing but the son of a shepherd. I should've killed you when –"

"What's going on?" Henry asked fearfully as he and Red entered the room. James scrambled to his feet rushing to his Grandson's side. Regina left Charming against the wall and walked to Henry. Red rushed to his side as the branches released him; James fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Where are my mom and Mary Margaret?" Henry asked anxiously, looking between James and Regina.

"They're gone, Henry…I'm so sorry…" she said, cupping his face in her hands.

"No you're not; you really are the evil queen. I don't want to see you again until you bring my mom and Mary Margaret back. Until then leave me; leave everyone alone." Henry said as he pulled away from Regina. Red helped James to his feet and he grabbed the ruined hat; hopefully it could still work and open another portal.

"Where will you go?" Regina asked through her tears.

"With me…" Charming said firmly behind her, wrapping his arm around Henry's shoulders. Regina straightened and watched in silence as her son was led away from her. James fought his tears as they stepped outside; he had just gotten his daughter back yesterday and today he lost her again and her mother. He tossed the torn and destroyed hat between his hands, trying to think of what to do.

"So how do we get them back?" Henry asked, clutching his grandfather's hand. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think I know someone who does. Don't worry, Henry, we'll get them back…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thank's to all the reviewers, followers and favorites (new and old). Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.

* * *

Emma came back to herself slowly, her eyes struggling to focus. There was a throbbing pain in her head as well as her right side. She wasn't bleeding and she was fairly certain nothing was broken. Emma tried to bring her hand to head, but was blocked by another arm; she looked down to see Mary still clutching her leather jacket. Emma tried to sit up and her head spun, forcing her to lie back down. She winced in pain as Emma placed her hand to her side, wondering what had happened that would cause it throb so intensely.

"Mary…" Emma said as she gripped Mary's wrist, shaking her arm gently. There were voices around her, female voices that were as distorted as they were unfamiliar. Emma shook her harder, hoping she was still alive as the voices got closer. Mary groaned softly beside her, tightening her grip on Emma's jacket as she rolled onto her side. Emma smiled in relief as they made eye contact.

"Emma, are you ok? Where are we?" Mary asked breathlessly.

"I'm ok, some throbbing aches and pains, but all things considered I'm fine. As far as where we are, I'm not entirely sure…we're kinda buried." Emma said trying not to sound panicked.

"Is that why it's so hard to breath?" Mary asked nonchalantly. Emma was surprised at Mary's calm demeanor, of the two of them; Emma was expecting Mary to be the one panicking. While she was trying to keep a brave face, Emma felt herself growing more anxious with each passing moment. A male voice joined the female voices that surrounded them and they were right on top of them.

"Emma, who is that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Emma listened to sound of heavy objects hitting concrete; whoever was out there was trying to unbury them. She curled closer to Mary as the last large piece of debris had been pulled away from them. Emma heard the distinct sound of a sword being pulled from it sheath, and suddenly she knew where they were. They lay still on the ground so as not to appear threatening as they faced…their rescuers?

There was a young man dressed in chain metal and silver armor like a knight. There were two women; one looked the part of a warrior all dressed in black and gold armor also holding a sword aimed at Mary. The other young woman looked the part of a princess; a flowing gown with a jeweled headpiece; she was unarmed standing curiously behind both warriors. Emma wasn't sure what to call them, while they rescued them, having a sword shoved in her face didn't exactly scream friendship.

"Who are you?" the young man demanded, pointing the sword directly at Emma.

"I am Snow White, and this is my daughter Emma…" Mary said before Emma could utter a word. The two warriors exchanged glances as if that meant something to the two of them, but the princess seemed lost on it. Emma struggled to stand up, helping Mary to her feet beside her. In an instant the swords were back in their faces.

"Snow White; as in the step-daughter of Queen Regina…?" The female warrior asked.

"One and the same." Mary answered.

"Where did you come from?" he demanded.

"From the world Regina banished us to."

"And where is she?"

"Still there as far as I know…" Emma was silent, unable to get a word in edgewise. It was interesting to watch Mary face off with these two so defiantly. _Mary_ had a habit of being mousy and weak; but Gold was right, Snow White was as fierce and fearless as they come.

"Alright, tie them up; we'll take them with us." The young man said, sheathing his sword.

"Tie us up? We aren't a threat to you. My daughter is the one who broke the curse." Mary said incredulously as her hands were bound together.

"Forgive us if we don't take your word for it. Much has changed since you've been gone." He said as he mounted his horse.

"Can't we at least know the names of our rescuers?" Mary asked, as if that knowledge would somehow help them.

"I'm Philip, this is Mulan and Aurora."

Emma stifled a laugh at having just met sleeping beauty; which meant he was Prince Philip. This was definitely going to take getting used to. Mulan approached Emma and bound her hands. Emma's first instinct was to kick and run, but with a stern glare from Mary she stayed put. For now she would have to defer to her mother on how to behave, she was in a foreign world with no idea how to act; she didn't want to make things worse for them. Emma watched as Mulan mounted her horse and with a kick of their heels; the journey to the unknown began.

"Are people from your world always this hospitable?" Emma whispered sarcastically in Mary's ear.

"There will be silence!" Mulan shouted, pulling them behind her. Emma and Mary nodded in agreement sharing incredulous glances as Mary shook her head no. Emma's side was still throbbing and as she walked she realized why; the porcelain teacup had been in her pocket along with her letter from Gold. She counted herself lucky that she wasn't impaled by it, but she could feel that it was already leaving an impressive bruise. Emma found herself hoping that with all his magic and abilities, Gold would somehow get them home.

* * *

Gold watched the chaos ensuing outside from behind his counter. Only moments ago he felt magic surge around him; he wondered where Regina had gone and more importantly how she escaped her cell. Spinning was no longer distracting him and he was going out of his mind with worry. If Regina regained her power then Emma didn't stand a chance against her. He should have gone with her; at the very least he should have followed her.

The bell rang over his door and Gold shifted his gaze to see James standing in his shop. The first thing he noticed was the torn hat that he held in his hands. Judging by the look on James's face he was not bringing good news. Gold's heart sank when he saw young Henry with his hands and face pressed up against the window with Red Riding Hood standing protectively behind him.

"They're gone…" he said hoarsely, holding back his tears. Gold swallowed hard as he held the man's gaze intensely.

"Who's gone where?" Gold already knew the answer, but still hoped he was wrong.

"Snow and Emma; they…fell through a portal created by this hat. Regina said there was nothing left of our land, and she isn't sure if they're still alive…" Gold's breathing intensified as his heart raced; so that was the surge of magic he felt. A portal had been opened and now Emma was trapped in a world where he couldn't reach her.

"How did Regina get out of her cell?"

"Um, some guy took her at gunpoint; Emma called him Jefferson. When we got there he was demanding Regina make this hat work…it all happened so fast." James replied, setting the hat on the glass. Gold remembered Jefferson as the man who abducted Emma and Mary Margaret; apparently, he was still desperate to get home.

"Yes, well, Regina lied to you; there is something left of that world, but there's no telling what." Gold said solemnly. James' eyes widened hopefully as he leaned closer on the counter.

"So there's a chance then, that they're still alive?" Gold forced a smile as he nodded; even if they survived the portal they still had to survive the creatures that still dwelt there.

"Yes, there is a chance…"

"Well, can you use magic to fix this; can you get me there?" James asked excitedly.

Gold sighed heavily as he stared at the destroyed hat. Magic was a cruel curse; it made you think that you had control; that you had power to change things when all you really have is tricks and illusions. He can give anyone anything that their heart desires; but the two things he wants more than anything have just been ripped from his grasp and he is powerless to get them back. He couldn't create a portal to save Bae then and he can't chase after Emma now. What good is his magic if he can't even help the people he loves?

"Sorry, Charming, portal jumping is just outside my purview…" Gold said regretfully.

"Of course it is." James said sarcastically as if Gold were somehow secretly happy that Emma was sent to another world. Gold leaned his hands against the counter, leveling the prince with a stern glare.

"I love your daughter. Trust me, if I could get us there I would." Gold said calmly. James held up his hand, an obvious look of disdain formed on his face; or was it disgust?

"Can you do me a favor and not say that to me. It's hard enough knowing that you're dating my daughter when you're old enough to be, well…you're immortal."

"So that means I'm not capable of loving Emma?"

"It means I'm not ok with it and would appreciate it if would stop saying that."

"I will do my best, but you may just have to get used to it." Gold replied sharply.

"Fine, look, I'm here buy something; a way to find someone." James snapped, changing the subject.

"What like a map?"

"No, something with a bit more kick, like the way you enchanted that ring to help me find Snow."

"Ah…magic?" Gold provided for him; David smiled as he nodded in agreement. "Whom are you following?"

"Not telling." Gold cocked an eyebrow with an incredulous chuckle at James's obstinance in this situation; they didn't have time to play these games. It was obvious who he was following and why. He turned around and opened a black chest, retrieving a small glass vile.

"Pour this on the object and then…follow it. So simple, even David Nolan could do it." He said sarcastically. As James went to take the vile, Gold pulled it back.

"What do you want?"

"A chance...I do love Emma, and I would appreciate if you do _your_ best not to interfere in our relationship." Gold answered.

"She doesn't know you as well as I do." James retorted bitterly.

"Actually, she does; better in fact." In all truth, Gold had no idea if he and Emma would be together. He just wanted a guarantee of no interference on the off chance she forgave him.

"Do we have a deal?" Gold asked, holding up the vile. James took the glass vile, turning it over in his hands. "I thank you for your business…" Gold turned his back, stuffing the small satchel full of maps. He had been planning this trip to find his son since the curse began weakening; he had hoped to take Emma with him given her talent for finding people.

"Was there something else?" Gold asked turning around when his highness still hadn't left. James lifted his gaze from the vile, shaking his head.

"How long have you and Emma been dating; officially?" he asked hesitantly. Gold was taken aback by the question given James' obvious distaste for the situation.

"Uh, 5, almost 6 months," Gold replied. James nodded as he stared intently at the potion in his hand. Gold got the sense there was more he wanted to ask, but given who Gold was; James's pride was taking a beating. "Why do you ask?"

"Has she told you anything about…her past?" James asked finally. Gold met James' eyes with a sympathetic stare, knowing as a father exactly what he was going through. The constant wondering of where your child was, who they were with and what they had experienced was enough to drive any father insane; especially over a daughter.

"Yes, I know about her past, and no, I cannot tell you." Gold replied, answering the next question before he could ask it. James narrowed his eyes skeptically, that clearly was not the answer he wanted.

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't because I won't."

"And why is that?" James demanded, his frustration becoming more apparent. Gold shifted uncomfortably, wishing more than ever that Emma were here. If Emma wanted her parents to know, he would leave it up to her to tell them.

"Charming, your daughter grew up alone; she's answered to no one but herself for the last decade. Emma's trust is not easily given and once broken it is almost impossible to gain it back. It is not my place to tell you this; it is Emma's decision alone to tell you if and when she's ready."

"She's my daughter; I have a right to know." James replied softly, his eyes pleading.

"Let me give you some advice, free of charge. Don't demand answers from your daughter like this, especially using the '_because-I'm-your-father_' excuse. You'll succeed only in pushing her away. Emma is very guarded; get to know her as she is now and let her get to know you. Once she starts to trust you, she'll open up more. But you might just have to accept that she simply may never tell you."

"Is it that bad?" James asked fearfully. Gold nodded his head once as his eyes drifted closed. A profound sadness filled James' eyes; he dropped his gaze without a word and turned to go.

"One last thing; what's all the commotion outside?" Gold asked finally, stepping from behind the counter.

"Just a little problem crossing the border…"

"What happens…?" Gold asked nervously.

"You lose all your memories of our old lives…looks like we're stuck here." Gold's blood ran cold at Charming's words; now he couldn't even leave to search for his son. At that the bell rang over the door; Gold remained still as he watched James, Red and Henry leave.

The rage coursed through him that not only was Emma now in a world where he couldn't help her; he was now condemned to stay here. Gold lifted his cane and sent shards of glass flying as he slammed the gold handle through the display cases. He threw his cane to the ground as he gripped the edge of the counter; only hours after he threatened Regina, Emma and Mary were lost in another world. Apparently, her majesty has forgotten who she was dealing with.

* * *

Emma felt as though they had been walking for hours as they approached the ocean; the coarse ropes were digging into her wrists; chaffing her soft skin. The burning in her side was getting worse and Emma hoped they'd be stopping soon; even if just for a moment to let them catch their breath. When Emma woke up this morning, the possibility that she would fall through a giant hat into fairy tale land was definitely not a thought in her mind.

She was trying not to think about it; trying to ignore the fact that the hat didn't work until Emma touched Regina. Gold was always telling her that she had more power than she knew; that she was stronger than she realized. Was that what he was alluding to? Since she was born of true love; did that mean she had some kind of power of her own? If so, she hoped it could come in handy to get them home; not that she had any clue how to use it.

"Emma, are you ok?" Mary asked quietly as they struggled to keep up over the uneven terrain. "You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine, Mare; how about you?" Emma replied, panting for breath. No sense in making Mary worry when there was nothing she could do.

"I'm ok…we need a plan."

"Do you know where we are; where they're taking us?" Emma asked in hushed tones, staying as close to Mary as possible.

"No; this wasn't our land. I have no idea where we are." Mary replied as she looked around.

"I thought Regina said that there was nothing left of this world." Emma said, confused why Regina would lie. Before the whole hat fiasco, they would never have known how to get back here; so why lie about the fact that it exists? Then again, Regina has lied about a lot of things.

"Well, clearly she lied. I need to remember to stop listening to that woman..." Mary chided herself. "She's been lying to me as long as I've known her."

"You're not the only one..."

"I said there was to be silence." Mulan shouted, turning on her horse to yell at them.

"Where are we?" Mary demanded, ignoring Mulan's command. The trio stopped as they looked upon a camp of some kind in the near distance.

"Our home…" Philip replied solemnly. Emma was both relieved and worried at the news. It hopefully meant that they could rest; she also worried what they had in store for them. Mulan kicked and the horse began pulling them again. Emma winced as she climbed the logs that cluttered the shore; she could feel Mary's eyes studying her intently. They were almost there; then she and Mary could come up with a plan to escape.

* * *

Gold stood in the back of his shop, holding the gold medallion in his gloved hand. With the return of magic, he could now summon any host of creatures that would effectively dispose of Regina. A wraith; a soul sucker would be a fitting and torturous end to her majesty's reign. He was tempted to summon it and put an end to all this now, but he wasn't going to kill Regina; he still needed her. Not to mention, killing her would ensure losing Emma for good. But it occurred to him that simply using the threat of the wraith would be incentive enough to keep Regina in line. The mark was harmless unless he summons the demon; he could mark her with the medallion to get her to cooperate and if she crossed him, he could be rid of her.

The bell rang over the shop and Gold rolled his eyes in aggravation; apparently the closed sign on his door really meant open; he'd have to remember to lock it from now on. He stuffed the artifact in his pocket, keeping his gloves on for safety against the mark of the talisman. Gold stopped in his tracks as he stepped through the curtain when his eyes focused on Belle; he smiled hesitantly wondering why she was back so soon.

"Hello…" she said hoarsely, her hands fidgeting nervously as she smiled. Gold smiled warmly in return as he stepped closer. Though she was obviously nervous, the air about her was calmer; the angry and hurt glare was gone from her eyes, replaced by something softer.

"Hello; I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"I took a long walk after you dropped me off, did some thinking; I ended up at Dr. Hopper's. He, um, drove me here." Belle said softly. Gold scoffed mentally, the whole reason he drove her home was so that she wasn't out walking alone and vulnerable. He watched her intently as she stepped closer to him. He did enough talking this morning, now he would hear her out.

"I was pretty upset after you left, like my heart had been broken all over again. But then I realized that you, uh, you were right…about a lot of things." Gold raised a curious eyebrow, both relieved and surprised to hear her say that.

"I knew that I was never going to know – never even see another person apart from you forever. I allowed myself to overlook some things that I shouldn't have just so I wouldn't have to be lonely. I convinced myself that I could – that I did love you. And I also care deeply for you, but I realize now that it's not love; not a healthy kind anyway."

"I should've asked before I kissed you, it was wrong of me to be so presumptuous. But I thought we could be so much happier if you were no longer cursed." Belle swallowed hard as tears glistened in her bright blue eyes. "And I am so sorry…for the pain you suffered so long –" Gold held up his hand silencing her.

"Don't you ever apologize to me, Belle; none of this was your fault." He said gently. Belle forced a tight smile, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I, um, wanted to thank you again for getting me out of the asylum and for everything you've done for me since; my clothes, my job... I appreciate your kindness. But I can't accept gifts or money from a man trying to ease his guilt; it's not right."

"How about from a very old friend?" Gold asked hopefully. Belle smiled but shook her head no in reply. "It's not just to ease my guilt, Belle; I agreed to provide for your needs until you got on your feet."

"Well, my father remembers me now; so there is no need." Belle said defiantly. Gold had to suppress his smile; he always loved her stubbornness.

"Would you take a walk with me dearie?" Gold asked, extending his arm to the door. Belle gave him a quizzical look, but said nothing as she complied. As Gold locked up the shop, he shouted to Archie across the street to follow them in the car. Gold offered Belle his elbow with a playful smirk; Belle stared at his arm suspiciously as if it were a trick. Despite herself, Belle smiled as she linked her arm with his.

"Do you know what I love about you, Belle?" he asked, as they strolled leisurely down the sidewalk. Belle quirked an eyebrow and met his gaze, waiting silently for his answer.

"Your spirit. Not in that you are fearless, but your bravery despite your fear is what always intrigued me. After you were released from the asylum, it was hard for me to see you so overcome with fear. I wanted so desperately to see you restored to the woman you were the day we met; to see your smile and hear your laugh. Do you remember what you said when your father sent me away?" Belle straightened as her smile widened.

"No one decides my fate but me." She said dramatically, giggling at herself. Gold chuckled beside her; watching as she giggled infectiously. To see her smile, to hear her laugh as they walked arm in arm gave him such a measure of peace. His Belle was alive and she didn't hate him for the monster he had been to her; this was a moment he never expected to experience.

"Exactly, and that is true again, Belle. Your fate is in your hands alone."

"Well, again I thank you." Belle fell silent as they walked, clutching his arm. He could only imagine what Charming would say if he caught them like this, but Gold didn't care. He knew he loved Emma and there was no law against being a gentleman with a friend.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked suddenly; Gold nodded in response. "You didn't believe that I could love you. How did Emma convince you of what I couldn't?"

"Well, first of all, what happened between you and I…you did nothing wrong, love. The problem was always with me. Emma spent the first half of our relationship trying to convince me that I deserved love and happiness. For reasons truly unknown to me and despite all of my attempts to push her away; Emma chose to stay with me. I don't know why she loves me, but every day I do my best to just accept it." Belle _hmm'd_ beside him, dropping her gaze to the sidewalk.

"Here we are…" Gold said, stopping beside the clock tower. Belle looked up at the old building, unlinking their arms as she tried to peer into the boarded up windows. She stepped back, looking at him confused.

"Where are we?"

"The town library…" Gold replied, smiling at the excitement that was filling her eyes. He placed his hand in his pocket, wrapping his fingers around a set of keys. "I already have a plan in motion to have it renovated and reopened. It would need a librarian…" he said with a smirk, dangling the keys on his index finger. Belle's face lit up as she stared at him in surprised silence, looking between the building and Gold.

"Me…an entire library all to myself?" she laughed excitedly, unable to contain her joy. Gold beamed when she threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. Gold wrapped his arms around her waist, noticing Archie watching with a smile from the car.

"No catches or deals?" she asked, finally letting him go.

"It's all yours…assuming of course you could accept such a gift from a man trying to ease his guilt." There was a playful smirk on his face and she stared at him smiling in wonder.

"I could accept it from an old friend…"

"Then congratulations, my lady…" he said with a slight bow. Belle grabbed the keys from his hand quickly as if afraid that Gold would change his mind.

"Thank you…so much." She whispered, hugging him again. Belle closed her eyes as Gold kissed her forehead affectionately. "You're welcome."

"Are you sure Emma doesn't mind you giving me all these things?" she asked skeptically.

"No, Emma knew all about the arrangement before she even set foot in the hospital that day. She didn't want you to remain locked up, Belle." Archie beeped the horn, pointing to his watch.

"Oh, I have to get to Granny's…" Belle said sadly, looking in the window one last time.

"Now, from now on, please don't walk around alone. I don't want to risk anything happening to you. Now that the curse is broken there is any number of dangers lurking in Storybrooke. Promise me?"

"I promise…" Belle said with a bright smile. Gold wrapped his arm around her waist, crossing the street with her. Belle looked at the building one last time as Gold opened the passenger door of Archie's car.

"Have a good evening, dearie…" he said, watching as Belle sat down. "Archie..." Gold said waving to the good Dr.

"You as well, Mr. Gold." He said impatiently, shifting the car into to drive. Belle waved at him through the window as Archie sped off. Gold sighed in relief, feeling like the luckiest man alive, almost. Even though Emma was missing, at least he had peace knowing Belle would be alright. Gold waited until the car was out of sight to walk back to the shop; he had a break in to plan.

* * *

Finally, the group came to a stop and Philip cut the ropes the bound them to the horses. Their hands were still bound together, as Philip led the pack and Mulan and Aurora trailed behind them. People stared at them as if they had ten heads as they were walked through the village; Emma wondered if they were the first outsiders here in twenty-eight years.

"They're like refugees…" Emma said as they moved through the camp.

"We're survivors." Mulan said forcefully behind them. Philip was sidetracked by a villager and Mulan was distracted behind them; Emma planned to use the opportunity to tell Mary to wait on escaping. She never had the chance, however, when Mary kneed Aurora in the stomach.

"Run, Emma…" she shouted and Emma did just that. Her mind reeled at what they would do now; neither of them knew where they were or how to get home, when she heard Mary grunt and hit the ground behind her.

"Mary Margaret?" she shouted, rushing to her mother's side. "Mary Margaret?" Emma rolled her onto her back; becoming frantic when Mary made no sound or movement. "What did you do?"

"Take them to the pit." Mulan ordered. Emma struggled as a pair of strong hands lifted her from the ground. She watched fearfully as they dragged Mary behind them. "Be careful…" she demanded, not wanting Mary hurt more. The door was opened and Emma fought as she was thrown inside a dungeon.

"Be careful…" she pleaded as they threw Mary in with her. Mary hit the ground like a ton of bricks and Emma was by her side in a flash.

"Hey, wake up…" she said, shaking Mary gently. "Can you hear me…Mary, wake –"

"Do you need help?" Emma was startled to hear another woman's voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Emma asked breathlessly, if not fearfully.

"A friend," the woman replied, stepping out of the shadows. "My name is Cora…"

* * *

Night had fallen in Storybrooke and Gold leaned heavily on his cane as he approached Regina's door. He took the artifact out of his pocket, wrapping the chain tightly around his wrist; he couldn't risk a sound waking Regina. Gold held his hand over the doorknob, smiling as the locks gave way. He slipped inside and closed the door silently; his cane doubled as walking stick as he moved through the dark house, making sure he didn't collide with anything.

Gold ascended the staircase slowly with a sadistic smile, he was going to enjoy every moment of this. Though he knew Emma and Belle wouldn't approve; his magic was good for this one thing; revenge. Regina tortured Belle and then locked her away in a padded cell for nearly thirty years, just waiting for the right time to kill her. She just sent Emma to unknown world where for all he knows she could be dead already.

Gold wrapped his leather gloved hand around the doorknob, opening the door to Regina's bedroom. He could hear the sound of her deep and even breathing; she was certainly proof of the statement that only the guilty sleep; in one day she was lynched, arrested, held at gunpoint and lost her son. Yet as he approached her bed, she was a vision of peace. Gold knew he would only have one shot to silence her and pin her all at once; her left hand was palm up beside her pillow, a perfect target.

He leaned over her sleeping form, holding his right hand over her face to stop her as she woke up. Regina's eyes shot open when he pinned her hand to the bed, shooting up only to be shoved back down as Gold rested his full body weight on her. Regina whimpered and struggled beneath him, scratching at the gloved hand that was clamped over her mouth.

"Shh, it's just me, dearie…" he whispered cruelly. Gold's arm was trembling from the force with which he pinned her hand; all his rage and malice coursing through his veins.

"Relax…it'll be over soon…" Regina continued to writhe frantically beneath him; Gold smiled at her desperation as she tried to use magic on him and failed. He laughed maniacally as he released her hand, climbing off of her and standing beside her bed.

"Get out of my house or I'll –" Regina spat venomously as she switched on her bedside light.

"You'll what, call the cops? Sorry dearie; I doubt the Sherriff has service where she is. You could always call Charming…" Gold said sarcastically. Regina held her hand under the lamp inspecting for marks or injuries; she watched Gold fearfully from the corner of her eye.

"What did you do?" Regina whispered breathlessly. Gold smiled cruelly, leaning both hands on his cane.

"Oh, just a little incentive for you to make sure Emma and Snow White make it home safely."

"That was an accident, Gold." Regina defended through her tears.

"Of course it was…because you've never tried to kill Emma or Snow White before." Gold said sardonically. Regina lowered her gaze, clearly afraid to challenge him without her power. "However, I am not without compassion and so I will allow you the chance to save yourself."

"From what…?" Regina demanded, her voice trembling with fear. Gold reached into his pocket and held up the gold chain with an _'oh'_, taunting her as a horrified expression formed on Regina's face.

"Is that…?"

"Indeed…the one thing no one can escape; destiny. And yours will be particularly unpleasant if you do not cooperate. As we both know, the mark is useless unless the wraith is in the land. And as of now, I haven't summoned him…yet."

"What do you want?" she asked hopelessly, unable to meet his gaze. It was too late now; you can't remove the mark once you bear it; all she could hope to do was appease his rage. Gold smiled maliciously; he rather enjoyed this version of Regina. She was so much more accommodating and quiet when she was powerless and frightened.

"The safe return of Emma and Snow White; if one comes back without the other or if they both die, I will summon the wraith. You will leave Belle alone; I don't want you anywhere near her. Disobey me and I will summon the wraith. Now, do you understand how this is going to work?"

"But I don't have my magic; it was Emma that opened that portal." Regina said desperately as she approached him. Gold smiled inwardly, he always knew Emma had incredible power; now he was hoping it would aid her in figuring out a way back on their end.

"I need the book to get my magic back; I don't know how to open a portal without that hat." Regina whispered hopelessly.

"Then I suggest you _figure it out_, your life depends on it." Gold replied through clenched teeth as he walked toward her door. Regina sank to the edge of her bed, shaking her head in disbelief as she cradled her left wrist in her hand.

"You manipulated all of this…" she said tearfully, barely above a whisper. Gold stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face her.

"What's that, dearie?" Regina wiped the tears from her cheeks, lifting her gaze to meet his defiantly.

"You always knew I'd enact the curse. I never stood a chance, did I?" Gold felt a pang of guilt at her words; it was true, Regina never stood a chance. Gold taught Cora everything she knew and it was the curse he placed on Cora that made Regina's life so much harder.

"No…" Gold whispered remorsefully, but he couldn't apologize. What Regina became was always her choice, perhaps she has forgotten that.

"You manipulated me and my mother…" Regina spat, and stood to face him. Gold scoffed at the accusation; Cora came to him and then broke their deal. Regina summoned him for help and since then has been trying to rob him of his powers as the dark one.

"Manipulate is such a strong word, dearie. I taught your mother and I taught you…" Gold said innocently.

"You knew I didn't want to end up like my mother; why did you teach me if you knew I would?" Though the tears were in Regina's eyes, her bitterness and anger was clearly communicated.

"Oh, dearie, I told you that it was your choice if you ended up like Cora. I didn't make you become my student…"

"Maybe not, but you made damn sure to make it impossible to say no. And who are you to judge me? You're no saint; you've made thousands of deals and hurt countless people. You made me kill my father –"

"I'm cursed, Regina. What's your excuse?" Gold growled in a low tone; his voice menacing. Regina still knew nothing of why he made all those deals, of why he created the dark curse. Regina knew nothing of his life before his curse; of his son.

"Teaching you magic was my fault; what you became was your own." Gold circled around her, much the way he had done the first night they met.

"I didn't make you tear families apart and send innocent children into dens with witches. I didn't make you rip out Graham's heart and keep him as your slave. I didn't make you so power hungry that you would kidnap Belle and lock her away for thirty years in yet another botched attempt to gain my power…and I certainly didn't _make_ you kill your father." Gold whispered venomously; the tears streamed from Regina's eyes as Gold stood in front of her.

"You asked me what you needed to do to enact the curse and I told you. And I told you then that this curse wasn't gonna be easy, and to ask yourself how far you'd be willing to go. You said, _as far as it takes_…you could've stopped at any time and _you_…_chose_…_not to_. You plunged your hand into your father's chest and ripped out his still beating heart; that was no one's fault but your own."

Regina's gaze fell with shame as she wiped the tears that stained her cheeks as Gold again turned to leave. "I wonder how Emma would –" In a flash, Gold gripped Regina's throat, holding up the golden chain. Regina's gasp was caught in her throat, scratching at his hand to release her.

"You are in no position to threaten me, Regina…" he growled; his face mere inches from hers. "You will not say a word to Emma of any of this, or I will summon the wraith." He released her and stepped back; Regina's hand flew to her throat as she coughed, gasping for breath.

"I need…that book; I need magic to get my son back." Regina said hoarsely, still catching her breath.

"First, you will get Emma and Snow back." He said, confidant that Regina wouldn't be any real trouble as long as she bore that mark. Regina nodded in agreement and with a flick of his wrist, a book appeared in his hand. Regina's eyes widened as she stood, stretching out her hands.

"Careful, these are straight up spells, dearie. It was your choice then and it will be your choice again what you will become." he cautioned, handing her the book. Regina sank to the edge of the bed, her gaze intensely focused on the book she once hated. "Sweet dreams, _your majesty_…" the words were laced with malice; lacking any respect as he mocked her. With that, Gold left her room feeling more conflicted than ever.

Giving Regina her power back was the last thing that he wanted; he also knew that he alone could never get Emma or Snow back. All magic came with a price, and he just hoped it wouldn't be paid by someone he loved. Gold walked out the front door into pitch blackness, limping down the walkway. Emma just fought a fire breathing dragon and won; he was confident that she could handle just about anything she encountered. Regardless, he knew he wouldn't rest until she was safely home.

* * *

Cora had untied both Emma and Mary Margaret and Emma still knelt beside her unconscious mother. "Cora…I'm Emma. This is M–"

"Snow White; I know…she's my step-granddaughter." Emma stood from Mary's side at the revelation.

"Which would make you Regina's mother…" Cora nodded, looking somewhat displeased. Emma's mind reeled at the confusing aspects of this ever growing dysfunctional family tree. She wondered what her blood relatives were like.

"Yes, my daughter; the one who created this terrible curse…the apple fell very far from the tree I assure you." Before Emma could say another word, Mary stood between herself and Cora. The intense glare she got from Mary almost frightened Emma, as Mary gripped her arms.

"Oh sweet Snow; I'm so relieved you're alright. What a lovely young woman you've grown into." Cora said sweetly. Mary focused intensely on Emma, ignoring the woman behind her.

"Emma, if you think Regina is evil; this woman is worse. Don't trust her and don't talk to her." Mary whispered emphatically.

"Oh, Snow; whatever my daughter told you was a lie."

"I think we should hear her out…" Emma whispered to Mary.

"No…" Mary said obstinately, turning to face Cora. "Is that why this land was protected; because Regina didn't want to bring you over?"

"I mean you no harm. I only want to help you, Snow."

"Help me? Like you helped Regina and Daniel?" Mary said venomously. Emma was shocked at the rage that was etched on Mary's face; she could only assume that Daniel was Regina's lost love that Gold spoke of. She knew that Regina blamed Mary for his death and she watched the ensuing exchange with rapt interest.

"Oh, that stable boy ran off and broke –"

"Do you think that I am blind?" Mary shouted incredulously; taking both Emma and Cora by surprise. "I was only ten years old the last time I saw you – trusted you, and I remember how horribly that turned out. Your daughter walked me to Daniel's grave and told me that you ripped out his heart and that it was my fault for telling you her secret. Then she handed me a poison apple and forced me to choose. You used me and everyone in this land has paid the price for that for twenty-eight years. I will not make the mistake of trusting you again…" At that Mary turned and looked Emma dead in the eye.

"And neither will you." Mary pulled Emma with her as she went to the cell door, screaming for the guards. "What are you doing?" Emma asked in hushed tones.

"We aren't staying in here with her. Guards!" Mary shouted again.

"We are in a dungeon with no way out –" Emma began, before Mary fired back.

"And if there was a way out, she would have found it and exploited it." Mary snapped, pointing to Cora. "She is useless to us and I don't want you subject to her manipulations. Guards!"

Emma watched Cora as Mary shouted beside her; the woman appeared perfectly calm for both being held in a dungeon and Mary's accusations. She tried to imagine the actual act of ripping someone's heart out and couldn't see the woman being that evil; but Emma has also never seen Mary so vengeful either. The thought never really occurred to her that if fairy tale characters are real, then so are all of the elements of stories. Fire-breathing dragons, poisoned apples, ripping people's hearts out; Emma suddenly regretted not reading more of them as a child. The world of fairy tales; of what they could possibly be facing here just became much more daunting.

* * *

So, I left Philip alive; I hope you don't mind. :) As always, please review; let me know what you think...what you liked, what you didn't like, etc.

**Enjoying** - to answer your question, I'm not honestly sure yet. This chapter might be as far as I delve into Regina's push into magic. But time will tell as I am inspired :)

and **wooedatlast** - as always; you're my favorite...such a compliment! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for the delay; my psych professor is...well, for lack of a better term psychotic. Anyway, i don't know why this chapter took so long to write, but I have edited to the point of insanity. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! :)

* * *

The sun rose high over Storybrooke, drowning the sleepy town in golden hues; Gold stood at the border staring straight out ahead of him. After his late night visit to Regina, he didn't go home; he knew he'd find no rest. The house was too empty without Emma. His feet practically touched the bright orange line that was preventing him from leaving as effectively as if it were a brick wall. As the dark one, he was tempted to believe that he was above such nonsense, that he could step over that line and remain unaffected. But he knew better; he also knew he stood to lose too much.

On the flip side of that, if he just stepped over that line all of that pain would be forever forgotten. The shame of all that happened during the ogre wars, the loss of his wife, the pain of watching his son slip away, what happened to Belle; all gone in an instant. Emma was part of his Storybrooke life, he would remember her.

While it was tempting to forget all he had done as the dark one; the memories of his son were just too precious. All of this – the curse and every deal he made from the moment he lost his son was all done in an attempt to find Bae. He couldn't leave Storybrooke, but he could hope that the magic would return Bae here. Gold's stomach growled loudly, reminding him he needed to eat. With one last resentful glare at the painted line, he limped back to his car with a heavy heart.

* * *

Mary finally stopped shouting when a guard came to the door. "Our leader requests an audience." He said, opening the dungeon door. Emma was unnerved as Cora smiled at her; it was sinister, calculating, and Emma couldn't get away fast enough. Emma kept close to Mary as they were led into the village.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Emma?" Mary chided, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I'm just trying to find a way home. My son is alone where Regina is free after we saved her…again. I should've let him shoot her." Emma replied venomously.

"Charming's still there; he'll keep an eye on Henry. He always wanted a son; I have a feeling they'll get along fine." Mary said trying to comfort Emma, instantly chiding herself for her choice of words. "Not that he wasn't happy when you were born, I just meant…"

"I know what you meant, its fine."

"Wait here…" the guard said gruffly, leaving them in an open clearing. Mary and Emma stopped walking, waiting for the leader of the camp.

"Emma, I'm from this world; I know its dangers and Cora is at the top of that list. Please from now on, just listen to me." Mary pleaded. Emma held her gaze defiantly, hiding the fear and uncertainty that plagued her.

"Is that why you came through the portal? You thought I'd be helpless here?"

"No, I didn't want to lose you again; I wanted to be with you." Emma smiled at her words; she'd be lying if she said she wasn't glad that Mary was with her here.

"Lancelot?" Mary said, looking over Emma's shoulder to the knight who was their leader. _As in a knight of the round table?_ Emma wondered as she turned to see the man behind her.

"Snow?" Mary rushed towards him, laughing as she through her arms around him. "If I had known you were the prisoners they brought back, I never would've let them lock you up." Emma watched in disbelief; just when she thought nothing else could surprise her; she meets one of King Arthur's knights who just happens to be best friends with her mother.

"Lancelot…really?" Emma said sarcastically.

"He's an old friend, we can trust him." Mary said with some measure of relief. "Lancelot, this is my daughter Emma; Emma, Lancelot."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." He said, shaking her hand. It took her a moment to register the title.

"Whoa, what did he just call me?" Emma asked uncomfortably, trying not to laugh. Lancelot looked to Mary confused.

"We were separated, she only just found out she was my daughter; that she is a princess." Mary explained briefly, the pain apparent in her soft voice.

"My apologies…" Lancelot ushered them to a nearby table where what looked like lunch was being served. Emma came over a bit queasy as she looked at some of the questionable items on the table. She sat beside her mother; staring at what looked like barbequed wooden clubs.

"What in the hell is that?" she asked, staring at the platter incredulously.

"That is kaimara, an acquired taste, but it's all the hunters could bring back; one part lion, one part serpent, and one part goat." Lancelot answered as he sat down.

"Like turducken?" Emma asked, inspecting it curiously on her fork. Emma only half listened to the conversation as she smelled and tentatively tasted everything on the table.

"I don't understand; how did you all escape the curse? We were told this land didn't exist anymore." Mary asked.

"We don't know why or how, but those of us in this region were protected when the curse struck. Finding this place wasn't easy, but you'll be safe here." Lancelot assured her.

"We can't stay, Lancelot. We have to get back to Storybrooke; my husband is there, Emma's son, my grandson. Can you help us find a portal?"

"Leaving would be unwise. The enchanted forest isn't how you remember it. The ogres have returned."

"Ogres…" Emma interrupted, wondering if these were the same creatures that Gold fought in the wars. "…as in fee-fy-fo-fum?"

"Those would be giants…" Mary corrected, squeezing Emma's hand.

"Ogres are far worse…that's why we live here. Please Snow, stay here; there a no more portals left." Lancelot pleaded emphatically.

"I may know of one…" Mary said.

"You do?" Emma asked hopefully. They had only been here a few hours and if it meant getting out of here, she'd do almost anything.

"Where?" Lancelot asked.

"Cora is near, I don't want to voice my plans. She's too powerful."

"Not anymore, she was stripped of her powers when the curse was enacted. We keep her locked up on account of her reputation."

"Well, regardless, I'm not taking chances. Trust me…I may have way. Please let us go?" Mary asked again.

"I'll allow it, but with conditions."

"Name them."

"Mulan! Philip!" he called. Emma watched as Philip left Aurora's side as he and Mulan stood beside Lancelot. "You will allow my two finest warriors to go with you; they can defend you."

"We can defend ourselves –" Emma began.

"Deal…" Mary agreed wholeheartedly.

"If you guys are such good friends and your some legend, why don't you take us?" Emma asked curiously as they all stood from the table.

"The people feel safer if I'm here. There are many dangers that still threaten us."

"Thank you, Lancelot…for always watching out for me." Mary said gratefully, hugging him again.

"It's my honor, Snow. Until next time, Your Majesty…" Lancelot said with a bow, retreating to his tent.

"We should prepare to leave." Mulan suggested leading them from table. Emma followed behind them, feeling increasingly frustrated as time dragged on. She felt out of place and helpless here, wanting nothing more than to get home to Henry.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you already spoke with Jefferson?" Henry asked with a pout, sitting beside his grandfather at Granny's. James swallowed his eggs, looking pleadingly at Ruby for help who simply smirked and walked away.

"Because I know how much you want your mom back; I wanted to have a plan already in place before I said anything. I just didn't want to disappoint you." James told him, hoping he'd understand.

"But I can help you…"

"I know you can Henry, but it'll require magic and magic –"

"Always comes with a price. I read the book, you know." Henry interrupted. James smiled sympathetically; he knew Henry only wanted to help but magic was just too dangerous.

"If you really want to help me, you'll finish your breakfast and you'll go to school where I know you'll be safe. I'm sorry, kid; I just can't let you near the stuff."

"Ok…" Henry said in defeat. James smiled as he rubbed Henry's shoulders, taking another sip of his coffee. Having become the sole caretaker for the young boy certainly had its challenges; especially with a boy as smart and clever as Henry. The bell over the door rang and every head turned to see Mr. Gold step into the diner. For an imperceptible moment, he and Gold made eye contact before James quickly dropped his gaze; he was hoping to ignore infamous dealmaker.

Normally, Gold would have sat in a booth alone, but he wanted an update on Emma. He begrudgingly limped to the counter taking a seat beside the prince, much to his dismay. Gold was used to having people stare at him fearfully, but now that the curse was broken there was an element of pure hatred in their eyes. He can't say he's surprised; he's made deals with most of the people in this town; it wasn't his fault if they couldn't uphold their end of the bargain.

"Mr. Gold," Ruby greeted with a forced smile. "What can I get for you?" Ruby wore her normal scowl when dealing with him, but ever since he got Belle a job here she seemed a little more tolerant. It probably had more to do with the fact that he temporarily lowered their rent.

"Coffee, a small cup of fruit and some scrambled eggs, please." Gold asked politely. Ruby poured the coffee and set it before the pawnbroker as she went to the kitchen to place the order.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." James said tentatively, not looking up from his breakfast.

"Charming…"

"Hi, Mr. Gold…" Henry said, waving enthusiastically. Gold smiled brightly, relieved to see the boy doing so well after nearly dying. Another bad memory he wishes he could forget.

"Hey Henry, how are you, young man?"

"I'm ok…hey, now that the curse is broken; have you found your son?" Henry asked innocently. Charming and Ruby's heads turned to Gold incredulously at the question.

"No, I'm afraid not..." Gold said, barely above a whisper.

"Wait, wait, wait…you have a son?" James asked incredulously.

"Do you have any magic?" Henry interrupted. "Cause we need –"

"Henry…" Charming chided in a hushed tone. Gold looked to Charming, knowing it wasn't good news; he shifted his gaze to his coffee mug, turning it in circles.

"I take it you found your missing person…"

"Yea, he can't help us." James replied, a bitter edge to his voice.

"Mr. Gold, I know you like my mom. Can't you help; please?" Gold stared empathetically at Henry as he pleaded, wishing there was something he could do.

"Oh, Henry, I would give anything to help you get your mother back. But magic is different here and my power is limited. I'm sorry."

"It's ok…" he said sadly, lowering his head in defeat. Gold suddenly felt guilty for crushing the boys hope and he suddenly felt the need to give Henry some good news. The best part was he wouldn't even be lying. If they could get to the wardrobe, hopefully Emma's magic would be enough to start it. If not, there was no telling how long they'd be there; he knew of no other way to get back here.

"I will tell you a secret…" Gold began in hushed tones, motioning for the boy to move closer. Henry leaned in, forcing James to lean back slightly as the two spoke through him.

"Your mother, being the Savior that she is, has a bit of her own magic. If Snow is as smart as I think she is, she'll be heading to the wardrobe that sent Emma here in the first place. And Emma just might have enough magic to make it work…" Henry's eyes lit up, a broad smile forming on his face.

"Do you really think so?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I do and don't worry; your grandmother is the best possible person to be with Emma right now; just ask your grandfather. She's fought many battles of her own and survived in the wilderness alone. They'll make it back…of that I have no doubt." Gold assured him, sitting upright.

"Is that true?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Indeed…"

"How do you know?" James asked intrigued.

"Well, you were there, Charming; when did the portal open?" James went over the events in his mind, recalling that Regina had been trying to make the hat work from before they even got there.

"When Emma touched Regina…"

"Precisely..."

"So, if the wardrobe is still there, Emma would have enough power to make it work?" James clarified, truly hoping that Gold wasn't lying to him right now.

"How many times do I have to tell you? True love is the most powerful magic of all; of course she'll have enough power…"

"Henry, the bus is here…" Ruby informed him, staring out the window. Henry jumped down from his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright, have a good day at school…I'll pick you up later." James said tossing the boys hair.

"Ok, Gramps…see you guys later…Thanks Mr. Gold!" he called over his shoulder. Though, Gold never had a chance to answer as the door closed behind him.

"Thank you for that…for telling him. He's been so upset lately about all this; it's good to see him smile."

"I only wish I could get them back for you…" Gold lamented, his eyes far off. An awkward silence settled over them, all lost in their own thoughts. Belle emerged through the double doors, immediately sensing the tension. She set the plate in front of Gold with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold…" Belle greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Belle; thank you." He replied gratefully. Belle quickly retreated back into the kitchen to escape the awkward tension. Gold stared at the plate, realizing that though he was hungry, he had no desire to eat.

"I've never seen someone greet you so cheerfully…" Charming said as Gold forced down the first bite of his eggs. "She must not know who you are."

"Mr. Gold arranged for Belle to get a job here." Ruby informed James before Gold could respond.

"Really; and why would he do that?"

"Do you remember out little chat in the infinite forest, the woman I spoke of?"

"You mean the true love you said was dead?" James asked with an incredulous stare. Gold only nodded in response. "If she's your true love what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Regina told me she dead. I care very much for Belle, but I've realized now that it's not true love as I once thought. I take care of her needs financially and Emma knows all about it." James was speechless at the fact that Gold had a son and that this woman from Gold's past was still alive. If Emma knew about and was ok with, it wasn't his right to judge. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Well, I'm off to the mines, help the guys find some fairy dust..." James announced, rising from his seat as he paid his bill. Ruby watched as Gold pushed the food around his plate as she cleared the plates from James and Henry.

"You look terrible," Ruby pointed out bravely. Gold scoffed as he nodded in agreement, not sleeping tends to have that effect. "Not hungry?"

"Afraid not dearie," Gold agreed, pushing the plate away.

"I'll tell you what, I'll put this in a box and get you some coffee to go. This way you have it if you get hungry."

"Thank you, Ruby..." Gold whispered. He knew he wouldn't eat it, but he was grateful for the gesture. He paid his bill and left a generous tip for both Ruby and Belle, limping slowly from the diner with his coffee in hand.

* * *

"Choose your weapons wisely." Mulan ordered as she led them to a chest full of weapons. Emma looked at the bow and arrows, swords and assorted other medieval weapons, lifting a small dagger from the chest stuffing it into her boot.

"Do you have my gun? "I had it in my pocket when we fell threw but it was gone when I woke up." Emma asked, watching as Mulan pulled it from her pocket.

"Is it magic?" Mulan asked, inspecting the weapon in her hand. Emma was worried that she'd try to pull the trigger.

"Depends on who's shooting it…" Emma said, holding out her hand. Mulan handed her the weapon and Emma instantly made sure it was still loaded; listening as Mulan laid out the rules.

"Follow our lead, step where we step and do exactly as we say and you just might survive."

"Thanks for the pep talk, but we'll be fine…I just killed a dragon last week." Emma said sardonically, tucking the gun in her pants.

"Have you ever seen an ogre?" Mulan asked, approaching Emma slowly. "I've known a few…"

"Legend has it that when they kill you; the last thing you see is yourself dying in the reflection of their eyes." Before Emma could respond, Mulan was shouting another order.

"Let's walk, it'll be dark soon. Phil…" Mulan turned to where she thought Philip would be. She rolled her eyes with scoff when she spotted him kissing Aurora goodbye yet again. Emma couldn't help but smirk; not too long ago she was the one who would roll her eyes in disgust at happy couples.

"Philip…" Mulan said sharply. With one last kiss, Philip tore himself away from his princess and fell in step with Mulan. Emma and Snow walked behind them.

"Don't let her rattle you. I won't let anything happen to us. Stick to the plan."

"What is the plan? You haven't told me anything. What's going on?" Emma demanded in hushed tones. Mary looked around for any signs of Cora before she said anything.

"The wardrobe." Mary whispered at last.

"The wardrobe; like _the_ wardrobe that sent little baby me to Maine? You think that can get us back to Storybrooke?"

"I don't know, first we have to see if it survived the curse then we'll worry about making it work."

"Where is it?"

"My place. You want to see where you're from Emma? That's right, we're going home."

Emma felt her heart begin to race at those words; she was going to see what should have been her home. In as long as she's searched for her parents, she never thought she would have to travel to another world to see where she came from. This all felt like some bizarre dream and she hoped that she be waking at any moment. But as the time dragged on and the further they walked, Emma was only too aware that this was no dream.

"So what's with you and Lancelot?" Emma asked curiously, trying to pass the time. She assumed wrongly that only fairy tale characters would exist here, knights from mythological folklore came as a surprise.

"Oh, he worked for Charming's father, or King George. In a world full of strangers it was really good to see a familiar face. In a strange way we owe him your life." Mary said thoughtfully; Emma's eyes widened in disbelief silently willing her mother to tell that story.

"See, King George was furious at Charming for breaking off the wedding to Midas' daughter; he hired Lancelot to deliver me to him. I assumed he was going to kill me to get back at Charming. But when I got there he told me his story and little did I realize that he cursed me…so that I would never have children. The king eventually let me go and Lancelot found me and warned me that the King had sent men to where Charming's mother was to kill her." Mary's eyes watered at the memory; the fear of how she would tell Charming and the untimely death of his mother.

"By the time we got there, she had been shot with a poison arrow. Charming knew of a nearby lake that had healing magic that could save her life. On the way she made me tell her what happened and she said that the water could lift my curse as well. When we got there the lake was gone. There was only enough for one sip and she wanted me to drink it; sacrificing herself so that we could have a child. I refused. It was his mother's last wish to see his son married; Lancelot performed the marriage and handed me a chalice of water. In it was the last of the healing water and my curse was lifted."

"Wow…" Emma whispered as they walked. She was coming to realize that there was so much to her story than she ever thought. It never occurred to her how much her parents had lost and sacrificed just to be together.

"Come on…let's catch up…" Mary said in Emma's silence. Emma followed numbly, wondering what other surprises awaited her on this journey; she's not sure how much more she could take.

* * *

The old wooden wheel creaked softly as Gold desperately sought the escape this wheel used to provide. He became the dark one so he could stop feeling helpless, but he's never felt more like a caged animal in his life. He couldn't go home and nothing was working as a distraction; not to mention he could never leave Storybrooke. He was trapped and all he could do now was wait and in Emma's absence, perhaps try to break this new curse.

The bell rang over the door and he listened as someone rifled through the shop. He stood slowly and moved to the curtain, watching as Regina tore through books and trinkets, clutching the spell book against her.

"Can I help you find something, Regina? A certain gold medallion perhaps?" Gold taunted as he stepped through the curtain.

"Where is it?" Regina demanded.

"Somewhere you'll never find it, I assure you."

"I can find it with this…" Regina held up the spell book with a smug smirk; Gold couldn't suppress his sinister laugh. It was almost cute the way she tried to threaten him with her book of tricks.

"Really, dearie?" he laughed mockingly.

"You must be going soft, Rumple; I can remember a time when you would have just killed me. Emma's made you weak…" Regina baited him. Gold clenched his jaw as he glared at her; it seems the return of her magic has made her feel invincible. He was in no mood to play these games.

"I can still kill you Regina, and Emma isn't here. That wraith will ensure that you will behave. Are you willing to bet your life that I won't follow through if you double cross me? No one would miss you; I'm sure everyone would believe that you left on your own after the two public attempts that have already been made on your life." Gold let the threat hang in the air as Regina glared daggers at him. Ironically enough, of the two attempts on her life, he wasn't responsible or part of either of them.

"I would suggest that you get Emma and Snow back before you start threatening me, Regina. Perhaps you and Jefferson could put your heads together…" he suggested with a cruel smile, knowing that above all Jefferson wanted her dead.

"Jefferson is a broken man; he's useless…" Regina spat venomously. Gold leaned his elbows on the glass counter as he studied her; it was a question that plagued his curiosity since Jefferson kidnapped Snow White and Emma.

"Tell me, your majesty, of all the people you could have chosen to keep their memory, why would you choose Jefferson? After everything you did to him, I would have thought he would've been the one person you made sure to make forget. Or do you really just enjoy being at the top of everyone's hit list?" Regina clenched her jaw, glaring murderously at him.

"I told you, now that I have my magic I am getting my son back first, then I will figure out a way to get Emma and Snow back. I just need to know that I'm going to live long enough to accomplish that." Regina said, ignoring his question all together.

"As long as you do as I say you will live…" he promised her. Regina's eyes burned with raw hatred at the statement and she turned to go. "You know, if you have to use magic to keep your son, then you don't really have him, do you? I'm sure your mother could tell you a thing or two about that…" Gold said with a smirk as he stared after her.

"I can see it now." he said twisting the knife in deeper.

"See what?" she demanded venomously turning around to face him.

"It's just you holding that book, rambling on about getting your son back; I told you once you didn't look like her…but now I can see it." Gold could see the hurt his words had caused in her eyes; knowing Regina never wanted to be like her mother. Without a word, she left in a huff; presumably to go find Henry. At that Gold decided to go home and try a few spells to break this curse. He needed to feel like he was doing something productive and that wasn't possible here.

* * *

Mulan and Philip had considerable distance on Emma and Mary as they walked in relative silence. The sun was beginning to set and Emma wondered if and when they'd be stopping. She considered herself to be a physically fit person, but after walking for hours on end with no water she felt ready to pass out. Still, she was careful not to complain as they climbed yet another small hill, opting instead for sarcasm.

"I don't know about you but after this I could definitely use a drink or two…or twenty. I will never take my car for granted ever again." Emma said breathlessly as Mary laughed beside her.

"Well, if you want company, trust me; I will happily join you. We could even make it a girl's night. You, me, Ruby and Belle; maybe see if Ashley wants to come."

"Sounds good to me…" Emma agreed as they tried to catch up to their defenders.

"Emma, what happened between you and Gold?" Mary asked hesitantly. Emma stared at her mother, caught unprepared by the question. If they even caught a hint that Gold was responsible for putting her and Henry in danger, they'd never accept him.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"It's just that you two have been so close; I thought when all of this happened you would have gotten closer to him instead of pull away."

"Pulling away is my immediate response to everything stressful, running is a close second." Emma replied, her words more sharp then she intended.

"No, you both were acting strange the other morning. When Charming asked if you had broken up both of you said 'not exactly'; which suggests that you're 'not exactly' together either."

"It's complicated Mare, I had just found out from Pinocchio what had happened and I had kidnapped Henry. Then Henry almost died and everyone got their memories back when the curse was broken and I found out who Gold really was. I finally found my parents and discovered I was a princess and that fairy tales are real. It was all overwhelming and it all happened in the same 48 hour window. I panicked…"

"Fair enough…" Mary mumbled, more to herself than Emma. "Do you love him?" It was a simple question and despite everything that happened, there was a simple answer.

"Yes, I do…" she admitted softly. Emma had no idea if that fact even mattered at this point in light of what happened. But she loved him; there was no denying that.

"So, what are you going to do now that you know who he is?"

"Can we not talk about this now?" Emma snapped. "I don't know what I'm going to do; I've barely had time to catch my breath and now we're trapped in fairy tale land. I have more important things on my mind right now like getting home to my son." Mary shrunk back at her harsh words and Emma instantly chided herself.

"I'm sorry –" Emma began, before Mulan's voice cut her off.

"Alright, this is as good a place as any to set up camp for the night." Mulan called as they stopped walking. Emma sighed heavily in relief at the prospect of rest as they finally caught up to the warriors. "We just need to find water and firewood."

"Um, if we're hiding from ogres shouldn't we, I don't know; not start a fire?" Emma suggested sardonically.

"Ogres are blind, they hunt by sound alone." Mary informed her as if talking about the weather.

"Right, because that's something everyone would know about ogres."

"Look, I know you're out of your element here…" Mary began as she approached Emma.

"I'm fine…" Emma replied defensively.

"I know, but maybe you should just stay here while we get wood and water; guard the campsite."

"You mean the big empty clearing?"

"It's the safest place, we'll be right back." Mary said in an exasperated tone, clearly getting annoyed with Emma's sarcasm as she and Mulan went separate ways to gather supplies. Emma sat down with a huff, lying down in the cool grass; chiding herself for her unnecessary harshness towards Mary. Extreme sarcasm was just another way to deal with circumstances beyond her control. She didn't want to admit it but she felt entirely inadequate and helpless here.

"So what's it like; your world?" Philip asked beside her. Emma jumped at the sound of his voice; he had been so quiet this whole journey she had forgotten he was here. Emma propped herself up on her elbows, contemplating how to explain an entire world of people.

"Uh, well, there's no magic; no ogres or fairy godmothers. I guess it's similar to here; different countries have different races, languages and types of people."

"Is it true there are no happy endings?" he asked sadly; Emma looked at him for the first time since he sat down; studying his pained expression.

"I don't think there are _no_ happy endings; it's true that there are a lot of miserable people there. True love is kind of a myth where I'm from, but there is happiness. I think happy endings are just harder to come by, not necessarily that there are none to be found. Plus, the curse was designed specifically to take away happy endings…"

"Yes, we've all lost what we loved…" Philip agreed with a forlorn expression.

"What about you and Aurora; you both seemed to be pretty in love when we left…"

"She had been asleep for a year already when the curse struck. Mulan and I had been trying to find her and time just froze, and we all remained on that island. We resumed our search a few months ago when the curse started weakening. I had just woken her when the floor opened up. Then we found you…I just wanted to say thank you for breaking the curse and I'm sorry for how we treated you."

"You're welcome…" Mulan returned with wood and set to starting the fire. Philip left the moment she returned to go hunt food for dinner. Emma rolled her eyes and bit her tongue as she realized what was going on; apparently at 28 years old, she needed a babysitter.

* * *

James was in the mines with the dwarves, trying to find any trace of fairy dust. They would need it to restore Sneezy's memory and he hoped that it could also assist in restoring Jefferson's hat. His mind was consumed with thoughts of his daughter, both her past and present alike. His mind still reeled with the revelation that the blue fairy had lied to them about the wardrobe; Emma grew up alone and vulnerable because of that lie. All he knew is that whatever had happened was truly terrible. Image after vile image clouded his mind after that conversation with Gold and they plagued him still.

He was trying not to imagine his child being abused in any way but it was the only scenario that fit. It would explain her extreme guardedness, her inability to trust people; it would certainly be something he could see her wanting to keep secret from her parents. Regardless, he wouldn't ask her as Gold suggested as much as hated it; as much as it was already driving him crazy. He resented that fact more than anything; Gold _knew_ his daughter and he didn't.

"Charming!" Ruby's frantic voice pulled him from his thoughts as he turned to see his old friend looking terrified. "Regina has Henry…" Fear gripped his heart as his blood ran cold at her words.

"What?" He grabbed his shirt as he followed Ruby from the mines.

"Apparently she has her magic back and she just showed up the school and took him." Ruby explained as they rushed through the tunnels.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, Henry went with her to ensure that didn't happen."

Regina sat at the table; Henry safely locked away upstairs, glaring at the book she once hated. Gold's words echoed in her mind along with her mother's and every vow she'd ever made that she wouldn't become like her. It was so long ago Regina could hardly remember who she had been before all this; when Daniel was still her love. Even after his death she still wasn't evil; all she wanted was freedom – freedom from her mother and freedom from magic. Now it has come full circle and her own son wanted freedom from her and her magical bonds.

Regina loved her mother despite all her flaws, but she couldn't lift a hand against her. Snow became the scapegoat, a safe and defenseless target to unleash her revenge upon. A part of her felt guilty, the rest of her felt justified – Daniel's death deserved justice and she took it upon herself to deliver that. But she never thought she'd lose herself so completely that she would turn into her mother. Now she was holding her son hostage by magic, just like Cora had done to her.

But there was still hope with her son, despite how mad he was; how crazy she made him feel – it was still his wish that she be kept alive. Somewhere inside him, he loved her and somewhere inside her, she wanted to be redeemed in his eyes.

Regina jumped at the sound of her front door being kicked open, turning to see Charming charging at her with his sword drawn.

"I want to see him…" he demanded. Regina set the book down and rose from her chair; he lifted his sword to her throat as she stood before him.

"Henry come down…" she called calmly, her eyes never leaving Charming. "You won't be using your sword…"

"Whatever you conjure I can fight…" he said valiantly. Regina lifted her hand and pushed the blade from her neck.

"I mean you won't need your sword," Henry stood on the staircase and Regina met him halfway, her heart was heavy with regret. The tears filled her eyes; swallowing her pride as she faced her son…this was the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

"Henry, you're going to go home with David…" she said. James' eyes widened in surprise at her words, he had expected that to be much harder.

"Really…?" Henry asked hopefully, looking between Regina and his Grandfather.

"Really…I shouldn't have brought you here. I was," Regina paused, trying to find the words to explain this to child that he would understand.

"I don't know how to love very well; I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know; I remember that if you hold on to someone too hard it doesn't make them love you. I'm sorry I lied to you; that I made you feel like you were crazy. But I want you to be here because you want to be here and not because I forced you…and not because of magic. I want to redeem myself." She whispered hoarsely, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Go get your things." Henry said nothing as he turned and ran up the stairs.

"Then prove it…" James said behind her.

"How?" she asked, descending the staircase.

"Help me get Emma and Snow back."

"I have no idea how to get back to that land." Regina admitted tearfully; her life depended upon finding a way back there. "Just promise me that while you look for them, you take care of my son."

"That I can do…" James promised. He'd never seen Regina show any kind of emotion other than spiteful hatred, he was moved by her genuine plea for her son's safety.

Regina watched with a heavy heart as Charming led her son away. She didn't know much about being good or about redemption; all she knew was that she wanted to be someone her son could respect and love. She closed the door with a flick of her wrist, lifting the book from the table; this was to first thing that would have to go if she was truly going to try. Regina knelt down before the fireplace, holding the book over the flames.

The sudden fear of being powerless; of needing her magic and not having it overcame her and she pulled it back. Regina stared at the book in her hands, unable to let it go. But she vowed to never use it again. She could lock it away; this way no would ever find it and it would be there if she needed it. Regina set the book on a shelf and locked the cabinet, pressing the key to her lips. Somehow, she would win back her son without magic.

* * *

Emma lay on the cold ground beside the dying firelight; Mulan stood guard nearby as they slept, or tried to in her case. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the torn and crumpled piece of paper. Emma angled it to the light, reading his words once again. She had been determined to hate him, to be angry at him as long as possible before she got this letter. The anger over his betrayal was still fresh in her mind, but so was her love for him and God forgive her; she still wanted to be with him.

Deep down she knew that Gold would never truly hurt her or her son, which is what made this so much harder. Out of his extreme grief and fear of losing his son forever, he placed both of their lives at risk. She couldn't ignore it and she couldn't excuse it despite how she understood his desperation. So why did she want to forgive him? If this didn't make her the world's most certifiable woman, she didn't know what would.

In this moment, she wanted nothing more than to be in his oversized bed, held in the safety of his arms; anything but lying on this cold hard ground in the wide open of a foreign world. She wondered what he was doing; if he was sleeping soundly or if he was as restless as she was in his absence. Emma sighed heavily, placing the letter back in her pocket. Her eyes drifted closed, hoping to get some rest before the dawn.

Gold tossed and turned again, his legs tangled and bound in the silk sheets; he felt on the brink of insanity as sleep eluded him once more. The scent of cinnamon and the floral scent of her shampoo lingered on her pillow, teasing his nostrils. Images of her face and bright smile filled his mind, and once again he could hear her voice. Gold tore the sheets from his body in a huff of aggravation; when did he allow her to become such a part of him that he couldn't rest without her?

He limped down the hallway, determined to find a room in this mansion that wasn't haunted with her presence. As Gold stood in the corridor, he realized how empty this house was; how truly empty his life was. The door in front of him was the room he prepared for Bae on the off chance he found him. The room directly beside it was the room Emma slept in before she moved into his room, decorated for any grandchildren he may have if Bae became a father. Behind him, across from his bedroom was the room he decorated for Belle.

As he stood alone in the darkness, he finally understood Emma's distaste of wealth as he realized that he owned an entire town, yet he had nothing. All he had were empty rooms built as shrines to those he'd loved and lost. His home and his shop were filled with trinkets that were someone else's precious memories; memories he had bargained for and stolen away as a price. He was surrounded by shadows, plagued with memories as he limped down the stairs.

He laid on the leather couch, pulling the flannel blanket over him. Even though they shared many a moment on this couch, it was the only place he could find rest. Gold released an exasperated sigh, draping his arm over his eyes. His body trembled and ached with the fatigue of exhaustion; in the three nights and two days that Emma's been gone, he's barely slept. It wasn't just her absence, it was not knowing if she survived; not knowing if she was hurt or lost.

Everything that was good was ripped from that land, leaving it to all that was evil. His only comfort was that she had Snow with her; a woman who could fight with the best of them and lived in the wilderness alone for months. Emma and Snow were both fighters, both survivors; if anyone could survive and find a way home, it was them. But he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Everything was so wrong without her.

* * *

This isn't one of my best, but I have the next three chapters almost done, so I had to post this. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry again for the delay...hurricane sandy took out my power this whole week. No internet, no computer, no tv, no heat and nothing to do. I was on the brink of insanity, but luckily, the guys at PECO came through and restored electricity and thus my sanity. Thank you, PECO. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

* * *

David pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat at Emma's desk, sighing heavily in frustration. He had temporarily stepped in as Sherriff to keep the peace, but he really just needed a quiet place to go to get his head together. He was no closer to finding a way for Emma and Snow to come home, or to get himself there. The mail was piling up and he didn't want to mess up any kind of system that Emma might have. Instead he tried to separate everything into piles so that she could at least come home to an organized mess. It was all he could do to keep from going stark raving mad.

He grew increasingly concerned at the lack of personal items he saw on her desk, the only photo she had was a portrait of Henry. As he cleared some space, he found a pair of dried out roses sitting on her desk; a yellow and white rose tied together with yellow ribbon. It was a curious thing to have – dried flowers and not to have them in a vase. He assumed they were a gift from Gold, tempted to throw them away for that reason alone. David brought them to his nose; the scent had faded but was still there none the less.

He decided to leave them; they obviously had meaning for Emma if they were kept on her otherwise empty desk. His daughter was a mystery and that fact alone was eating him alive. He wanted desperately to get to know her and form the same bond he was forming with his grandson. Of course, in order for that to happen she needed to have survived the trip in the first place. Then they needed to find a way back to this world and survive that trip as well. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered quickly, hoping it was Leroy from the mines with good news.

"Hello?" There was a moment of silence before he heard her voice.

"Charming, it's Regina." She said hesitantly. His eyes widened in surprise, shocked that she would call him for anything.

"What can I do for you? Need help vacating your office?" he asked sharply, relieved that in all of this, Regina was losing her power here.

"No, um, Henry invited me to lunch at Granny's, but he never showed. I'm in my office now and my skeleton keys are missing..." her voice trembled as she spoke and fear gripped his heart.

"Henry's at school…" David said suspiciously, wondering if this was just another one of her ploy's.

"Welcome to my life, Charming; just because Henry gets on the bus to school doesn't mean he stays there. I have a feeling I know where he went, but I'm afraid if I show up he won't leave with me."

"Where is he?" David demanded, already on his way out of the station.

"Get in your truck and drive toward the cemetery; I'll give you more precise direction's on the way." David wasted no time and climbed into his pick-up truck. Why his grandson would go to a cemetery was beyond him, but he knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

Everyone walked in tense silence, the four of them sticking close together now. Emma had been woken before the dawn, leaving her cranky as well as exhausted as they continued their endless journey. The sun was high above them, indicating it was now somewhere near noon and they had yet to eat. More than food, Emma craved water, her mouth feeling dry as a desert. She wondered how these people actually survived so long out here with such limited resources.

Emma was growing increasingly paranoid at the bizarre chorus that surrounded them, trying to envision what creatures could make such chilling sounds. There was rustling in the bushes behind her, and Emma feared it could be Cora following them to hitch a ride to Storybrooke. If it was a person, she wanted to scare them into showing themselves. If it was an animal, they could have it for lunch. She reacted instinctively, shoot first and apologize later. Emma pulled her gun and shot high in the air towards the sound.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Mary whispered as the three of them stared at her in horrified disbelief.

"There's something in the bushes…"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Mary chided harshly in hushed tones. A loud wailing echoed around them and Emma looked over her shoulder, instantly realizing her mistake.

"Ogres?"

"Run!" The group broke into a sprint, running blindly for the nearest hiding spot. Emma's heart raced as she followed Mary, remembering Gold's words about the ogre wars and why he refused to allow his son to fight. She had a hard time picturing a creature that could tear people apart and as the ground quaked beneath her, she had no desire to find out.

"Split up!" Mary commanded as they reached a clearing. Mulan and Philip went one way and Emma followed Mary in the other. Her heart hammered in her chest as the ground trembled beneath her feet, throwing her off balance. Emma tripped over a large tree branch, dropping her gun a few feet in front of her.

With each step the ogre took, the earth quaked more violently. Emma rolled onto her back watching petrified as the gargantuan creature tore through the trees. For a moment, she froze as the monster knelt down in front of her, reaching for her gun as it was her only defense. Taking her aim, the ogre ripped it from her hand in one swift motion, easily crushing it in its massive hand.

"Seriously?" Emma whispered incredulously. The ogre roared with ferocious intensity, blowing her hair back from her face. _14,_ Gold had said. Bae was only 14 years old when he was about to be dragged away to fight these things with no military training; fighting with others equally inexperienced. She was an adult and more than capable of defending herself under normal circumstances. But against one ogre she was defenseless and beyond terrified. What chance did a fourteen year old have against an army of these things? And finally she understood why Gold was so desperate to keep his son from the war; why he sold his soul in order to protect him. She heard Mary whistle, drawing the ogres attention away from her.

"Back away from my daughter!" she yelled fearlessly. The ogre stomped towards Mary and Emma watched in mute horror as it crouched before her mother. With awe-inspiring calm, Mary reached into her pack for an arrow releasing it with deadly precision. She hit the beast directly in the eye and with a shrill cry; the ogre stumbled backwards before collapsing dead at Mary's feet. Emma panted for breath as she grabbed her disfigured gun, trembling as she approached her mother. Her stomach writhed and knotted when Mary retrieved the arrow from the ogre's eye.

"You have to shoot them in the eye…" Mary explained casually as if they were discussing baking cookies.

"When is the last time you fired an arrow?" Emma asked in disbelief at what she just witnessed.

"28 years ago. I guess it's like riding a bike…" came the cool reply.

"Yeah, but, how did you know you could hit that?"

"I didn't…" Emma stared in amazement at the crushed gun in her hands, looking between the dead ogre and her mother. "Come on, let's get home."

"Yeah…" she whispered, walking numbly behind Mary. Emma couldn't help but marvel at the contrast, given that Mary was still dressed like a schoolteacher and she just dropped an ogre in a single shot. She's used to Mary being meek and soft spoken only to find out her mother is some badass version of Snow White. They met back up with Mulan and Philip who shot her stern, disapproving glances. Their journey continued in oppressive silence, and Emma couldn't wait to get home.

In all her life she never thought she would long for the world that had caused her so much pain. But it was the world she knew; it was where she was comfortable. The only family she ever had was there, Henry and Gold and now suddenly her father. While she was grateful to have this time with her mother, there was a strong and growing desire in Emma to let David be the father she never had. Every time he looked at her she wanted to come to pieces in his arms, allowing him to comfort her and mend the wounds that marred her soul. They only spent a few precious moments together before she was ripped away again and if they could just get home, she was looking forward to experiencing countless more. But she was hesitant to let him in, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel guilty for what happened to her.

* * *

David entered the crypt cautiously, ready for anything to jump out at him. He saw the staircase that led beneath the coffin; impressed that not only did Henry find this place, but that he moved a stone coffin all by himself. Regina wasn't kidding when she said he was a handful; he was far too smart for his age and he was giving David a run for his money. The sound of heartbeats surrounded him as he descended the stairs, staring horrified at the wall of gold boxes - Regina's collection of human hearts.

It wasn't lost on him that Regina sent him into her 'secret lair' where the last of her power remained. It was only a testament to how much she cared for the boy that she would lead him of all people directly to this place. He heard Henry gasp from somewhere inside the vault, racing into the room to find his grandson staring down a set of vipers. David rushed to his side, slamming the lid shut to the wooden box.

"Maybe we should have gone with operation viper…" David said sarcastically, helping Henry to his feet as he dusted him off. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Henry replied breathlessly. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Your mom said you asked her to lunch and when you stood her up she went back to her office and saw her keys missing. She figured out the rest and called me; she would've come herself but she was afraid you wouldn't go with her…" David knelt down, gripping Henry's arms gently.

"Henry what were you thinking?" he asked emphatically.

"I just want them back…it wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be over there with them; riding horses and learning how to sword fight –"

"I know, I know; it's ok, because we are gonna do this together. Come on now…" David said as he stood, putting the box of vipers back where they belonged. "I've got to get you to school and I've got to make sure no one else ever finds this place. And do me a favor Henry; from now on stay at school. I have enough on my plate as it is without having to worry about you getting yourself into messes like these."

"Sure thing, Gramps…" Henry said with a smirk. David led him up the stairs to his pick-up truck. It was obvious that Henry needed to feel like he was doing something to help. David knew he would need to figure out a way to keep Henry occupied that would also make him feel like he was contributing to finding a way for Emma and Snow to come home.

* * *

The sun had started its descent by the time they finally reached their destination. They walked along a shore line, the water aglow with the setting sun. Emma's breath caught in her throat as her eyes focused on the castle in the distance. She stared at the disheveled ruins of what looked to be a once glorious castle that was now little more than a pile of rubble and dust.

"Is that it?" Emma asked breathlessly, standing beside her mother.

"Yea, that's our home…or at least it was." Mary said mournfully, staring at the remains of their home. They started down the embankment, heading toward the remote castle. With each step closer, Emma's stomach twisted a bit more; this was all too painfully real. To see what she was supposed to have had in comparison with what she got was a cruel realization. That was supposed to be her home; where she was supposed to have spent her childhood. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream or cry at the injustice of it all.

Philip and Mulan moved debris that blocked the doorway, pulling it open with difficulty. The walk through the hallways was eerie and silent as they all took in the destruction around them. The fading daylight couldn't penetrate the cold and darkened corridor. Mary kept her face as stone, remembering the happier memories in this home. All that they had fought for, all that they had built was disheveled around her.

Mary finally stopped before a large door and with a deep breath she pushed it open, stepping inside. Mary froze as she beheld the sight of Emma's nursery, fighting the tears that had been threatening to flood her. It felt like yesterday the last time she set foot in here, when it was full of life and color in preparation for the coming princess. And in a sense it had been, the last 28 years seemed little more than surreal dream. But now the nursery was dark, cold and lifeless; Mary would forever mourn the memories that should have happened here, but never did – and now never would.

Emma's breathing intensified as she stepped into the room, her eyes immediately focusing on the tree that Henry had told her so much about. She also remembered it from her vision when David placed her inside and kissed her goodbye – it was the portal they were looking for.

"Oh my god, I remember this from Henry's book." Emma said as she touched the tree in wonder. Hearing about this place; hearing about her life and the creatures here was one thing; to be here touching the wardrobe solidified everything in her mind. She walked to nearby window, staring out at the mountain range and lake that surrounded them. Emma found herself envisioning what it should've been like here; being raised by parents that loved her in a home where she was wanted.

"We'll guard the door…" Mulan said awkwardly, pulling Philip with her to give them some privacy. Mary said nothing as she knelt down, picking up a dusty and worn teddy bear.

"I never thought I'd see this place again…this room." Mary lamented, cleaning off the stuffed animal. Emma left the window, walking to the crib where Mary stood. Despite the wistful look in her eyes, Emma could see that being here was ripping her mother's heart to pieces. "It was your nursery…"

"I lived here?" Emma whispered hoarsely.

"You never even got to spend a night." Mary studied everything, touching the crib, and other destroyed stuffed animals as she clutched the teddy bear against her. "This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk; how to dress for your first ball. You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

Emma swallowed her tears as she listened, the reality becoming too much. The nursery, though destroyed was a clear indication of just how much she was wanted, and how much she would have been loved. Mary's words were those of a mother who loved her daughter, who would have guided and protected her. Everything she ever wanted in a parent she had all along, only neither of them knew it; they were ripped apart too soon. And despite that her parents wanted her; all of those emotions came rushing back.

"I was angry at you for so long..." Emma stated bluntly. The hurt and shocked look on Mary's face made her pause, planning out her words before she said anything else. "...wondering how you could choose to let me grow up without you. But then just seeing all this…" Her chest convulsed under the weight of her suppressed tears, "…you gave up everything for me and you're still doing that. I'm sorry, I'm not good at this; I…I guess I'm just – I'm not used to people putting me first." her chest heaved, tears streaming from her eyes as Emma was overcome.

With a heavy sigh, Mary gathered her daughter into her arms, hugging Emma against her. Her heart constricted, wondering once again where her daughter had been, and why no one ever seemed to take care of her. The guilt she felt from the moment the curse was broken seemed never-ending. Mary wanted nothing more than make up for lost time and to prove to Emma that she was loved.

"Well get used to it." Mary whispered, tangling her fingers in Emma's hair. Emma chuckled softly as she clung to her mother, experiencing for the first time the true love of a mother. She didn't want to let go, she wanted to bask in this moment for all it was worth. But there would be a time for that, and right now they had to get home. Emma pulled away first, a broken smile on her lips as Mary wiped the tear from her cheek.

"So, how do we get this to work?" Emma asked, wiping her eyes as they approached the wardrobe. They opened the doors inspecting the small interior; it was going to be a tight fit.

"We have to get it to the island; hopefully someone there has enough magic to start it up." Emma's eyes widened as she stared at Mary in disbelief.

"We can't lug this thing all the way back to that island. Where's the on switch?"

"It's more complicated than that –" Mary mumbled to herself, wondering how they would get this thing back to the island. Gepetto built the wardrobe in Emma's nursery; they never had to move it.

Emma wanted to try out her theory that she had magic. If she truly opened the portal that brought them here, perhaps she could open the portal to send them back. "Well, I say before we try moving it, we sit in it and see if it works. Maybe now that it's had twenty-eight years to recharge it'll work."

Mary nodded in agreement, swallowing hard as she looked over the disheveled nursery one last time. For the briefest of moments, she could see it as it once was, full of color and warmth, hearing the echoes of her daughter's laughter. Making herself as small as possible, she curled into a ball to fit inside the wardrobe as Emma closed the doors. She pressed her hands against it, unsure of what she was doing. She didn't feel any kind of surge; the tree didn't light up or give any indication that it worked.

"How does it feel in there?" she asked teasingly, knowing how tight a space it is. When she heard nothing Emma instantly opened the doors, finding it empty. "Mulan, Philip…" she called excitedly. The two warriors entered the room ready for battle, looking around for Mary.

"Did it work?" Philip asked breathlessly with a hopeful smile.

"I think so…but I need one of you to close the doors for me." Emma said hurriedly, eager to get inside and get out of here before it was too late.

"Well Your Highness, good luck. Perhaps we'll meet again." Mulan said with a bow; cracking the first smile Emma had seen since they met. Emma nodded uncomfortably with the title, but said nothing.

"Thank you again, Emma, for breaking the curse…" Philip said with a slight bow.

"You're welcome and thank you both for all your help getting us here. Good luck to both of you as well." With that, Emma tucked herself into the tiny opening, taking a deep breath as Mulan closed the doors. It must've worked instantly as Emma opened her eyes to see trees and fading daylight.

"It worked!" Mary said, laughing beside her as she helped her from the tree. They hugged excitedly, laughing in relief to be home.

"Oh I never thought I'd be so happy to be back here."

"I just wish I knew where we were…" Mary said, looking around at the forest that surrounded them. The last thing Emma wanted to do was run through more wilderness, but she didn't want to be stuck in the woods at night either.

"I know where we are…August showed this tree to me once a while ago. Come on, we won't have daylight much longer and I don't want to be lost in the woods at night."

They began running at a steady pace, Emma hoped to at least reach the road that leads to Storybrooke before the sun had set. At least the road would lead directly to into town and it was easier to maneuver on concrete than in the forest. Her mind became a whirlwind of thoughts as she pondered what to do first. She wanted to find Henry and hug him until her arms were numb. She wanted a good meal and a few drinks, a hot shower, clean clothes and a warm bed. She wanted to find Gold and at least tell him she was back and unharmed; well, mostly.

* * *

David laughed as he and Henry finished his sword fighting lesson, jumping down from the bench. This was the best way he could think of to keep Henry occupied until Emma and Snow made it home. On the one hand he felt guilty for enjoying this time with his grandson when he never spent it with his own daughter. At the same time, he couldn't help but cherish this time with Henry. While he wanted nothing more than to have Emma and Snow back, he secretly treasured bonding with his grandson.

"In a few days we'll begin your horseback riding lessons. From there, I can teach you how to sword fight on horseback and all the way to how to slay a dragon…" David said as they walked, squeezing Henry's shoulder.

"Really? You're gonna teach me how to ride a horse?"

"Of course, it'll come in handy for when we make it home."

"Do you really think we'll go back there?"

"It's possible; if our land is still there I don't see why we should think it impossible to go back. It might just take a little longer." Henry pressed his lips in a tight line as he nodded. "I'm starving…how about a burger at Granny's?"

"Can we have pie for dessert?"

"I don't see why not…" David replied with a wide grin. Henry cheered, waving his sword around as they walked down the sidewalk, practicing all that he had just learned. The lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with David, wondering what had become of his wife and daughter. He hoped that not just for his sake, but Henry's as well that Gold was telling the truth about Emma. He was out of ideas on how to get them back and was hoping that they would somehow find their own way home.

* * *

They made it to the road just in the nick of time as the full moon took its place amongst the stars. Emma panted heavily trying to catch her breath, placing her hand over her bruised hip. She had been trying to think of what to say to Gold; should she lecture him yet again and make him feel guilty for what he did? Or should she just throw her arms around in him in relief, forgiving all that he had done wrong? Part of her felt that she should wait until tomorrow to see him; until after she's rested and had time to sort her emotions. In truth, she just wanted to see him for her own peace of mind; she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him.

"So, August is Pinocchio?" Mary asked abruptly, picking up the conversation where they left off.

"Yes." Mary nodded then shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe the Blue Fairy lied to us…fairies can't lie." Emma mentally scoffed, though she's never met the infamous blue fairy, she already knew she would never trust her.

"Well, apparently, they can and they did. But what's done is done, there's no changing it now." Emma said bitterly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"You said you're not used to people putting you first…" Emma nodded when Mary paused. "…doesn't Gold put you first?"

"Most of the time; it's different with Gold. I was talking more about parents..." She answered cryptically. She couldn't explain anything of Bae to Mary; Emma would always come second to Gold's son just as Gold would always come second to Henry. It was the way it should be.

"Will you tell me about your childhood, Emma?" Mary asked hesitantly. Emma rolled her eyes as she tried not to snap at her mother.

"I don't want you to feel guilty –" Emma replied, trying to dodge the subject all together.

"I already feel guilty –" Mary said sharply, cutting her off.

"Exactly; so why make it worse by giving you details?" Mary stopped walking, turning to face her daughter.

"Emma, I need to know about your life –"

"No, you don't _need_ to know, you _want_ to know; there's a difference. And I'm sorry, but I really don't want to tell you." Emma snapped, grateful for the darkness that now hid her eyes. "The two of you made the best decision you could given the circumstances and there are consequences on both sides of that. If I do decide to tell you, it will be when I'm ready and when you and David are together; I'll only say it once."

"Is that a promise?" Mary asked hopefully.

"No, I'm just saying if I do tell you I want you guys together, that's all." A long silence ensued as they walked. There was no changing the past, what was done was done; they didn't deserve the pain that the knowledge of her rape would inevitably cause them. Maybe if her parents turned out to be rotten people who abandoned her, she might have told them out of spite. But Mary and David loved her and she couldn't justify causing them that kind of pain.

"So, do you want to come back to the apartment?" Mary asked shattering the silence.

"Can we stop at Granny's first? I could use a drink or two to calm my nerves and I _really_ need to use the bathroom." Emma admitted sheepishly. Mary couldn't help but laugh, nodding in agreement.

"Granny's it is…"

* * *

"Can I have another slice?" Henry asked as he swallowed the last of his pumpkin pie.

"You've already had a cheeseburger, fries, and two cookies; I'll be lucky if you fall asleep before midnight." David said laughing as Ruby cleared the plates.

"Please?" Henry pleaded.

"No. Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, then we'll head home." David suggested, watching as Henry slid from the seat beside him. Belle came through wiping down the counters; David smiled graciously as he lifted his coffee mug from her path.

"You're Belle?" he asked softly.

"Yes and you're Prince Charming…" Belle said with a bright smile.

"I am…how did you know?"

"Ruby's told me all about you."

"Ah…and how are you adjusting to everything?" he asked curiously, trying to make conversation. This was the woman Rumplestiltskin once claimed to be in love with, a conversation he remembers well in the Infinite Forest. Since breakfast yesterday morning, he's wondered more about what had happened between them and why Rumplestiltskin thought she was dead. He wanted to find out as much as he could; hoping she would be open to his questions.

"It's been a challenge. I was living with your wife for a month, almost two before the curse was broken."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Well, Regina had me locked away in the asylum; she wanted to ensure Rumplestiltskin thought I was dead. Somehow, he found out I was down there and he arranged for my release. My father didn't know who I was and I couldn't leave without a place a stay. To my understanding, Archie and Mr. Gold spoke with Emma and Mary and Emma moved in with Mr. Gold so I could move in with Mary."

David nodded as he listened, that was after Mary had left him and stopped talking to him completely. He had no idea that any of this had happened. All this time he'd assumed that Emma moved in with Gold because she wanted to, not so that his ex…whatever could take her place in Mary's apartment. It gave him hope that maybe Emma wasn't as in love with Gold as he thought.

"Were you in love with him?" David asked softly. Belle gave him a puzzled look. "Rumplestiltskin…"

"Oh…I thought I was. But we recently had a discussion about that fact and we agreed that while we will always care deeply for each other, that's as far as it goes." Belle held his gaze as he stared far off, sensing he was fishing for something. "He can be very kind and gentle and he loves your daughter. Don't be so quick to judge him…"

Before David could utter a word, the bell over the door jingled. His eyes widened as they focused on the exhausted forms of his wife and daughter. For a moment all he could do was stare; hoping that this wasn't some kind of exhaustion induced hallucination. The smile that formed on Snow's face was all the proof he needed as he jumped to his feet, running to his wife.

"Charming!" she cried happily as her husband lifting her clean off the floor, his arms fastened securely around her small frame. "Oh, Snow…I was so worried. Are you ok?" Emma watched awkwardly as her parents kissed repeatedly, wondering where her son was as she scanned the diner. He appeared around the counter, his face lighting up as their eyes locked.

"Mom!" Henry ran full speed and Emma dropped to her knees with arms wide open; bracing herself as Henry threw himself into her waiting arms. He almost knocked her over with the force with which they collided and she couldn't have cared less.

"I'm so glad you're ok…" she said, fighting her tears as she ran her fingers through his hair. She clutched him against her as if her life depended on it, vowing to never again be so far away from him.

"You were worried about me? You guys were the ones who fell through the portal…" Henry said matter-of-factly, not releasing his grip around her neck. Emma laughed lightly, running her hand over his back.

"I just didn't like being away from you. I was afraid Regina might have run off with you and I'd never see you again."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about there…" David chimed in. Emma was so caught up in her son she had forgotten they were here. Their eyes met and Emma smiled; the look of awe and wonder was still present in his eyes as he smiled down at her. She stood slowly, letting go of Henry long enough to allow David to hug her. All at once the emotions flooded her, and she wanted to come to pieces in his arms. She pulled away quickly, not because she didn't want to stay in his arms, but because she couldn't let herself be that vulnerable in front of him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, holding Henry against her side.

"We can't leave Storybrooke without losing our memories of our old lives…" David replied, looking slighted at Emma's abrupt departure from his arms.

"What? How do you know?" Mary asked, staring at him incredulously. Before he could reply, Emma could no longer wait.

"I'll be right back…" She said, rushing to the back of the diner. Ruby took the opportunity and approached Mary, welcoming her home with a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're home…I wasn't worried at all." Ruby teased as they pulled away, still holding hands.

"Obviously…" Mary replied smiling brightly, looking to her husband. "So how was he in my absence?" She asked Ruby in hushed tones.

"He was lost without you." Ruby replied. David narrowed his eyes teasingly as Ruby and Mary laughed. "He gave a very inspiring speech and did an amazing job at keeping everything under control in rampant chaos."

"Come on, let's sit down." David said, ushering them to a nearby booth. Mary sat beside her husband, resting her head against his shoulder. For a moment there, she feared that she would never see him again, that they would be doomed to live in separate worlds forever trying to reunite their family. Regina's ultimate revenge would have happened by sheer accident.

"Hey Ruby," Emma called, approaching the table. "Can I get a grilled cheese and anything you have that's stronger than hot chocolate?"

"Make that two…" Mary chimed in. "Coming right up…" Emma sat beside her son, hugging him tightly to her side.

"So, what about not being able to leave…?" Mary asked her husband again, now that everyone was settled.

"Right, so after you guys fell through the portal chaos erupted. People were panicking, looking for lost loved ones and everyone was looking to me for answers. That's when the dwarves came running in shouting, apparently they were out at the town border and when Sneezy crossed the border he lost his memory. All he remembered was his Storybrooke identity."

"So we really are trapped here…" Mary said dreadfully.

"Yea…but tell me; what happened? What did you think of our home?" David asked Emma intrigued.

"Uh, well, we came through a concrete floor right after Prince Philip awakened Princess Aurora with true love's kiss. They tied us up and dragged us behind their horses to their camp where we met Lancelot and Regina's mother." Emma replied glibly.

"Seriously? They tied you up and dragged you?" David asked angrily looking to Snow.

"Well, there are a lot of new dangers that threaten them and we had a pretty incredible story. They were just being cautious." Mary said in their defense.

"Did you say you met Regina's mother; like my grandma?" Henry asked beside her.

"Yea, kinda freaky actually."

"And I have a bad feeling that meeting us has inspired Cora to make it to Storybrooke and reconcile with her daughter." Mary said ominously.

"You think she'll come here?" David asked.

"I think she's definitely going to try." A momentary silence fell over them as they contemplated what would happen if Cora were to make it to Storybrooke.

"And what about you?" Emma asked, turning to Henry. "What have you been up to while we were away?"

"Well, I tried to help Gramps keep everything under control and to help find a way to get you back. He kept sending me back to school. Then I asked Jefferson for help and he said he couldn't help, but he told me about Regina's vault where her father is buried…"

"Regina has a vault where…?" Emma's voice trailed off. For a moment she forgot how to breathe as images of her last night with Graham flooded her mind. They were there, he knew; he was right…Regina had his heart there all along. All eyes settled on her and Emma quickly shook herself from her thoughts. "What else?" she asked.

"Well, I got my first sword fighting lesson today..."

"Oh did you?" Emma asked, glaring at David accusingly. All he could do was smile in return. Emma didn't even pretend to be mad, they had obviously already formed a tight bond in her absence. If anything, she almost envied Henry for the time he got to spend with her father. But Henry finally had the one thing he's always wanted – a family. She couldn't be upset that they had gotten so close.

"Yea, and next he's gonna teach me how to ride a horse." Henry informed her excitedly.

"Well, maybe we can learn together." Emma suggested with a smirk toward her father.

"Really?" David asked hopefully.

"Really. I have a feeling it might come in handy."

"I'd love to." Ruby returned with their food and shots and Emma downed the two shots first. David and Henry watched amused as Mary and Emma ate ravenously, having barely eaten the past two and a half days.

"So how was Lancelot?" David asked, getting a playfully stern glare from his wife.

"He was fine…well, mostly." Mary began, swallowing her food. "Apparently the curse left that entire region alone…other than time freezing of course. He let us leave to go home to try to use the portal in Emma's nursery."

"You were home?" David asked solemnly. Mary nodded, already fighting her tears.

"It was destroyed, Charming…but the wardrobe still stood. It's how we got home." Her voice was a hoarse whisper as David nodded sadly.

"Mr. Gold was right…you have magic!" Henry said excitedly. David quickly hushed him.

"What about Mr. Gold?" Emma asked intrigued, looking suspiciously to her father.

"He said that as the Savior and being the product of true love that you had your own magic. And that if Snow was as smart as he thought she'd get you to the wardrobe and you could get home." Henry explained excitedly.

"Well, I don't know about magic, but the wardrobe did get us home."

"Speaking of getting home, it is getting passed your bedtime, Henry." David said, looking to Henry.

"But they just got back." He whined, tightening his grip on Emma's arm.

"And we are exhausted, Henry." Mary said pleadingly. Emma looked at the clock, realizing that it was barely 9pm.

"Tell ya what, you go to school tomorrow and I'll pick you up and we'll all have dinner together. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Henry agreed. At that she stood, allowing Henry to slide from the booth. Emma hugged him again, whispering I love you as she pressed her lips to his temple.

"I love you too…" he whispered in return as David and Mary stood beside them.

"Why don't you come back with us?" David offered hopefully.

"Because I have a room attached to this building and you guys only have two bedrooms at the apartment."

"So you're staying here tonight?" Emma knew he only wanted to know she wasn't staying at Gold's.

"Yes, I am staying here." Emma said pointedly.

"Tomorrow night then?" Mary asked, hugging Emma tightly.

"Tomorrow night…" Emma repeated with a smile as David wrapped his arms around her. Before she could pull away, two more sets of arms circled around her. She rested her head against her father's chest, swallowing the surge of emotions. At long last, their family was reunited – complete. Reluctantly, she pulled back, not wanting them to see her cry.

"Welcome home, Emma." David said, unclipping the Sherriff's badge from his belt.

"Thank you…" Emma smiled, stuffing the badge in her jacket pocket. With that, she watched as her parents lead her son from the diner.

"See you tomorrow, Emma." Henry called, waving as they walked through the door.

"See ya kid." She waved goodbye, wishing more than ever she had her own house. Henry should be coming home with her, not her parents.

"Ruby, do you have another key to my room? I lost mine."

"Of course, it's in the inn." Ruby said, walking from behind the counter. Emma looked at the clock once more as she followed Ruby; Gold would likely still be awake and she had a feeling her late intrusion would be a welcomed one. She could just as easily pick up the phone and call him to let him know she was alive, sparing herself the trip all that emotion. But as much as she hated to admit it, she missed him, and the idea of actually seeing him was much more appealing than calling him. Emma decided to take a quick shower and change, and at least let him know she was alright. Where they went from here could be decided another day.

* * *

Gold sat at his kitchen table, a half melted carton of rocky road in front of him. He didn't bother going to work today knowing he needed to sleep more than anything. All he accomplished was lying wide awake in bed, hoping Emma was alright. He was beyond exhaustion, yet he couldn't sleep. With the help of his magic, the old spinning wheel was now in his basement and he had already tried to break this new curse. Thus far nothing had worked, and he was quickly losing hope. Mostly, he realized, due to his inability to rest. Practicing magic with a sharp and ready mind was challenge enough, trying to do it while exhausted and unable to focus was impossible.

His heart tightened at a soft knocking on his door, wondering who would be here so late at night. He limped to the front door, hoping whoever it was had good news. Gold froze in place, his mouth hanging open as he barely registered that Emma was standing on his porch. He blinked several times, trying to ensure that she was actually here and that his desperate mind wasn't playing tricks on him. She looked gorgeous as always, even in the most casual clothing, though a little worse for wear. A small smile formed on her lips as she stared at him expectantly. He clenched his cane tighter for support, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms.

"Emma…you; you're –"

"Yes I'm here and no I'm not dead…" she said softly, a teasing edge to her voice. He stretched his arm out to her, quickly pulling it back as realization dawned in his eyes. He leaned heavily on his cane, looking as though he hadn't eaten or slept at all in the days she'd been gone. His eyes were worn and sunken in, his face pale and ashen with dark, heavy bags that sagged beneath his eyes. His guilt was tangible, coming off him in waves, but a relieved smile remained plastered on his lips.

"I was so worried…" he breathed heavily, stepping aside. "Please come in."

"I can see that…you look terrible. When was the last time you slept?" Emma asked as he locked the door behind her.

"The last night we were together." He admitted softly. Emma's eyes widened, a blend of disbelief and sadness staring back at him.

"But that was four nights ago…" Gold nodded knowingly, having counted every moment of each day she was gone.

"I've slept since then, just not much…not enough." He clarified. His arms trembled with the aching need to hold her, but he kept them pinned firmly at his sides. Just because she was here didn't mean he was forgiven, and though their bodies were only inches apart, it felt as though a canyon stood between them. But at this moment he didn't even care; she was alive and she was here. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm the racing of his heart.

"I can't stay long. I just wanted to let you know I was ok." Emma said in the ensuing silence.

"Well, thank you for the thought." It was more than he had hoped for, certainly more than he deserved. More than anything he just wanted her to stay, but if all he had were these few moments, he'd make them count. "I was just having some ice cream; care to join me?"

Emma felt a surge of sympathy at the hopeful, pleading desperation in his eyes. Her mind urged her to punish him, to leave him alone in his misery. But her heart swelled – he's obviously suffered in her absence and she couldn't see the harm in spending a few minutes with him. After all, she did come here to see him, not just to say hi and run off.

"Not much has changed…" She said in jest.

"Old habits die hard, love." He whispered in response.

"I suppose one bowl couldn't hurt." His face lit up and a broad smile formed at her words, looking almost childlike in his excitement. Emma followed him to the kitchen, watching as he pulled a bowl and spoon from the cabinet.

"So tell me; what was it like?" he asked hesitantly, serving her a generous portion of chocolate peanut butter. There was a moment of silence as he set the bowl in front of her.

"Awful." She admitted softly. Her gaze was far off, pushing the ice cream around her bowl more than eating it.

"What happened?" he prodded gently. Emma closed her eyes, swallowing the first mouthful. She missed the comfort of ice cream; even more, she missed the comfort of his presence. It was all so familiar, chatting idly over ice cream, sharing the events of the day or of their past. She could tell him anything, be honest in a way that she couldn't be with anyone else. She was still mad, and she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't missed him these last few days. But she didn't realize just how much until this moment.

"It was like I couldn't do anything right. I felt completely out of place and _Snow_ could obviously take care of herself…I just felt so useless." Gold scoffed as he shook his head. She was far too independent for her own good, but he loved her for it.

"Emma you were in another world that's the polar opposite of your own. Did you honestly expect that you would just know exactly what to do and how to act?" he asked incredulously, an amused smile on his lips.

"Actually, yes; I always land on my feet." Emma replied with a quirked eyebrow and a playful smirk. Gold merely shook his head chuckling to himself and Emma took advantage of his silence.

"You never told me I had magic."

"You had enough to deal with. I figured we could cross that bridge when we came to it." Gold paused, his eyes lifting to meet hers. "Is that how you got home?"

"I think so…I'm not sure actually. I just know that when we sat in the wardrobe, it worked. Lancelot had us escorted back home so we could try to use it to get back. On the way there I got spooked and shot my gun which drew the attention of a nearby ogre." Emma said matter-of-factly. Gold raised his head sharply at the mere mention of the horrid creatures, his wide eyes full of fear.

"An ogre…? You saw an ogre? They're back?"

"Yea…you failed to mention that they were gargantuan beasts that hunted by sound. My mother of all people saved me…"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd ever need to know that." Emma shrugged dismissively, holding the spoon against her lips as she swallowed.

"Yea well, I get it now. I understand in a way I never thought I would. I know now why you couldn't let your son fight in that war...why you felt your only option was to become the dark one." Gold only lowered his gaze in shame at the memory and Emma continued in his silence. "It was one thing to hear you talking about people being ripped apart, but it was quite another to actually be face to face with that thing. And I don't blame you for running, any sane person would have."

"No one else ever saw it that way." Gold whispered bitterly. Emma knew he was talking about his wife, and the night she told him she wished he had died. It made her blood boil that a woman could be so cruel to her own husband. But even now, despite her lingering anger and fear, it still hurt her heart to see so much pain reflected in his eyes. Without a thought, she touched her hand to his face, her thumb stroking his cheek softly. He froze as he held her gaze, looking ready to cry at the contact.

With as much gentleness as possible, she said, "Who cares how anyone else sees it? They're all dead now anyway...forget them. I am glad you're alive and I'm sure your son was glad to have his father, that should be all that matters. You've been beating yourself up for _three hundred_ years and all you did was try to protect your family. You're the only one who remembers now, at least try to cut yourself some slack…." the slightest ghost of a smile formed as he held her gaze; that all familiar look of wonder and adoration reflected in his eyes.

She made forgetting sound so easy, like somehow after all this time it just didn't matter. And perhaps she was right, he was the only one left who remembered now and no one had ever accepted or condoned his actions...until now. It was the only logical choice to make - he needed to live in order provide for his family, and he couldn't do that if he died in the war. His only thoughts in those dark days were getting home to his wife and son, and he accomplished that. He just never expected the treatment he received from Milah toward the end. He knew their life together wasn't what she wanted, but they were happy once. Surely that hadn't been his imagination. True, deserting the war and everything else that happened strained their relationship, but he'll never understand what caused that radical transformation in the end.

Gold shook his mind from the memories, focusing on the here and now. Emma's eyes were calm, still, not the slightest trace of judgment to found as they searched his soul. She was truly here while he couldn't read her thoughts, she wasn't telling him that she hated him and wished him dead after all he had done. And of all people she had every right to say it. She's been through more trauma in one week than most will suffer in a lifetime, yet she took the time to let him know in person that she was alright. And she was still beside him, relentlessly offering her compassion and understanding to mend the wounds of his soul. It still shocked him that she didn't despise his cowardice. After tonight it was anyone's guess when he'd see her again, and before she left he had to know.

"Emma…" his voice trembled as he reached up, gently pulling her hand from his face. To his relief she didn't flinch, didn't pull away as he stared intently at her hand in his, unable to meet her eyes, "Now that you know everything - about the curse; about my past…do you regret it? Regret us?"

Emma was silent as she contemplated the question, her eyes never leaving his. At the pitying smile on her lips and the sad look in her eyes, he prepared himself for the words that would crush him – that would ultimately break his heart. He shouldn't have even asked. Of course she regretted it…he was a monster and a murderer. He could dress himself up all he likes, but that doesn't change who and what he is – evil. He inadvertently proved it by almost killing her and her son. No matter how much she loved him before that, she could never love him again.

"Honestly…no." Emma could see the surprise and relief that washed over his face at her answer. She swallowed hard, squeezing his hand gently. She still had no idea what she intended to do: forgive him and move on, or simply move on. But she had no intention of lying.

"Gold, you have given me more than I could ever tell you, than I could ever hope to explain. I have felt things with you – for you – that I _never_ thought I would experience…and I honestly can't imagine experiencing them with anyone else. I love you…and if only for that fact alone…" her voice caught in her throat, breathing deeply to control her tears.

"No matter what happens between us after tonight, I will never regret the time we shared together." Gold brought the back of her hand to his lips, barely kissing her skin. At least she didn't regret it. Even if this was their end, he could cherish the fact that he had meant as much to her as she had to him. Though he hoped, gods he hoped, that she would somehow be able to forgive him and that they could spend the rest of their lives together.

No words escaped his lips as he released her hand. Emma wanted to stay here more than anything; she wanted to walk upstairs and curl up in that massive bed and fall asleep in his arms. She had to force herself to say, "I should go...thank you for the ice cream…" Gold nodded sadly in resignation.

"Of course…I'll walk you out." he whispered, rising from the table. They walked in heavy silence, and he wanted to hug her against him, if only to know she was real. He unlocked the door and held it open, "Thank you again for stopping by."

"You're welcome…" she said softly, stepping over the threshold. "…and get some sleep tonight." Gold smiled with a slight nod of his head.

"I'll do my best. Should be much easier now that I know you're safe." Emma smiled and dropped her gaze, forcing herself not to kiss him. Instead, she cradled his face in her hand pressing a tender kiss to his cheek, letting her lips linger. She wanted to at least leave him with this...she could figure the rest out starting tomorrow.

His eyes drifted closed, leaning into her kiss. It took all his will not to cry, to not sigh in relief at her touch. She was real, and if this was the last night they would spend together, than it would be enough. He inhaled deeply the scent of her hair and the lingering scent of cinnamon, careful not to touch her. He wanted to memorize every perfect detail, the softness of her lips, the gentle caress of her fingertips. A sad smile tugged at his lips as she pulled back.

"Good night, Gold." She whispered, doing her best to smile.

"Good night, love." It was killing him to let her go, but he promised that he would let her decide what to do without pressuring her. Gold closed the door and watched Emma from the window as she got in her car and drove off. He wanted to chase after her, to tell her he loved her; to kiss her and hold her and never let go. With a heavy sigh, he limped back to the kitchen, the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders that she was alive and unharmed. He put the ice cream back in the freezer and the dishes in the sink - they could wait until tomorrow.

Gold limped up the staircase, hopeful for the first time in days that he would find rest tonight. Emma's return came in the nick of time; he would've certainly gone insane if he had to endure one more night without sleep. He closed his bedroom door limping to his bed; he could start again tomorrow in his attempt to win Emma back. But for tonight as he turned off his lamp and his head hit the pillow, sleep claimed him instantly.

* * *

Emma was ready to collapse by the time she made it back to Granny's. She hadn't been prepared for how hard her absence had hit him. In a strange way it was almost comforting, knowing he felt that guilty, that he loved her that much that he was a wreck without her. _Served him right_, she thought idly, wondering how else she could punish him for what he had done. But there was no need - the idea of never seeing her again was probably all the punishment he needed to make him see the error of his ways.

As Emma approached her door, she saw August's room across the hall, reminding herself that come morning she would check on him. Locking the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes and changed into a fresh pair of pajamas. With an exasperated sigh she collapsed onto the bed, vowing to never again take luxuries such as plumbing, hot running water and mattresses for granted. Between fighting a dragon, Henry almost dying, breaking the curse and traveling to another world, she was physically exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed. Pulling the covers over her, Emma buried her face in her pillow, finally releasing the torrent of tears that had been threatening to overtake her since seeing her nursery.

She wept tears of joy for finding her parents, for making it home and being reunited with her son. Tears of pain at seeing what her life should have been, knowing that they could never go back and undo the damage that had been done. Tears of fear at what would happen with Henry, Gold; her parents, the curse, and the final battle with Regina. Having seen the Enchanted Forest was enough, she had no desire to return there. Emma drew her knees to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Alright, he's asleep…" David whispered, joining his wife in their bed. Mary cuddled closer, burying her face in his chest as she cried uncontrollably. He clutched her closer, focusing more on comforting her as his hands moved gently over her back. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he said nothing, allowing her to cry her fill. Only hours ago he was at the end of his rope, the closest to hopelessness he's ever been. Then all of sudden there she was before his eyes, and their daughter with her. Though he had desperately wanted Emma to come home with them, at least this prayer had been answered – to have his wife safe in his arms.

"What's wrong, Snow?" he asked softly, his fingers tangled in her short, damp hair.

"Our home is destroyed. Emma…we talked; well almost…it's not good. Her past…she won't tell me." She choked out, struggling to breathe.

"I know, Gold said it was really bad." At that Mary lifted her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Does he know? Did he tell you?" she asked hopefully through her tears.

"No, I asked him…but he said it was Emma's choice if and when to tell us." He hated that Gold of all people knew more about his daughter than he did, even going as far as to claim that he loves her.

"And sadly enough, he's right." She whispered hoarsely, brushing the tears from her cheeks. His head snapped sharply in her direction, unable to believe he just heard those words from his own wife.

"Even so, what right does he have to keep us in the dark about our own daughter?" he asked incredulously.

"She isn't a child anymore, Charming, she's an adult. And if we keep pushing her about this, I have a feeling it will push her away from us rather than draw her closer." Her words were tight with emotion as they escaped her lips, the tears still streaming from her eyes. David shook his head, swallowing hard as he looked tearfully to his wife.

"I want to know what happened to our daughter, Snow. Every time I try to hug her she pulls away like she's afraid I'll hurt her." The hurt he felt edged his voice; his own daughter being afraid of him was not something he had planned for. And without knowing what had happened he had no idea how to help her, or even where to start in how to approach her.

"I know; we just have to give it time. We have to be patient and let her come to us. In the meantime, we have to show her that we love her and support her."

"We will…" David promised. Mary nodded, resting her tear soaked cheek to his chest. It didn't take long at all for his wife to fall into a sound sleep. Traveling between worlds and walking and running for days on end had taken their toll.

He lay awake a while longer, listening to the sound of her steady breathing. He found himself unable to just accept that he may never know his daughter's history. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness in Emma's nursery, when he thought he was dying was that Emma had escaped. He prayed in those final seconds that whoever found his daughter would love her as if she was their own. He can see now that it didn't happen, that his worst fears would eventually be confirmed. Someone had hurt his child, and he was powerless to help her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the little Gold/Emma teaser at the end. My plan was always to have Emma make the wardrobe work, so this is where my story will go AU from the show. I don't know if I will introduce the whole Hook/Cora dynamic in at all...but if I do it will be in later chapters. I was more concerned with getting Emma home. So, please review, and unless I lose power again chapter five should be uploaded Sunday before the new episode!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is Chapter 5, sorry I didn't get it posted before the episode. As always, please review! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Emma wiped the sleep from her eyes, being woken by a soft knocking on her door. She groaned as she glared at the clock, just after 7am. She had hoped to sleep in until at least 7:30, having slept outdoors in the cold the last few nights took its toll. Emma begrudgingly tossed the sheets from her body, answering the door in her white tank top and sweat pants. Granny stood in the hallway with a coffee in her hand and a message.

"Good morning, dear. I'm sorry to disturb you but your father called and asked you to meet him at the station. Apparently there is something wrong with your cell phone." She said softly, handing Emma the coffee and small note. She rested her head against the door with a frustrated sigh, forgetting that her cell phone along with her gun was among the items lost in the Enchanted Forest. She'd have to get a new one entirely.

"Thanks, Granny…" Emma whispered with a half-smile. Granny nodded and began walking down the hall and Emma again saw August's door.

"Granny…" she called down the hallway, stopping the older woman in her tracks. "Have you seen August in the past few days?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him since the curse was broken…" she replied contemplatively. Emma nodded and thanked her, stepping back inside her room. One of the conveniences of staying at Granny's was the endless supply of coffee. Setting the coffee on the desk, she walked to the bathroom, washing her face with cold water in an attempt to wake up. She wondered what was so important that it couldn't wait the extra hour until her shift actually started.

Drying her face she walked back into the room, changing into her last set of clean clothes. She only brought enough clothing for about two days and she would either need to go to Gold's and get more clothes, or do some laundry. Emma picked up the jeans she had been wearing the last two days and retrieved her car keys from one of the pockets. Luckily, they weren't in her jacket where they would have fallen out. She pulled on her black leather jacket and left to go meet her father.

Emma drove the streets of Storybrooke with a new found appreciation; she never thought she'd be so relieved to see the small town. She had been so fearful to return and find everything in a state of chaos, with people settling old scores. But to his credit, James stepped up and restored balance. The thought had crossed her mind that she could use a deputy and James fit the bill perfectly. But she feared working with her father might prove to be awkward.

Emma saw James leaning against his pick-up as she pulled into the station parking lot. He looked so natural, with the gun strapped around his torso and the gun tucked safely at his side. James also looked calm, like there was nothing wrong that justified waking her up so early. He smiled brightly and waved as she parked, walking to the driver side of her car as she opened the door.

"Good morning," he greeted energetically, far too much so for so early in the morning.

"Morning." She said dryly, slamming the car door behind her. "What can I do for you?" She asked, following him into the station.

"Well, I'm going to be spending most of the day in the mines with the dwarves and I kind of wanted to catch you up with what's going on." Emma was confused, she knew the town had mines, remembering the day Henry and Archie almost died in one. Apparently a lot had changed in the two days she'd been gone.

"I would've just called, but –"

"My cell phone is somewhere in fairytale land." Emma interjected sarcastically as they walked into her office.

"Yea," he said, leaning against her desk. "I, uh, I tried to keep the paperwork organized for you so it wasn't such a mess when you got back. We have a missing person's bulletin set up at town hall; the nun's run it day to day. The dwarves are in the mine's looking for fairy dust; hopefully that can cure the memory loss of crossing the town border. And Regina has been removed from office."

"I'm sorry?" she asked with an incredulous stare.

"It's true, she was asked to resign and she complied."

"So who took her place?"

"Well, no one yet; I stepped in as Sheriff just to keep the peace until you got back." Emma couldn't believe her ears; she found it odd that Regina would vacate the office before they had someone to replace her. She also feared who would be taking Regina's place as her boss, though she couldn't imagine it being anyone worse.

"And it looks like you did one hell of a job." Emma said thankfully. James smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Thank you. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course..." James nodded with a tight smile.

"I just wasn't sure if you made…other plans." Emma could tell at the bitter edge that laced his words, it was another silent disapproval of her relationship with Gold.

"Look, I'm really going to try here; I don't want you to think…" Emma huffed, sorting out her words before she said anything else. "I want to get to know you and spend time with you as my father, but I need you to accept that I'm with Gold and to drop this attitude you have towards him."

James lowered his gaze as he shook his head. He knew he made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to give him a chance, and the last thing he wanted to do was fight with his daughter. She just didn't understand how evil that monster could be and how hard it was for him to be in the same room with him. To know that Emma loved him scared him more than anything.

"I don't understand, Emma, why you're with him –"

"You don't have to understand and you don't have to like him, but I'm asking you to at least try to get along with him for my sake." She said, trying to keep a calm demeanor.

"Alright, I'll do my best." James replied, sighing heavily in defeat.

"Thank you."

"Did you mean what you said last night, about me teaching you sword fighting and horseback riding?" Emma couldn't suppress her smile; realizing again that she was actually looking forward to spending time with her father.

"I did. I think it would be a fun way for us to spend time together. Mary said you always wanted a son, but –"

"You're perfect, Emma. I wouldn't trade you for a thousand sons; I couldn't be more proud of who you are. I only wish I could've been there for you."

"Well, you're here now; so let's not dwell on the past ok?" she pleaded, hoping to ease his guilt.

"Will you ever tell us what happened?"

"Probably not. It's not something I think you guys need to hear. But I told Mary if I ever do decide to tell you, I want you both together. This way I only have to say it once." Emma hoped that if she just said _no_ enough times they would drop the issue. James nodded once more, raising his eyes to meet Emma's.

"I should, uh, get going…to the mines." He said softly. James stepped toward Emma slowly, gathering into his arms. He felt her body stiffen slightly at the contact, and he was relieved when she didn't push him away. James knew she was defensive and he hoped that if he just showed her enough affection, it would help her let her guard down a little more. He pulled back, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Emma closed her eyes as her father kissed her affectionately. Everything in her was screaming to pull away, but she couldn't have moved if she wanted to. Emma hated how vulnerable she felt in his presence, how much she wanted to tell him everything and let him comfort her. She inhaled deeply, her body tensing as she battled the tears filling her eyes. Her logic told her to remain defensive; to guard against him. But more than anything she wanted a relationship with her father.

"I will see you tonight." He said with a smile as he released her. Emma nodded in agreement, saying nothing as James left her office. Her body trembled with the raw emotion now coursing through her. She wanted to leave, but not much was open except Granny's. She decided to stay and sort through the piles on her desk. But before she did that she needed to order herself a new phone; as Sheriff she couldn't be without that. She turned on the computer, going through the first stack of mail as she waited for it to boot up.

Emma was restless as tossed the stack of junk mail in the trash bin; she was far too emotional to attempt just sitting here going through paperwork. She decided once her phone was ordered she would take a drive, if only to clear her head and feel less claustrophobic. All her life she prided herself on being alone, on being guarded; and right now she felt completely foreign to herself. Emma was never sure what she would do when she found her parents, but she never imagined letting them in so easily. Perhaps the fact that they were friends before they found out who they were made it easier.

She told Gold that she would kill him if he ever betrayed her and here she is contemplating forgiving him. A year ago she was still alone; now she's a mother, a daughter, and she's in love. In less than a year she'd become an entirely different person and at times she was proud of herself for it. Other times, she couldn't believe that she's allowed herself to become attached to these people.

Emma logged onto her cell phone company's website and reported her phone as lost. After she requested a new one, she was out of her chair and leaving the building. The mail could wait until a time when she could sit still for two seconds together. It was a warm, clear summer morning and Emma rolled the windows down for some fresh air.

Emma passed Gold's shop and saw his car outside; she was tempted to go inside, but instead she only drove faster. Even though she wanted to forgive him more than anything, she was still frightened what that would mean. What kind of message would it send him if she kept forgiving him? Before she let herself see Gold again, she had to know that she wasn't crazy; she had to know why she was forgiving him.

When Emma neared Archie's building, she parked her car, hoping he was still a shrink. There was no one else she could think to talk to. Besides, Archie was bound by confidentiality, a fact which she would use to her full advantage. She stepped onto the elevator and tapped her foot impatiently; Mary and James couldn't be objective as her parents and she had no intention of telling them her past and Gold was biased. Archie was paid to be an objective, silent third party.

Emma inhaled deeply, steeling her nerves as she raised her knuckle to the door. Other than Gold, she's never admitted what happened to anyone. She's not even entirely sure what she's doing here, or what she intends to tell him. The door opened and Emma stood frozen as Archie smiled kindly stepping into the hallway.

"Hey, Archie…" she said barely above a whisper.

"Emma…I'm so relieved you're alright." Archie said emphatically. Emma smiled and nodded, her lips suddenly feeling glued shut. She cleared her throat, shifted nervously under his gaze.

"Do you still, um, are you still a therapist?"

"I am…do you need to talk?" Emma could only nod her head in agreement as Archie stepped aside. Dropping her gaze anxiously, she stepped over the threshold into his office. She had been here more than once, mostly on Henry's behalf; she wondered if people were always this nervous when they sat on his couch.

"So, Emma, what can I do for you?" he asked, sitting in the leather armchair across from her.

"I've never done this before…" she admitted nervously, rubbing her sweating palms on her jeans. "Done what?"

"Spoken to a shrink, or anyone about my feelings; my life in general. I don't know where to start."

"Well, there's no real format; no right or wrong thing to say. It's different for each person and you don't have to talk about anything you're not comfortable with. Start with something easy, why did you come here?"

"I needed to hear from a professional that I'm not crazy." Emma answered quickly. Archie cocked his head to the side, intrigued at her statement.

"Why would you think that you're crazy?" Emma hesitated as she thought how best to answer, she didn't want to say too much.

"Before I fell into that portal, Gold and I had a huge fight. I stormed out, unsure if I could or would ever forgive him."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked concerned. Emma held up her hand, shaking her head in response.

"No, no; well, not physically anyway. He…kept something from me; it wasn't really a lie, he just withheld important information that had very serious consequences." Emma explained cryptically. "For the most part, Gold has been very open and honest with just about everything, so when this happened it just caught me off guard. I felt manipulated and betrayed; the two main reasons why I don't trust people."

"And for that reason you think you're crazy?" he clarified, confusion all over his face.

"No; it's the fact that I want to forgive him." Archie tried to suppress his chuckle but failed as he smiled warmly. "Emma, forgiveness is never a bad thing..."

"Even if you're ignoring a potentially dangerous sign of worse things to come?" she retorted sharply, cutting him off.

"That's not what forgiveness is. Ignoring a wrong done is denial and indicates an inability to confront one's reality. So if you came here and said that Mr. Gold did what he did and you were fine with it because there was no harm done – physical or otherwise; than I would be concerned. Forgiveness is when you confront a person with their behavior; you acknowledge the wrong done and the way it affected you and forgive them anyway."

"But why would a person do that? It gives that someone the power to hurt them again." Emma was known for her guardedness and she preferred it that way. Life was so much simpler when she was alone; she was also miserable and lonely.

"Well, there are many reasons the most common of them is love. We all make mistakes, Emma. Sometimes we've done things…terrible things that can't be undone. It doesn't make us bad people; it just means that in circumstances beyond our control we made a bad decision. Does that mean we should never give a person a second chance, or even a third or a forth in order to redeem themselves?" Archie spoke so intensely that Emma thought maybe he was projecting some of his own history in that statement.

"We are still talking about Gold, right?" Emma asked with a teasing smirk, uncomfortable at his small outburst. Archie breathed nervously and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Can you describe your relationship with him? Why you want to forgive him?" Archie prodded in the awkward silence. A small smile formed on Emma's lips, there was no way to explain this without sounding certifiable.

"It started the night I arrested him actually…" Emma admitted with a nervous giggle. Archie's eyes widened, obviously waiting for her to elaborate. "…not our relationship; but it was the catalyst that started the ball rolling I guess. In the very beginning I think it was more about having the comfort of someone else's presence, just having someone to talk to who understood…"

"When I'm with him I feel safe, as crazy as that sounds. He's patient and gentle with me; I trust him with my life, or at least I did. I want to forgive him because I miss him and I want us to be together. I guess I'm just afraid if I forgive him to fast I'll get hurt again, or he'll think that I'm ok with what he did." Emma studied the ground, avoiding his knowing gaze. Archie leaned his elbows on his knees, trying to get her to look at him.

"There's no way to guarantee that we'll never be hurt in love, Emma. In fact, the opposite is true. Love is sacrifice; there is give and take, it's a choice. If you want to forgive him because you love him; you wouldn't be the first and it doesn't make you crazy. But if you feel that this betrayal is a sign of things to come and you want to end it, that's your decision and it also doesn't make you crazy." Archie paused when she finally lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Who initiated the conversation…at the station I mean." Emma stared at him blankly, remaining quiet as she felt her chest tighten at the thought of talking about it again.

"I guess he did."

"You guess…?" Archie repeated speculatively, fishing for the completion of that thought. Emma swallowed hard, her eyes dark as they focused intently on the ground. She reclined back against the couch with a deep breath.

"While he was in his cell I fell asleep at my desk…and I had a nightmare. When I woke up, he was genuinely concerned and he offered to listen if I wanted to talk." She began, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"I was tired and overwhelmed and I had been silent far too long; I admitted some things to him that I had never told anyone. And he in turn admitted some things to me that I never expected…it's the night I learned he had had a family…" her voice trailed off, picking at his leather couch.

"He was released that morning and then the following night we had dinner just to discuss what we had talked about. I had a good time and we had dinner again the following night. We almost had sex the third night but that was my fault…" Emma admitted breathlessly with a nervous chuckle. Archie didn't seem at all phased by her sudden admission.

"It was your fault that you almost had it or that you didn't have it at all?"

"Both actually. You know how when you've gone so long without being touched that when you finally experience it…" she stopped herself from finishing the thought as Archie nodded in understanding. It was awkward discussing something so personal with him, but at the same time she found it strangely cathartic. Emma took a deep breath, relaxing slightly as she continued.

"We were dancing; not romantically; he felt the need to prove to me that he could dance. But it was the first time I had ever just been held in someone's arms. I don't remember who kissed who first, but it just felt so good and I got carried away – well we both did. I thought I could do it; I had just found out that that man had been murdered and I was feeling untouchable. My whole outlook on life changed after that phone call; I felt fearless and alive. Then the next thing I knew we were on the couch and I was having a panic attack."

"Have you had sex since then?" Archie asked hesitantly, uncertain of how Emma would react.

"The first time we had sex was about two weeks ago, actually; when he took me away to his cabin. He didn't want me to feel like he was using me, so he planned this whole weekend just our 'first time' could be special and memorable. He's always been so…careful with me; I've never found someone who understood before. I guess I just grabbed on with both hands afraid to let go."

"That's the second time you mentioned him _understanding._ What are you referring to?" Archie asked intrigued. Emma pressed her lips in a tight line and diverted her gaze. She couldn't tell Archie of Gold's history, but she didn't know how to answer his question without giving that away.

"Obviously, you don't want to answer that one…" Archie said in her silence. Emma sighed in relief, grateful that he didn't make her answer. "Let me ask you this, you mentioned that you had a nightmare in the station that night. Do you have nightmares often?"

"I didn't have them for years until I saw Henry and moved here…" Emma answered without missing a beat.

"Are they about Henry; giving him away?" Archie asked.

"No, they were…uh, about his father…" Archie raised his eyebrows with interest at that, and Emma figured she'd save him the trouble of asking. "See, I was, um…I was raped when I was seventeen by a foster father."

"Oh, Emma…I am so sorry. I had no idea." He said, sadness filling his eyes. "So, he's Henry's father?" Emma nodded, barely whispering the word, "Yea…"

"Did you report it? Go to the police or the hospital?"

"No," though Emma's mouth moved, no sound escaped her lips as she shook her head. There was a moment of silence as Emma's chest heaved; Archie's eyes were filled with sadness and empathy as he studied her trembling form.

"So you just didn't say anything and dealt with that alone for ten years?" Archie asked in awe, his voice saddened as he stared at her sympathetically. Emma could only nod her head in agreement.

"What happened to him?"

"He was murdered in prison a few years ago."

"Do your parents know?" Emma met his eyes with an intense glare. "No, and you can never tell them."

"I couldn't anyway, Emma; but can I just say they'll want to help you."

"Archie, they sent me away to give me my best chance. If they were to find out about this it would destroy them; they already feel guilty for sending me through the wardrobe. There's nothing they can do to help…it's done and over."

"I understand…" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry, and _Mr. Gold_ was the first person you told?" Emma couldn't suppress her laughter at the question.

"Trust me…no one was more shocked than I was."

"Then why did you tell him?"

"I was exhausted and vulnerable. That night he showed me compassion, concern, empathy; he even reached through the bars and held my hand while I cried. He was surprisingly tender and it was such a contrast to what I knew of him. Since I came to Storybrooke, I was told he was evil, ruthless and manipulative. Which is true; he's done despicable things and I'm not arguing that fact. I sometimes wonder myself how we ended up together. But the more time I spent with him, the more I wanted to spend time with him; it became harder to go back to seeing him only as Mr. Gold, evil pawnbroker of Storybrooke."

"You know, I have to say, despite my personal feelings for Mr. Gold; it sounds like you are in a healthy, positive relationship. If he went to such lengths to be careful with you and to ensure that you didn't feel used; perhaps this betrayal was an isolated incident. But again, only you would know that."

"You really don't think it's crazy?"

"No, Emma, I don't think forgiving someone you love is crazy. As I said, it would be crazy if he was harming you, or was harmful for you and you were ignoring it. Just remember that it's ok to disagree and it's ok to acknowledge wrongs done; it's how we learn and grow as people. If he doesn't learn from his mistakes and keeps repeating them, then you might want to think about leaving."

"Thanks Archie…" Emma whispered gratefully, rising to her feet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, Emma, please don't worry about it." He said, standing beside her. Emma went to protest and he held up his hand to silence her.

"I insist. Anytime you need or want to come back, please don't hesitate." He said emphatically, walking her to the door.

"Thanks again…" As Emma opened the door, she almost collided with none other than Regina. They exchanged startled, awkward glances and Emma stepped back. "Regina…"

"Sheriff Swan…" Regina said coolly, looking more worried than relieved. "I see you made it back alright."

"Yea, we just got back last night." Regina forced a tight smile, looking passed Emma to Archie.

"Should I come back, Dr. Hopper?" she asked, ignoring Emma's comment completely.

"Uh, no, I'm just leaving..." Emma said quickly, stepping passed Regina. She walked away in a hurry, overhearing Regina say _'I haven't used magic in two days...'_ as she pushed the button for the elevator. Emma couldn't help but wonder what had happened while she was gone, for Regina to have been removed from power, to not be using magic and have her in therapy.

Gold limped down the trail, leading away from the Toll Bridge as he headed back to town. The fact that Emma was home filled him with joy beyond measure, but having her so near and being unable to see her was twice as torturous. Being outdoors in the fresh air and sunlight helped him feel less caged; less trapped. The last time he was here, it was the dead of winter and he was surrounded by ice and cold wind, but today was warm and the sun was rising higher in the clear blue sky.

Emma had accidentally happened upon him as he tried to sort out his feelings for her. He had hoped that today by chance, she might stumble upon him again. But alas, she did not, he lamented limping through the brush to the sidewalk. As he turned the corner, he saw Emma's police cruiser across the street from his shop. She was still seated in the driver seat, watching the door with interest. Gold wondered if she had tried to go inside, or if she had yet to make that decision. Summoning every ounce of courage he had, he limped to the car, praying that she was in a good mood and wanted to see him. She seemed oblivious to his approach as he tapped the glass of the back window with the gold end of his cane. Emma jumped slightly, whirling around as she smiled in relief to see him. Gold leaned his hand on the roof of the car, as Emma opened the window.

"Am I under investigation, Sheriff, or do I need to press charges for stalking?" Gold asked in jest with a suggestive smirk. Emma chuckled lightly, gripping the steering wheel tighter. She studied him as he leaned against the door, unsure why she was suddenly speechless. She came here with the intention of doing what Archie said, acknowledging the wrongs done, but offering forgiveness anyway. She couldn't do that if she couldn't speak.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I went for a walk to the toll bridge…such a lovely day and all. I was hoping I might see you today." He said, smiling down at her. Gold could sense her anxiety, knowing she was nervous when she didn't fire back with a quip of her own. Emma smiled but said nothing, watching confused when he opened the door for her. "Why don't you come inside, love…we can talk."

With a heavy sigh, Emma pulled the key from the ignition as she stepped out of the car. They walked side by side to his shop in silence; she needed to just say this and be done with it. They could figure out what comes next another day. Emma watched as he unlocked the door; he looked much better than he did last night, though he still looked worn around the eyes.

A gracious smile formed on his lips as he opened the door for her, following her once she stepped inside. She stopped in the middle of his shop, turning to face him. Gold wanted to offer her tea or to go to the office and at least sit down. He hoped that she was here to forgive him, but he could see the tension in her body. She didn't look angry much to his relief, but she wasn't throwing herself in his arms either. Gold leaned his weight into the cane with an intense glare, waiting for her to tell him why she was here.

"You know, I've had some time to think things over." She began calmly. Gold stiffened at her words, inhaling deeply in preparation for the coming blow.

"I know that you weren't the one who put Henry's life on the line and I know that you would never intentionally hurt him or me. But you put his life in jeopardy by lying to me. You used me…just like my foster father and all of those families before him; you needed something and you used me to get it for you…"

Emma's words stung as if she'd slapped him. Being compared to that monster was more punishment than she'd ever realize. For as much as a bastard as he was; as much as a monster, he never sank as low as that man had. But she was right, he did use her for his own purposes from the very beginning and there was no excusing that. He watched as she began pacing back and forth, obviously feeling those emotions all over again.

"I trusted you; I felt safe with you and you sent me into a cave with a monster without so much as a warning. That terrifies me. How do I know that you won't do this again? How can I trust you with my son if I don't even trust you with me? What happens the next time you want to find your son?"

"Emma, there won't be a next time. The potion and the well…they were truly my last chance to find Bae. Besides, we can't leave Storybrooke, so I can't even go look for him." Gold whispered hoarsely. He couldn't look her in the eye, but he made sure that she could see his; he wanted her to see he wasn't lying.

"When I dropped that potion into the well, I promised myself that this would be my last attempt to find him. So, if he doesn't come here on his own, then he'll truly be lost to me. I'm sorry for what I did to you…how I hurt you. I'm especially sorry for what I did to Henry. There's no excuse for putting my son above yours…" Gold swallowed hard, struggling not to cry at the thought of losing Bae for good.

"I've learned my lesson and I know now more than ever that I don't want to be without you. I know I don't deserve it, Emma, but if you could forgive me for this…I meant what I said Emma; I will spend the rest of our lives making this up to you. Just please…give me this last chance." He pleaded desperately.

Emma studied him closely searching for even the slightest trace of deception and found none. She could see his desperation and that he meant every word he said. She came here already intent on forgiving him, but actually saying the words was more difficult than she thought. The air stood still, neither of them moving as Gold waited expectantly for her answer.

"I had every intention of making you suffer, of making you wait. I wanted you to go out of your mind with guilt, to feel the full weight of what you had done. I was afraid if I forgave you too fast than you might be tempted to do something like this again. I'm still afraid, but…I think we've both suffered enough."

"What are you saying, Emma?" he asked breathlessly, not allowing himself to believe that she was actually forgiving him. Emma approached him slowly, stopping just inches before him.

"I'm saying that I forgive you." Gold laughed before he cried, unable to stop himself from pulling Emma into his arms. Emma inhaled deeply the familiar spicy scent as she rested her head on his shoulder. This was all she had longed for since she left, to be back in his arms where she belonged. Her eyes drifted closed as her fingers tangled in the silk of his hair fighting her own tears as he clutched her against him.

He hugged her against him, burying his face in her neck and hair as Emma slowly brought her arms around him in return. His heart constricted as he restrained the flow of his tears at her touch, needing to simply feel her in his arms. If he woke to find this a dream it would destroy him; all he wanted was to remain in this moment. The idea of letting her go was painful and he tightened his grip around her possessively. Emma winced sharply and pulled back, much to his dismay.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned. Emma laughed lightly, pressing her hand over her hip; she lifted her shirt just enough to show her bruise.

"Emma, what happened?" he asked, staring horrified at the large blue, purple and green bruise that marred her fair skin.

"I, uh, I hope you didn't want that tea cup back…" Emma said breathlessly; his eyes widened in surprise as he ran his fingers tenderly over the discolored skin.

"The cup did that to you?" he asked incredulously as she lowered her shirt.

"Well, I had stuffed it in my pocket and I guess I must've landed on it just right…" Gold draped his arms around her waist loosely, their bodies pressed flush against each other.

"If I wanted the tea cup Emma, I wouldn't have given it to you. I'm tired of living the past…" he whispered, his eyes full of adoration and wonder. His heart overflowed with gratitude, somehow more in love with her than ever as he traced the edge of her face.

"You are my future…" Emma's eyes glistened with tears as she smiled brightly; words weren't her strong suit at the moment. Gold was uncertain how Emma would react to a kiss given the tension that had just filled this room. But he threw caution to the wind and dipped his head, kissing her as if he were a man dying.

She melted into him, moaning against his lips as her fingers fisted in his hair. This wasn't the same careful man she had left a few days ago; his kiss was bolder, he seemed more confidant as his tongue sought more her mouth. Emma was only too happy to yield to him, parting her lips to give him easier access; surprised that his grip somehow seemed to grow still tighter around her waist.

He broke the kiss if only to breath, catching her lips again as he pressed his forehead against hers. For a moment he just held her, panting for breath as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He swore to himself that if Emma made it home and if she forgave him, he would never take her for granted again.

"I missed you…" she whispered, lacing her fingers behind his neck.

"I thought I'd lost you; I missed you so much...I love you, Emma…" he whispered against her ear, panting for breath.

"I know. I love you too…" Emma kissed him one last time, relieved that the worst of it was over. They could move forward now, and leave all this mess behind them.

"I have a ton of work to catch on…" she whispered against his lips, breaking the kiss. Gold nodded in resignation, holding her hand as he walked her to the door.

"Will I see you for dinner tonight?" Emma raised her eyes to meet his, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm having dinner with the family tonight…"

"Oh, will I see you afterwards?" Gold asked hopefully, selfishly wanting her in his arms while he slept tonight.

"I might stop by for desert…" Emma replied suggestively. His eyes fell at her words and Emma had to suppress her laugh. She had every intention of staying the night, but she wanted to surprise him.

"Then I'll wait up all night…" he said softly. Perhaps it was just too much to hope for; her spending the night so soon. But he wouldn't complain; having her forgiveness and sharing that kiss was more than he had a right to hope for. This was his last chance and he knew it, he would never let her down again. Emma smiled, kissing him one last time, wishing she could stay in his arms all day.

Emma opened the door and stepped outside, immediately stepping back in before the door even closed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Gold said, staring at her in confusion.

"What do you know of Regina's mother?"

"Regina's m–…why do you ask?" he asked, now genuinely confused. How Emma made the jump from forgiving him to Regina's mother baffled him, but he knew it couldn't be good.

"It's just that we met her while we were over there. Now Mary is all spooked that Cora is going to try to come here."

"I wouldn't worry about that…" Gold lied, knowing that if Cora were truly determined and found a portal she would get through. "Cora is a very twisted and evil woman and you should never, ever trust her. She will rip your heart out before you can blink."

"Ok then, I will see you tonight…" Emma said as she left the shop again. The whole concept of ripping out hearts seemed impossible. Her mind again flashed to Graham and Emma decided to pay a visit to Regina's father's tomb; she needed to see for herself this vault. She climbed in her car and drove toward the cemetery.

Regina watched as Emma drove off, having waited for her to leave. She was grateful she was still alive, but she needed to know how long Gold would leave her alone before he summoned the wraith. After all, she wasn't the one who brought them back. As she crossed the street, she thought twice about speaking with him. Maybe he would just forget if she didn't mention it. But then again, Regina knew she couldn't live with the threat of a soul-sucking wraith over her head without knowing his plans.

"Regina…" Gold said with a faux smile as she closed the door behind her.

"I see Emma is back…" Regina said, stating the obvious.

"Indeed she is; very observant, dearie." The tension had returned and Gold could feel Regina's fear. He's not sure what prompted this visit, but he's rarely seen her this nervous.

"How long do I have?" Regina asked suddenly. Gold stopped the globe, regarding her with a curious stare. All at once it made sense; Regina wasn't responsible for Emma's return and was waiting for him to kill her. A spark of compassion flared for her as he held her gaze.

"Regina, I won't summon the wraith…" he began softly, his voice calm and soothing. "…provided you don't give me a reason to. My actions were hasty and I regret them, but a wraith is the least of your worries." While the last thing he wanted to do was alarm her, she had a right to know what she might be facing.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked confused.

"Emma just told me something interesting…apparently she and Snow White met your mother."

"My moth – my mother?" Regina repeated fearfully, charging toward the counter. "Did she say anything else?" Gold shrugged dismissively, tinkering with an antique globe.

"Just that Snow is frightened Cora may try to get over here…"

"What if she does?"

"Then we'll defeat her…" he stated simply, as if it would be so simple.

"We? You'll help me?" Regina relaxed slightly at that, relieved that she would have the added advantage of the dark one's power if it came down to it.

"Of course, I don't want her here anymore than you do."

"Thank you…I need to go." Regina left in a hurry and Gold wondered what the real reason for her visit was. She asked about the wraith, but he got the sense there was something more. He was momentarily glad that Regina had her power, if Cora did get through, they would need all the power they could get. But for now, he remained on cloud 9; he would be seeing Emma tonight. Nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

* * *

Killian Jones stood on the beach, looking through his telescope at the tiny island of refugees. They were poorly armed and wide open for attack; he was curious at the three new faces that had appeared and disappeared so quickly. It was obvious the young woman in the jeweled head piece was the Princess Aurora; Philip's long lost true love. But there had been a blonde and a dark haired woman with them, and they were gone now. He could hear his partner in crime approaching as the wind caught the fabric of her dress, giving away her presence.

"Hello Cora…" he said, tucking away the telescope.

"Hello Hook…" Cora stopped when they were only from each other, a cruel smile on her ruby red lips. "I found it…the portal that can jump between worlds."

"Excellent. You'll get to see your daughter, and I'll get to skin myself a crocodile. When do we leave?"

"Patience…I might need some time to make it work again…"

"Then I await your command, my lady…" Finally, after all this time, he would get his revenge on Rumplestiltskin.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So sorry for the delay. The dinner scene was initially much longer, but I quickly realized I was trying to add everything all at once. So, I shortened it, even though it is still kinda long. LOL, I'm exhausted. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know.

* * *

Emma listened intently as her parents recounted their first meeting. Despite that Henry had that book Emma had never read the story of her parents. She felt guilty for even asking; she knew most of what happened after they got together, but she had never heard the story of how they actually met. The first half of the meal had been relatively quiet, as everyone wrestled with the emotions. This had been their first family dinner, and though it was awkward, it was perfect.

"…So, I knocked the thief of his horse and that's when I discovered that the thief was in fact a woman…a very strong, very beautiful woman…" James continued, smiling at his wife. Mary beamed brightly, the love and adoration she felt for her husband shining through.

"Then I picked up a rock, hit him in the head with it and ran…" Emma almost choked on her dinner at her mother's words, not having expected to hear that. _Not exactly the most romantic first encounter,_ she mused.

"And you still fell in love with her?" Emma asked in disbelief, leveling her father with an incredulous and teasing glare.

"Not right away…" James made eye contact with Snow as he spoke, his eyes communicating more than his words ever could. "A few misadventures later, though, I was in love."

"Wow…that is quite the story…" Emma said in awe. She tried to imagine how she and Gold would explain how they met if asked; she tried not to laugh as she pictured it in her mind.

"What about you, Emma, any first or true love's?" James asked, regretting the question the moment it left his lips. Emma stared at him blankly, looking like a deer caught in headlights as she gulped the last of her wine.

"My father…" Henry blurted out before Emma could say a word. "He was a fireman and he used to visit Emma at the diner she worked at and they would eat pumpkin pie together. It was pumpkin, right?" Emma swallowed hard, forcing a tight smile as she nodded. Her heart constricted at the sight of her son, excited to recount the details of a father who never existed. She could only hope that Henry never learned the truth, and only ever saw his father as a hero.

"Speaking of, is anyone ready for dessert?" Mary said breathlessly, rising from her seat. Mary knew that the story of Henry's father was false, but James didn't, Emma hoped he wouldn't push the issue further.

"I am…" Henry said, practically jumping from his seat. Emma mouthed a _thank you_ to her mother for the save. Mary smiled with the slightest nod of her head, returning her gaze to Henry.

"Well, how about you help me with the dishes, and then you can help me serve dessert." Mary suggested. Henry's smile faded, though he stood from his chair anyway and followed Mary to the kitchen.

"Doesn't being Emma's son make me a prince? Do princes' even do dishes?" Emma couldn't help but laugh, though as a parent she probably should have chided him for rudeness. James didn't fare much better, laughing deeply as the boy walked by.

"Hey, hey…a prince is always a gentleman and he never lets a lady do the dishes on her own."

"Says the _prince_ who is still sitting at the table…" Mary said sarcastically with a wink. A boyish grin formed on his lips, looking between Emma and Mary. "I'm keeping Emma company…"

"Hey, don't drag me into this…" Emma laughed, putting her hands up innocently. James laughed lightly, though he sensed the sudden tension the moment Henry mentioned his 'father'. Mary was quick so quick to distract him it was obvious she knew something more. While James was tempted to simply ask Emma, he decided against it; she'd made it clear her past was off limits. As much as he hated to admit it, Gold may have been right; he needed to back off and let Emma come to him as she was ready.

"Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate, Emma?" Mary offered as she and Henry finished the dishes.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, I was just being polite…" Mary replied with a knowing smile. Emma used the opportunity and excused herself to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her flushed face. Most of the homes Emma grew up in were full of fighting and anger, meals were hardly, if ever shared together. She felt her tears dangerously close to the surface, and not that she was sad, but that this is all she's ever wanted. In all the times she imagined finding her parents Henry was never part of that picture. And to finally have access to her son, to be able to spend time with Henry especially after she almost lost him was overwhelming.

This time last year she was completely alone, and quite honestly miserable living in Boston. She never allowed herself to have much hope for happiness or love in her future; keeping herself guarded and alone was her first priority. Now, as a mother and a daughter, she could hardly believe that she ever allowed herself to be so alone for so long; wondering how she made through all these years without this. With a deep breath, Emma dried her face, rejoining her family in the living room.

"Pie…" Henry said, handing Emma her plate as she sat beside him. She laughed lightly, taking a big spoonful of vanilla ice cream and pumpkin pie. A steaming mug of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table before her. A comfortable silence settled over them as they ate their dessert, each lost in their own thoughts.

Mary's eyes already glistened with fresh tears, smiling brightly as she looked around to each face – her husband beside her, her daughter across from her and her grandson beside her. It had been their first meal as a complete family; a moment twenty-eight years in the making, and it was perfect. There were a few times since the breaking of the curse that Mary feared this moment might never come, due mainly to Emma's initial distant behavior towards them. In the enchanted forest, Mary was afraid to admit that she didn't think they'd ever make it home, that she'd never see Charming or Henry again. But they were all around her now, all safe from harm; they were all finally together.

"Everything was really good tonight, Mare…thanks for cooking." Emma said softly breaking the silence.

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yea, I was getting tired of Granny's…" Henry chimed in. James felt his face flush as Mary and Emma stared at him.

"Traitor…" he mumbled with a sly grin. Henry giggled with a sheepish grin and Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the pair of them. She envied Henry for the time he got to spend with her father; time she desperately wished she could have had; but she would never begrudge him that either. It gave her such peace of mind to know that Henry would spend the rest of his life surrounded by a family who loved him.

"Please tell me you didn't take him to Granny's for _every_ meal…" Mary pleaded; a stern look in her eyes.

"Of course not…" James said emphatically in his defense. "…he had lunch at school." he added guiltily. Mary scoffed shaking her head in disbelief and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"I meant to ask earlier if you had a chance to see Mr. Gold today?" Mary asked, changing the subject as her gaze returned to Emma. She was shocked at the question; assuming Gold's name would've been carefully avoided in the interest of keeping peace.

"I did actually; I uh…I'll be heading back there after I leave here tonight." Emma said, waiting for the lectures and disapproving stares. James diverted his gaze to his dessert, but thankfully said nothing.

"Permanently, or just to see him…?" Mary prodded. It was strange for Snow having her memories of fear of both Rumplestiltskin and Mr. Gold. Yet also, the memories of Mary Margaret, who witnessed the changes in him and saw how much he loved Emma. To reconcile the two was no easy task, but she was trying to be supportive.

"Permanently, and I wanted to invite you three to dinner the night after tomorrow. I already spoke to Henry and he agreed on the condition you guys are with us. Now that I have the chance, I want Henry to start spending time with us; getting used to Gold. You guys as well…" Emma added softly, looking to her father anxiously.

"Sounds like you guys are really getting serious…" James said flatly, his face emotionless as he spoke.

"Well, we were kind of already serious before all this happened. I just had no rights to Henry until now." James and Mary locked eyes, communicating again in a way that Emma could only marvel at. He leaned his elbows on his knees, glaring intently at his daughter.

"What time should we be there?" he asked, a slow smile spreading on his lips. Emma breathed a soft sigh of relief, smiling gratefully at her father. It was obvious in his eyes he had no desire to agree, but at least he was making an effort.

"Say 6:30…"

"We'll be there…" James promised softly. The words nearly choked him as James said them. The last thing he wanted to do was spend time with Rumplestiltskin or encourage his daughter to do the same. But not only did he promise Emma that he would try to be accepting and civil around Gold, he also made a deal with the man himself and his only request that he be given a chance. If he wanted to have any kind of a relationship with his daughter, he knew he would have to concede in this.

"Is Mr. Gold gonna teach you how to use your magic?" Henry asked curiously. James and Mary both looked to their daughter, curious themselves of the answer. Emma set the empty plate on the coffee table, lifting the mug of hot chocolate into her hands.

"Uh, we haven't really talked about it yet and I'm in no rush to learn. The idea of using magic when I've seen what it can do…"

"Yea, I know what you mean. Regina wanted to teach me when she made me stay with her. I didn't want to learn either…" he said sadly. Emma studied her son, noting the sadness on his face. She wasn't sure if it was just talking about Regina, or if there was cause for her to worry.

"You know, I saw Regina at Archie's today. She said that she hadn't used magic for two days." Emma informed him, hoping to brighten his mood. Henry met Emma's gaze, looking somewhat surprised.

"When gramps came to take me away from Regina, she told me she wanted to redeem herself…"

"And I don't think she was kidding." Emma said with an encouraging smile. Henry lifted his eyes and smiled, though he didn't look happy and Emma was instantly worried. Henry was the most talkative child she'd ever met with an opinion on everything. When they arrived at the apartment he was excited and bursting with energy, now he seemed worn down and tired.

"Speaking of Regina, who do you think will take her place as mayor?" Mary asked, still somehow unable to believe that Regina had truly lost her power here. Emma shifted her gaze from her son to Mary, a small smile on her lips.

"I kind of assumed you would…" Mary glared at Emma incredulously, laughing at her suggestion.

"That would so cool!" Henry chimed in excitedly. "Yea, Snow, why not?" James added with a challenging grin. Mary looked around the table, flattered and shocked that they all seemed to be in agreement.

"Me?! Why would you think that?"

"Well, because you and James already ruled over a whole Kingdom; I assume being Mayor of a small town would be easy by comparison. Besides, you were a total badass in the Enchanted Forest. You guys should've seen the way she dropped that ogre…"

"Well, when you put like that…" Mary said dramatically, tossing her hair back. Laughter erupted around the table, and despite herself, Mary found herself actually considering Emma's words.

"We should do this every night…" Henry said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Well every night might be a bit difficult Henry…" Mary said gently.

"But I think at least two; maybe three times a week could work…" Emma suggested. Henry nodded in agreement, though obviously not thrilled with the suggestion. Emma rubbed his back, kissing his forehead affectionately in an attempt to comfort him.

James watched the pair of them intently; it was obvious Emma was worried about her son. Part of him considered telling Emma about Henry's nightmares, but Henry asked him not to since it would only make his mom worry. He had assumed that the nightmares had something to do with Emma and Mary disappearing; he'd hoped that the dreams would stop once they returned. He decided not to say anything, and hoped that tonight after spending so much time with Emma, Henry would sleep peacefully.

"Hey, how would you guys like to have picnic on Saturday? We'll make a day of it; bring our swords…maybe even teach Emma a thing or two…" James said with wink at Henry. Emma watched as her son's face lit up, unable to suppress her smile at his enthusiasm.

"Can we, please? That'd be so awesome!" Henry asked, his eyes pleading with both Emma and Mary.

"I'm in if you are…" Emma replied, looking toward her mother.

"Then it's a date…" Henry cheered at Mary's words, obviously overjoyed at the concept. Though it killed Emma to do it, she decided to leave earlier rather than later; the longer she stayed the harder it would be to leave.

"As much as I hate to do this, I should get going…I still have to check out of Granny's and everything." Emma said regretfully, rising from the couch. Henry's face fell, begrudgingly sliding from the couch beside her. Emma hugged him tightly against her, kissing his temple affectionately as she rubbed his back.

"I love you, Henry…"

"I love you, too…" he said, an ear to ear grin smiling up at her. Henry finally released her and Mary stepped forward to say goodnight.

"Be careful getting to Gold's…" she said softly, gathering Emma into her arms.

"I will…" she promised, clinging to her mother. Her respect for this woman had grown leaps and bounds in the last few days; Emma reminded herself to set aside some time for just her and her Mary. Finally pulling away, her gaze fell to her father who was standing patiently beside his wife with a hesitant smile. Emma stepped into his arms, determined not to pull away too soon.

James swallowed hard as Emma wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, whispering a thank you in his ear. The few times he had hugged Emma she was quick to pull away, but right now, he held on as tight and as long as she would allow. They were all in unfamiliar waters right now and he had to hope that it would eventually get easier. But there was nothing easy in letting his daughter go; knowing she was heading straight to Rumplestiltskin. He wondered if he would ever be able to truly accept it.

"Can you meet me at Granny's in the morning?" Emma asked as she pulled away. James met her eyes with surprise, only too happy to agree.

"Of course, what time?"

"7:45…?" she suggested.

"I'll see you then…" James promised, curious as to what she would need him for. With that Emma made her way to the door, fighting the tears as they stung her eyes.

"Goodnight, love you all…" she said hoarsely, opening the door. A chorus of 'I love you' followed her as she waved goodbye, closing the door behind her. Emma leaned heavily against the door to catch her breath. She never realized leaving could be this difficult, especially when it had once been so easy. With a deep breath, stepped from the door, beginning her slow descent of the stairs.

The day had been a whirlwind of activity, being blown from one moment to the next. Emma was only too happy to put the last two weeks behind her, looking forward to the near future with her family and Gold. As the day drew to a close, all she wanted was to go home and curl up in his arms. Checking out of Granny's could wait until tomorrow…

* * *

Gold sipped his red wine beside the fire feeling like his skin was the only thing keeping him from going everywhere at once. Anticipation coursed through him like electric currents; their kiss at the shop replayed in his mind, his lips still tingling from the contact. It was too good to be true; but he would be a fool to continue denying himself his own happiness. Emma had not only returned, she had forgiven him; and when he kissed her, she didn't pull away.

Perhaps she really had forgiven him and they could by some miracle, pick up where they left off. Yet he still found himself nervous, unsure of how he should act tonight. Given her nature, he expected Emma would be on her guard now more than ever. The guilt of his past had consumed him to the point that he almost sacrificed Emma and her son. That fact alone was unforgiveable and it terrified him; it was never his intention to hurt them.

But now – save for his son – he has everything he wanted, and despite that, he was determined to be grateful for what he had. He could never let go of his Bae, but he would never risk Emma's life so carelessly again in an attempt to find him. His heart rate quickened when he heard her knock softly on the door, placing the wine on the table as he limped to the door.

"Hello, love…" Gold whispered breathlessly. Emma smiled brightly, stepping over the threshold as he locked the door behind them. Before he knew it she had her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her body firm against him. His eyes widened in surprise, a suggestive smirk on his lips as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Gold…" she whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair. She had been thinking about his kiss all afternoon, regretting that she ended it too quickly. Now, they had the whole night to themselves and she intended to make up for lost time. Without a word she leaned in, catching his lips gently between her own. Compared the passionate kiss they shared earlier, this kiss was languid, unhurried as they became reacquainted.

Gold felt her tongue softly entering his mouth, then shyly pulling back, only to probe deeply again. He savored the feel of her lips, her tongue, the caress of her fingertips; the lingering flavors of pumpkin, cinnamon and vanilla tantalizing his taste buds. His fingers ghosted over her neck into her hair, moaning into her mouth as he backed her against the door.

Emma opened her eyes as she pulled back, breaking the kiss. "I missed you so much…" she whispered, hugging him against her. His arms wrapped tight around her waist, kissing her temple as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, love."

"I know this is going to sound strange, but can we go to bed?" Emma asked hesitantly, lifting her eyes to meet his. Gold held her gaze intently, while he in no way opposed the idea, he was unsure exactly what she had in mind.

"Are we going to bed to sleep, or…?" Gold asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Emma giggled nervously at his unspoken suggestion and on a normal night she would've agreed. But tonight she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, listening to sound of his voice.

"It's too early for sleep, and I just ate and I'm too full for another dessert. I just want to be in your arms…"

"But you are in my arms…" he replied with a teasing smile.

"Yes, but I don't want to stand in your hallway all night…" she said with a pout, knowing how much he liked it.

"I take it you're staying the night then?" he asked hopefully. Emma nodded without a word, catching his lips briefly once more.

"Well then, let's get to bed…" Emma smiled, removing her coat and boots as Gold turned off the lights. She waited at the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly as he limped towards her. He hooked her elbow with his as they made their slow ascent up the stairs.

"So what did you do while I was away?"

"Oh, you know, worked a little magic, gave Belle a library; generally went insane from worrying about you…" he answered matter-of-factly in a way only Gold could. Emma cocked an eyebrow, staring at him incredulously as they walked.

"You gave Belle a library?" Gold nodded once in response saying nothing. "Like _the_ library that had a fire breathing dragon beneath it?"

"One and the same. Belle always loved to read, I know she'll enjoy it much more than working at Granny's. I hope you don't mind…"

"No, not at all…you just said it so nonchalantly…_I gave Belle a library._" She repeated, laughing harder. While Gold didn't know what she found so funny, he basked in the sound of her resounding laughter. He choked back his tears, focusing on the feel of her arm in his as they reached his door.

This last week, he didn't know if he would ever see Emma again. When he feared the distance that had divided them – both physically and emotionally – would leave her as the ghost that would haunt him for the rest of his life. She would've been the loss that he would never recover from; the last loss of love in a long line of tragedy. But somehow she found her way back home, and against all odds in favor of everything he had hoped for…she forgave him.

He stopped walking as they stepped inside his bedroom; pulling Emma into his arms he clutched her against him. Emma released a small cry of surprise before wrapping her arms around him. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat, finally overcome by her forgiveness, her presence here, the love he had for her all boiling to the surface with frightening intensity. Gold dropped his cane, bringing his hand to cradle the back of her head, burying his face in her neck.

Emma was surprised when he pulled her against him, assuming he wanted another kiss. Rather, he only hugged her, his grip growing still tighter around her waist. If she didn't know better she'd think he was crying the way he hid his face; Emma knew he didn't like showing that kind of emotion. She considered asking, but for now he seemed to need just to hold her…and she needed him just as much. Long minutes passed in resounding silence as they stood in the center of his clutching each other desperately. With a deep sigh, he lifted his head resting his forehead to hers.

"Are you really here…? Or are you just a dream telling me what I need to hear?" His voice was raw with emotion, trailing his fingers along the edge of her face. Emma pulled back, her thumb tracing his jaw line as their eyes locked intently.

"Yes, I'm really here, and you are forgiven…" she stated firmly, hoping he could just accept it. Emma knew better than anyone his capacity for guilt and self-loathing. Gold nodded against her, catching her lips once more before releasing her. He kept his arm around her waist as he escorted her to the bed.

"I'm sorry, love, I don't know what came over me…" he said as they sat on the edge of his bed.

"Don't apologize, Gold. It's been a tumultuous few days, emotions are riding high everywhere." At that, Emma fell onto her back with an exasperated sigh.

"You have no idea how much I missed this bed…" Gold laughed lightly at her enthusiasm, drinking in the vision of her lying on his bed. He dangled his legs off the edge of the bed falling on his back the same way Emma had so they laid face to face.

"What was the magic you worked?" Emma asked curiously. Gold furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he remembered his own words.

"Oh, well, it didn't actually work; I've been trying to break the curse of being trapped in Storybrooke…" Gold admitted honestly.

"Oh, well, good luck with that one."

"You're ok with me practicing magic?" he asked, studying her face in disbelief.

"_OK_, maybe not the right word, but if it lets us leave this town with our memories intact, I wouldn't be opposed. I would prefer if you didn't use it, but let's say this: please don't use magic to hurt people and no crazy deals. If it helps people, I won't complain."

"Why thank you…" Gold said sarcastically with a smirk, sitting up. "I'll be right back love…" Emma watched as he limped to the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bed as she kicked off her shoes. Emma retrieved a pair of his sweats from the nightstand, using the opportunity of his absence to change. She had forgotten her bag in the car and was too tired to go out and get it. Emma dressed down to her black tank top, pulling on his sweatpants as she slipped beneath the red silk sheets.

Emma smiled tightly when the door opened again, and Gold stepped out in his pajamas. She wondered if he would ever let her see his full body, or if he would only allow her see his torso. Even when they made love it was in the dark or he was covered by sheets. But it was unimportant right now as he climbed into bed beside her. Emma instantly rolled closer, unable to get in his arms fast enough.

"So, uh, how was dinner with your family?" he asked, securing his arms around her.

"It was…it was everything I hoped for and more. It was awkward at first, a little heavy emotionally speaking; but it was a dream come true." Emma swallowed nervously hoping what she said next wouldn't upset him.

"And I kind of invited them all for dinner the night after tomorrow. I just want Henry to get used to being around you, maybe spend a night or two here each week whenever he's ready. If that's okay with you…" Emma asked hopefully.

"It's fine by me, love, but I can think of at least one person who might have a problem with that…" Gold answered honestly. He wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having Charming here either, but he knew if he wanted to be with Emma long term, than this needed to happen.

"I know it's going to be awkward, but James is not going to magically like you anytime soon. He'll just have to get used to us being together and the only way I can think to accomplish that is by making us all spend time together…sparingly." At Gold's curious glare, Emma explained further.

"Between the two of them they kept asking about my past, and I kept telling them no. Now, it just seems like they're on eggshells around me; we talk…but there's just this underlying tension, you know?" she said quietly. Gold rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked perplexed at Emma.

"Why don't you just tell them, love and be done with it?" he asked. Emma leveled him with an incredulous stare as if it would be so simple. She wanted to yell and make her case, but just thought of telling them caused a deep sense of sadness.

"I can't cause them that pain, Gold. I can't…they don't deserve it." She answered softly, her gaze far off.

Gold covered her hand on her abdomen and squeezed gently; moved by her desire to protect her parents from the pain of her past. He wished he could be so lucky with Bae. But he could empathize with both parties in this situation. He understood what her parents were feeling, needing to know what had happened to their daughter, and he understood Emma's desire for privacy and not wanting to hurt her parents further.

"Emma, as a father who has lost a child I can tell you that the imagination can carry you to some very dark places. Knowing what happened – no matter how bad – is better than not knowing at all."

"Yea, but in this case imagination and reality are one and the same." Emma replied sharper than she intended. She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily as she fought to control her emotions.

"We've already been kept apart for 28 years; I'm afraid if I tell them they'll never forgive themselves and it'll ruin our chances for a relationship before it even begins." She whispered hoarsely.

"Emma…as parents we _all_ make decisions that we're going to have to live with, as will our children. You gave Henry up for adoption, your parents sent you here to protect you from the curse, and I made my decisions to save Bae. While we all acted with the best of intentions in the interests of our children, it can still go horribly wrong. And it is _not_ the job of the child to shield their parents from the consequences of their actions…" Gold said ardently, hoping that Emma was still listening.

"I won't tell you what to do one way or the other, but this is already weighing heavily on you and it's creating distance between you and your parents. It's not beneficial for any of you. But if you tell them, you can all begin healing and rebuilding together. Yes, that knowledge will hurt but the fact that you don't blame them will go a long way in them forgiving themselves. The sooner you get it over with Emma, the better."

"When did you become the voice of reason?" she asked, trying to tease him. But she couldn't joke now, not about this.

"It's common sense, Emma. Your parents, your father in particular, may be the ones best suited to close this wound." Emma nodded, closing her eyes as she released a heavy sigh. She hated it when he was right, especially that he was right about this. Actually telling her parents would be much easier said than done, especially where her father was concerned. But there was no point keeping the secret if it was already creating a rift between her and her parents.

"This is really going to suck…"

"Do you want me there with you when you tell them?" Gold offered supportively. Emma smiled, grateful for the offer, but shook her head.

"No, I'll tell them…thank you though." Emma whispered hoarsely. Gold rolled onto his back, pulling Emma along with him. A small smile formed on her lips, wasting no time snuggling against him. She let her head fall against his chest with a soft moan, willing her thoughts to cease and her body to relax as his arms closed around her.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" he whispered against her temple.

"You didn't upset me…it was already there." she replied barely above a whisper, tracing her fingertips over his chest.

His eyes drifted closed in the peace of the moment, combing his fingers through her full, thick hair. He kissed her temple once more, drinking in the full aroma of her hair. Gold found himself wishing for a way to freeze this moment in time, perfect in its simplicity, yet deep in its meaning. He knew that her presence here was nothing short of a miracle, and he was resolved to never again let history repeat itself.

A long silence ensued as Emma closed her eyes in the stillness; simply resting in the comfort of his arms. The only sound was the crackling of the fire place – that and his deep breathing. The warmth of the fire combined with the steady beat of his heart and soft touches helped her to relax against him; as the tension slowly start to dissipate. These quiet, intimate moments were what she had missed, what she had longed for these past long and lonely nights.

"I missed this," he choked out, almost inaudibly; his own voice sounding incredibly loud "Just holding you, loving you even in the silence." Emma smiled against his chest, her eyes remained closed as she called to mind those countless little moments.

"I missed it too…"

"So, what happens now? Between us…I mean." Gold asked hesitantly. Emma's eyes opened, resting her chin on his chest to see his face.

"I forgave you, Gold; which means we put this whole crazy mess behind us and move forward. It doesn't make much sense for me to say that I forgive you and then continue punishing you. I don't want you to be nervous around me or to apologize all day every day. I know you regret it…"

"But still, I never thought you'd forgive me; that you'd be here..." Gold admitted bluntly. A mischievous smirk played on her lips.

"Just keep in mind it's your last chance. If you betray me after this moment, I have a feeling my father will be only too happy to help me hide your body…"

"Indeed…" he agreed chuckling nervously as he continued moving his fingers through the length of her hair. Emma studied his face, her fingers tracing circles over his chest. Perhaps it was just talking briefly of his betrayal, but it turned her thoughts to his son.

"What do you think you'll do if Bae comes back?" Emma asked in the lingering silence. His fingers stopped their movements and she felt his breathing intensify, a profound sadness filling his dark eyes.

"I honestly don't know…I've been chasing after him for decades, I just can't accept that I may never see him again." he replied in a hoarse whisper. Gold closed his hand around hers, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. His eyes drifted closed, the image of his son burning in his mind.

"I try to hope, but mostly I'm just scared…"

"Of what?" Gold sighed heavily, tightening his arms around her.

"What if I get him back only to have him reject me?" he whispered fearfully. But that was assuming his son is even still alive; unsure of which outcome would be worse. If he was alive, he had the chance for forgiveness, to tell his son how sorry he was and how much he loved him. But that left the possibility open that Bae would ultimately reject him for the coward he was. If he was dead, he would never have the chance to apologize. Emma released a heavy sigh, nodding in understanding as he continued.

"I keep trying to imagine his face, you know? I still see him as that young boy who was a better man than his father. After what happened with Booth…it makes me wonder if I would even recognize him as a man. I like to think that he will be happy to see me here in human form. Bae hated the magic, hated…what I became; would he forgive me when he finds out I brought it here so I could find him? I know he'll hate me for letting him go and I can't imagine he'll be too forgiving when he finds out that I cursed an entire realm of people just to find him." Gold rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose willing himself not to cry.

"It almost sounds like you're more scared of finding him…" Emma whispered sympathetically.

"Well, I am; I've prepared myself for every possible reaction and outcome. But I have to know what happened. Even if he does reject me, at least I could rest knowing he was alive. I don't think I'll ever fully recover from the loss of my son, but…" His voice trailed off, unable to actually imagine having to let go of his boy. Emma pulled herself up, her face only inches from his.

"Well, if he does reject you, I'll be with you and we can pick up the pieces together. I want you to find your son, Gold and I would never ask you to choose. I don't think as parents we're ever meant to let go of our children. But promise me that if you ever need my help finding Bae, please just ask?" She pleaded softly.

Gold nodded with a smile, barely registering her words as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He was mesmerized; his fingertips trailing the soft edge of her face. After all they had been through; with as far as they came together, he still couldn't believe that he risked her life so recklessly. No matter how he tried to justify it; she trusted him and he abused that, something he swore on several occasions he would never do.

"I've lost so much that I love, Emma, and when you fell through that portal it felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest. I was terrified…and I was powerless – again. Just like Bae you slipped into a vortex that took you away from me, and with all the power I possess, I couldn't save you like I couldn't save him…" his breath caught in his throat and Gold exhaled heavily, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"It was like you took the sunlight with you, I was never so aware of darkness or emptiness. I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat; I couldn't focus on anything. And I realized that even though I own everything in this town, you're all I want. I swear that I will never hurt you or break your trust again." His voice was firm as he spoke, almost as if he were speaking more to himself than Emma.

The tears streamed from her eyes, her heart constricting at his words. She's known that the guilt of losing his son has been the driving force behind all of his actions since the day he lost him. It was one of the major reasons she had forgiven him; his intention was never to hurt her – he was just desperate and saw no other way to find his son. But if his eyes told her anything in this moment, it was that he truly loved her.

"I know…" she said, barely above a whisper.

"It's getting late love, shall I turn out the light?" he asked, knowing both of them were too emotionally drained to do much else.

"Yea might as well…I'm sure tomorrow will be another long day. But don't make any plans, you and I will be busy…" she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"All of my friends will be so disappointed…" Gold said mockingly, raising a curious eyebrow. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see…" she said, yawning sleepily. With a groan of disappointment, Gold switched off his bedside lamp. Emma rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder; a spot she believed was made just for her, molding perfectly along his side. Her eyes closed, feeling him whisper _'I love you'_ against her skin as he kissed her temple. Emma smiled in the darkness, her fingertips traced circles over his chest.

"I love you, too…" she whispered in return. Gold tightened his arms around her, listening as she fell into a deep sleep. After two weeks of torturous anxiety and crushing hopelessness, an immeasurable peace filled him. He silently thanked whatever gods were responsible for this moment; for this treasure resting in his arms. It was his last conscious thought as he drifted off into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I may end up re-editing this chapter, but I figured I would at least post it and move the story along. Charming Family fluff on the way amidst some angsty drama. My psychology class ends on Dec. 17 so after a night of drunken celebration, I should have at least a month before my spring classes begin. I'm so excited... So, again, please review :) thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story already, it really does feed my creativity and inspires me to write, so if you like please share

And Anna...to answer your question on another story; no Rumplestiltskin will not be as I wrote him in Cold Comfort. Kind of compare it to when Red says that she's afraid simply because she hadn't turned into the wolf for so long. In that scene, it was an alcohol induced nightmare of his biggest fear. The dark one returning and him not having the same control over him and hurting Emma. (I hope I just didn't confuse you more)


	7. Chapter 7a

A/N: Sorry again for the delay! I will post the rest of this chapter later tonight or tomorrow (hopefully) but I wanted to give you guys an update.

I should probably up this to an **M rating** for this chapter; if you prefer to skip it just scroll down to the line. Otherwise, Enjoy!

* * *

Emma didn't want to open her eyes as her mind returned to consciousness; even if she could move she didn't want to. Gold's arms were locked tight around her with his leg draped possessively over hers, afraid she would leave him. She snuggled back against him with a contended sigh, her fingertips dragging lightly over his arms. She just wanted to bask in the peace of the moment, knowing the coming weeks would be more than difficult. Waking up held in his arms truly felt like she was home, that this is where she belonged.

"Don't even think about moving…" he mumbled, bringing his lips to the bare skin of her shoulder. Emma keened and stretched her neck, allowing him better access. He smiled against her skin, trailing a line of kisses to that spot just below her ear that always makes her knees weak. The night had been perfect and waking up to find her still in his arms was better still.

"I wasn't…" she whispered, unable to suppress her smile as his lips moved over her neck. "What time is it?" Gold forced his eyes open, glancing at the alarm clock behind him. "5:30…"

"Oh, we have to get up soon…" Emma grumbled burying her face into her pillow, wanting nothing more than to remain here. A crooked smile formed on his lips, placing his hand on her thigh trailing it over her hip to her abdomen.

"Or we can just wake up now…" he whispered seductively against her ear. "…we have time." Emma shivered as his hand slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt caressing her abdomen as he pulled her back.

"Time for what…?" she asked breathlessly, now wide awake. Their eyes locked as she rolled onto her back, her fingers fisting in his hair as his lips covered hers. Emma brought her knee up to his waist as he trailed his lips down the column of her neck, between the valley of her breasts to her abdomen.

"…For me to make up for lost time." He whispered. Gold gathered the hem of her shirt in his hands, his eyes requesting her consent without words. Emma smiled, her eyes pleasantly surprised as she watched him. He lowered his head, kissing her stomach just below her belly button, kissing each area of skin he exposed.

"I should've told you I loved you every day; made love to you every day...a fact it took losing you to make me realize…" Emma was speechless as she watched him roll her shirt up her torso, her stomach fluttering as he kissed his way up her abdomen. She'd lost count of the many times she's wanted him to wake her up like this, or the times they started and stopped. Now it seemed like he couldn't get enough of her. Whatever her absence did to him, she was grateful for it.

His eyes fell to the large bruise that still stained her perfect skin, pressing his hand over it to remove it completely. Emma felt the surge of warmth and tingling, squirming at the way it tickled. "That felt so strange…" she said, giggling lightly. He only smiled as he brought her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the floor.

"You're even more beautiful then I remember," he whispered, drinking in the sight of her beneath him. His hands caressed her sides, and then they were on her breasts; caressing, circling, massaging that gorgeous flesh before teasing her hardened nipples with his fingers. Emma grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, pulling it off leaving him in a similar state of undress. He brought his weight down on her, relishing the skin on skin contact between them for the first time in too long.

Gold dipped his head, kissing the top of her chest, brushing her nipples with his lips, kissing his way up the column of her throat. Her fingers were a vice grip on his hair, holding him against her, and then they were at his shoulders, caressing, teasing. He would happily lay here all day and kiss every inch of her, worshipping her the way she deserved. His mouth moved to the nape of her neck knowing how it turns her on; her heavy breathing and breathless moans spurring him on, swallowing the sounds as he covered her mouth in a searing kiss.

Emma returned the kiss with fervor accidentally biting his bottom lip, holding him to her mouth as if her life depended on it. Moments like this were few and far between for them and she relished each touch, savored the feel of every kiss as her body seemed to ignite. His touch was soft, strong, and confident as was his kiss, proving again that he was not the same man she'd left. Gold was always tentative in his kisses and his touch, afraid that he would somehow hurt her or she wouldn't enjoy it. But this was the first time they'd made love since the cabin, and Emma was perfectly content to make it last as long as possible.

Her hand went into his hair and fisted gently, feeling his hardness against her thigh. Emma smiled against his lips as their eyes locked, rolling him onto his back. His eyes closed as she combed her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of her nails grazing over his scalp. He tilted his head back against the pillow with a hoarse groan as she kissed a trail down his neck, sucking and nibbling gently, determined to indulge him.

"Emma…" he growled; his voice deep and gruff as her mouth moved along his shoulders and ears. Nothing turned him on more than she when she took control, despite her inexperience, demanding that he let her love him equally. He always wanted to keep the focus on her, to fulfill her desires first. But with all this attention Gold felt like he was being greedy soaking it all up. His hands slid along her thighs, seeking to pleasure her. Emma giggled and grabbed his hands pinning them loosely above his head.

"This is not about me now, it's your turn." She whispered against his ear, her breath hot on his skin. Gold could only nod in response. She knelt beside him and kissed his neck, licking and leaving a damp trail as she moved down his chest; sucking and teasing his nipples just as he had done to her. He gently grabbed a fistful of her hair, his breathing ragged as her fingers slid into his pants grasping his hardness. Gold moaned and gasped in pleasure, reveling in how good it felt as his hips thrust forwards involuntarily.

Emma was still nervous as she pretended to know what she was doing. Internet research on this topic is sketchy at best, and she depended heavily on his moaning and bodily reactions to discover what he likes best. But that's also the benefit of being inexperienced; there's no one else to compare it to. She relished the idea that now they would be able to explore each other's bodies, taking their time learning how to please each other more.

The first touch was incredible, silken as she gently but firmly stroked him as if she had done this a hundred times and knew exactly how he liked to be touched. It took his breath away that she did this for him, that she seemed to love worshipping his body as much as he did hers. Before he realized it was happening Emma removed his pants, her hand making long firm glorious strokes along his cock. Her mouth inched closer, placing small teasing kisses, on his belly and thighs.

Gold felt his breath leave his body as her tongue trailed his hard length, wet, soft; teasing. Then she swirled her tongue around the head before sliding back down, driving his body into a frenzy. After only a few minutes of this glorious treatment his hips were lifting from the bed to meet her hands and mouth, his breath coming in pants and gasps as she teased his mercilessly. Gold knew he had to stop her here or he wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

"Come here…" He said hoarsely, gripped her arm as he pulled her up. She started to protest, but was silenced by another deep kiss. It took a moment for him to realize through his lust induced state that Emma still had her pants on. He rolled her on to her back as he kissed her, slipping his fingers in the waistband of her pants.

"How did this happen?" he asked with a sheepish grin. Emma held his gaze and smiled brightly, lifting her hips to assist him as he pulled them down her legs.

"I wasn't worried…" Gold tossed her pants to the pile on the floor, covering her nakedness with his own as he settled between her legs. He moved his mouth to her ear, nibbling softly on her ear lobes. With gentle pressure he pulled her hair, pulling her head back to kiss the taught skin under her chin. Sucking lightly he teased the sensitive flesh with his teeth. He gripped her chin and brought his mouth to hers; the hand that had been caressing her abdomen was slowly working its way down.

A new wave of lust shot through him as he slipped his fingers between her legs; the wetness he found proved that she wanted him as desperately as he wanted her. He felt her trembling against him and caught her lips softly, slipping a finger inside. She was still incredibly tight, and his fingers worked to stretch her a little more as she curled into him.

Emma moaned and arched into his touch, her eyes locked intently on his; her fingers gripping the back of his neck. She never knew what to say in moments like this, or if she was meant to remain silent. Words just seemed so pointless when they were already being this intimate. Long minutes passed and Emma lost herself in his kiss, her breasts pressed to his chest as his fingers circled gently inside her, feeling her entire being melt into his touch as the passion between them intensified. Gold laid over her and Emma fell back against the pillow panting for breath, spreading her legs wider as he slowly filled her. Gold struggled to breathe as he buried himself inside her. He rested his head to hers, holding himself still as he met her eyes.

"I love you so much Emma…I love you more than I ever thought possible…" he whispered at last, his hands tangled in long tresses of her hair. He wanted to take his time, to savor this moment as he moved with slow and steady thrusts.

"I love you, too…" she whispered hoarsely, her fingers tangling in his hair. Gold kissed along her jawline, bringing his lips to her neck. The heat pooled in her abdomen and Emma could feel the pressure building. The combined attention of his lips on her neck and his cock inside her made her head spin with heightened pleasure. He seemed to be in no rush, taking his time and doing everything with slow, deliberate movements.

Gold leaned forward and sucked a nipple into his mouth as he made love to her, relishing the feeling of her body against his, of being enveloped inside her. There was something so much sweeter about this experience than their first time. Perhaps it was because they were home or simply that he never believed he'd experience it again, but he would never forget this moment. And he would never take her presence for granted again.

Emma rolled him onto his back, closing her eyes as Gold sank even deeper, feeling his hips beginning to rise and fall in rhythm with her own. A rhythm that quickly increased as the intensity was reaching its peak. She was dizzy as his hands moved over her ribs and to her breasts; circling to begin with and then gentle teases between his fingers.

Gold felt himself dangerously close to the edge and the last thing he wanted was to stop this. All he could think to do was catch Emma up to where he was, slipping his hand between their bodies. Emma looked down at him with a smile as he sent jolts of electric heat throughout her body. She could feel him beginning to jerk inside of her as her own body trembled in anticipation of its own orgasm. Emma tossed her head back moaning with pleasure, as his thumb rubbed her swollen clit in tandem with his thrusts.

Gold thrust harder, his fingertips digging into her hips as she tightened around him. His orgasm hit just as hard, calling out her name as Emma collapsed on top of him. Their bodies heaved, covered with sweat as they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing softly. She climbed off of him, lying along his side as he covered them with the sheet. Emma couldn't have moved if she tried; her limbs feeling listless and disconnected from her body.

"Well, good morning to you too…" Emma said breathlessly in the lingering silence. Gold laughed deeply beside her, running his hand along her arm. "Promise me we will do this more often…"

"It's a guarantee…" he promised, pressing his lips to her temple. Emma nestled closer, forcing herself not to look at the clock; to remain right where she was and indulge in the moment. Everything else melted away, nothing else mattered but being here, held safe in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as her body still trembled.

Gold closed his eyes holding his lips to her temple, his body quivering as his fingertips dragged lightly over the expanse of her back. If there was such a thing as heaven on earth, he was certain he was in it. The idea that he would have to get up soon was offensive, wishing for nothing more to stay here all day, basking in this moment. He rolled onto his side glaring daggers at his alarm clock.

"I'm meeting my father at Granny's at 7:45. I have to get up and take a shower." Emma mumbled sadly against his chest. Gold sighed heavily, his head falling onto the pillow.

"Can't you cancel, or tell him you'll be late? I don't want to let you go yet…" he said, tightening his arms possessively around her. Emma smiled brightly at his words, only too willing to remain here. But as much as she hated to admit it, she had responsibilities.

"No," she lamented with a heavy sigh. Gold nodded, kissing her once more as he released her. Emma sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Although…" she added, smiling mischievously as she looked over her shoulder. "You could always join me in shower."

His eyes widened and Gold stared after her with his mouth half open as she sashayed from his bed to the bathroom. With a come-and-get-me-grin, Emma closed the door behind her. He had never taken a shower with a woman before and was not about to pass up such an opportunity. Gold hesitated only a moment more before tossing the sheets from his body; the bathroom already full of steam as he opened the door to join her.

* * *

James checked his watch again, sipping his coffee at Granny's. It was still only 7:35 and his curiosity plagued him as to what reason Emma had asked him here. Not that he was complaining; any opportunity he had to spend with his daughter would be taken full advantage of. But it had been a long night; Henry's nightmares seemed to only be getting worse. He knew eventually he would have to tell Emma. Belle and Ruby were huddled in a corner nearby, laughing and joking as they refilled sugar jars and poured endless amounts of coffee. James held up his mug and Belle was quick to give him a refill.

"Thank you…" he said softly, offering a weak smile.

"You're welcome. Where's Henry today?" She asked cheerfully. James had honestly never met someone who smiled constantly and always seemed to be in the highest of spirits; especially considering her past.

"Oh, Mary took him to school with her; I'm supposed to be meeting Emma here in a few minutes."

"And it looks like you don't have too long to wait…" Belle whispered, motioning to the window. James looked, watching as Emma and Gold walked arm in arm, smiling and laughing about something as they approached the diner. It was the happiest he had ever seen her, and even Gold looked genuinely happy.

"Does it bother you?" James asked, returning his focus to Belle. "Seeing them together like that?" Belle looked out the window again, watching them as she contemplated the question.

"Um, well, yes and no..." she admitted honestly. "After Regina abducted me and held me in her castle, I always thought that Rumple would find me or save me somehow. And I imagined that when he did, he would whisk me away to his castle and we'd live happily ever after." Belle said wistfully. Her eyes grew darker, filled with sadness at the memory.

"But Regina told him that I was dead, and after thirty years he decided to move on with Emma. When he found me alive here I don't think he knew what to do. And then when the curse broke…I just assumed after all we had suffered through we would be together, and it all would've been worth it. I selfishly hoped that he would leave her to be with me. But he wouldn't, and we talked it out; then Archie helped me see things in a new light and I realized that it was never really meant to be. So, no, it doesn't bother me. I have a life to live…and now the chance to live it." With that she smiled, returning to her duties.

A small smile formed on his lips, ever more intrigued by this woman as the bell rang over the door. They walked into Granny's together, Gold's hand splayed gently across her back. Emma smiled brightly at him as he stood from the stool, holding his arms open for her. Emma stepped from Gold's arm and into her father's embrace. James closed his arms around her, more grateful each time that she didn't push him away.

"Good morning…" she said softly, squeezing him tighter. James offered a slight nod of acknowledgement in Gold's direction, receiving the same as he pulled back from Emma.

"Good morning," James replied with a smile.

"Can I get the usual Ruby?" Emma asked, not sitting down.

"Sure thing, Emma…" came the swift reply.

"Did you eat already?" Emma asked James, realizing too late she never specified that they wouldn't be eating.

"Oh, I did…were we meeting for breakfast?" he asked nervously.

"No, no it's fine; I ate too. I should've been more specific." Emma said as Ruby brought her the usual coffee and muffin. "Thanks Ruby…"

"Hey, I was thinking that this Friday night we could all go for drinks; you, me, Mary, Belle, and maybe Ashley. Wolf's time will have passed by then." Ruby suggested, Belle smiling brightly by her side. Emma stared at Ruby, not exactly sure what she just said.

"Wolf's time…is that like fairy tale speak for PMS?" Emma asked confused. Ruby and Belle laughed and James almost spit out his coffee at her words. They never told her.

"No, I'm um, I'm a wolf." Ruby explained softly; Emma's eyes widened in surprise shifting her body nervously as she cleared her throat. "Doesn't Red-Riding-Hood…kill the wolf?"

"Well, the fairy tales here got a lot of details wrong. It's nothing to worry about." Ruby assured her. On any other day it might seem strange that her friend just told her she was a wolf, but after travelling to another world Emma didn't feel quite so threatened by it.

"Ok. And to answer your question I'd love to."

"Great…I'll talk to everyone and we'll let you know the plan." With that Emma smiled and turned to her father.

"Shall we?"

"Yea absolutely…lead the way…" James said, rising from his seat. As they turned to go they almost collided with an older gentleman dressed impeccably in a black suit, a stern look on his face as he glared indignantly at James. Emma recognized him as the DA who tried to railroad Mary Margaret for Kathryn's murder.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the man said with a cruel smile.

"You…what are you doing here?" James asked, stepping protectively in front Emma. He knew King George would stop at nothing to destroy his happiness; his family being the perfect means to that end. Emma rolled her eyes that he thought she needed protection, but she didn't push the issue if only because of the malicious glare in the man's eyes.

"You may have taken care of me in the old world, but in this one…we get another go at each other."

"Whenever you're ready…" James answered calmly, a threatening edge to his voice. Emma looked between both men, nervous that at any moment they'd break into a fist fight.

"So sure of yourself…but I know the truth. You're still just a shepherd pretending to be a prince. You weren't fit to rule the kingdom and you sure as hell aren't fit to run this town. I'm gonna see to it that the people of Storybrooke see who you really are. By the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you killed me when you had the chance."

"The people of this town know who I am and they've seen me defeat you before. If you come after me or my family they'll see me defeat you again." James said quietly, showing no fear of the man before him. The king's gaze fell to Emma, eyeing her with disdain.

"You must be his daughter – _the Savior_. I expect I'll soon be getting an introduction to my great-grandson…" he said matter-of-factly as if Emma would just introduce her son to some madman.

"Over my dead body…" James spat viciously before Emma could utter a word. "You aren't my father, you weren't my brother's father; you have no right to my family after you've tried and failed repeatedly to kill me..."

"That can be always be remedied…" he whispered darkly. At that Emma had had enough, interrupting before James could respond.

"I'm sorry, did you just threaten to kill someone in front of the Sherriff?" Gold was hidden behind James and Emma as he sat at the counter, an amused smiled on his lips at her fearlessness. James and King George both looked to Emma incredulously as she continued, not waiting for a response.

"You people need to remember that you aren't in the Enchanted Forest anymore and anytime you want to ignore the rules of this world, I will happily arrest you for it. Any and all death threats, lynching, or anything else construed as illegal _here_ will be punished accordingly." The king was clearly not affected by her threat as he turned his eyes to James, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Tell me, how did that wife of yours get pregnant? Did she make a deal with that loathsome imp?" James' eyes went wide with confusion mixed with rage, but before he could utter a word, he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"I do hope you're not threatening the royal family, _your majesty_…" Gold said making himself visible. The king's face fell at the unexpected presence of Rumplestiltskin himself. "It was your _two_ deals with the _loathsome imp _that got Charming into this mess in the first place."

"Your deal the second time around turned out disappointing." The King said defiantly, his fear wearing off.

"No, it turned out perfectly. You needed someone to slay a dragon, which he did. It was you who wanted to keep him as a replacement of the son you lost." The king's face flushed with rage at the mention of his beloved son.

"If Emma ever tells me that you've threatened her, her family, or so much as looked at Henry in a way that displeases her, I will demonstrate just how much power this _loathsome imp_ commands." With a murderous glare toward Gold then to her father, the king turned without a word and walked from the diner. The tension in the room seemed to leave with him as everyone released a collective sigh of relief.

"What was he talking about?" James asked immediately looking to Gold for answers. Gold merely shrugged when Emma interjected.

"I'll explain later…" James looked incredulously to his daughter, wondering how she would know something about this before him.

"We should get going…" Emma said. She hugged Gold tightly as he kissed her temple affectionately, rubbing her back he whispered, "I'll see you tonight, love." Emma blushed as she smiled, squeezing his hand once more, then returning her attention to James.

"Ready?" James nodded silently, following Emma as he watched Gold approach the counter, talking to his former true love.

"So, I'm sorry, what do you know of what King George said?" he asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, in the Enchanted Forest, Mary told me about how King George had Lancelot bring her to him. Mary said she thought he was just going to kill her to get revenge on you for breaking off the wedding. Instead he cursed her so that she could never have children…"

"Wait, what?" James demanded angrily. Emma was suddenly nervous, for some reason she had assumed Mary had told him this story.

"She told me of what happened to your mother…" Emma continued cautiously, hoping not to rouse his anger further "…and that you were taking her to some magical lake to heal her. But when you got there, there was only one sip left and your mother pretended to drink it and then asked to see you married as her last wish. But she handed the water to Lancelot and he put the water from the lake into a cup of water. And when Mary drank it, it lifted her curse. And the rest is history."

His mind reeled with the revelation of this new information, wondering how or why Snow could keep it a secret. It explained a lot; why the water from the lake didn't save his mother, Snow's initial reaction to when he talked about a baby. How seriously she told that there was something he needed to know; the way she smiled when his mother's pendant started swaying in front of her stomach. James scoffed as he shook his head; his mother only ever wanted to see him happy. He should've known all along that she was prepared to die to see to it that he was.

"Well, that sounds like something she would do." James said with a smile. "You know my mother, your grandmother, was a truly incredible woman. I feared that I would never meet a woman as strong and as kind as she was. I was always talking about true love and she was always trying to marry me off to save our farm." Emma couldn't help but smile, hanging on every word as he spoke.

"After I slayed the dragon I had to say goodbye to keep up appearances. That's when she gave me her ring and told me it belonged on the finger of the woman I loved; that I should never settle for anything less. But when I met Snow I knew, and it was killing me that I was being forced to marry Abigail – or Kathryn. Luckily, she was also in love with another man. So the day before our wedding she helped me escape and I reunited her with her true love and King George has been trying to kill me since." Emma's eyes widened at how nonchalantly he stated that fact.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you with all this?" he asked, noting the curious look on her face.

"No, absolutely not. I only wish I could have met her, she sounds like an extraordinary woman."

"That she was…" James said softly as they continued to walk leisurely down the street in comfortable silence. The more time she spent with him the more time she wanted to spend, listening to stories of family members and how her parents met; the stories you hear told a thousand times and never tire of. It filled that need, that desire to be connected her to a family.

Emma summoned as much courage as she could slipping her arm through his as she hooked their elbows, experimenting what it feels like to trust her father. For a moment, she could see herself as a little girl, holding her Daddy's hand as they walked on a bright summer day. But she wasn't a little girl and they were so close in age people might think they were a couple if they didn't know better. But Emma didn't care as she allowed herself this brief moment.

James looked down at her surprised as she rested her head on his shoulder. He swallowed the tears that were rising to the surface unsure of what to say, or if he should even say anything at all. It was the simplest of gestures and he didn't know what brought it on, but he wasn't about to pull away. His guilt surged to the surface that Emma didn't get a lifetime of this, that she didn't receive the love of her parents until she was twenty-eight years old. They had good reasons, but that did little to ease his conscious.

"So, uh, what did you need me for? Where are we heading?" James asked, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"For now just to the station, I'm expecting my cell phone to be delivered in the next half-hour."

"Oh, good…I can stop having all the station calls forwarded to my cell phone…" he replied teasingly. Emma laughed lightly, lifting her head but not releasing her grip.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked hesitantly.

"Sure…"

"That story about Henry's father…" he paused, hoping it wouldn't ruin this moment. "It's not true, is it?" Emma released a heavy sigh, barely able to meet his eyes.

"No…no it's not." she whispered sadly. "Please don't tell him any differently…he can never know."

"I don't suppose I'm allowed to ask what the real story is…" Emma met his eyes, their arms still linked as they walked. This would have been the perfect opportunity to tell him, but it was just too soon.

"I will say that it's true his father is dead and no, he was not a first or true love; nor a hero…"

"How did he die?" Emma rolled her eyes looking away, and James was quick to apologize. Emma again felt guilty that while the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her parents, it's exactly what she seemed to be doing.

"You know, Gold and I had a long talk last night…a long, long, _long _talk. About this very thing actually…" Emma began as the station came into view. James looked down, waiting expectantly for her to continue. When she remained silent to sort out her thoughts, James prodded further.

"But…?"

"But this isn't easy." She admitted finally. "I know you want to know my past, what happened…I've just really been afraid if I tell you, it's going to forever damage our chances for a normal relationship. I don't want to cause you guys any more pain…" James nodded, holding her gaze intently. It broke his heart to see his daughter struggle so intensely simply out of the desire to protect _them_.

"But Gold reminded me last night that you and Mary are the ones best suited to heal those wounds and that I should just tell you and be done with it." James shook his head incredulously, hardly able to believe what he was about to say.

"And for once I agree with him…" James said calmly, a soothing edge to his voice. "Emma…I know I've been a little abrasive towards your relationship…" Emma cocked an eyebrow at the understatement. "Alright, I've been very abrasive and hostile and I'm not apologizing for that."

"Of course you're not…" she said sarcastically. They reached the station and Emma reluctantly let go of his arm to unlock the doors. She held it open for him as she stepped inside.

"Emma…I'm your father. I held you in my arms for five minutes before I had to put you in a box and send you to some unknown world. Snow had literally just given birth when we heard Regina's guards storming through the castle. We thought it was over…well, at least I did. But then Snow said that I had to send you through, that we had to give you your best chance…" James paused to catch his breath, the memory of that night as clear as day.

"And so here we are, twenty-eight years later and I can see now that you're in pain and that you weren't taken care of the way you should have been…and it just kills me. I find out you're dating the most manipulative, conniving creature I've ever encountered. You say he isn't that man anymore, and maybe you're right. But I can't just forget all of the pain and misery he has caused to countless innocent people, some of whom are my friends." He paused for the length of a breath as he met her eyes.

"So, I am sorry for my behavior towards you; if my words or actions…hurt you. I will never stop being protective of you. And while I appreciate you trying to protect our feelings that isn't your job; it was and is our job to protect you and love you. But please, Emma, don't shut us out…"

Emma studied her father for what felt like hours as he emphatically made his case. She had already decided she would tell them; she just didn't know how or when. But in this moment she felt the same way she had when she was in the nursery with Mary. To see her father as he should have been; what she had all along and never had the chance to experience was like another slap to her face.

"I won't." she whispered hoarsely, clearing her throat. "I promise that I will eventually tell you both what happened. Just give me some time, please…that's all I ask."

"But you will tell us?" A small smile curled her lips as she nodded with a barely audible "Yes."

"Well, it's a start." James said, feeling like he had just won a battle. And technically he had, though for the first time it wasn't against an army, it was against his own daughters defenses.

"When I asked you here last night, it was because I wanted to offer you a job as deputy." Emma said, shattering the silence. His eyes widened in surprise, that being the absolute last thing she would say. "It's just that with the curse being broken…you already know who everyone is and I could really use the extra help."

"Yes, of course, I accept…" he agreed enthusiastically.

"I apologize for interrupting…but I have a delivery for Emma Swan." The delivery man said, standing in the doorway of her office. Emma walked to the door and signed for the package, thanking the driver as he left in a hurry. Emma wasted no time in cutting the box open and plugging the phones in to charge.

"So was that all you needed me for?"

"No, I was uh, I was hoping you would take me to Regina's vault."

* * *

"So, why are we going to the library?" Belle asked curiously as they walked down the sidewalk.

"We're not going to library dearie, we're going shopping." Gold replied.

"Shopping for what?" she asked suspiciously.

"There's an apartment in the library for the caretaker. We'll need to pick out a few colors and some furniture for you. Have you not seen it?" Belle's face lit up with excitement, her hand gripping his arm tighter.

"No…there's an apartment? Like for me…my own living space?" Gold chuckled at her enthusiasm, seeing right through her painfully obvious act

"Indeed…and don't pretend that you haven't been in there every night since I gave you the keys." He said with a mischievous grin. Belle blushed, smiling impishly at being caught.

"How did you know?"

"Light shines through newspaper, love…" Belle giggled lightly and Gold only smiled brighter. Belle bubbled over with excitement as they reached the hardware store; the first of many stops. It was like unleashing a kid in a candy store as Belle stood in the paint section seeing the limitless possibilities, an endless array of color tiles and cards. Gold knew as her eyes widened, studying every color intently that they were going to be here for quite some time.

"So how are you doing, Belle…" Gold asked, disturbing her inspection of a blue tile. She looked up almost confused as if she didn't understand the question. "…Assimilating to life here?"

"Oh, I'm getting used to it." She said, resuming her inspection. "I still don't like cars and can't handle tight, small spaces. But mostly it's been an incredible experience and being reunited with my father has been a dream come true. Ruby and I have become good friends as well as Mary when I lived with her…" her voice trailed off, and her gaze looked fearfully in his direction.

"Did, um, did Gaston come through? I haven't seen him and my father tells me he never came home after setting out on a quest to rescue me…" Her face was emotionless as she spoke, and Gold couldn't tell if she was happy or angry at that fact. But there was no point in lying.

"Well, um, I didn't kill him, but he didn't come through either." Gold answered cryptically. Belle's crossed her arms over her chest, turning to face him.

"Why not? What did you do?"

"Do you remember the rose I gave you?" he asked, not quite able to meet her eyes as he tried to suppress his smile. It's not like anyone missed him.

"You didn't…" she said incredulous as realization dawned on her.

"I did, dearie…" He looked away, expecting her to yell and storm off. Instead, she returned her attention to the tile as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"So if there was a man I wanted to date, Gaston won't be showing up insisting I am still his fiancé?" Belle asked nonchalantly. That got his attention if only because she wasn't tearing him a new one as he had anticipated. But by the look on her face and the blush of her cheeks, Gold knew there was a very specific reason she asked that question.

"Is there a man you want to date?" he asked, his eyes wide with curious amusement.

"It's possible…" Belle replied hesitantly. Gold closed the distance between them as Belle sought to increase it.

"Who is he?" he prodded in her silence.

"I don't want to say, he hasn't even asked me out yet." She said with a pout, clearly disappointed about that fact.

"Well that's the great thing about this world dearie; a bold woman is appreciated rather than shunned. Ask him yourself."

"But if he's from our world wouldn't he expect to behave the same way?" Gold smiled at her innocence as he shook his head.

"Belle, if he is worthy of you he will love your boldness and spirit as I do. Don't change yourself for anyone, love." A grateful smile formed on her lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Belle looked away, seeking a distraction from their current topic.

"So, how many colors should I pick?"

"Um, pick at least four or five and later we'll stop by the library and pick which goes where."

Belle nodded excitedly, resuming the task of picking out paint. Gold was entirely too curious about who this man was, tempted to stake out the library tonight to discover who he was if only to ensure Belle wasn't in danger. He knew everyone in this town and who they were before the curse; Belle was still dealing with all of her own trauma and was vulnerable and at times, naïve. She only ever saw the good in people; a strength and flaw, but it left her open to the manipulations of others.

But he had relinquished his hold, deciding he would be noble and let her figure out her own life. He had the promise of seeing Emma tonight and nothing would deter him from that. His cheeks ached from the smile that refused to leave his lips all morning. In this fleeting moment, everything was perfect; it was at is should be. Gold soaked it in for all it was worth, knowing that it wouldn't last long.

* * *

Emma stood at the base of the cement staircase, staring horrified at the wall before her. The echoing sound of countless heartbeats surrounded her, swallowing hard the bile that was rising up her throat. She took a stepped forward, stretching out her hand but not touching anything. Regina killed Graham. Everything he said, everything Henry said about his heart…and she didn't believe them. The tears stung in her eyes at the life that was cut tragically short simply because he broke up with Regina. Worse, she couldn't even arrest her for it.

James leaned against the wall, watching Emma's reaction. It was very similar to his own reaction the first time he saw this place. But there was something in her eyes, something personal and as much as he wanted to ask he remained silent. Today felt like they had made a giant leap in their relationship and all she had done was tell him she wouldn't shut them out. It was so small a thing, and yet it felt like they had scaled the Great Wall of China. She dropped her hand against her leg, stepping hesitantly into the wide open room.

"Tell me again what we're doing here?" James asked, following her inside.

"Closure, I guess. I just needed to see it." Emma replied, barely above a whisper. The room was cold and it was hard to see in such dim light, her skin crawling just being there. She looked around at the strange artifacts, wondering what other evil Regina could create in this place.

"Alright, let's go…" Emma said in a huff, rushing out of there like the devil himself was after her. James followed hot on her heels, pushing the coffin back over the staircase. He rejoined Emma in the warm sunlight, standing beside her.

"You ok?"

"Yea fine…I just needed fresh air." Before James could say anything else, his phone rang.

"Hello…you're kidding. I'll be right there." James hung up, stuffing his phone in his pocket excitedly. "I gotta go, they found fairy dust. Can you get to the station ok?"

"Yea, go on…I'll be fine." Emma said forcing a smile. She watched as her father ran off, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She took her time getting back to the station soaking in all the events of the day, and it was still only morning. For the first time Emma felt a renewed sense of hope that no matter what happened or what came her way, she wouldn't face it alone. After all the long years of suffering, she was finally on the road to her own happy ending.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. As always, please review :)


	8. Chapter 7b

A/N: I hope everyone had a very happy holiday and Happy New Year as well! So sorry for the delay...I ended scrapping the original version of this chapter and starting again, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know. Enjoy! :)

* * *

The fire spread throughout his leg, furiously reminding him of his limitations as they arrived back at the diner, much to his relief. Gold had truly enjoyed spending the time with her, but between walking all over town and shopping to no end he needed a place to sit down. He initially told Granny he would have Belle back in an hour or less…that was over five hours ago. But to see Belle so excited over something made it all worth it. Words couldn't describe what these precious moments meant to him, when he was able see her smile and hear her laugh. Though his guilt over what had happened to her would never go away.

Belle was always brave; she always wore a smile no matter how much pain or sorrow she suffered. But after spending the day with her he was better able to see the cracks; the evil that had chipped away bits of her soul – the permanent scars that he alone was responsible for. It was still so incredible to him that not only was Belle alive; she seemed to have forgiven him. Of all the people with a right to hate him, Belle was at the top of that list. He was grateful they even seemed to be maintaining their friendship, something he had never planned, nor expected after having broken her heart at least twice.

"Thank you again, Mr. Gold for…everything." Belle said as they reached the door, pulling him from his thoughts. Gold rested his hands on his cane as he stopped, smiling kindly at the extraordinary woman before him.

"It was my pleasure, Belle. I will let you know as soon as they are finished…we'll get some people to help you move and settle in." Gold promised. Belle shook her head in disbelief as if she couldn't quite believe this was all happening.

"You're too kind…" Belle rested her hand on his shoulder, tentatively pressing her lips to his cheek in thanks. Gold froze at the unexpected gesture; she always did give him too much credit.

"No I'm not; I just like you." He said, grinning impishly as he pulled away.

"You always were too hard on yourself." Belle whispered sadly with a sympathetic smile, "And regardless, I thank you again."

"You're welcome, dearie…" Gold opened the door and held it for her. He would've gone inside to sit down but for the murderous glare from Granny, her eyes moving to the clock with a disapproving scowl. "You best get inside before Granny beheads me or worse…" Belle laughed lightly, nodding in agreement as she stepped into the diner.

"See you soon?" she asked hopefully over her shoulder.

"Indeed." He leaned heavily on his cane as he began walking, watching through the window as Belle rejoined Ruby behind the counter. The brief moment of rest did little to ease the burning in his leg and Gold slowed his pace to a snail's crawl; he'd be lucky if he didn't need a cortisone shot after this. Before he could even make it passed the neighboring shop, Ruby ran in front of him, blocking his path.

"Miss Lucas…trying to give me the rent early?" he teased, forcing a tight smile. Ruby rolled her eyes breathlessly, leveling him with an obstinate glare.

"No, actually, do you have my red cloak? You know, the one that prevents me from turning into a wolf…" she added sarcastically with a sharp glare.

"I'm sorry dearie, I'm afraid I don't have it." He stated apologetically. Ruby's face fell at his words, fear instantly replacing the stubbornness in her wide eyes.

"Are you sure, I mean, can't you check? The full moon is tonight and you're the only person I can think of who might have it…" Her desperation was obvious and Gold actually regretted being unable to help her.

"Trust me my dear; your cloak is one item I wouldn't mind parting with if I had it." He assured her as he had no desire to be devoured by a wolf. She opened her mouth to argue and closed it just as quickly, shaking her head helplessly.

"Alright, thanks I guess." Ruby mumbled, heading for the door, no doubt trying to come up with a new plan.

"Good luck, dearie…" he called after her. Ruby didn't even acknowledge him as she disappeared into the diner. With the day drawing to a close, he decided to stop by the station. Perhaps he could even convince Emma to leave early, increasingly curious about these plans she had for them.

* * *

Emma drummed her fingers obsessively having finished the last of her paperwork, the endless day dragging on. Sorting out her emotions had proved to be an impossible task as she still at war with herself these long hours later. It was exhausting and confusing trying to sort out such conflicting emotions; she had no idea it was possible to be so happy while at the same time being so sad and angry. Though, in the end it was only an aid in helping her get all that work done.

Her cheeks actually ached from the smile that refused to leave her lips, unable to stop thinking of her morning with Gold. His initiative surprised her to say the least; his self-doubt and fear had ruined so many of their intimate moments. But losing her seemed to snap him out of it; not that he was suddenly free of all his doubt and fear, but that it was no longer dictating his actions. And she hoped that the changes she had seen him since her return would last.

And despite what happened at Granny's with his 'father', the time she spent with James had been perfect. It was little more than a walk and a conversation yet it was among the most profound experiences of her life. Walking arm and arm with any of her foster fathers was something she would _never_ have done because she either wasn't welcome to, or it would've been misconstrued as a sexual advance.

It breaks her heart sometimes to look in her father's eyes and see the pride and love he has for her mixed with his obvious guilt and uncertainty. Though, her initial detachment from him certainly didn't help matters. With Mary it was slightly easier; they were already friends before all of her hope was beginning to grow that eventually they would all get through this and they will come out a stronger family.

Her eyes drifted to Graham's leather jacket once more, her sadness and ever increasing hatred of Regina renewed. It wasn't right that Graham was gone, murdered so senselessly for no other reason than Regina could…or perhaps it was her jealousy. Either way, it was a tragic waste of an innocent life. With an exasperated groan Emma buried her face in her hands. She needed to get out of her head – get out of this building. With the promise of spending the evening with Gold, Emma decided to just leave early.

"Hello love…" Emma jumped at the sound of his voice, staring at him in disbelief. It was almost as if he heard her thinking of him and just materialized in her office. She smiled brightly, grateful for the sudden distraction of his presence.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Emma watched concerned as he limped with increased difficulty to a nearby chair, his face contorted in pain.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." He replied, pulling the chair beside her. Gold sighed heavily in relief as he reclined in the chair, straightening his leg front of him.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, fine…Belle doesn't like cars, so we've been walking all over town for the last five hours…" he replied nonchalantly. _Are you crazy? _was the first reply that came to mind, but she bit her tongue. It was actually kind of sweet and admirable that he would put himself in such physical pain to ensure Belle's comfort.

"You're such a gentleman…"

"That's debatable…" he mumbled with a smug smirk, knowing how such comments get under her skin. Emma's only response was a cocked eyebrow and a stern glare as she angled her chair towards him, rolling closer. She patted her thigh with her hand and said, "Come on…I'll massage it for you."

His eyes widened in surprise at her offer, unable to deny her even if he wanted to. He inched his chair closer, slowly lifting his leg to her hands as Emma guided his leg to her lap. He winced sharply and his whole body tensed at the initial contact of her hands gently massaging above his knee. Emma instantly lightened her pressure at his obvious discomfort, slowing her movements until she felt his leg relax against her.

"Thank you…" Gold breathed heavily as his eyes closed; his head falling back against the chair. He wasn't sure if it was her magic, or if she was just that talented, but there were times he could swear that Emma had the gift of healing in her touch. Whatever it was, he was certainly grateful as she carefully kneaded and compressed the spasming muscles; the sharp pain starting to ease. As he opened his eyes to thank her he was caught off guard by the sad look in her eyes, the small smile that was splayed on her lips was slowly fading.

"A penny for your thoughts, love?" he asked in the silence. Emma forced a tight smile, not quite able to meet his eyes.

"This magic that I have…is it inherent or do I have to learn it?" He quirked an eyebrow at her words; that being the last thing he expected to hear.

"It appears to be inherent; you were the one who opened the portals and I never taught you how to use magic." He explained briefly, watching her with hooded eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Emma shrugged dismissively, trying to disguise her emotions. "I've just been thinking. I think my shock of all this has finally worn off. I'm the savior, it's time I start acting like it and stop avoiding the inevitable."

Gold knew Emma well enough to know when she was covering something. With a suspicious stare he replied, "Well, if it will make you feel better we can explore your powers together. I can teach you how to control it if need be, but I doubt you'll need my help."

"What else is going on?" he added quickly, before she could even respond. Emma couldn't help but smile, hating how well he knew her.

"Do you ever feel guilty for being happy?" she asked instead of answering his question. Gold chuckled beneath his breath, the images of Bae and Belle rushing to the forefront of his mind.

"At least once a day...if not more." He answered honestly. Emma diverted her eyes to the ground, mentally scoffing to herself that she even asked. This was Gold she was talking to, of course he understands. "Why do you feel guilty? Didn't go well with your father?"

"Oh, no, everything was great with my father…" Emma replied emphatically. "But I asked him to take me to Regina's vault where I saw her…heart collection…" The words choked in her throat; just the thought was enough to make her stomach writhe and twist in horror.

"She killed Graham, didn't she…" it wasn't a question, and it caught him off guard.

"That wasn't your fault, Emma…" he assured her. Gold always felt so inadequate when trying to comfort her; no matter his choice of words they always sounded superficial and meaningless.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier. He didn't deserve to die…" she argued, battling the tears building behind her eyes.

"No, no, he didn't…" he whispered in agreement. Confused, Gold paused as he studied her intently, "I'm sorry, and _why_ do you feel guilty?"

"Maybe guilty is the wrong word; I'm just so happy right now and it's not right that Graham is dead for no other reason than Regina was jealous." Gold nodded, diverting his eyes to the ground. Emma instantly chided herself, noting the helpless look in Gold's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything; I've just been on an emotional rollercoaster all day."

"There's no need to be sorry, love. You were fond of him and he was a good man who didn't deserve to die." Gold offered weakly. In an attempt to avoid the emotion boiling beneath surface, Emma changed the subject.

"So tell me, why were you guys out so long? Did you go to a lot of shops?" she asked curiously.

"No, actually, Belle was just enthralled with everything and every decision took an hour all its own." He began with an amused smile.

"See, Belle couldn't decide if she liked the regular oak or cherry oak furniture more; finally deciding on mahogany. And the paint color for the bathroom; she was torn between _ice_ blue and _rain_ _water_ blue. For my life, Emma, I could not distinguish a difference in the two colors, but she insisted that one was lighter and the other was darker with a _'dash'_ of purple…" Emma pressed her lips in a tight line, doing her best to suppress her laughter at his animated retelling.

"Then we stopped by the library and dropped off all the information with the contractors, and she instructed them what colors go where. They said they should be done by tomorrow and I practically had to drag her out of there…she is so excited. I think Granny was very upset with me when I dropped her off; I told her I'd have Belle back in an hour or less and we were gone for over five." Emma stopped her ministrations, no longer able to contain her laughter at his words.

"You thought you could take a woman shopping to decorate an entire apartment and be done in less than an hour?" she asked incredulously. At his continued blank stare she cleared her throat, attempting to regain her self-control. "You still have a lot to learn about women, darling."

"Yes, I know…" he admitted playfully, chuckling beside her. "So you had a good time, then?"

"I did indeed, yes…" And he had. Belle was every bit as beguiling and adorable today as she was all those years ago. "And apparently, there is a man in town that Belle is interested in…"

Emma studied his face intently; relieved that he didn't appear jealous at the thought of Belle with another man, more confused and intrigued than anything. At one time Emma had felt threatened by the presence of Belle; after all Gold had mourned her as his true love for over thirty years. Even though he had assured her that he no longer wanted Belle, Emma had prepared herself for their inevitable end. But he has never given her reason to doubt him, and she promised herself then that she would never turn into the jealous girlfriend.

"Who…?" Emma asked at last, resuming the massage.

"She wouldn't tell me." He replied in a huff of frustration. Emma went through all of the eligible men of Storybrooke she could think of, trying to imagine who Belle might be drawn to, or interested in. Only one name came to mind and she desperately hoped she was wrong.

"I hope it's not Whale…" she stated glibly, "He'll sleep with anything that breathes…" Gold pinched the bridge of his nose, imagining his innocent Belle being seduced by Dr. Victor Frankenstein.

"Emma, please don't put that image in my mind…" Gold pleaded, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

"Sorry." She mumbled beneath her breath. Gold studied her face as she focused intently on the task at hand. Emma had to be the most understanding woman in the world to be as accepting of Belle as she was. He couldn't think of too many women who would have been nearly as patient and supportive in the same circumstances. It only reminded him again how truly lucky he was.

"It's just that she's still so vulnerable here; I only want to ensure she's not putting herself in danger."

"Well, we're having drinks Friday night…I'll ask her then." Emma offered, hoping to set his mind at ease. A silent nod was his only reply. Gold watched her in awe; at a loss as to why she insisted on doing these things for him when he had done absolutely nothing to deserve them; deserve her. Due to his recent betrayal it should be him pampering her, not the other way around. Straightening up in his seat he gripped her hand to stop her, gently sliding his foot from her lap to the ground.

"That's good enough, love…" He whispered, kissing the back of her hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…" Gold traced his thumb over the back of her hand, unwilling to let her go.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to leave early with me…" he asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I'd love to…" Emma was only too happy to get out of here. A broad smile formed on his lips as he stood from his chair. Emma moved to turn off the computer, seeing the webpage of computers still displayed on the screen.

"Oh, wait; before I forget…" Emma grabbed his hand, pulling him back down to his chair. "I think we should get a computer and an internet connection at the house." Gold stared at her wide-eyed and confused, not exactly sure what she was talking about.

"I can start searching for Bae on the station's computer, but then I'll also be able to work at home as well. We can order one online here and I already have one picked out; I'll just need your credit card…" Before she even finished talking Gold was searching for his wallet.

"Yea, sure absolutely…whatever you need." Gold stammered, handing her the card without hesitation. He watched mystified over her shoulder as she clicked and typed away. He had no idea how to use the internet, but if it would help Emma him find his son then he would have no qualms in getting it for her.

"I had planned to take you on a road trip with me after the curse lifted and search for Bae that way. But then you got sucked into a portal and I discovered we couldn't leave…" he told her softly. Emma stood from her chair and turned to face him, returning his credit card.

"Well, I will find out as much as I can online and once you break this new curse, you've got yourself a date…" she promised enthusiastically, excited at the prospect of a road trip out of this place.

"You are so amazing…" he whispered trailing his finger along the edge of her face, the gratitude and wonder reflected in his eyes. Emma smiled brightly, resting her hand on his chest as the other tangled loosely in his hair, pressing herself against him. His lips claimed hers gently, the kiss infused with gratitude and the renewed hope of finding his son. He would never be worthy of her, of that he was certain. But he would never stop trying to be a better man for her – for Bae.

Emma melted into him, raising a prayer to whatever gods may exist in this world that they would find Bae. It's been his heart's desire for too long to be denied now. Emma moaned in protest when he broke the kiss, though he didn't relinquish his hold on her waist as their eyes locked. She stared at him blankly, having completely forgotten what they were talking about.

"I love you too…" she whispered. Gold laughed deeply, a sound Emma could drown in; it was so rare to hear him truly laugh. He offered his elbow with a simple smile; his eyes full of love.

"Shall we?" Emma took his arm eagerly, resting her head on his shoulder as he escorted her from the station.

"I'll drive…" Emma announced, unlocking the doors of her yellow bug. "No arguments here, dearie…" Gold replied with a wide grin. Emma tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, unable to get home fast enough.

"So are you going to tell me what these plans are?" he asked finally as Emma drove.

"Well, nothing spectacular; due to Storybrooke's non-existent night life it will be a causal evening in. I've been promising you dinner and a movie for months…"

"Sounds perfect, love…" he whispered, smiling as he reclined his head against the seat. He gripped her hand over the center console, needing the assurance of her touch that this was all real. His fear ever gnawed at him, but for now those voices were extinguished by the hope of finally finding his son these endless lifetimes later.

* * *

The celebration at Granny's raged on around him as James sat alone in a booth, watching his wife laughing on with Ruby and Belle. With the discovery of fairy dust their hope of breaking this new curse and getting home had been renewed. But his thoughts centered on that briefest of moments when his daughter let her guard down and let him in. The scene played in his mind time and again; he marveled at how simple a gesture could have such a profound impact. Even though the curse had been broken, everything was still so wrong. His daughter could barely hug him, yet she trusted Rumplestiltskin above everyone else – loved him even.

The hardest part was accepting that Emma was in fact an adult, and more than capable of taking care of herself. And seeing them together only hours ago, watching as they walked arm in arm to the diner was the happiest he has ever seen Emma…and even seeing _Mr. Gold_ himself smiling and laughing made him think twice. While every moment was a struggle not to do everything in his power to break them up, there was now no denying they made each other happy. Though actually accepting a man hundreds of years older than him as a prospective son-in-law was proving impossible.

"So she really promised you she'd tell us?" Mary asked almost excitedly as she rejoined her husband, picking up their conversation where they left off. James was startled at her sudden presence, nodding in response as he swallowed his mouthful of beer.

"Yea, apparently something Gold said to her last night made her change her mind…" He still couldn't believe that Gold was pushing her _towards_ them, not pulling her away as he'd always feared. At least for that fact alone, he was beyond grateful to him.

"What did he say, did she tell you?"

"He said that you and I are the one's best suited to heal the wounds of Emma's past, and that she should just tell us so we can all move forward." James shook his head as the conversation replayed in his mind. "Emma said that she doesn't want to hurt us, and that's why she was so afraid to tell us." Mary diverted her gaze to the table, swallowing the tears that were rising to the surface.

"Do you ever think…that we made the wrong decision in sending her here?" she asked hesitantly.

"At first I did. I thought that if she had been cursed with us then at least we would've been together. But then I remembered that the curse was designed to rob us of our happy ending. Emma would never have grown up, and we all would've been kept apart and miserable for eternity."

"You're right…we did the right thing…" Mary reiterated, trying to convince herself. It's not that she didn't believe they did the right thing; it's that the knowledge of that fact did nothing to appease her conscious.

"And how come you never told me King George cursed you?" James asked suddenly. Mary's head turned sharply, speechless as she stared wide eyed at her husband.

"Well, I; um…who told you?" she stammered breathlessly.

"The man himself…and then _Emma_ filled in the blanks." Mary stared confused at James as the full weight of his words hit her. With everything that has happened, it never even occurred to her that King George was the District Attorney here who almost sent her to jail. Having Regina as a threat to her family was bad enough, the combination of King George and Regina was overwhelming.

"Wait, he's here?! He's met Emma?" James nodded in response as he awaited her reply. Before Mary could respond, Henry slid into the booth across from them. Guilt was written all over his face as he sipped the contents of his mug, smirking innocently at his grandparents.

"Is that a coffee?" James asked with a suspicious stare.

"No…" Henry replied, hoping they believed him.

"Trying to stay up, huh?" Henry's gaze fell to the table, nodding wordlessly in response. Sympathy replaced suspicion as James studied his grandson, at a loss as to how to give him relief from the nightmares that plagued him.

"Still worried about those nightmares?" Mary watched sadly as Henry nodded again. Between sleeping curses, long separations and near death experiences, this family had been through too much. For the last two nights she'd been woken by the sound of Henry's cries, remembering all too well the nightmares he's experiencing. She had hoped that he would come out of all of this relatively unscathed; he was just too young to have already been scarred so deeply.

"Well don't be, because when you go to sleep tonight I'm going to be in the room right next to you." James promised, pulling the coffee away from him.

"Now maybe lose the java, and go grab a cocoa." At that Henry slid from the bench, rushing to ask Belle for a hot chocolate.

"We're going to be ok, right…our family?" Mary asked softly, watching Henry like a hawk.

"Of course we are," James assured her, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's just gonna take some time, that's all. Now this is a celebration in the hope of getting home. We should at least try to have fun to keep everyone's moral up."

Mary nodded silently in agreement, pasting the brightest smile she could muster on her lips as she forced herself to mingle. She always envied her husband's faith, his ability to believe that no matter what everything will work out in the end. After their time together in the Enchanted Forest, Mary's guilt equaled her joy and every so often surpassed it. She was haunted by the images of the disheveled nursery and all the moments and memories of Emma's life that had been lost. But in the end it was Emma who suffered the most having been robbed of everything. The last thing she wanted to do was celebrate, she wanted to go find her daughter and begin mending whatever wounds had been inflicted.

* * *

Emma set the timer on the oven, dinner cooking at last. When they got home she took a shower and changed, still feeling the dust and death of Regina's vault on her skin. Gold was reclining on his leather couch where Emma resumed her place beside him. She put her feet up with his, entwining their legs and curled into his side. She sighed contentedly as his arm circled around her shoulders. She had been waiting all day for this moment, when it was just the two of them and the chaos of the curse was locked outside.

"How's your leg?"

"Much better, thanks to you…" he replied, kissing the crown of her head.

"Good." "I have a gift for you…" Emma announced, reaching into her pocket. His eyes opened as he lifted his head, truly curious what she would've bought him and why.

"A gift…for me?" Gold asked genuinely surprised. Emma smiled brightly as she placed the gift in his hands.

"A cell phone?" he asked, inspecting it closely. The screen lit up as his thumb brushed over it displaying the date and time. _Fascinating_…another device he had never used that Emma would have to teach him.

"Yes, a cell phone. I had to order a new one and I figured while I was at it I would add you to my plan. I already charged it for you and I programmed my number and my parents' numbers just in case." She informed him. Emma studied his face, fearful by his lack of enthusiasm that he hated it.

"Well thank you." Gold said with a tight smile.

"You hate it…"

"No, no; it's not that. I just never really needed one before…I'm afraid I don't know how to use it…" He admitted sheepishly, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Well, I'll show you…" Emma said with a playful smirk, taking the phone from his hand. For the next twenty minutes, she taught him the mechanics of the phone; setting up a voicemail box and showing him how to retrieve them. He was quite amazed and even more concerned when she explained the GPS tracking feature that both their phones had, confused as to who would be watching them and why.

"No one is actively watching or tracking you…" Emma explained, trying to calm him down. "But if you were to disappear and I couldn't find you, I would just call the phone company and they would track your signal."

"Ah…" While he still looked confused, he seemed to accept the answer. Moving on, they texted an entire conversation just until he got the hang of it. But when she showed him the camera feature, it immediately turned into a photo shoot. He untangled himself from her to take a variety of shots from different angles. She had tried to take a photo of him for her phone, but he was less than cooperative simply taking another one of her before sitting back down.

"Here, you can even…" she began, taking the phone from his hands. Gold watched intently what she was doing, curious as to what fascinating thing she was about to show him. Emma gave him his phone back and then called him from hers. His eyes lit up as a picture of Emma filled his screen when she called him.

"This device is truly amazing…" he said, admiring photo he had taken.

"I'm glad you like it…"

"Is there a way to keep the phone lit? Why does it keep turning off?" he asked in a huff of annoyance. Emma shook her head, suppressing the urge to giggle.

"Uh, no, it drains the battery to keep it lit…"

"Right…" Emma groaned as the oven beeped, reluctantly pulling herself from the couch. She rushed to the stove, dishing out the chicken parmesan over a bed of pasta, drowning the food in red sauce.

With one last glance of the photo on his phone, Gold followed Emma to the kitchen. He drank in the sight of her from the doorway; a vision in a pair of black jeans and his favorite burgundy button down silk shirt. His eyes followed her to the table and it was then that he noticed how extravagantly she had set the table. Two candles were placed prominently in the center, and she had used the fine china rather than the normal dinnerware with a bottle of red wine chilling in the ice bucket.

"So tell me, why go through all this trouble? I thought you said it was casual…" Gold asked as he approached her, taking the bottle of wine from the bucket.

"Well, this our first dinner together since I've been back, just because it's casual doesn't mean it can't be special. Storybrooke is extremely limited and I wanted to have a romantic evening with the man I love." Her eyes danced flirtatiously, smiling up at him as she sat down. Gold quirked an eyebrow as he filled her glass with wine.

"And because I know the next few months are going to be chaotic between being a mother and a daughter, being with you, being Sheriff, and fighting Regina. I want us to have time together away from that, where it's just you and me and all the chaos of the curse is locked outside…" With a satisfied smirk, Gold raised his glass as he beside her.

"I'll drink to that, love…" Emma smiled as their glasses resounded, "Cheers…" Emma sipped her wine and the meal began in comfortable silence. The tension that had seemed to permanently hover over them these past few months was gone.

Gold tried not to eat too ravenously, but he was starving having missed lunch all together with Belle. "Delicious, Emma…" he complimented.

"Thank you." She whispered

"No, thank you…for…" all of their moments flashed before his eyes; from waking up with her in his arms and making love, to massaging his leg, helping find his son, and going through of all of this trouble just for him. "Thank you for everything today, Emma…"

"You don't have to keep thanking me…but you're welcome."

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow night for your parents and Henry?" he asked, certain she would want to do something similarly fancy. Or perhaps given the presence of her son she would want something casual and relaxed.

"Um, you pick. You're the master chef, whatever you feel like making. Just make sure you make the carrots, Mary really liked those. And I know we still have plenty of dessert left."

"Alright; fancy or casual?" he clarified.

"Casual. Do you mind wearing jeans?"

"Not at all. Oh, and please remind me; your mother asked me for the recipe to the carrots and I completely forgot."

"I will…" she promised.

"Speaking of your parents how did everything go with you father?"

"It was uh, kind of perfect. We just walked and talked, he told me about his mother and I told him the story of Henry's father was a lie…" her voice trembled as she spoke, still unable to believe she admitted _that _of all things to James.

"But you didn't tell him the real story either." Gold assumed. Emma shook her head, sipping her wine. "Well, at least it's progress." She nodded in agreement, regaling the rest of the details of her morning with James, carrying them through most of dinner. It gave him a small measure of peace to have been instrumental in reuniting Emma with her parents. As Gold listened, he couldn't help but envy Charming at least in this: having a daughter who was quick to forgive them and eager to know them.

Bae was always good, always so pure in heart, but he feared what being abandoned by his father him did to him. Was he still pure and good, or had he become jaded by the lifetimes of knowing his father let him go? As always he feared the worst, and that he would only lose his son again. Charming and Snow sent Emma through a portal to save the realm; Gold chose power over the one thing he cherished more than life itself to avoid his own weakness. The one act was noble, saving lives; the other act was evil, destroying them…

"Gold, are you listening?" Emma asked again, trying to get his attention. Gold smiled as he met her eyes. "Yes of course…"

"What was the last thing I said?" she demanded with a playful smile, certain she'd caught him in a lie.

"That the dwarves found fairy dust and that is when James left you." He told her, smirking victoriously.

"Just checking…" she replied, trying to finish the last few bites of her dinner.

"Do you know what I find interesting?" Gold asked, setting his wine on the table.

"Hmm?" she replied with a mouthful of pasta. He decided to wait and let her swallow her food before saying anything.

"You spent how many months asking me my first name, and now that you know it you still call me Gold." Emma had to laugh at the statement. It wasn't so much the name she was obsessed with, it was why he refused to tell her. And now she knows.

"Well, Rumplestiltskin is kind of a mouthful…" she said in her defense, giggling lightly. "I guess I could always call you Rumple, or Rum. What would you like me to call you?"

"It's entirely up to you; I was simply making an observation." Emma stared at him skeptically as if that was somehow a trick statement.

"Ok…then for now I'll stick with Gold only because it's shorter and it's what I'm used to."

"As you wish…" he whispered softly. Emma smiled at his words, knowing they meant so much more. At that he stood, collecting their empty plates. "So, I will do the dishes love, while you set up that movie…"

"No, I'll take care of the kitchen. Dish yourself out some ice cream and I'll be in a moment."

"No, I'll do the dishes; you cooked, that's the deal." He argued setting the dishes in the sink.

"I'll tell you what; I'll clean up the rest of the kitchen while you do the dishes. We'll be done in no time." Emma suggested. Gold wanted to argue but by the challenging look in her eyes, he could see there was no point in trying. With that he began washing the dishes as Emma cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. Between the two of them they were done in less than ten minutes as she knew they would be.

"Ok, we have to pick the movie…I got two." Emma said as they walked into the living room. "Since I feel horribly guilty about making you sit through a sappy chick flick I decided to pick two, all-time classic macho male movies…" she said holding the first movie up in her hand.

"There's _Die Hard_; movie about a NY cop who gets taken hostage during a Christmas party, forced to take out a group of terrorists alone. Or _Batman_, movie about a billionaire socialite by day turned vigilante superhero by night in the form of…well, a bat." If Emma had a camera she would've snapped a photo of the baffled expression on his face, looking between the two movies.

"Uh…I guess…Die Hard?" he said questioningly, looking to Emma for approval.

"Interesting…I thought for sure you would have gone with billionaire socialite turned vigilante…" Emma said, cocking an eyebrow as she set up the movie. Gold shook his head as he reclined on the couch, unsure if he should be flattered or offended at the statement. Emma laid down resting her head on his leg as the movie began.

The movie was slow to start as Emma remembered. Though, Gold seemed content to watch her more than the movie; her eyes closing at the feel of his fingertips stroking her face and hair. Emma has seen this movie a hundred times over and didn't mind missing a few minutes.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" she offered, standing up before he lulled her to sleep. For the first time, Gold was prepared to deny ice cream if it meant Emma returning to his side.

"Um, Rocky Road…" Emma nodded and turned on her heels.

"I'll be right back…" Gold returned his focus to the movie, though he didn't quite understand their purpose. Emma was much more interesting to him and with her at his side he would rather focus on being with her than watching a movie. But Emma seemed to enjoy them, so he went along with it. Emma returned with the ice cream in hand, draping her legs over his as she diverted her attention to the tv screen.

* * *

James pulled the covers over the now sleeping Henry as Mary watched silently from the doorway. The party wore him out as he had hoped, even though it still took an hour to get him to sleep. By the time they arrived home, the full moon had taken its place in the night sky, and despite their efforts to the contrary Ruby had locked herself needlessly in the freezer out of fear of the wolf.

"Alright, he's asleep." James whispered, slipping his arm around her waist. Mary smiled as his broad arms circled around her, hugging her small frame against him.

"That's good…" she whispered, her head rested comfortably on his chest as they walked to the couch. James sighed heavily in relief that the day was finally over, smiling as she cuddled along his side. His fingers trailed the expanse of her back as she rested her chin on his chest, lifting her gaze to meet his eyes.

"And to answer your question I was going to tell you about King George," Mary began, answering the question he had asked earlier. "…but then your mother's pendant started moving. It was at that moment I realized what she and Lancelot had done and that my curse was broken. Then there didn't seem to be a reason to tell you…" she paused for the length of a breath, her gaze focused intently on his blue shirt as she continued.

"…and I was also a little afraid that you would hate me…that your mother died so we could have a child." She admitted nervously. James shook his head incredulously at her words.

"Snow, I could never hate you. I just wish you would've told me. I need to know when there is a threat like this to our family." He said softly, not a trace of anger or judgment in his soothing voice.

"I promise I'll never keep a secret like that again." She stated firmly in hushed tones. James kissed her temple, pulling her tighter against him as he lay down on the couch.

"So, do you want to sleep down here with me while I stand guard, or do you want to sleep upstairs?" he asked, smiling up at her as she lay over him.

"I'm staying with you…obviously…" he smoothed the short strands of hair from her face as Snow brought her lips to his. His strong arms crushed her against him as the kiss intensified, but with Henry in the next room it couldn't go further than this. He looked forward to a day when all this madness was behind them, and they could focus again on just being with each other.

"I love you so much, Snow…" he whispered gruffly, catching her lips briefly once more.

"I love you too, Charming…" she whispered, smiling against his lips. She rested her head to his broad chest as his arms secured her in his protective embrace. Sleep seemed to claim him instantly as Mary lie awake, trailing small patterns over his torso. Since she and Charming met their entire relationship has been riddled with the struggle, and now it seems that tradition has been passed on to her daughter and grandson. She fell into a fitful sleep, longing for a day when the battle was over and her family was together and safe from all harm.

* * *

He ran his fingers through the length of her hair, watching her sleep. The movie had long since ended and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her, but alas, his hand moved along her back shaking gently. It was moments like this when he cursed his leg even more, wanting nothing more than to be able to carry her to bed without waking her. Emma stirred slightly groaning in protest as he continued to move his hand over her back. She yawned sleepily as she stretched her body across his lap; her eyes finally opened, looking around in confusion.

"Is the movie over?" she asked disoriented, looking up to see him smiling down at her.

"Indeed…" he whispered, trailing his fingertips over the exposed skin of her abdomen. How could she have fallen asleep in the middle of their date night? The night _she_ planned… Either she had seen this movie too many times or she was much more tired than she realized.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered sheepishly, feeling her face flush. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you seemed to need to sleep…"

"Hmm, I'm sorry…" Emma mumbled as he helped her sit up. "So did you like it?"

"Very much so." Gold replied, rising to his feet. "Now come along, my love, let's get you to bed. It is obvious that you are exhausted…" Emma leaned heavily against him, walking in a trance like state up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep…" she mumbled as they reached his bedroom. Gold could only chuckle at how upset she was that she fell asleep, this being the third time she apologized.

"It's alright, love." He whispered, setting her on the edge of the bed. Emma crawled beneath the covers fully dressed as Gold moved around the bed to change. He had hoped she would change out of his shirt before she fell asleep, but she was out cold as soon as her head hit the pillow. Gold peeled back the covers and climbed in beside her, watching her sleep in contented peace. His heart was full; there were no words to adequately express the depths of his gratitude or love for her in this moment. His fingertips traced the edge of her face, pressing his lips softly to her forehead.

"I love you, Emma Swan…" he whispered, clutching her hand against his chest. His arm slipped around her waist snuggling closer, unable to get close enough. His eyes drifted closed falling asleep almost instantly; hearing in the distance the howl of a lone wolf beneath the moonlight.

* * *

Again, hope you enjoyed it! With school out the holidays done I should be able to update a bit more frequently this month.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I just wanted to post this scene on its own. Next chapter will be child of the moon. Enjoy. :)

* * *

The sun had yet to rise, though the sky was ablaze with brilliant shades of yellow, orange and red in the cold hours of morning. James gripped the steering wheel tighter still, turning his knuckles white. The house looked even more ominous in the dark as he stared suspiciously; half-expecting it to come alive with some kind of dark magic.

"We shouldn't even be here," he argued adamantly, "we should've just taken him to the hospital."

"And what Charming, tell them Henry was burned in a nightmare?" Mary countered, her voice trembling with fear. "A hospital may be able to treat the burn, but Mr. Gold might be able to give us some answers – and who knows, maybe even stop the nightmares altogether."

His head fell back against the seat with a sigh of frustration; Henry's wide, frightened eyes pleading with him in the rear view mirror. It was all he needed to see. "Alright…" Pulling the key from the ignition, he stepped from the car into the brisk night air. Fall had descended upon their sleepy town which meant another brutal winter wasn't too far behind. James draped his arm across Henry's shoulders as they made their way to Mr. Gold's front door.

"Do you think he'll turn us into snails because we're here so early?" Henry asked jokingly as they climbed the steps to his porch.

"No, we'll be fine…" Mary assured him. With a deep breath, James lifted his hand to the door. He wasn't sure what floor their room was on, banging loud enough in hopes to be heard on all three stories. His stomach turned at the idea of Emma sharing a bed with him, hoping that they weren't interrupting…anything.

"Charming, not so loud. You'll wake up the whole block." Mary chided in hushed tones. _'Are you serious…'_ was clearly stated in his sharp glare as he snapped his head in her direction.

"I need to make sure he can hear us, Snow, or we can just leave now…" he stated quietly. She nodded in silent resignation as James resumed his assault of the door. Henry decided to help by ringing the doorbell.

Gold was ripped from a sound sleep by an incessant barrage of banging and ringing. He clutched Emma protectively against him if only to make sure it wasn't her. _4:30… _Fear immediately gripped him, switching on the bedside lamp as he slipped from the bed. Who would be at _his_ door so early and why? Emma shot up as the banging continued, their eyes locking briefly as he secured his robe around him.

"What's going on?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't know…" he answered softly, limping quickly from the bedroom. _Henry…_ her fear was rampant as her feet hit the floor; no one else would show up here so early unless it was a true emergency. Disoriented and shaken by such a rude awakening, Emma looked for her clothes. It took her a moment to realize she was still fully dressed from last night. Her bare feet slapped against the cold hard wood floors, rushing to the door.

He considered getting his gun from the dresser just to be on the safe side, but decided against it. The pounding ceased when Gold switched on the light, peering out the window to see Charming, Snow, and Henry huddled on his porch. He opened the door in a hurry, locking eyes with a panic stricken Charming; Snow clutched his arm desperately as they stood behind their grandson. Though he was fully dressed, he stood shivering wrapped in a blanket.

"Come inside…" Gold ushered them into the house before anyone could utter a word.

"Henry…" Emma ran to her son, hugging him against her as she looked fearfully to her parents. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, we weren't sure of where else to go." Mary said breathlessly as Gold locked the door behind them. Her mother's words did little to ease her rising fears, leading Henry to the leather couches. James and Mary fell to the couch on either side of them as Gold sat on the coffee table in front of them. The poor boy looked not only exhausted but frightened as well at being dragged to his house in the middle of the night.

"What happened?" Gold asked soothingly. Henry held out his hand, exposing the burn.

"Oh, God…" Emma whispered horrified. Gold gently cradled Henry's hand in his inspecting the burn closer. Looking frantically between Gold and her parents, Emma was confused why they brought him here and not to a hospital.

"He's been having these nightmares…" James explained, looking apologetically to Emma. "I thought they would go away, but I never thought he could be hurt like this."

"Wait, I'm sorry, you're saying this burn happened in a dream?" she asked incredulously. Although it made much more sense now why they would bring him here rather than the hospital; saying Henry was burned in a dream would be considered crazy even in this place.

"Henry, can you tell me about these nightmares?" Gold prodded, doing his best to hide his concern as released his hand. Henry nodded, squeezing Emma's hand as he stared wide eyed at Gold.

"It's always the same. I'm in a red room, with no doors or windows and there're these curtains and they're on fire…But I'm not alone, there's a woman and she stares at me through the flames. She screams for help like me…" Henry's breathing was reduced to quick pants as his intense fear returned.

"Alright…shh, shh…" Emma rubbed his back comfortingly, pressing her lips to his temple.

"That, young man isn't a nightmare…" Gold whispered darkly. Her heart stopped at his words. What was happening to her son?

"Then what is it?" Emma asked anxiously.

"Emma, could you be a doll and run to the basement and get the black bag from the wooden table? I'll explain when you return…" Without a word, Emma ran from the room and out the door to his gardens. She is no stranger to nightmares, or being so caught up in them that she physically acts out what is happening. But actually being scarred in reality when hurt in a dream is something she previously thought impossible.

"So you are still practicing magic…" James said with an accusatory glare.

"That was hardly a secret, Charming. I'm merely trying to lift the curse so we can leave this place with our memories still intact." Gold answered calmly.

"Any luck?" he asked, trying to sound disinterested. Gold shook his head at the hypocrisy of magic being bad until Charming heard that it could benefit him. But he kept quiet; this was hardly the time or place for that argument.

"Nothing noteworthy yet, but I'm getting there." As James nodded, Emma returned carrying the black leather bag. She set it on the table beside him, panting for breath as she returned to Henry's side.

"So what's causing this?" James asked again now that Emma had returned. Gold retrieved a silver necklace and opened a small vile of clear liquid.

"It's a side effect of the sleeping curse Henry was recently under. You see Charming, when a person falls under a sleeping curse, their soul travels to a netherworld where it resides until awoken." Emma's breathing intensified, listening in horror as Gold filled the pendant carefully.

"Now, this world is between life and death and it's very real. However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep the victims find their way back to that world. Victims like you…"

"Can you try not to scare him…?" James demanded angrily in a whisper.

"He's already scared, Charming, and he has a right to know what's happening to him."

"Henry's being harmed by this world, Mr. Gold…can you please just give him something that will prevent him from going there entirely?" Mary pleaded emphatically.

"I'm afraid not, dear. But what I can do is provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world." He said, handing the necklace to Henry. Perhaps it was that they were so close in age, or maybe that Henry looked more like Bae than he cared to admit, but his desire to help him only intensified.

"A necklace…?" Henry asked, looking curiously at the antique silver pendant.

"You wear this while you're sleeping; once you control the journey the fear will stop. And then you can come and go as you please." Henry reached out, letting the charm rest in his open palm as he studied it intently.

"What about this woman, Henry; can you describe her?" Gold asked, setting the black bag on the floor. His first thought was Cora, but only people who have been under a sleeping curse can make it to that world.

"No, I can't see her through the flames." Henry replied regretfully.

"Would you do me a favor?" Henry nodded silently as Gold forced a tight smile. "The next time you see her, if it's not too dangerous, ask her name. Try to find out as much as you can about her…"

"I will…" Henry promised. Gold gently cradled Henry's hand in his, healing the burn with a single wave of his hand. Emma couldn't help but smile at how intensely Henry inspected his hand, having just experienced herself what that feels like.

"Well given the early hour you might as well stay." Gold announced, standing from the table. "Would anyone like breakfast, coffee…I have spare bedrooms if you'd like to sleep?"

"Coffee, please…" James answered without missing a beat.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Mary asked hopefully.

"I'm dating your daughter dearie, of course I do." Gold said with a bright smile. Emma thought she momentarily slipped into the twilight zone, watching the three of them interact.

"What about you, Henry are you hungry?" Emma asked, smoothing the hair from his face.

"Not really."

"Are you still tired?" Emma asked. Henry nodded wordlessly.

"Emma, why don't you show Henry to your old room…stay with him until he falls asleep." Gold suggested. While it was obvious the boy needed rest, Gold selfishly hoped he would go back to that world and get some answers. Emma clutched Henry closer making eye contact with Gold for an imperceptible moment. It was a cross between a plea and a warning and she didn't need to use words as Gold received the message loud and clear.

"Would you like that?"

"Yea…"

"Ok, come on…" Emma draped her arm over his shoulders and led him up the staircase. She knew better than anyone that there is nothing worse than being woken from a sound sleep scared out of your mind and despite being exhausted, being too afraid to close your eyes again. Emma opened the door and switched on the light as Henry stepped hesitantly into the bedroom.

"This is it…" She said, watching as he inspecting everything from the bed to the dresser.

"This is where you used to sleep?"

"Yep, and I will have you know this is the most comfortable mattress ever. You'll be asleep in no time. Come on…" she replied motioning to the bed. Henry climbed awkwardly into the full size bed, and Emma tucked him in snuggly beneath the down comforter. But as she ran her fingers through his hair, her tears once again threatened to fall. She had never tucked Henry in before, never kissed him goodnight. She cleared the tightness in her throat, placing a tender kiss to his forehead.

"Do you want me to lay down with you or just stay by you?"

"You can just sit by me…" Emma nodded silently and sat on the edge of the bed by his feet.

"Henry, why didn't you tell me?" she asked barely above a whisper. He shrugged, putting on a brave face even now.

"I didn't want you to worry; I thought they were just bad dreams."

"That doesn't matter. I'm your mother, and I need to know when you're suffering like this."

"Okay…" he whispered, clutching the pendant desperately. Emma pressed her lips in a tight line, though it could hardly be defined as a smile. It was supposed to be her who fell under the sleeping curse, not Henry. Now his soul was traveling to some world between life and death, and she was powerless to help him.

"You know, I used to have some pretty intense nightmares too; ones that I couldn't wake up from."

"What were they about?" Henry asked, sounding surprised at her sudden admission.

"Me, I'm trapped in a room with no escape; only instead of fire I'm surrounded by cold – by ice. And I'm not alone either…"

"Do you still have them?"

"I still have nightmares, but not that one…" she answered honestly. The corners of his mouth curled up in a small smile.

"Did Mr. Gold help?" Emma giggled lightly, unable to suppress her smile.

"Yea he did, he made me feel safe and they went away."

"I wish mine could go away so easily."

"They will eventually…" Emma promised. She knew nothing of netherworlds or if her son would ever stop visiting there, but for now she just wanted to give him some much needed hope.

"Now close your eyes…" She whispered softly. Henry complied without a word, his eyes drifting closed as Emma sat protectively by his side. It had been an emotionally tumultuous day and given how this one was starting, she expected today would be another. But she wanted to remain in this moment for as long as possible; watching the slow, steady rising and falling of his chest as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

James stalked his every movement as Gold maneuvered around the kitchen, making sure his coffee wasn't being poisoned. Accepting Gold and trusting him were two very different things and as of now, he could barely accept him. It was mind-boggling to him that Emma was in love with him; a man physically disabled and three times her age. He could understand it _maybe_ if Emma was using him for his money, but with her beat up car and the same wardrobe it was obvious that wasn't the case.

But trusting Rumplestiltskin was something James was certain was impossible. He had witnessed too many lives destroyed at the will of the Dark One, and no matter how Emma swears he's changed, he will always be leery. Rumplestiltskin was after all a master of manipulation. Until Emma trusted them enough to answer his questions; forced civility and tight smiles would hopefully suffice.

"Thank you…" James said awkwardly as Gold set the coffee in front of him.

"You're welcome…" Gold said, shifting his gaze to Mary as he sat at the table. "…your hot chocolate should be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you…and thank you so much, for what you did for Henry."

"No need to thank me, dearie, I only wish I could do more." Gold replied, knowing he was walking a fine line. Though he wasn't using Henry in any way; he was merely taking advantage of a situation in which he already found himself. And would find himself in again every time he slept.

"So what's your price?" James asked before he could stop himself. Gold turned his gaze sharply to the prince, his jaw clenched.

_"Charming…"_ Snow whispered in disbelief, pinching the bridge of her nose. On a normal day, he would happily put the prince in his place. The dark one may have had many flaws but making deals with terrified children wasn't one of them. But he kept his temper. These were Emma's parents; both of them had been used and manipulated by him in the past. What reason did they have to trust him; or that his motives were pure?

"It's alright dearie," Gold said softly, much to her surprise. "I don't expect either of you to trust me any time soon."

"It would help if you stopped being so secretive…." James fired back.

"What would you like to know, Charming, that doesn't pertain to Emma's past and I will happily tell you." Gold snapped. James leaned in, eagerly accepting such an invitation.

"Mr. Gold, can I ask what happened the night you were in jail?" Mary asked cautiously before her husband could utter a word. Both men looked to her with wide eyes, as Gold reclined back on his seat.

"We talked…" he answered simply. Mary rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, that's what Emma said. But what did you talk about? As far as I can tell that was when everything changed."

"Well, it did. We talked about our pasts, and beyond that I would like Emma here with me to answer that question. I will tell you it was…unexpected that we ended up in a relationship."

"But you didn't start dating that night?" Mary clarified. Gold couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped his lips.

"No, it happened over time…" Gold assured her.

"What happened between you and Belle?" James interjected. Gold released a frustrated sigh, regretting already that he made such an offer. If they were anyone else he would've told them it was none of their business and been done with it. He knew if he wanted their trust, or even just their approval, than he needed to be honest.

"She was the price of a deal I made with her father. Their kingdom was about to be overrun by ogres and they called on me for help. Belle came with me as a caretaker for the dark castle." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And nothing more…?" James asked incredulously with a skeptical stare.

"Never…" Gold growled, angered at the mere insinuation of his words. Though, it didn't surprise him, everyone assumed that Belle was to be nothing more than a toy for the dark one's twisted pleasures. "Over the months we grew closer and when I realized I was starting to care for her, I sent her away. Love was never part of the deal. But she came back that same night, and everything fell apart..."

"What happened?" Mary asked. Gold focused intently on the table, the rage he still felt toward Regina for her part in this was boiling beneath the surface.

"She kissed me, and the curse started to break. I was changing back into a man. She told me of a woman she met on the road who told her how to break my curse. I knew it was Regina in another attempt to rob me of my power. I accused Belle of working for her and in my rage I sent her away again. For good. Months later Regina returned wanting to make a deal and I denied her. That's when she told me Belle killed herself after her father had her brutally tortured to cleanse her soul of my evil." the words were whispered with malice as his voice trailed off, unable to meet their eyes as he took a sip of his coffee.

"That's horrible…" Mary whispered horrified.

"But that didn't happen…" James stated at the same time.

"Not her death, obviously. But it was Regina who held her prisoner, not her father." Gold paused for the length of a breath, hardly able to believe he was admitting all of this. "But you can imagine my shock when I discovered that she was alive, here in Storybrooke."

"And what? Now that you have Emma Belle means nothing to you?" he asked; his conversation with Belle still fresh in his mind.

"And now that you have Snow, what does Kathryn mean to you?" Gold countered sharply. The prince's arrogance was so astounding at times he marveled that he was ever given the nickname _Charming_. James' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking questioningly between Mary and Gold.

"You remember the woman that you were married to for twenty some odd years, don't you?" Gold prodded in his silence.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Do you want to see her happy?"

"Yes,"

"If she was hurt or in trouble, would you help her?"

"Of course I would…" James said in an exasperated huff of annoyance. What kind of questions were these?

"So you still care for her even though you're in love with another woman?" James didn't have to answer as his gaze drifted to Mary. Satisfied that he made his point, Gold continued.

"Belle will always be special to me. My biggest regret is robbing her of a chance for a happy ending. When I found her here, it was an opportunity to put right what I had done wrong. So, once the curse was broken, I released her from our deal to live out life she wanted before she ever met me."

"I'm sorry, if she loved you, why did you let her go?" Mary asked curiously.

"I couldn't be the man she needed me to be; I needed magic…I still do – to find someone."

"You're son…" James whispered. Gold dropped his gaze to the table in shame, nodding in agreement. This was not a topic he was willing to discuss right now.

"Listen, I'm not proud of anything I have done as the dark one and no matter my reasons or how I try to justify it, I make no excuses for my actions. I love your daughter and I will do everything in my power to make sure she is happy and keep her safe." he promised sincerely.

"I think the hot chocolate is ready…" Mary said softly, rising from her chair.

"I'll take care of it dear…" Gold offered.

"No, it's ok…I want to bring Emma a cup as well." she insisted. Gold sat back in his seat as Mary fixed the hot chocolate to their liking. In all her memories of this man as both Gold and Rumplestiltskin, she had never seen him so open – or so transparent. She remembers a time she was too afraid to say _hello_ to him, much less feel bold enough to ask such personal questions.

She has Mary's memories of seeing firsthand how much Gold loves Emma, and even now, Snow can see it for herself. While reconciling her memories and the two extreme versions of Rumplestiltskin wasn't easy, the changes she had seen in him were awe-inspiring. And she knew that her daughter had something to do with that. Picking up the two mugs, Mary paused as she looked questioningly to Gold.

"Up the stairs, second door on your right…" he provided before she even had to ask.

"Thank you…" with that she walked from the kitchen, hoping she wasn't making a mistake in leaving those two alone.

"You know when the curse broke and I found out you were dating Emma I thought you were manipulating her…" James stated bluntly; his gaze returning to the pawnbroker once Mary was gone. Gold wasn't at all surprised at his words; it wasn't the first time Charming spat accusations at him and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

"I thought that you were trying to brainwash her so that when the final battle came, she would spare you. I feared you'd try and turn her against us…" His voice trailed off with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he prepared to say something he never thought he would say.

"Look, I can't forget the past – I won't. I don't know what you said to Emma the other night that made her change her mind, and after what you just did for Henry…" at that he held out his hand in an offer of peace.

"Thank you," He had promised both Emma and Gold that he would give him a chance. As difficult as it was, it was time to start honoring it.

Gold stared at his outstretched hand, knowing just how difficult it was for Charming to say those words. Where Rumplestiltskin would have giggled maniacally and cheered at besting his opponent; Gold gripped Charming's hand firmly with silent respect.

"Thank you. I know that you don't trust me, but I hope you can at least believe that I love Emma. She's been looking for her parents her entire life; I would never get in the way of her relationships with you or Henry."

An uneasy silence fell over them as James sipped his coffee. "I'm starting to see that."

* * *

Emma sat against the wall, wondering if he was dreaming as she studied him. If he was in that place she'd never know by the peace that washed over his face. Perhaps by some miracle he had simply fallen asleep and wasn't trapped in an inferno. She checked his arms and hands obsessively for any magically appearing burns.

"I brought you some hot chocolate…" a soft voice whispered from the doorway. Her mother stepped into the room handing her a steaming mug overflowing with whipped cream. With a grateful smile Emma took it from her hands as Mary sat at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you…" she whispered in response. The last thing she wanted was to wake Henry when he so desperately needed rest.

"You're welcome."

"Should I be worried that it's so quiet downstairs?" Emma asked sarcastically. Though she was optimistic the silence meant that just maybe they were getting along.

"Oh, you know, Charming is just interrogating Gold, and surprisingly Mr. Gold has been rather forthcoming in his answers." Mary replied in amazement.

"Hence my concern…" she teased. Mary laughed lightly but it was strained. "So, uh, how are you holding up?"

"Pretty damn awful…" She answered honestly, licking the whipped cream from her lips.

"This wasn't your fault Emma…"

"That's debatable…" she countered bitterly. She knew the curse was real before she broke it. Henry told her, August told her, Gold told her and instead of admitting it, she ran. Had she only believed sooner, Henry would never have taken a bite of the apple turnover and they wouldn't be in this mess.

"This netherworld…what's it like?" Emma asked, suddenly remembering her mother had once been under a sleeping curse. Mary breathed deeply as she dropped her gaze. She just as soon not tell Emma if only because she didn't want her to worry more. But then, she knew that not knowing at all was just as bad.

"It's like you're, um…lost – drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do except think about all the people you love and how you'll never see them again."

"Henry was lost in that dark too because of me… He tried so hard to convince me I was the Savior." Emma said breathlessly, fighting her tears.

"What are you talking about? No one would've believed Henry's stories." Mary whispered ardently.

"But his mother should have…" shaking her head, Emma rubbed her eyes.

"Okay, you wanna play the blame game?" came her mother's challenging reply. Emma lifted her head and met her eyes. "If I hadn't told Cora about Regina's true love, Cora never would've killed him. Regina wouldn't want revenge; the curse never would have happened. We could spend all day trying to figure out why each of should feel guilty, but it won't help anything."

Emma let her head fall back against the wall, knowing there was plenty of guilt to go around. Gold for creating the curse, Regina for enacting it; herself for not breaking it sooner. At the end of the day it didn't matter who was more at fault, she realized, all of the damage had been done. "Did you have nightmares like Henry?"

"I did…your father used to light a candle whenever I woke screaming. He told me it would capture the nightmares." Mary smiled fondly at the memory.

"You dreamt of burning rooms and he lit a candle…" Emma asked sarcastically. Mary laughed lightly at that, having had the same thoughts herself. "It's the thought that counts…I never had the heart to tell him."

"When did they stop?"

"After a few months…I think my mind started preventing from falling into a deep enough sleep to protect itself." Silence fell over them as the familiar tap-step of Gold's approach echoed louder. Emma smiled as he appeared in the doorway, not entering the room.

"I was going to make breakfast. What would –" he never had the chance to finish as Henry woke up screaming...

"They're dead; they're all dead…" Emma jumped at the sound as he shot up, hot chocolate spilling down her hand and arm. Handing the mug to Mary, she scrambled closer to Henry.

"Who's dead? What happened?" Gold asked, limping around the edge of the bed. Emma sat beside him, hugging him close as she checked his hands and arms for any new burns. To her relief she found none.

"Henry?" James called frantically, bursting through the doorway.

"Did you see her? Talk to her?" Gold prodded impatiently. Henry nodded furiously, still trying to catch his breath.

"She said everyone is dead; Cora killed them. She ripped their hearts out!" His blood ran cold at Henry's words. Gold locked eyes with Emma, wanting more than anything to let the boy go back to sleep. If Cora was truly planning on coming to Storybrooke they needed to act quickly to stop her. But he promised Emma repeatedly that he would never again put Henry's life at risk. He's also promised he would do everything in his power to protect them, and Cora would destroy everything and everyone if she made it here. What was he supposed to do?

"Ok, slow down; who told you this?" Emma asked, doing her best to remain calm.

"Her name is Aurora…she said Lancelot was out with a hunting party when Cora killed everyone in the village. They're the only ones left…" Emma could hear her heart pounding as she and Mary shared incredulous glances. She was even more disturbed by the conflicted look in Gold's eyes. A mix of fear, confusion, and sadness battled for dominance in his expression. She had only met Cora for a brief moment, but judging by the fear expressed by both Gold and Mary, Emma knew there was legitimate cause to be concerned. Her anxiety only intensified when James' phone rang.

"Did she say anything else?" Mary asked breathlessly as James left the room.

"She's going to try to find out more."

"You did a very good job Henry…thank you. Now, how do pancakes sound for breakfast?" Gold asked nonchalantly. He forced a tight smile in favor of not jumping to conclusions. Even if Cora was trying to get over here the chances of her success were slim to none. Tension was already riding high and he didn't want to add to the mounting fear. He would worry only if and when there was a reason to.

"They sound good…" Henry agreed, sliding from the bed.

"I have to go…" James announced, "That was Granny, Ruby got out last night." Emma released a heavy sigh as he excused himself from the room; the sun had barely risen and already there was a crisis. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

As always, please review. :)


	10. Chapter 9

Gold watched from the car as Emma hugged Mary and Henry goodbye, his heart torn in two. Tension had been mounting between them since breakfast and he knew the ride to the shop wouldn't be pleasant. Unfortunately, in order to gain the knowledge they needed they would need someone who had been under a sleeping curse, which in this world left only Emma's mother and her son. As much as he wanted to spare them, he wanted to keep Cora out of Storybrooke even more. Gold smiled and waved as Henry waved goodbye, escorted by his grandmother to class.

Emma climbed into the driver seat, taking a deep breath as she started the car. For the most part, she felt she was handling everything extremely well under the circumstances. It's not every day you find out your son's soul is stuck in some underworld of fire every time he sleeps. She had been keeping everything locked inside until they were alone, until she was able to ask the question that had been burning in her mind all morning…

"What the hell just happened?" Gold tried to meet her eyes, but she stared straight ahead of her, her body rigid with tension.

"It'll be alright, Emma…" he tried to assure her, unsure of what else to say.

"Like hell it will!" Emma pursed her lips releasing an exasperated sigh. She didn't want to fight with him; it wasn't entirely his fault this happened. Regina cursed the apples and Henry ate them to prove a point. But Gold had promised that he wouldn't use Henry or put him at risk again, and that seemed to be exactly what was he was doing.

"Are you sure there is no way to prevent him from going back there?" she asked, desperate for a way to protect her son.

"Emma, I swear that if there was a way for me to stop it, I would." She didn't have to look at him to know he meant it. With a deep breath she gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

"Should we be worried? I mean, can Cora even make it over here, or are we all just over-reacting?" Gold was silent as he planned his words carefully. He didn't want to lie to Emma, but he didn't want to take her out of the fight before it began.

"Cora is a very determined woman when it comes to Regina. She will not stop until she finds a way here or someone stops her."

"Is there a way to stop her…like from here?"

"I would need to know more about the portal she's using in order to stop her from here. But, if we can get them to my cell in Cinderella's kingdom, I have a special kind of magic there that will stun her long enough to be subdued."

"So basically, before we can do anything we have to wait for Henry to go back to that world?" she spat bitterly, her anger boiling to the surface. "You can't use my son like this…"

"Do you really think I want to?" he challenged sharply. "Emma, Henry will fall into that world regardless until his mind can protect itself. Unfortunately the only way into that world is to have been under a sleeping curse, which in this world leaves only your mother and your son. If there was another way in trust me when I say I would take it."

Emma threw the car into park as she pulled up in front of Gold's shop. Between her mother and her son, obviously she would choose her mother to go, and if Henry was going to wind up there regardless it seemed pointless to ask. But Henry was just a boy, and he shouldn't have to fight this battle.

"Come on, love…" Gold said, opening the door.

"David is waiting for me…"

"Just come on…" Emma stepped from the car with a frustrated sigh, walking around to sidewalk. She didn't fight as Gold pulled her into his arms, placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

"It is going to be alright, Emma. Once we figure out what's going on, I will do everything in my power to ensure Cora _never_ gets over here." The fact that he was actually afraid of this woman only increased her anxiety, but she held no doubt that he meant every word he said.

"I believe you." She mumbled against his chest. Emma's phone buzzed again, another message from her father asking her to get to the station immediately. "Alright, I do have to go now."

"I'll be here if you need me…" A grateful smile formed on her lips, hugging him tightly against her.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome…now go on." With that Emma got back into the car and drove to the station, ready to face whatever crisis could have been borne out of a double parked car.

Gold watched with a heavy heart as her car disappeared down the road, turning to unlock the door. He left the 'closed' sign in the window heading straight for his office. He pulled out every text he had on magic spells and netherworlds looking for the slightest ray of hope that would spare him using Mary or Henry. Desperate to find anything that could get him to that world without breaking his promise to Emma.

"Alright, you'll be safe in here for now." David said locking the cell door, though he felt Ruby was over-reacting.

"Thank you David…" she whispered weakly as David returned to the office. He opened the desk drawer, tossing the keys inside. He checked his phone again, worried that Emma still wasn't here and that she hadn't responded to his texts. His thoughts drifted to Henry and hoping everything was alright, curious as to what happened after he left. The whole morning felt like a dream, and he was still trying to wrap his head what had happened.

"Thank me later…by then Emma and I will have found out who really killed him –"

"You already have…" David snapped his head up at the voice of King George, watching him walk calmly into the station. "…it's that thing, the she-wolf." He slammed the drawer shut, storming towards his old nemesis.

"…Get out!" David commanded angrily, standing protectively between the king and Ruby. "Whatever issues you have with me don't involve her. There's no proof that Ruby had anything to do with what happened."

"It seems to me that you're allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment." The king shot back.

"Leave him alone!" Ruby yelled, charging the cell bars. He didn't even acknowledge Ruby's outburst, leveling David with a cold, hard glare.

"Protecting your friend at the peril of everyone else? I knew you'd slip up _shepherd_; it was only a matter of time."

"What do you want?" David demanded angrily.

"Justice…hand _that_ over to me and let the town decide her fate."

"Never! I know exactly what kind of justice you have in mind –"

"If I tell everyone that you're putting their lives in danger to protect your own interests you'll have a mutiny on your hands –"

"You want her…you'll have to go through me." David whispered firmly, closing the distance between them.

"I look forward to that." he whispered threateningly. David turned back to Ruby as the King stormed off. "Sherriff…" came his cold voice once more. David looked up at that, seeing Emma standing in the hallway. She rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to respond as she walked into the station, staring confused between Ruby and himself.

"Hey Ruby…" Emma greeted softly, beyond confused when she saw her friend not only locked in a cell, but chained up as well. Ruby's head rested against the bars looking defeated and exhausted, offering a weak smile.

"Hey Emma…" She whispered, falling back to the cot. Emma returned her gaze to her father, motioning her head to her office.

"Can we have a word please?" David nodded, following silently as Emma went straight to the coffee pot. "Did I miss something? You said it was a double parked car; why is Ruby in jail…and in chains?" she asked in hushed tones. David rubbed his eyes and shook his head, as if still trying to figure that out himself.

"After Granny and I found Ruby in the forest someone called me to tell me there was a car double parked at the marina. I called Billy and asked him to meet me there. But when we got there we found a body...it was ripped in half."

Her blood ran cold at his words, her stomach twisting in knots. Just when she thought this day couldn't get worse another murder happens, also at the hands of a friend. On top of being exhausted, Henry's soul travelling to some underworld in sleep, and the fear of Cora making it to Storybrooke, she was beginning to feel herself cracking under the pressure. It was just too much to process at once.

"Ruby didn't do this…" David stated adamantly, knowing her thoughts before she had voiced them.

"Not to jump to conclusions or anything, but Ruby turns into a wolf and now a man is torn in half. What am I supposed to think?" she pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know Emma, but I know Ruby didn't do this."

"Yea, that'll hold up in court real well," she spat sarcastically before she could stop herself.

"Any better than she turned into wolf and ate him?" her father challenged. Emma shifted anxiously, breathing deeply to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. A sympathetic smile formed on his lips.

"It's ok…I'm exhausted too." He offered in understanding. She released a heavy sigh, doing her best to push aside her fears about Henry and Cora; forcing herself to focus.

"So, who died?"

"I'm not sure; I think he was a fisherman. But there was no ID on the guy, none of us recognized him; we'll just have to wait for a missing person report…" David said solemnly.

"What about the double parked car, who did it belong to? Maybe they saw something and ran." She asked, hoping for any kind of break that might point to someone else.

"Um…there wasn't one."

"Did Billy tow it before you got there?" she asked, pouring herself her third cup of coffee of the morning.

"No, he was still there when we arrived. He's the one that found the body."

"O…kay, who reported it?" she asked suspiciously.

"It was an anonymous tip…"

"Well, if they called the station, the phone call would've come to me not you…" Emma studied her father, the wheels turning as she mulled over the information. "What about when you got to the marina was anyone else there?"

"No…everyone arrived after we did."

"So someone called you specifically to report a double parked car where there wasn't one and you find a body instead."

"Pretty much…"

"Alright, I'm gonna head to the coroner and have a look at the body…" Emma announced walking toward the cells. "Since we have quite a few hours of daylight left, Ruby, I see no reason to keep you chained up in here."

"Emma you don't understand, I'm dangerous…" Ruby started to argue as David unlocked her chains.

"And we will bring you back before the sun goes down if we haven't figured this out by the then." Emma assured her. Ruby sighed heavily as David escorted her out of the cell. "Stay with her, keep her out of sight and I'll keep you updated."

"I will…" David promised.

"Thank you Emma…" Ruby whispered.

"You're welcome." At that David led Ruby from the station. Emma drank the rest of her coffee in a hurry, grabbing her keys to head right back out.

Emma was grateful for the few minutes alone to sort her thoughts and emotions as she drove to the hospital, though at this point that seemed impossible. Being woken at 4am did nothing to help her physical exhaustion, which in and of itself concerned her. It was her idea to have a movie night and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Either she has seen that movie one too many times or she was coming down with something. But beyond a headache and fatigue she felt fine, hoping she was just more tired then she realized.

She parked her car, mentally preparing herself to see a body in two pieces. Was there a way to prepare for that – for any of this? It was moments like these when she felt entirely inadequate to deal with all this. Even though she accepted it as her new reality, learning how to exist in it was still challenging. She ran trembling fingers through her hair, moving through the hospital to the morgue. Her imagination ran wild, expecting to see a man torn to shreds with vicious claw marks and chunks of skin missing from the attack. With a deep breath she shook herself from her thoughts, pushing the doors open as she stepped inside.

"Hello Sheriff…" the medical examiner greeted. "I take it you're here to see the remains…" Emma could only nod in response, the body still on the table. Sour bile burned in her throat, taking in the bloody mess. She swallowed hard the urge to vomit, her stomach writhing at the sight. She forced herself to remain professional, studying the evidence. Emma glanced first at his left hand – no wedding band. That significantly decreased the chances of someone filing a missing person's report. Her eyes followed his arm to where it met his neck and chest. She was surprised to say the least at the minimal amount of damage done to his upper body and face given the fact the attack was violent enough to sever his body in two.

"Any idea what could have done this?" she asked breathlessly, her words barely a whisper.

"Other than a bear or some vicious wild animal – no." The woman replied calmly. Something seemed to trigger in Emma's mind at her words. She had prepared herself to see a shredded bloody mess, and that wasn't the case. Moving to the bag that held the man's clothing, she studied them intently.

"But if it were a bear, wouldn't the clothing have been shredded?" Emma argued. Other than being bloody, there were no claw marks; no apparent bite marks as was the case with his body. She wasn't a medical examiner, but she had seen enough nature documentaries to know that much was common sense.

"I mean it literally looks like someone sawed the guy in half."

"Well, wound patterns aren't consistent with a saw, but I'm still working on it..." She responded coolly.

"Ok, well, call me if you discover anything that might point to something other than an animal." Emma requested, eager to leave.

"You already arrested an _animal_ didn't you? Why ask me to find what isn't there?" the woman asked coldly. Emma turned sharply toward the Dr., caught off-guard by her words. She had forgotten that in a small town news travels like wildfire. But beyond that, this woman seemed all too willing to just accept that it was a wolf and ignore the blatant inconsistencies with that theory.

"Because wolves tend to prefer forests, not waterfront properties. They leave claw marks and bite marks, both of which are absent from the body." Emma responded in frustration.

"She isn't an ordinary wolf, is she…?" Emma's mouth gaped open, staring incredulously at the older woman.

"Just do your job…and part of your job is to remain objective." The woman snickered with a scowl as Emma stormed off.

Gold tore through another book, tossing it aside as he realized what he already knew – it was useless. He had hoped that there was something in these pages that would give him a way out; a way to get into that world without having been under a sleeping curse. But he knew he wouldn't find anything, just like he knew he'd be unable to prevent Henry from going back there. Perhaps he just needed to feel like he was doing something productive, to feel that he had some semblance of control in all this.

He wanted to protect the boy more than anything, and not just to get in Emma's good graces. But Henry was just a boy who didn't deserve to be going through this, especially because of Regina's thirst for vengeance. He scoffed at his own hypocrisy. After all, it was his need for power that cost him Bae. He slammed another book closed with an aggravated sigh. He had been trying to change, but all his promises to Emma would be worthless if Cora made it through a portal.

The presence of Cora would irrevocably change everything in Storybrooke. Cora was a monster in the truest sense of the word; all smiles and good intentions on the outside, but she cared nothing for anyone but herself and getting what she wanted. And she would stop at nothing, hurting anyone and everyone in order to get it. He feared he would have to turn into a monster again in order to defeat her. Eventually he was going to have to tell Regina, but he was putting that off until he knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"Hey Gold…" the sound of her voice startled him – he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bell. Emma stepped through the curtain, looking worse now than when she left him. He knew that she was tired, but her face was pale now, her lips lacking their normal healthy shade of red.

"Emma…"

"What's all this?" she asked numbly, motioning to the pile of open books. Gold stood from his chair as Emma approached his desk.

"Research. I'm trying to find another way into that world."

"Any luck?" she asked doubtfully.

"I'm afraid not…" Emma nodded sadly, placing her hands on his chest. His arms circled around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked concerned. Emma scoffed with a hoarse chuckle and shook her head.

"After what I just saw..." she didn't even bother finishing her sentence, the image of that man's body forever seared into her consciousness. Resting her head against his chest, she inhaled deeply his cool, crisp scent, relishing in a few moments of peace in this morning from hell.

"What happened?" he prodded gently. At first she said nothing, seeming to need him to hold her more than talk. He tightened his arms around her, running his hand over the expanse of her back.

"I just came from the morgue...a man was torn in half last night." she said suddenly, barely able to get the words out. "And while I want to believe that David is right and Ruby is innocent…"

"She is, in fact a wolf…" Gold provided gently. Emma nodded in agreement, fearing she would have no choice but to arrest Ruby.

"Who died?" Emma lifted her head from his chest, remaining locked in his embrace.

"We're not sure yet. No ID…"

"So the body was devoured then?"

"No and that's the strange part; there were no claw marks or bite marks. He was just cut in half, left at the marina apparently."

"Not to sound morbid, Emma, but wolves eat their prey. They don't just rip a body in half and leave it on display…" Emma perked up at his words, grateful that she wasn't the only who saw something wrong.

"So…you're saying Ruby is innocent?" she clarified hopefully.

"I'm saying don't rule out other possibilities." Having someone else share her concern was all the confirmation she needed.

"Well, my illustrious step-grandfather was already at the station adamantly demanding that we hand Ruby over for justice." Gold shook his head, not at all surprised.

"The king is a very bitter and hateful man, Emma. Do not mistake that he is capable of anything and everything and will stop at nothing to rob Charming of his happiness. Mainly through the people he cares about…"

"Kind of like Regina and Snow?" Emma asked; a bitter edge to her voice. She found herself strangely relieved that she didn't grow up in the Enchanted Forest with two homicidal grandparents, living with the constant threat of one or both of her parents being murdered. Growing up in fear of people who could rip out hearts and cut people in half and frame the innocent – and all for what? Vengeance? Jealousy? To be able to say _'I won…'_? It was all completely insane.

"Exactly…" Gold trailed his fingers along the edge of her face, his concern only increasing. "Are you sure you're alright, love? You just look so pale…"

Emma shrugged dismissively, "I'm just tired, or maybe I'm coming down with the flu or something."

"Do you want to cancel dinner?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Just say the word and we'll cancel…" Emma smiled, tangling her fingers in his hair as she hugged him closer.

"Trying to get out of dinner with my parents, huh? Was my father that hard on you this morning?" she teased. Gold quirked an eyebrow at her words, looking offended that she could even suggest such a thing.

"Emma, I have faced my fair share of enemies; I can handle your father. Although I can't remember the last time my palms sweat so much." He replied with a playful smirk.

"Nervous, were you?"

"Well, I do want you to be happy, and I do want to be with you. I was only nervous that if I messed up I'd blow my chances on both counts. I just…I don't ever want you to feel like you have to choose between me and them because we have a bad history…"

"Well, thank you…I hope you know how much I appreciate the effort you're making."

"Only for you, love. But if you don't feel well and need to rest, we can reschedule." He persisted.

"I won't rest tonight…" she stated simply.

"Well, you're going to have to eventually. You staying awake won't prevent Henry from entering that world…"

"I know. I just hate feeling so helpless…" Gold once again pulled her against him, wishing there was some way to ease her mind.

"Give it time, Emma. This all will pass and Henry will be fine, I promise." Emma forced a tight smile, reluctantly pulling herself from his arms.

"I gotta go, still have a murder to solve." She whispered. Clutching his hand in hers, they walked through the curtain together. "As of now we're still having dinner tonight, but it might be delayed depending on when we solve this…" The bell rang and David rushed in panting for breath.

"Hey, sorry to just barge in, I saw your car out front. I just saw King George rallying a bunch of people. I think they'll be heading to the station for Ruby. We should get over there…"

"Where is Ruby?" Emma asked anxiously.

"I left with her with Belle at her father's house. She's packing or something…" he answered breathlessly. Emma squeezed Gold's hand, offering a small smile of thanks. Turning back to her father she released his hand.

"Alright, I'll head to the station. I want you to find Spencer's car and when you do have Billy tow it. Once it's been impounded you can search it. Look for anything that could serve as the murder weapon…but don't touch anything!" Emma ordered, rushing to the door.

"No, I'll go to the station…I don't want you involved in this." David argued.

"I'm already involved. He's baiting you; he wants you at the station. I'll go…" David sighed in resignation, pulling Emma into a brief hug.

"Be careful…" He said softly against her hair. Emma pulled away with a reassuring smile,

"You too…" With that they were gone in an instant and Gold stood alone in his shop. It was still early yet, but with nothing else to do in the shop he decided to just go home. After cleaning up the mess of books on his desk, he locked up the shop and headed to the grocery store in preparation of the upcoming dinner.

Emma stood leaning against the bars of an empty cell, waiting impatiently for an angry mob led by her pseudo-psychotic grandfather. When David told her Spencer had formed a lynching party, Emma thought they were heading to the station that moment. That was an hour ago, and she was still waiting. It was moments like this that she feared she would never understand any of this – this place; these people. Murder seemed to come so naturally to them – people who were able to justify lynching and murder as acceptable forms of justice.

More and more, Emma feared the day they would return to the Enchanted Forest, guiltily hoping they'd have to remain here. Yes there was murder here and no shortage of crime, but there was an element of control in this world. People didn't just rally groups of people for the intention of murder…well, at least not anymore. As dark and difficult as this world was, it was the one she knew; the one that was familiar and almost predictable. She especially enjoyed the lack of ogres and unadulterated magic that wreaked havoc on people's lives.

Magic was limited here and already she'd almost lost her son as a result of it, and now his soul is caught between two worlds every time he sleeps. She didn't even want to imagine what it would be like living in that world for the rest of her life. She checked her phone again, hoping her father had found something by now. She returned her phone to her pocket as the sound of shouts and angry voices echoed around her. Emma stiffened but remained against the bars, watching calmly as a mob of thirty or so people filled the tiny station.

"District Attorney Spencer…what can I do for you?" she asked, a smug smile on her lips.

"Where is she?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, she's safe…far away from where you'll ever reach her."

"She's safe? We're the ones who are in danger from her! And your father, _the prince_, is protecting her. She killed a man…we want justice!" he demanded angrily. The crowd cheered behind him and Emma pushed off the bars, standing defiantly before the king.

"Well, when I find whoever really killed him, justice will be done. But it wasn't Ruby…" there was no mistaking the accusation that laced her words as Emma locked eyes with his. He remained perfectly calm, smug, as he glared back at her.

"However," Emma said louder addressing the crowd, never taking her eyes off Spencer. "I understand that all of you are frightened, so in an attempt to make you feel safe you can all pile into these three cells and stay the night. I'll take your mug shots one by one." An oppressive silence fell over the room at her words.

"On what charges?" shouted an angry man in the crowd.

"Breaking and entering into the Sheriff's station for one; just so y'all know the front door was unlocked. Oh, and attempted murder, unless of course you were planning a town wide intervention with your baseball bats and shovels." Her eyes drifted back to the king, a murderous scowl on his face.

"And in your case Spencer, I'll be adding conspiracy to commit murder and inciting a riot to your growing list of charges." The fire burned in his eyes as a challenging smirk formed on his lips.

"You wouldn't dare…" Emma shot him a glare that clearly told him she wasn't joking.

"I wonder how the state bar will react when I send them your mug shot…" She stated glibly stepping away from him to address the crowd.

"Now, I will tell the rest of you what I told Mr. Spencer yesterday when he threatened to kill my father – you are no longer in the Enchanted Forest. I don't care what was acceptable in your world because you are in this world now, and there are rules and laws that I have every intention of upholding. Now, anyone who does not wish to be arrested has a thirty second window to leave your weapons here and walk out."

"You can't arrest all of us…" another angry voice shouted. Emma's phone vibrated against her leg, and she hoped it was David with good news that he has all the evidence they needed to arrest Spencer

"Actually, yes I can and I will. No one is in danger tonight; Ruby will be locked up and kept under close watch if we haven't figured this out by nightfall. Twenty seconds…"

She grinned triumphantly, watching as the mob dropped their weapons and slipped from the room by one by one. She took the opportunity to check her phone. It was a text from her father, telling her that he impounded the car and found Ruby's cloak and an ax in the trunk. Emma's grin widened, lifting her eyes to see the DA facing her alone, the rage clearly etched on his face.

"Looks like you lost your army…_your majesty…_" Emma said mockingly. But despite that the mob had disbanded, Emma feared that people might still attack Ruby on their own now that they knew what she was.

"You are too much like your father for your own good…" he spat bitterly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Foolish girl…it would be unwise to make me an enemy." Emma had to stifle the urge to laugh in his face.

"You don't scare me. Now turn around and place your hands on your head." When he stared at her incredulously and didn't comply, Emma locked the handcuff around his wrist. By the time he realized she wasn't bluffing, she had spun him around, locking his hand in the other.

"District Attorney Spencer you are under arrest for murder, you have the right to remain –"

"I know my rights…" he shouted as Emma pushed him into a cell. She knew the handcuffs weren't really necessary to take four steps, but she wanted to ensure he didn't run. "You can't do this to me…I'm the district attorney –"

"And Regina _was_ the Mayor. If she can lose her power and position, so can you. Now back up to the bars and I'll remove your handcuffs." Emma wished David could see the absolute shock written all his face. Yet there was still not a shred of remorse to be found. He shook his head in disbelief as he complied and Emma released his wrists. He turned sharply on his heel the moment his hands were free, gripping the bars until his knuckles were white. If looks could kill then Emma would've dropped dead where she stood, the fire raging in his eyes.

"This isn't over…" he whispered threateningly. Emma held his gaze with an incredulous stare.

"You're behind bars…yea, it's over…" She countered, "Please hand over your shoelaces, tie and belt …along with your wallet, keys and anything else you have in your pockets." The hardness in his eyes didn't fade as he fell to the cot, holding her gaze as he removed his shoelaces from his shoes. Emma retrieved an envelope from her desk as he threw them through the bars.

"Emma…" She turned to see her father entering the station, the king's face flushing an even brighter shade of crimson. "Ah, in a cage at last –"

"David…" Emma pulled him into her office, in no mood for a pissing match between the two men. She closed the door behind her, leveling her father with an incredulous stare.

"What was that about? Do you know how long I've wanted to see that man locked up?" David asked in a huff of annoyance.

"There's no need to gloat, he's in a bad enough mood as it is and the last thing we need is him saying this is a personal vendetta." Emma chided harshly. David sighed heavily, nodding in understanding. "Now, did you take the ax to the hospital for testing?"

"I did and I dropped off Ruby's cloak. She said she was gonna stay at Belle's a little longer."

"Alright, um, I'm gonna fill out some paperwork and wait for those test results so we can book him officially."

"I can do it, why don't you head home and rest up before dinner…" David suggested softly.

"Are you implying that I can't do paperwork?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm implying that you look pale and exhausted. I wasn't gonna say anything cause I know it's been a long and trying day, but go…I can handle this. I promise I will be on my best behavior…" Emma stared skeptically at her father, not sure she should trust him, but she was exhausted and the idea of sleep was entirely too enticing.

"Fine, I'll go, after I fill all this out." She said with a wry smile. David nodded as Emma walked back to the cell, retrieving all the items Spencer had thrown on the floor. He avoided eye contact, staring at the wall straight ahead of him. She felt strange leaving in the middle of all this, but they couldn't do much until the test results came back anyway. It gave her a few hours to relax and mentally prepare herself for the night ahead. Placing the envelope in her desk, she typed up her reports as David stared obsessively at the king in his cell.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I was very sick the last two weeks and I am still on antibiotics. Thanks to the lovely ladies who were kind enough to message me and make sure I was still alive. It was very kind and much appreciated! :) So, it's 2:30am and I decided to just post this. This chapter is told largely from Charming's point of view, but it switches back and forth. Also, I was using the name James until we discovered his real name. So, this chapter and from here on out, James is now David and I will go back and fix the older chapters too. I may do some more editing tomorrow, but it's done. I do hope you enjoy it...please review and let me know.

* * *

The day seemed never ending as David sat in Emma's office, the door closed to the ranting's of that lunatic. The urge to render him unconscious was rivaled only by the struggle to stay awake. Yet the day was far from over – he was still expected to attend dinner tonight. A dinner he would have to miss as he would be guarding King George. He knew there would be hell to pay for it, especially from Emma, but he hoped that as Sheriff she would understand and forgive him. He couldn't risk someone helping him escape, not after all the threats he has made to Snow, to Emma, even to Henry. They would have plenty of time to have dinners together and he would be there for every one, but not tonight. When silence fell over the station, he glanced at the king making sure he was still behind bars. His heart sank to see the stone cold expression of his wife and Leroy carrying his ax beside her. Perhaps he should have waited a while longer to send her that text message.

"Snow, Leroy…" he greeted tentatively as they approached the desk. He stood slowly, carefully avoiding his wife's piercing gaze. "What's with the ax?"

"Leroy is taking over for you and you are coming with me." Mary stated adamantly, not even giving Leroy the chance to answer. "We have plans for dinner with Emma and Mr. Gold and you are going to be there." David sighed heavily, placing his hands on his hips as he held her gaze. There was no room for argument in her voice, and with the obstinate glare in her eyes he knew this was a losing battle.

"Snow, I can't just leave –"

"Yes you can, Leroy is perfectly capable of keeping an eye on an old man behind bars." She interrupted sharply.

"But I need to shower and change…" he argued. Having been running around all day and dealing with a dead body, he wasn't lying.

"What you're wearing is fine, dinner is informal. Henry and I will be waiting in the car." With that Snow left, leaving her husband staring after her in stunned silence.

"This has to be hard for you…Emma and Rumplestiltskin." Leroy said softly.

"You have no idea..." David replied, returning his gaze to the dwarf, "but it has nothing to do with not wanting to go, well, not entirely. We left Regina alone for five minutes and she got taken at gun point which is what caused me to lose Emma and Snow. I don't want to risk letting the bastard slip his noose."

"That's what the ax is for…anyone comes in looking for a fight, they'll get one." David forced a tight smile, slipping his arms through his leather jacket as he made his way to the door.

"Thanks Leroy. Oh, by the way, Emma said don't talk to him at all. So, keep yourself occupied in here and if you feel like you're falling asleep, call for backup to keep you awake." he ordered adamantly.

"I will. Good luck…"

"Thanks…" with a smile and a nod, David left the office.

"Do I have to tell you to be on your best behavior…?" were the only words Mary said as he climbed into the car, barely looking at him as she drove. And he didn't push the issue. With Henry in the car this was hardly the time or place to have this discussion. All things considered, David felt he was handling the circumstances incredibly well, especially given how much he despised Rumplestiltskin in the Enchanted Forest. But this was for Emma, he reminded himself again.

The drive seemed to take even longer the second time around, exacerbated by the heavy and overwhelming silence. To his credit, Henry seemed entirely calm, which is more than he can say for himself. And he could hardly define what he was feeling. He wasn't nervous and he knew he wouldn't start a fight, but there was still an underlying fear. Not of the man himself, but of never being able to reconcile their past with the man he is now. Maintaining a relationship with Emma depended largely on his ability to accept Gold as the man she loved. Perhaps that was what he feared, allowing himself to forget some of the past in order to better accept their relationship.

Much had changed since the breaking of the curse – a blind man could see the changes in Rumplestiltskin. It was mainly in Emma's absence that Gold finally let his guard down enough to show his vulnerability and fear, proving that he was indeed human – that he loved Emma. And for Emma's sake he genuinely hoped those changes were real and sincere. The man was, after all, a master of manipulation and he could be very convincing when necessary. It didn't help that they were both being so secretive about their pasts and their relationship, and he hoped that somehow he'd be able to look passed all that. And he prayed, fervently prayed that he didn't screw everything up tonight as he already had with his wife.

* * *

The scent of brown sugar and cinnamon permeated the air as Gold paced the kitchen floor. The Charming's would be here any moment and Emma was taking her time waking up. He'd already burned the carrots and was making a new batch, obsessively watching the steak to make sure it didn't get ruined as well. Despite that her parents were being far more civil and supportive than he ever thought possible, his stomach was so knotted with anxiety it'd be a miracle if he would even be able to eat tonight. Instinctively he knew, especially where Charming was concerned, what a tight rope he was walking. While they were accepting of him now, he had a sneaking suspicion should even one thing go wrong, any and all civility would end. But his true fear was Henry. It was as if all his future happiness depended on his ability to impress him, or to convince him that he truly loved his mother; or quite simply to not terrify the child more.

"Smells delicious…" came her seductive voice in his ear, her arms slipping around his waist. _Well at least she was awake, _he thought, covering her hand with his. Her eyes traveled the length of his body as he turned in her arms, her smile widening as he pulled her against him. "Looks delicious too…"

"Behave love…" He chided teasingly. He loved when she let her flirtatious side show and on any other night he would've indulged it. She was close enough to kiss and leaning in closer, draping her arms around his neck. Her eyes danced mischievously, blatantly disregarding his words with a suggestive smirk, closing the distance between them. His eyes closed and his lips parted as she caught his lips softly – so soft he could barely feel her. Everything about her was calm and languid as he held her flush against him, gently cradling her head.

Few things in this world that had the power to move him the way her kiss did. Sometimes they were passionate, full of desperation and desire. Other times they were soft, just a gentle brushing of lips and whispers of I love you. Then there were kisses like this: soft, yet so deep and intimate it left him feeling vulnerable and emotionally exposed. And like balm on an open wound, she soothed his fears, warming the darkest parts of his soul with her divine light. And even though she's never asked for it, he wished he could give her more...

A heart that was whole, untainted by tragedy and the pain of love lost. A strong body; capable of protecting her from all that would harm her. A soul unmarred by evil, shrouded in thick layers of darkness and un-ending shame. Her kiss forced all the thoughts from his mind and for a moment he could almost forget all that he has done, all the reasons he didn't deserve her. And there was just her lips against his, delicate fingers tangled loosely in his hair, her hand resting over his heart. He could never get enough; she always left him wanting more – more of this…more of her. He groaned in protest when she broke the kiss, dropping his lips to the nape of her neck, clutching her against him.

"Mm, you taste like brown sugar…"

"I was testing the glaze for the carrots."

"Perhaps we should call my parents and cancel…" she purred in his ear. He shivered at her hot breath in his ear, letting out a hoarse chuckle as she nuzzled her face in his neck, her lips teasing his skin. He didn't know how Emma would be feeling when she woke up, but he didn't expect her to be quite so flirtatious. If she was nervous at all he would never know it as her hands moved over his back, sliding along his hips and down his thighs.

"I need to make our date night up to you. You could find those leather pants that you're hiding…" she lilted against his skin. _Oh…_he had so hoped she had forgotten that promise. Her lips moved up his neck and along his jaw line back towards his mouth.

"I take it you're feeling better…" he said gruffly.

"Much better…" she whispered against his lips, kissing him once more. He would happily cancel dinner if it meant spending the rest of the evening in her arms.

Emma rested her head against his chest remaining in his arms, unsure if it was more for the comfort of her nerves or his. The few of hours of rest seemed to be exactly what she needed, feeling refreshed and ready to face the night. But she couldn't help but worry that it was just too soon, that too much had happened today and it would be better if they just waited a little longer. It was too late now, though, and she knew it would be several hours before they were alone again. Hours that would be filled with awkward and uneasy tension. She wanted just a few more minutes to bask in the peace of the moment for all it was worth. And he didn't seem to be in any hurry to let her go as his lips fell to her shoulder, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Are you nervous?" he mumbled softly against her skin.

"Not really. I just feel like a teenager bringing home a boyfriend for the first time. Not that I really know what that feels like since I never brought boys to any of my homes, but I imagine this is what it would have felt like." Especially knowing that her father would prefer her to have nothing to do with the man she loves.

"Are you?" she asked in return, pulling back to meet his eyes.

"Not really…" He shrugged dismissively as he replied and Emma could see the lie in his eyes. But for right now she decided not to push, knowing how important it was for him to always have an air of confidence around him.

"Do you need help with anything?" she offered instead. An appreciative smile formed on his lips as he shook his head.

"No, the table is set, the wine is chilled, the water is poured; we just have to bring dinner to the table. It'll be a few minutes yet before it's ready."

"Is something wrong?" she prodded gently when he dropped his gaze to the floor. He let go of her long enough to smooth the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I never told you how beautiful you looked…" his voice was low with an apologetic expression, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. A sheepish grin formed on his lips as Emma giggled, her hands sliding over his chest up into his hair. She knew that wasn't what was bothering him, but it was still nice to hear.

"Well, thank you, my love." He rested his forehead against hers, kissing her as tenderly as she had him. Though, he didn't need to tell her that she looked beautiful, or that he loved her. It was clearly reflected in his eyes every time he looked at her, and his kiss told her everything she needed to hear when his words ran dry.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" she asked one last time, knowing her parents would be here any minute with Henry.

"It's nothing. I just…I wish Bae were here." he admitted breathlessly, his voice rough with suppressed emotion. "I'm not worried about your parents, I can handle them. It's Henry that has me worried."

"Why?"

"Well, if he doesn't approve, you've said we can't be together and I don't want to lose you. Not to mention, Emma, I haven't been a parent for three hundred years, even when I was I didn't do the best job. Henry has Charming who is young and athletic and can teach him sword fighting and horseback riding – can teach him all about being a prince. What can I offer in comparison?"

"You're not going to lose me." She promised, holding his gaze intensely. "If Henry was afraid of you, or didn't want us together he would've said something by now and we wouldn't even be having this dinner. And I think you seriously underestimate yourself as a man and as a father. Just because you aren't physically able to keep up physically with my father in no way makes you less valuable. You raised your son alone, Gold and you held it together when most people would've snapped."

"You give me too much credit, love…" he said, barely above a whisper.

"And you don't give yourself enough." A small smile formed on his lips, his fingertips tracing the edge of her face.

"I love you, Emma…so much."

"I love you, too…and I'm looking forward to having you all to myself tonight." She added, hoping to lighten the mood if only a little. She was expecting a kiss or at the very least a quip in response, but when the smile faded from his lips, she officially began to worry.

"Um, about that…" Gold began, his voice trembling and low. "We need to know what's going on with Cora…I was thinking that we should have them stay the night."

"Are you joking or just really a glutton for punishment?" she asked incredulously, not sure whether to laugh, cry, or yell.

"It would just be for tonight –" A persistent knocking on the door interrupted him, but Emma's eyes never left him. Gold was known for his cold and detached demeanor, yet ever since hearing the name _Cora_ he's been obsessed over what she's planning.

"You're really afraid of this woman, aren't you?" It was a statement more than a question, and he sighed heavily as he held her gaze.

"I'm not afraid, but she is a monster and it would be better for everyone if she stays where she is." The knock sounded again and Emma pulled from his arms.

"We can ask, but don't expect them to say yes. And dinner will be tense enough as it is – please wait until after dinner to ask them?" Gold nodded in agreement, watching as Emma rushed to go answer the door. Bracing himself on the counter he inhaled deeply, praying to whatever God's were in this world that it would go well tonight. He listened as Emma was greeted by her family, checking their dinner once more. With another deep breath he straightened, putting on an air of superiority and confidence despite the fear coursing through him.

"Hi Mr. Gold…" He turned to see Henry entering the kitchen, a broad smile on his face. With all the tension he felt, Gold sighed heavily with a relieved smile.

"Hey Henry…how are you young man?"

"I'm good…" Mary entered the kitchen behind him, linked arm-in-arm with her daughter as the two laughed over some whispered secret.

"That's good." He replied, watching expectantly for Charming to trail in behind them. Much to his surprise, he didn't. Henry ran to Emma as Mary approached him, handing him a paper bag.

"Good evening, Mr. Gold…"

"Good evening, dearie…"

"I wasn't sure what you'd like more, so I brought red wine and white." He smiled gratefully, setting the wine on the counter.

"It's very thoughtful, dearie thank you." When Charming still hadn't shown up, Gold couldn't help but ask. "Is your husband with you?"

"Of course, he's just washing up in the bathroom." She answered breathlessly.

"Ah…" Emma moved to Gold's side as he leaned against the counter. Draping his arm around her shoulder he kissed her temple affectionately, never so grateful to have her in his arms.

David followed the sounds of conversation, and the delicious smell permeating through the air. He found the kitchen easy enough, but wasn't fully prepared for what he saw. Snow told him the dinner was informal, but he thought that applied only to them, fully expecting to see Gold in one of his impeccable suits. Instead he was in black jeans, and a dark green suit shirt, his arm draped around Emma's shoulders. He watched from the hallway, allowing the scene to sink in before trying to speak. Seeing Gold in jeans was unexpected to say the least, yet combined with his smile he somehow looked years younger and genuinely happy. Emma was relaxed against him, completely at ease in his arms. It was the only thing he envied about Gold – his daughter trusted him. A feat he had yet to accomplish.

They didn't look the least bit nervous, laughing easily at some story Henry was telling. It dawned on him that, with the exception of this morning, he's never actually seen them together. And even then Emma's focus was entirely on Henry. But actually seeing it helped to ease some of his fear. He still didn't understand or fully accept it, but there was no denying they were in love. The oven beeped, and Gold bent down to retrieve a platter of meat from the oven. The sight of it made David's mouth water and not wanting to get caught spying in the hallway, he cleared his throat.

"So my wife tells me you're quite the chef, Mr. Gold…" David said, entering the kitchen. Gold offered a small smile as David made his way to Mary's side.

"I suppose so." came his modest reply. "I've lived alone for most of my life…learning how to cook was kind of a necessity."

"Yes, perhaps you could teach him a thing or two…" Mary said teasingly with a gentle nudge to David's ribs. The two men locked eyes, and Emma could swear she saw the slightest hint of a smile pass between them before they looked away. She could sense the tension between her parents, seeing the rigid line in her mother's shoulders. She hoped it was something unrelated to dinner, not wanting to be the cause of any tension on their relationship.

"Oh, by the way dearie," Gold began, searching his pockets, "…the recipe for the carrots. My apologies for forgetting…" Mary smiled brightly with a slight giggle, stuffing the recipe in her pocket.

"Oh, it's fine. Thank you." David wore a slightly confused expression, looking between Gold and Mary.

"You're exchanging recipes with Rumplestiltskin?" Emma suppressed the urge to giggle as a crooked smile formed on her mother's lips, looking up to David.

"Just wait till you taste them…you can thank me later." While Emma had no desire to interrupt the tentative peace of the moment, she was starving and the smell of dinner had her stomach doing backflips. She stepped from Gold's side, grabbing the platter of meat from the stove.

"Henry, what do you want to drink?"

"Milk is fine, please…" came his polite response.

"I'll get it, love," Gold said softly behind her. At that Emma led Henry and Mary to the dining room and David grabbed the carrots and potatoes trailing close behind them. With one last deep breath to calm his nerves, Gold entered the dining room where everyone was still standing.

"Feel free to sit wherever you like…" he instructed, handing Emma the glass as he sat at the head of the table. Emma sat to his left and Mary on his right, her husband beside her and Henry next to his mother. "And there is plenty, so if you're hungry don't be shy…" he added. Emma didn't need to be told twice, and neither apparently did her father. They filled their plates to the brim, wasting no time in beginning their meal.

The meal began in silence, no one quite knowing what to say…or where to look. Gold sat at the head of the table, watching everyone staring intently at their plates. He wracked his brain for a topic they could talk about, but nothing came to mind that didn't involve the curse. And they couldn't reminisce about the good ol' days given that every memory they have of him somehow involves a deal, or him manipulating something out of them that set them up to be cursed.

When his eyes drifted to Emma he was met with a reassuring smile and flirtatious glances. He smiled gratefully knowing she was just trying to make him feel better, and for a moment it worked. But before long his thoughts focused on Bae and the fact that he wasn't here, wondering what Bae would think if he saw this. Probably would think that Gold had simply moved on, forgetting all about him and started a new life with someone else's family. Gold had much to pay for, he knew that, and the road to redemption would be long and arduous. He could only hope that if he proved himself worthy of Bae, then in the not too distant future they would have another family dinner where Gold would be introducing his son to Emma's family.

"So Henry, how was school today?" Emma asked, shattering the overwhelming silence. He shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of potatoes.

"Eh, kinda boring. I would much rather have been helping you and Gramps help Ruby."

"And for that very reason, I am so glad you were in school." David said emphatically. Henry looked down at the stern tone in his grandfather's voice, pushing the food around his plate. Emma couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Henry was such a loner always surrounded by adults, it's no wonder he was always looking for adventure and seeking escape. And she used to indulge him when he cut school to spend time with her and to discuss Operation Cobra.

"What's for desert?" Henry asked. Emma laughed out loud as did everyone else.

"My son and his one track mind."

"Ice cream…" Gold replied with a small smile. "…and I bought a pumpkin and a chocolate cream pie as well."

"What kind of ice cream?"

"Um, let's see…mint chocolate chip, chocolate peanut butter, vanilla, sherbert, rocky road, and a few others…" he let his voice trail off, smiling as Henry's eyes widened.

"Wow, why do you have so much?" Gold chuckled lightly and at the look that passed between him and Emma, David knew there was a story behind it.

"Well, it was right after your mother and Snow returned from the Enchanted Forest, Emma stopped by to let me know she was alright. Then she told me she wanted to come by the next night so we could talk. So, I went out and bought all her favorite flavors just to be on the safe side."

"You guys must eat a lot of it then, huh?" Gold huffed, nodding in agreement.

"Indeed we do…" Gold laughed to himself, looking to Emma as if asking her permission for something. She gave the slightest nod of her head, and Gold continued. "You know, the first night your mother and I had dinner together, I asked her to bring dessert. And she was so nervous she brought two pies, three cartons of ice cream and more toppings than an ice cream shop…" Emma giggled at the memory

"Was that your first date?" David asked curiously, jumping at the opportunity to finally get this glimpse into their relationship.

"No." Emma replied, dropping her gaze to the table. "We had some things that needed to be discussed and dinner seemed to be an easier, less intimidating setting."

"Was it about the favor you owed?" Henry asked innocently. It seemed so long ago that Emma had almost forgotten they made that deal.

"No. But it was the first night that I saw a completely different side to him that forced me to take a second look…and a third and a fourth and fifth and so on and so forth."

"So, who actually pursued who? Or was it an equal effort?" David prodded.

"Um, I think I was the more aggressive pursuer in the beginning..." Emma began hesitantly. A light blush painted her cheeks, and Gold was only too happy to let Emma answer this round of questions. He sipped his wine to hide his smile at the un-amused look on Charming's face at hearing Emma say she aggressively pursued the dark one. He might not be able to contain his laughter were he required to speak.

"But once Gold came around and admitted he felt the same way I'd say it balanced out." Charming sipped his wine, glaring menacingly at Gold over the rim of the glass. Mary tried to hide her smile from her husband, remembering just how aggressive Emma was. In particular, she would never forget the story of them running into Regina and Archie on the street. It was their first kiss even though they weren't yet dating, meant solely to get under Regina's skin. Mary had hoped in those days that their relationship would just be a fling, something that tickled Emma's fancy in such a small and boring town, but ultimately meant nothing. But it quickly became apparent that they meant more to each other with each date they had, and Mary witnessed Emma falling in love first hand.

She hated that it was Gold, and told Emma so at every opportunity, but it was so clear…even if Emma was in denial for so many months. And it was hard to stare at the pair of them without being noticed, but even now it was clearly stated in every look they shared how much they loved each other. Which is why she was so angry with David for trying to get out of dinner – David knows what a rare and wonderful gift true love is. She hoped that if he witnessed it firsthand the way she had, then maybe it would be easier for him to support Emma's decision. She knows better than anyone why he hates Rumplestiltskin so much, and she knows that being here is not easy.

"Can I ask you something?" Henry asked, his voice interrupting her thoughts. Gold and Emma locked eyes briefly before he responded, "Yes, of course…"

"Does my mom still owe you that favor?" Her heart dropped at his words, feeling David stiffen beside her.

"No, of course not…" Gold almost laughed as he replied.

"Did you have a favor in mind when you made that deal?" Setting his wine on the table, Gold leaned in closer folding his hands over his plate.

"I was going to ask her to help me find my son." He answered softly. "But I never expected to fall in love with her. And she is helping me with that anyway, so I no longer need the favor."

"My book says that you can see into the future…didn't you foresee losing your son? Could you have stopped it?"

"Well, no actually. You see, Henry, a _very_ long time ago…I was just an ordinary man. I had no magic, no power, no wealth – and the name Rumplestiltskin didn't inspire fear in anyone. But I had my son, and that was all that mattered."

"So, then why did you learn magic?" Mary all but held her breath, her breathing intensified as she waited for his answer. She had intended to tell Henry not to ask personal questions on the drive over, but she was frustrated with Charming she'd forgotten entirely. But these were questions that had plagued her mind as well, and Gold didn't seem to mind answering for Henry.

"At the time, the Ogre's War was still being waged and just two days before my son's birthday the Duke of the Frontlands lowered the fighting age to fourteen…just a few years older than you are now. I had no money, no influence and no power to save him. So, I learned magic to spare my son the horror of fighting – I even went on to end the war."

"I'm sorry, you ended the Ogre Wars?" David asked beside her. But his voice wasn't sharp or sarcastic, carrying an edge of awe and disbelief. Gold locked eyes with David as if he'd forgotten they were in the room. His eyes were dark, lost in the memory of a time she's only read about.

"Well, at least that war. I walked onto the field of battle, and made it stop."

"I never knew that…" David whispered.

"Of course not, the dark one is only remembered for his _evil_ deeds," came the bitter reply. "But power changes you, it corrupts you. And my son lost me long before I lost him."

"So how did he end up in this world?" Mary asked softly. At that his eyes glossed over, not speaking directly to any one person as he replied.

"Bae wanted me to get rid of the power, but the only way to do that was to kill me. So, we made a deal that if he found a way, than I would do it. The Blue Fairy gave him a magic bean that would open a portal to a world without magic. It wouldn't remove my curse, but it would inactivate it so to speak. I agreed to go, but when the portal opened, I panicked. I feared it was a trap designed to kill us. My son slipped and I lost my grip and before I knew it he was gone and the earth closed over him. It was the only deal I've ever broken, and I've regretted it forever. Even more, I regretted that though I was there for him his entire life, his last memories of me were as a monster."

"How do you know he's here? What if he got sent somewhere else?" Henry asked.

"Because I know…and I know I'll be reunited with him. I just don't know how…"

"Can _I_ ask you something?" David asked before Henry could continue his questions further.

"Of course…" came the polite reply.

"If you could see so much of the future, why didn't you…or rather, how do you expect me to believe that you didn't foresee you and Emma together? That all of this wasn't your plan all along?"

"There are certain events in the future that are destined to happen, and they can only be seen in flashes – brief images that can be easily taken out of context. The trick is discerning what _will_ be from what _could_ be. Emma was destined to be our Savior – that was set and that was really all I knew. I didn't foresee our relationship simply because I never thought that she would love me. I was still carrying a torch for Belle and the idea that I would love anyone else never even crossed my mind. But free will is a very powerful thing, and it shapes many things in the future."

"If you find your son and you marry my mom, that would make him my brother."

"Henry…" David pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as he laughed incredulously. It was way too soon to imagine Emma and Gold getting married. Henry looked around in confusion as a tense laughter erupted around the table, not understanding what was so funny. Gold locked eyes with Emma for the briefest of moments, a challenging smile spread on her lips as if approving the idea before it was asked. His grin stretched ear to ear at the thought, looking to her son.

"Yes, it would."

"I think it would be cool to have a brother."

"I'm sure Bae would like that as well, he was an only child like you." Henry went back to eating his dinner, seeming satisfied with all the answers. He was relieved that it was over, and as Gold began eating again, he heard the young boys voice once more.

"How did you hurt your leg?"

"Henry…" Mary and David whispered incredulously. Emma practically held her breath wondering how he would answer.

"No, no, it's alright." Gold knew the boy would have questions, personal questions that he had no desire to answer. And while he would rather be talking about anything else, he knew that if he was going to be any kind of father figure then Henry needed to feel safe to ask whatever questions he might have. Obviously he would have to omit certain details, but he would answer every question as honestly as possible. He smiled warmly, returning his gaze to Henry.

"When I was a just a few years younger than your mother, I was called to fight in the Ogre Wars, the same wars my son was called to. To make a long story short, my entire company was killed and I was…severely injured." Gold stated flatly, his face emotionless as he spoke. Though he could hardly mention that it was him who injured himself, nor what happened when they caught up with him.

"You _fought_ in the Ogre Wars?"

"Indeed…I honestly didn't think I'd ever walk again." Gold stated glibly, reclining back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

David had never felt more uncomfortable in all his life, feeling like he somehow violated Gold's privacy just by listening to the answers of Henry's questions. All he ever knew of the dark one was that he was evil; he had never given his origins much thought. Even when he found out about Belle in the infinite forest, David just assumed he found a woman who could see passed his evil. Nothing could've prepared him to find out that there was once a time when he not only wasn't the dark one, but that he had fought in the Ogre Wars and eventually ended them. It was ironic and incredibly tragic that even though he succeeded in saving his son's life, it didn't prevent him from losing him in the end.

_'All magic comes with a price…'_ Rumplestiltskin's infamous line echoed in his mind. Perhaps he had learned that lesson the hard way, paying the ultimate price by losing his child.

"Anyone ready for desert?" Gold asked abruptly, rising from the table.

"I am…" It was no surprise that Henry was the first one with his hand up.

"Well, come with me young man…you can pick out your flavor…" Emma smiled at Gold as Henry rushed to his side, marveling once more at his ability to contain his emotions. He forced a tight smile, following her son into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Emma…" Mary said in hushed tones.

"For what?"

"I meant to tell Henry not to ask any personal questions and I completely forgot."

"It's ok; really, Gold knew Henry would have questions. I just don't think he intended on answering them all tonight."

"Is he alright?" David asked.

"Yea, he will be. Just don't call attention to it and don't pity him." At that Emma stood, gathering the dirty plates. "Come on, let's clean up so we can have our ice cream." Between the three of them, they carried all the leftovers and dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Well, my compliments to the chef…" David said as they entered the kitchen. "Everything was delicious and I hope we can do this again sometime…" Emma went straight to the sink and ran the water, watching as Gold added a mountain of whipped cream to Henry's pumpkin pie and vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you Charming, I agree…" when he saw Emma doing the dishes, he moved to her side, trying to pull her away. "Leave the dishes dear, I'll take care of it."

"No, I'll do the dishes, you cooked." Emma argued, shooting Gold a playfully stern glare.

"I'll help you…" David offered, joining her side. Gold looked around, not sure what to do with himself as Mary cleaned up the leftovers and Emma did the dishes. He dished himself a bowl of mint chocolate chip, trying to ease the quivering of his nerves. He hadn't been prepared for all of Henry's questions, but he was glad it was over. They all knew his horrid past now, and with any luck they wouldn't ask again for a very long time. Now there was the matter of Cora, and how he would get them to agree to stay the night.

Emma's phone buzzed in her pocket, and by the way she excused herself, David knew the test results were in. He desperately hoped that in this one thing they could gain a victory. They would still have the threat of Regina, but at least his family would be safe from the bitter hatred of King George. It would also give him the excuse to leave early and the sooner he got home the sooner he could sleep. He inhaled deeply when Emma returned, practically holding his breath to hear the news.

"Alright, the test results came back…King George is guilty. I'm gonna go formerly charge him and file the paperwork. I shouldn't be gone too long." She announced, kissing Gold affectionately on the cheek.

"I'm going with you." David offered, drying his hands on a dish towel.

"Um, this may sound strange, but I was hoping that you all might stay the night." Gold stated quickly before Charming could leave. An oppressive silence fell over them as all eyes glared at him. "It's just that we need to know what's going on with Cora and just in case we need to think or act fast, I can be here to instruct you."

"Absolutely not." David stated firmly.

"Do you have something in mind?" Mary asked, ignoring her husband. Gold spoke directly to Mary, also ignoring him.

"Yes. But it would require you to go in Henry's place." Gold replied. David stared incredulously between his wife and Gold, the blood rushing to his face, no longer able to contain his temper.

"Wait, why? I'm going there anyway!" argued Henry before he could even get a word out.

"I know Henry. But your grandmother knows the kingdom, and she knows Cora. At least this time, I need her to go." David shook his head in disbelief that not only were they having this conversation, but that Henry _wanted_ to go back to that fiery inferno.

"Alright, we'll stay…" Mary announced, looking directly at David. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it in defeat as he shook his head once more. There was no sense in arguing – he knew better than anyone why Mary feared Cora. Were it not for that woman, Regina's true love would have lived and the curse may never have happened.

"I guess I'll go home and pack us a bag…" With that he stormed from the kitchen, and Emma could hardly believe what she just witnessed. She was certain it would've been a no, but apparently her mother was as afraid of Cora as Gold was.

"I'll see you guys later…" Emma said, hugging Henry tightly. She heard the front door slam and waved to Gold and Mary, rushing to catch up with her father. The three of them stood in awkward silence, and Gold forced a tight smile as Mary held his gaze.

"So should we just do this now?" she asked hesitantly. It was only eight o'clock, but if she was willing to go to sleep early he wouldn't stop her.

"If you'd like…" Gold replied gently. Mary nodded in agreement, clearly nervous and unsure. "Then I'll show you to your rooms."

* * *

I know it was awkward, but no matter how many times I wrote this scene that's how it came out. So I do hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews and the faves/follows. Y'all are the best! :)


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! Luckily my classes are almost finished and I have no intention of taking summer classes as of now. So I should hopefully get back to a more regular posting schedule. Anyway, I know it's a long chapter, and there'll be some Charming/Emma drama on the way. So I hope you enjoy, and as always feel free to review!

* * *

King George didn't say a word as the camera flashed, numbly obeying Emma's orders as she took his mug shots. David watched obsessively from the office, respecting Emma's wish that he keep his distance. As the king turned to the right their eyes locked, and even now there was no remorse to be found – only prideful bitterness and intense hatred. If he was sorry at all it was only because he had been caught. Guilt knotted David's stomach as he watched – guilt for feeling glad that it wasn't him who was raised by this madman, wondering again about the life of the brother he never met.

"So how was dinner?" Leroy asked behind him with a mouthful of french fries. David didn't turn around, watching Emma closely as she approached the king, leading him back to his cell.

"Not _too_ terrible – awkward to say the least. I found out more about Rumplestiltskin then I ever thought there was to know." Emma locked the cell, removing his handcuffs through the bars and a heavy sigh of relief escaped him. While King George wasn't the only threat to his family, it was at least one less thing to worry about. Now he was nothing but a defeated king and a soon to be convicted murderer. It was a small victory, but it was a victory none the less.

"So does this mean you're ok with them dating?" At that David glanced over his shoulder to the dwarf, contemplating the question.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ok with it, but we'll see what happens. How are you feeling, by the way? Tired at all? Do you need me to stay?" he asked hopefully, desperate for an excuse to stay anywhere other than Gold's. But of the two of them, he knew Emma would never let him stay in the station overnight.

"I feel fine. I put a call in to a few of the dwarves, Doc and Happy will be here at midnight and Bashful will show up a little later. Between the four of us we can stay up all night." David nodded, forcing a tight smile as Emma re-entered the office.

"Alright, I'm all finished here. Are you ready to go?" she said, placing the file in the lock drawer of her desk.

"Yea, I guess so…" he mumbled, avoiding her gaze. Emma knew her father would rather spend the night in a cell than go back to Gold's and she still can't believe he agreed. She pulled on her red leather jacket, moving to her father's side near the door.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying Leroy?" she clarified.

"I'm sure. This'll be the first time I've spent the night in the station on this side of the bars. It's a nice change…" A crooked smile formed on her lips, nodding in agreement as she walked to the door.

"Well, thanks again…call us if you need anything. Have a good night, Leroy. …" she said, as they left the office. There was a heavy silence between them as they walked from the station – the same silence that plagued their ride over from Gold's. Emma sighed heavily in the passenger seat as her father revved the engine. For as long of a day as it was, she knew it could have been far worse, and the end was finally in sight. Ruby had been cleared of all charges, and the true monster sat behind bars. But now it was time to go home and find out if there was yet another monster on her way to Storybrooke.

Emma watched out the window as Storybrooke rushed by, feeling conflicted on what to say. Her father's tension was palpable, and Emma had remained silent simply to avoid the stress of an argument. She knew it was unrealistic to believe that David would just magically accept the situation given the history they have with Gold, but she had allowed herself to hope. Despite what she hoped, she couldn't shake the fear that her relationship has and would continue to drive a wedge between her and her father.

"So, you are…eventually going to talk to me, right?" Emma asked matter-of-factly, unwilling to endure another minute of silence.

"Yea, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." He mumbled, glancing out the driver side window.

"Like what?" she prodded. It was hard to see his eyes in the dim light of the truck, but the heaviness around him was practically tangible.

"Did you know that I had a twin brother?" Emma quirked an eyebrow, certain that he would've taken the opportunity to lecture her about her recent life choices.

"Gold mentioned something about a deal…" she replied vaguely, though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yea, exactly…" he replied, a bitter edge to his voice. "My brother was sent to live with the king and I never had the chance to know him. I can't say I ever envied him once I took his place. I loved my mother, our farm – my life. Sometimes I just wonder what it was like for him to be raised by that manic. Was he ever kind to my brother? And then there are nights like tonight, where I'm glad it wasn't me Rumpelstiltskin took. What does that say about me?"

"It makes you human. Enjoying your life and being glad that you didn't suffer is nothing to apologize for." David nodded wordlessly, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Did you know he was going to ask us to stay the night?"

"Not until you guys started banging on the door. I told him not to expect you to say yes."

"So then why did he ask?"

"Exactly what he said – Cora; were it not for that Gold wouldn't have asked at all." David shifting anxiously in his seat and Emma rolled her eyes, doing her best to keep her voice calm as she continued, "Look, it's just for tonight. If you're really that uncomfortable with it just drop me off and go home. No one is making you stay…"

"It's just strange, Emma…" David interrupted curtly. "I've never trusted that man and tonight I'll be sleeping in his house."

"Then don't think of it as sleeping over…think of it more as reconnaissance behind enemy lines…" Emma teased, hoping to ease choking tension. David shot her a wary glance, and Emma smiled. Despite his obvious efforts not to, he allowed himself to laugh. She laughed with him and added, "Look on the bright side – at least you're not staying the night at Regina's."

"Please…" Emma glanced out the window, still smiling and laughing lightly to herself. "So, tell me, when did you fall in love with him?" Emma smiled to herself as the truck stopped at a red light.

"Um…I'm not really sure." she mumbled quickly, returning her gaze to her father. At that David rolled his eyes in aggravation, no doubt thinking she was trying to skirt the issue and Emma was quick to continue. "I don't know the exact moment it happened, but I would say that I realized it about a month ago…just before the curse was broken."

"What made you realize it?" he prodded gently.

"We were lying on the couch just after dinner – not doing anything, not saying anything…we were just there. He started stroking my face and I opened my eyes…" Emma let her head fall back against the headrest, her eyes drifting closed at the memory, "…and just the look in his eyes…it was the moment I knew that he loved me. And it's ridiculous but it actually brought tears to my eyes when I realized that I loved him in return…that I was truly happy…" she let her voice trail off, not willing to elaborate further. That was the night before their weekend excursion to his cabin.

"Why would that be ridiculous?"

"I guess it's not, I'm just not an emotional sappy person who tears up easily." Her father smiled, leveling her with a sad and curious glare as a soft _hmm_ escaped him. "Green light..." David looked surprised that the light changed, and they started moving once again.

"I just want what's best for you, Emma." He said almost inaudibly and Emma wondered if he had even meant for her to hear it. She couldn't be mad at him for caring and she couldn't deny that she loved how protective he was of her. But she didn't know how to admit that to him without sending the message that he had some kind of say in this situation, or any other decision she would make. It was her life. She loved Gold, and he loved and respected her in return. Shouldn't that be all that matters?

"And I have it…" She said softly. His eyes closed briefly with a slight nod and Emma decided to just let it rest. Silence reigned once more and Emma stared out the window, hoping that with enough time her father would eventually accept them as a couple.

* * *

Gold swallowed another spoonful of sherbert, the two of them on their third round of desert. After a tour of his house, Henry had deemed it necessary to tell him his entire life story, despite that Gold had witnessed most of it. Then they spoke of the curse, and all of Henry's theories and the characters in his book. He listened intently, answering his questions and contributing to the conversation in all the right places, but it only intensified his longing for Bae. It had been so long since a child had been left alone in his care he'd forgotten what it was like. Though he hoped that by having Henry in his life more, it might help better prepare him for reuniting with his son. The boy finally stopped talking long enough for a mouthful of ice cream and Gold took advantage of his silence to satisfy his curiosity.

"Henry, are you really alright with me dating Emma, or are you just saying that because you don't want to see your mother sad? Or are you afraid to make me mad?" Henry held his gaze thoughtfully, and for long minutes he didn't answer. His anxiety intensified with each moment of deafening silence, fearing the words that would be his answer.

"I guess at first I thought you guys were just trying to get along. I thought it was kinda cool because I never saw you be nice to anyone for a lot of years. I didn't trust you. But I've seen you change and so have some other people. And other than me, I've never seen Emma happier than when she's with you. I trust her, and if she can look passed all the stuff that happened between you guys when she first got here, than I guess I can too. Besides, I don't think my mom would stay with you if she really thought you were a threat to either of us."

And those were the words that stabbed straight through his heart. Emma had forgiven him, and he knew that she would cloak his sins from her family. But his guilt ever gnawed at him, and looking into Henry's young and trusting face only twisted the knife in deeper. Bae had trusted him, and he failed him miserably. He forced the thought from his mind - he couldn't allow himself to think that history would repeat itself. He had to believe that he wouldn't fail again – that he would never place Henry and Emma in danger to serve his own purposes.

"My mom says that you helped make her nightmares go away." Henry stated bluntly with a mouth full of ice cream. Gold scoffed, diverting his gaze to the table.

"Well, I don't know about that…" he said doubtfully, chuckling as if it were a joke. If anything, he's only made them worse with all that's happened recently.

"She said that you make her feel safe and that's what fixed it." Gold stopped at that, regarding Henry with a curious gaze.

"She said that?"

"Yep. My mom tries to hide it, but I think she loves you a lot. She tells me that no matter what I come first and if I don't like it then she'll break up with you."

"Well, yes, a child always comes first before a partner." Henry's expression turned serious, much too serious for a boy so young. He leaned closer to Gold, never breaking eye contact with a scrutinize gaze.

"Do you promise not to hurt her, or break her heart?" It took all his mental energy not to smile, the fierce protectiveness Henry had for his mother was as admirable as it was adorable. But he wasn't kidding, and Gold leaned his elbows on the table, making himself eye level with Henry.

"I promise…" he stated firmly, promising himself as well as Henry that he wouldn't never hurt Emma again.

"Good, 'cause I'm gonna tell her that I'm ok with you guys dating and that I'd like to spend some time here with you guys." Relief like a wave washed over him – the crushing fear of their relationship ending on Henry's behalf had finally been squelched.

"Well, we'd love to have you here. I'm sure that will make your mother very happy." Gold relished the few moments of silence, smiling to himself as Henry focused intently on eating his dessert. As uncomfortable as most of the evening had been, it went much better than he had anticipated.

"Mr. Gold, you healed the burn on my hand…" Henry began hesitantly, pulling Gold from his thoughts. "Isn't there a magic spell that you could use that would make me stop going to that world?"

"I wish there was, young man, but even if there was I don't think I would use it." The words were out before he realized it, and Gold felt the panic rising at the confused expression on Henry's face. If that wasn't the best way to undo any ground he just gained, then he did't know what would. It made him sound like a monster._  
_

"Why not?" Gold swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.

"Well, for starters, I don't want to risk harming you un-necessarily. Magic works differently here and you have a young mind that is still developing. Magic always comes with a price, Henry – a price you're already paying."

"But why else?" Gold pushed the bowl away from him, thinking of how best to explain this to a young boy when most adults couldn't understand or accept it. It was one of the aspects of life that just wasn't fair, and there was never a satisfactory answer as to why.

"Henry, the human mind is incredibly complex. And sometimes…sometimes things happen in our lives that are beyond our control, things that hurt us, and the mind needs to learn how to cope with that on its own. Those experiences, as unpleasant as they are, help us grow. They help us to learn and they make us stronger. If I were to use magic and don't allow your mind the time it needs to heal, there could be…unforeseen consequences. Do you understand?"

"I think so…kind of like even though you'd be trying to help me, it could hurt me anyway?"

"Yes, exactly like that." Henry nodded in understanding, seeming to accept the answer without further question.

"But my mind will eventually fix itself though, right?"

"Indeed, hopefully within a few months time…" Gold offered a hopeful smile, praying he was right.

"Hey, anyone home?" came Emma's voice from the front door.

"In the kitchen, love," Gold replied, leaning in closer to Henry. "Don't tell your mother we had three deserts…" he urged in hushed tones, rising from the table. A wide grin formed on the boy's face, nodding in agreement. Henry rushed to his mother's side as Emma and Charming walked into the kitchen together. Emma was forced back a step by the force with which Henry ran into her. She smiled, laughing lightly as she kissed his head.

"I missed you too, kid." She said playfully, clutching him against her.

"Where's Mary?" David asked concerned, looking around as if Gold would've actually hurt her in his absence.

"She's sleeping. She went to sleep right after you left…" David carefully avoiding his eyes, and Gold knew he would prefer to be anywhere else right now. But he couldn't care less – Cora was too great a threat to be ignored. Emma followed Henry back to the table, and Gold held his arm out to greet her. She smiled brightly as he pulled him into a tight embrace, not caring that her father and son were watching. He smiled, feeling as her body relaxed instantly in his arms.

"Henry…is that the same bowl of ice cream you were eating earlier?" came her stern voice in his ear. Henry shook his head with a broad smile remaining silent as Emma pulled back, leveling Gold with an accusatory glare.

"I thought a second bowl couldn't hurt." He lied; an impish grin on his lips.

"I didn't even get a first bowl yet…" she pouted, and it was all Gold could do not to catch her bottom lip in a kiss. She knew how much he liked that...

"Yea, me neither…" David said behind her. With a wink and knowing grin, Emma stepped from his embrace, walking to the freezer.

"What flavor do you want?" Emma asked as Gold resumed his place at the table.

"Rocky road sounded pretty good…" he replied, taking a seat beside Henry.

As Emma dished out their dessert, she stared in wonder at all of the men in her life around the same table as they made polite conversation. To an outsider, they would assume Gold was her father and David her boyfriend or brother. The age gap between them was hardly a consideration for Emma, but she couldn't help but wonder how David would react if she ever announced his son-in-law was going to be three-hundred years older than him. The butterflies took flight in her stomach at the thought of marrying Gold, surprised how easily she could envision spending the rest of her life with him. Even more, it surprised her how much she truly wanted it.

"So how did everything go at the station?" Henry asked. Emma cleared her throat, returning the carton of ice cream to the freezer.

"Uneventful…the king was surprisingly quiet."

"Well, everything is finally sinking in; he's used to getting away with murder…" David chimed in, thanking Emma as she handed him his desert. She sat between Gold and Henry, wasting no time in bringing a heaping spoonful to her lips.

"About that, Emma…I've been meaning to talk to you." David's head lifted in interest at that, and she could feel the weight of his stare. Emma could sense by the tone of Gold's voice that she didn't want him to continue that sentence, holding his gaze silently as she waited. "Spencer can't go to trial."

"What?" David demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked calmly, silently pleading with her father to calm down. David closed his mouth, shifting his intense gaze to Gold.

"I mean, you can't let him go to trial. He can't leave Storybrooke without losing his memory and without understanding or remembering why he's in prison, he could draw unwanted attention to this place. We can't risk people finding out about Storybrooke."

"So, what are you suggesting? I can't keep him in the station…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to put the blame on David. But she knew it would only be a matter of time before Spencer provoked David into a fight and that was the last thing she needed.

"Lock him up in the psych ward until we figure out a more permanent solution. Accusing someone of being a werewolf is crazy after all."

"And what…treat him with psych meds for an illness he doesn't even have?" Emma challenged incredulously. _Although some Prozac might go a long way in making the DA a little more tolerable…_ she thought sarcastically.

"I didn't say give him meds, just lock him up until we figure out a better solution." Emma rubbed her eyes, shaking her head in aggravation.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do tomorrow –"

"Oh, good you guys are back…" came Mary's tired voice. Everyone turned to see her slowly enter to kitchen, her eyes squinting in the bright light. David was by her side in an instant and this time she didn't pull away as he hugged her against him.

"Hey, are you alright?" David asked gently, kissing the crown of her head. Mary tightened her arms around him, nodding against his chest.

"I'm fine." Mary mumbled, pulling away from him. Mary fell exhausted into a chair, wincing as she rested her arms on the table. Emma locked eyes with Gold momentarily, expecting him to ask a barrage of questions. But to her surprise, he didn't.

"Mr. Gold, could you…" she didn't even finish her sentence, rolling up her sleeve to reveal the burn that covered the expanse of her forearm. David's eyes widened in horror, and before he could utter a word, Gold was gently cradling her mother's wrist in his hand. Emma watched amazed once again as the scar disappeared entirely beneath the cloud of a pale blue light. Mary smiled weakly in thanks as Gold released her, quickly rolling her sleeve back down. Emma had to suppress her smile as Mary took a spoonful of David's ice cream.

"Well, I saw Aurora…" she stated without looking up, "…and Lancelot is certain Cora is trying to make it over here."

"Does he know how?" Gold asked immediately.

"Um, not really. They stole something from a giant and they think Cora somehow harnessed the magic from the wardrobe after we used it, but he doesn't know the exact portal she'll be using." Gold pinched the bridge of his nose, his body rigid with tension beside her.

"How did she even know where to find it?" Emma interjected, giving Gold a few minutes to collect his thoughts. "Cora was locked in that cell."

"Well, Aurora followed us, or followed Philip, and Cora must've followed her. She could've easily used her magic to get out of that cell." Emma couldn't help but wonder if it was Aurora that she shot at, or Cora. Either way, probably gave them the scare of their life.

"Did she say anything else?" Gold interrupted impatiently.

"Apparently, Cora is working with someone – a pirate, they think…with a hook for a hand. Lancelot thinks we have a day at most…"

"A pirate with a hook for a hand…as in Captain Hook?" Emma asked sardonically. She would've laughed at the idea if she hadn't seen Gold's horrified expression, watching as the blood drained from his face. When his breathing intensified she gripped his hand, shaking gently to snap him from his thoughts.

"Gold..." His heart stopped at her words, exhaling heavily as realization dawned on him. _Killian Jones…_he should've died of old age hundreds of years ago. Rage coursed through him at the memory – chiding himself repeatedly that he didn't rip the pirate's heart out while he had the chance. He must've used the bean, transporting him to a land where time stood still. Now he would have to tell Emma the worst parts of past, the death of Milah at his own hand and his relationship with Cora.

"Gold…" came Emma's concerned voice. He blinked several times, staring intently at their joined hands before lifting his eyes to meets hers. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, of course," He was lying, and she knew it, but in the presence of her parents and son, the matter was not open for discussion.

"Can you stop her?" Mary asked softly.

"Well, I'll need Regina's help, but yes, I have a plan to stop her." He replied, keeping his voice calm and detached.

"Will Regina go along with it? This is after all her mother…" David asked skeptically.

"Trust me, if Regina _wanted_ her mother here, she would have brought her along in the first place. The key here is to prevent Cora from ever coming through so none of us have to be subjected to her evil. Now, it's been a very long day for all of us," Gold announced rising abruptly from his chair. "I suggest we all get some rest while we still can." Everyone rose awkwardly, and Emma reached for Henry's hand.

"Hey, kid, David brought pajamas and your toothbrush. So go get ready for bed and then I'll be up to tuck you in." Henry nodded excitedly, rushing from the kitchen ahead of her parents. Gold waited until they were out of earshot before gathering the empty bowls, dropping them angrily into the sink. He felt Emma move behind him, hugging him around the waist as he scrubbed the dishes with a vengeance. At first she said nothing, resting her head against his back as her hands moved over his abdomen.

Gold stopped scrubbing, closing his eyes at her soothing touch as her hands trailed over his chest. Of all the people for Cora to bring over it had to be the man that ruined his life to begin with. Though he always planned on telling Emma everything in his past, he never imagined it would happen like this. He wished more than ever that there was some way to erase his horrid past, despising himself more every time he had to recount the details of his evil deeds. She has been more understanding and accepting of his past then he could ever have hoped and all he could do now was hope she would accept this as well. He turned the water off, drying his hands on a dishtowel as he turned in her arms.

"If I ask, will you tell me?" she asked before he could utter a word. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, trailing the edge of her face as he held her gaze.

"Later…" he tried to smile, but it was pointless. "Go tuck Henry in. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Promise?" her arms slipped around his neck, pressing her body firm against him.

"Promise…" he whispered hoarsely. Emma caught his lips in a brief kiss that ended to quickly, and with a tight smile she released him, walking slowly from the kitchen. He stared after her, wanting to follow her in that instant. But he didn't want to go to bed angry, deciding to clean the kitchen until his emotions were under control.

* * *

Emma reached the top of the stairs, listening as Henry told David about the metal plated armor, and all the other cool stuff hidden in the attic and various other rooms. Emma smiled, grateful that he and Gold seemed to get along in her absence; she had been so worried that Henry berated him with another round of questions. Mary stepped from the bathroom into the hallway, and David took her place instantly. Mary smiled as Emma approached them, returning the necklace that would protect Henry from his dreams. She hugged him tightly with a kiss good night. Henry stepped to the side as Mary opened her arms to her.

"Good night, Emma…" Mary whispered, hugging her tightly. Emma had wanted to talk to her mother, to discuss the evening and hear her thoughts. She just wanted to spend time together the way they used to. Emma clung to her, knowing that Mary was probably even more exhausted now that she had visited that world.

"Good night, Mare…" _Mom_ was on the tip of her tongue and Emma wanted so badly to say it. Somehow, it just didn't seem the right time. She wanted them to move forward as a family, but in the back of her mind she knew that would never truly happen until she was honest with them. Emma pulled back, finally releasing her mother with a sad smile. Mary squeezed her hand tightly before letting go, walking silently into Emma's old bedroom. Henry grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to the room where he would be sleeping.

Emma paused when she saw where Henry was leading her; certain he had shown her to the wrong room. "Henry, are you sure Mr. Gold said you could stay in here?"

"Yep, Mr. Gold said it's just for tonight, but this way I'm right in the middle of all of you…" Emma was beyond speechless, holding her breath as Henry opened the door. In as long as she's lived here, Emma has never once seen this room. Gold never explicitly told her to stay out, but it was silently understood – this was Bae's room and it was off limits. Decorated in hunter green and brown accents, it reminded her of forests and playing outside – the carefree innocence of a boy's youth. Her heart constricted, struggling to control her tears at the crushing loss it represented.

Looking around the room was like traveling through time with all the worn, frayed toys that cluttered the small space – souvenirs of another life. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes focused on a framed portrait hanging above the full size bed. The drawing was an old and tattered, the boy it portrayed had sad eyes, but his expression was one of pride and strength. _Bae_.

"Is that his son?" Henry asked, climbing into bed. His voice startled her, and Emma shook herself free of her thoughts.

"I think so…" Emma mumbled, pulling the covers over him. She fell to the edge of the bed, smiling down at her son as she smoothed the hair from his forehead. Having Henry here with her this morning and again tonight had meant the world to her and more than ever, she wanted her son with her. Though she was happy living here with Gold, she still regretted not having her own house that she and Henry could share together.

"Am I in trouble?" Henry asked nervously.

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"For asking Mr. Gold so many questions? I was just curious..."

"No, you're not in trouble…you're allowed to ask Mr. Gold questions especially now that he has a different role in your life. But talking about the war and his son make him sad, so try to limit those questions to one or two at a time, ok?"

"Ok…" Emma leaned down and hugged him, pressing her lips to the side of his head.

"I love you, Henry…"

"I love you too…" She kissed his forehead and pulled the covers higher as she rose from the bed. Emma left the door open, switching the light off as she stepped into the hallway. Her father stood leaning against the doorframe of her old room having already changed into his sweats.

"Mary's already back in bed, I just wanted to say goodnight…" Emma smiled with a nod of understanding. Without a word, she stepped slowly into his embrace, circling her arms around him. She released a heavy sigh as her head fell to his shoulder, allowing herself these precious moments to feel comforted – protected by strong arms that she knew would never hurt her. There was a moment of hesitation before his arms closed around her, his lips falling gently to her temple. She smiled as her body relaxed, swallowing hard the strangling emotion that always seemed to rush to the surface whenever she was in his arms.

For a moment he froze, afraid if he hugged her tighter she would startle and pull back. David fully expected her to pull away as she normally did, especially given the tension and his attitude tonight. But as long seconds passed, he realized with a smile that this was the longest she's been in his arms. Not only that, she clung to him, like being in his arms was something she needed…perhaps to feel comforted or loved. Emma exhaled heavily and he could feel her body relax in his arms, resting her head to his chest. He wanted to so badly to heal whatever wounds had been inflicted and it was torturous being kept in the dark – if only he could gain her trust overnight he could help her. He tightened his arms around her, kissing the crown of her head. What he wouldn't give for the chance to do this every night…

"Thank you…" she whispered softly, not moving an inch.

"For what?"

"For being here tonight, for staying, for just being supportive." He closed his eyes, instantly feeling guilty knowing that he would rather be anywhere but here, supporting their relationship.

"You don't have to thank me. I love you…" she pulled back at his words, looking almost confused as she stared at him. In a flash the confusion was gone, replaced with a small smile as her shoulders relaxed.

"I love you, too…" David bent down, kissing her forehead affectionately.

"Good night Emma…"

"Good night," He reluctantly released her as Emma turned away, and David watched silently as she walked to her own room. He stepped back into the bedroom and closed the door, doing his best to block the knowledge that it was only a matter of time until Rumpelstiltskin would be joining her. He slipped beneath the covers, relieved beyond measure when Mary curled alongside him. Her arm draped across his stomach, nestling her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said softly.

"I should be the one apologizing…"

"Yes, you should, but I shouldn't have been so cold toward you all evening."

"And I'm sorry for trying to get out of dinner…I just wanted to make sure Spencer stayed behind bars. I figured we would have plenty of chances to have dinner together." he explained weakly.

"I know...so how did everything go when you guys left?" Mary snuggled closer, and David instinctively tightened his arms around her. He remembered all to well the nightmares that plagued her at the beginning of their marriage, knowing she just went back to that place willingly. He would wait for her to mention it if she wanted to talk about it.

"Fine…Gold wants Emma to lock Spencer in the psych ward – apparently he can't go to trial…"

"Well at least he'll still be locked up where he can't hurt us." David nodded silently as Mary yawned sleepily beside him. "But I was asking about you and Emma specifically." David was aware of that, knowing his wife wouldn't like what he had to say. He was really trying to accept all of this, it just so happened he was failing miserably.

"I don't know what to do, Mary, I don't know how to accept them as a couple. I mean, how do you do it?" he asked quickly.

"I saw how happy he made her, how excited she would become anytime she was going to see him. He was – and as strange as it sounds – is good for her."

"He doesn't deserve her." She scoffed, chuckling lightly against his chest.

"And I don't think there is anyone more aware of that fact than him. Didn't you see the way he looks at her?" she asked, an element of wonder in her soft voice. The same wonder that was in Gold's eyes anytime he smiled at Emma. It was almost impossible not to notice, or all of the flirtatious glances she gave him.

"Of course I did, I just… just because he looks at Emma a certain way doesn't undo all the misery he's caused – no matter what his reasons. I don't know how to just forget all that…you remember exactly what he was like." At that Mary huffed in annoyance, no doubt wanting to stop talking and sleep.

"Yes, I do, and I can see that he is trying very hard – and on most days is succeeding – at being a better man. It's not that it's easy for me David, but over time I watched Emma fall in love. And on more than one occasion, I witnessed how much he loves her."

"So, what, he feeds her some sob story and suddenly she's in love with him? How do we know that he isn't just manipulating the hell out of all of us right now?" he challenged bitterly. Her head lifted from his chest and he knew he'd crossed a line.

"Charming, stop it…just stop." Mary chided in hushed tones. "Did you say any of this to Emma?"

"Of course not, but –"

"Good, and you better keep it to yourself. I know that you despise him, but Emma is no child and she has survived on her own for her entire life. She can tell when anyone is lying and she knew exactly who he was and what he was capable of when all of this started. If she loves him, if she can trust him, then that is enough for me. I will not lose her Charming, learn to accept this." her head returned to his shoulder, and he breathed deeply to calm his nerves, holding her against him.

"I'm sorry, Snow, I didn't mean to upset you. She's my daughter too and I don't want to lose her either, I just…"_ Hate the man she loves..._

"I know, its ok. This hasn't been easy for any of us, just give it time Charming. It's been a long day, let's get some rest while we still can."

"I love you, Snow…"

"I love you too," he nestled his face against her hair, this was all he's wanted since 3am this morning when Henry woke up screaming. He allowed his eyes to close, trying to force the whirlwind of his thoughts to cease.

* * *

The house was overwhelmingly silent as Gold turned out the last few lights, checking the lock on the front door. With the dishes done and his anger reigned in, he limped slowly up the stairs. Switching on the hallway light, he peered into Bae's room checking on the sleeping boy in his bed. He tried to picture his son's face in place of Henry's, allowing himself to imagine what it would actually be like to have Bae here with him and Emma. He shook his head, turning the light off and heading toward his own room. He still didn't know if he was looking for a boy or a man.

"Mr. Gold…?" came Henry's sleepy voice. Gold turned back, switching the light back on as he stood in the doorway, thinking Henry had another visit with Aurora.

"Yes, Henry…" He rolled onto his back, holding his gaze silently as a sympathetic smile formed on his lips.

"I really hope you find your son…I bet you were a really good dad…" The words caught him off guard, and it was all he could to swallow the lump climbing up his throat. He was good father once, when he was still a good man in the eyes of his son.

"Thank you, Henry…" he said tightly, doing his best to smile. "Good night, young man…"

"Good night," Henry rolled back onto his side, and once again Gold switched off the light. He took several deep breaths on the way to his room; he didn't know what he said or did that would earn such a compliment, but he wished he did. He would make it a point to do it more often. Emma was tucked snuggly under the comforter when Gold stepped quietly into the bedroom. Their eyes locked and she smiled, watching as he approached the bed.

"I thought you would've been asleep by now…" He whispered.

"Well, I did just sleep for like four hours before dinner…I'm not exactly tired." He fell heavily to the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes. "Everything ok?"

"I'm fine…" Emma moved behind him, her legs surrounding him as she pressed her chest against his back. He couldn't help but smile, Henry's words repeating in his mind. "You have an amazing son, Emma…"

"I know…but sadly, I can't take credit. I had nothing to do with raising him." Her hands slid around his torso, unbuttoning his shirt from behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm taking your shirt off…" he quirked an eyebrow and glanced in her direction. Before he could ask the question, she was already giggling softly in his ear. "Relax. I can practically hear you thinking. We aren't going to do anything…"

"Then why take my shirt off? I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself…"

"Maybe I just like undressing you…" she said seductively against his ear as he assisted her in pulling his shirt off. He stifled a moan as her hands slid onto his shoulders, her thumbs rubbing the base of his neck. "And because I can feel everything boiling just beneath the surface. You just found out Cora is coming here, my son is asleep in your son's bedroom and my parents are down the hall. And I have a feeling that you have an unpleasant history with Captain Hook…"

"I have an unpleasant history with most people…"

"True. And you don't have to tell me tonight, but I know that you're anything but fine. I've been waiting all day to get into bed with you and I don't want you stressed out." Her lips pressed to his temple, keeping her pressure light as her hands massaged his shoulders. There was no point in arguing with her as he allowed his eyes to close, leaning into her kiss. In slow circles her fingers worked their way down his spine to his tailbone, repeating the process on the way back up. He felt lightheaded as if her hands were inadvertently casting a spell over him, one that resulted in his body's complete relaxation. His thoughts began to cease as her moved over the expanse of his back.

"So why is my son so amazing? Did he ask you a million more questions?" she asked teasingly.

"Surprisingly no; instead he simply gave me his life story. He's just a really…good boy, a pure heart." _Like Bae._ He went on to explain the progression of their night, and how Henry made him promise not to hurt Emma. But he refrained from telling her that Henry gave his blessing concerning their relationship – that was something she deserved to hear from her son.

"Aw, that's so cute. He really is such a good kid, it's mindboggling Regina raised him."

"Indeed…" Gold murmured, losing himself once more in the magic of her hands. Cora and Hook were a fleeting memory in his mind and his nerves were ceasing their enraged trembling. "You're going to put me to sleep, love…"

"That's the idea…" she whispered. "So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" his eyes opened, and all at once the spell was broken.

"No, not at all actually…" he admitted breathlessly.

"It's ok – if you don't want to tell me you don't –"

"I was in love with Cora…" he blurted out quickly before he lost his nerve. He held his breath, waiting for her disgusted response. But her hands never ceased their movements, slipping around his torso and returning to his chest. She kissed his shoulder, resting her head against the same spot.

"Did she love you in return?" he turned his head to face her, staring incredulously at her calm reply. Was she not disgusted, or at the very least, angry? Her simple smile remained; her eyes still as she leveled him with a supportive and gentle glare. A small smile formed on his lips as he stared at her – after all this time she never ceased to amaze him. Her hands still rubbed his shoulders soothingly as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I don't know," he whispered hoarsely. "We were supposed to run away together, but she married another man." He gripped her hand in his, turning his body to face her. He brought her knuckles to his lips in thanks, smiling as he held her hand between his own. "I guess you could say she would've been the true love of the dark one. She wasn't afraid of me and she shared – even nurtured – the darkest parts of my soul. But in the end, she craved only power and vengeance, going as far as to rip her own heart out in order to get it." Horror flashed in Emma's eyes, shaking her head incredulously.

"She…ripped – what? How is that even possible?"

"I could scarcely believe it myself. I had never met someone that not only matched, but surpassed my desire for power. In my own foolishness I taught her magic, but when she removed her heart…I realized she was only using me. It's why Regina didn't have a mother who loved her all her life."

"Is that the reason you're so nervous for her to come here…" she asked in disbelief.

"Not at all. With the absence of her heart Cora is completely incapable of feeling anything. She wants power and she wants her daughter and will stop at nothing to get it. Emma, I just…if she makes it over here I may have to become the man you hate in order…" Emma pressed her fingers to his lips cutting him off.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" she asked incredulously. He could only nod in response. "Don't worry about it. If Cora makes it through, you won't be the only one fighting her…and if you need to fight magic with magic then so be it. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"It doesn't bother you that I loved her? That I may need to become a monster in order to defeat one?"

"I've had some experience with monsters…trust me, you aren't that bad. And why would I judge you on a relationship that happened decades ago that has nothing to do with us? People fall in love, Gold, it happens. It's just one more layer peeled back, revealing more of the conundrum that is you."

"You're truly amazing…" she smiled brightly, tossing her hair back in mock vanity.

"So you've said," Gold laughed lightly with her, and almost instantly her smile faded, meeting his gaze once more. "So, um…what about Hook?" she asked hesitantly. Gold took a deep breath, hoping to discuss this more fully at another time.

"Hook, or Killian Jones as I knew him, is the man Milah ran off with. I'm not worried about him, it's just inconvenient."

"Oh…" confusion clouded her mind as the information sank in. "I'm sorry, shouldn't he be dead by now? Or Is he immortal too?"

"No he's not; he must've found a portal to a world where time stood still…" _Using the bean that was meant to reunite him with his son…_ Gold thought bitterly.

"Neverland?" Emma finished for him.

"Indeed…" his next words were on the tip of his tongue, the revelation that he ripped out Milah's heart and Hook would only want his vengeance. "Now, I don't know about you, but I am ready for bed. Unlike you I didn't take a four hour nap today."

Emma smiled and said nothing, stretching her body in the center of the bed as he changed into his sweats. While she wasn't thrilled hearing about his past with Cora, she couldn't help but smile. She was finally starting to understand his fear of letting her in, of allowing himself to open up to her. First Milah abandoned him and then Cora; Emma could only assume that by the time Belle came around he was simply too guarded and that's why he sent her away – he couldn't risk a third betrayal. It seemed he had no problem recounting the facts of his life to her with calm, disturbing detachment, keeping any and all emotion trapped beneath that perfectly controlled exterior. She smiled as he pulled the covers back slipping into bed beside her – he was finally letting her in.

"Feel better?" she asked, waiting for him to get comfortable.

"Much better, thank you my love…"

"You're welcome…" she said, draping her arm across his abdomen, nestling into his side. His arm closed tighter around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "I thought this day would never end."

"I imagine you did – a lot happened today. Too much…" he whispered. Propping herself on her elbow she looked down at him, her hand tracing small circles over his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked softly. Gold _hmm'd_ in reply, his fingers dragging lightly along her spine. Apparently, she really wasn't tired. "Do you want to go back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"That depends on if I find my son. He came here in order to get rid of my magic, if I go back without him, it just feels like I'd be abandoning him all over again. If I do find him, I don't imagine he'll want to go back. My curse will still be in effect. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious…with everything that happened today I was thinking about it." his hand closed over hers, stilling it against his chest.

"You don't want to go back…" It wasn't a question.

"After how hard I just fought to get back here, absolutely not!" she said ardently, trying to control the volume of her voice. "There are ogre's there and everything is destroyed. As much as I hate this world it's my home; I like the lack of ogre's and magic and lynch mobs."

"Yea, I'm not looking forward to another ogre war. Staying here is definately the safer option…" his voice trailed off, before a full smile formed on his lips. "And speaking of our future, what did you think of Henry's idea of us getting married?" he asked, a teasing edge to his voice. Emma shook her head, not quite certain how he made that jump in their conversation.

"I think Henry is a hopeless romantic with an unhealthy obsession for true love and happy endings…" Emma replied playfully.

"Wow, spoken like a true cynic." He laughed incredulously. She held his gaze, pressing her lips to his chest.

"But…I think if you ask me properly you just might get lucky." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and it was all Emma could do not to slap him.

"You would marry me?" Did he really still doubt her love for him?

"Is it that hard to believe? We have been living together and sleeping together for some time now."

"I just…I guess I never really thought that you would…" he admitted sheepishly, barely meeting her eyes. Emma shook her head as she stared at him in disbelief, those words hurt more than she ever thought they could.

"What do I have to say to convince you that I love you? Or do you honestly believe after all this time that I'm just using you?" he rolled her over, holding her gaze intently as he shook his head in denial.

"Emma, no, that's not what I meant to imply at all, love. I know that you love me…its just, relationships haven't exactly worked out for me. I don't like to allow myself to hope...that way I'm never disappointed."

"You are not that hard to love. Your past can be problematic when you tell me severely disturbing things very nonchalantly, but I love you anyway. I just want you to trust me…" he forced a tight smile, the doubt still lingering in his eyes.

"Are you sure it's me you should be with, Emma? I'm lame, your parents hate me, people will always want to extract their pound of flesh in vengeance…and I'm not getting any younger, Emma."

"You're also not getting any older either…" his eye brows flashed as a crooked smile formed on his lips. "In a few years we'll look closer in age and then no one would think twice about an age difference and we could grow old together."

"Touché, dearie…" he laughed, staring at her in amazement. "I think I've underestimated you. I thought all of this dark curse stuff would just be too much to deal with, and that you'd eventually leave me."

"Well, its not easy to deal with, but I know that it isn't all you either; I love you...now come over here and kiss me goodnight."

"Would you like me to tuck you in as well?" he teased; a seductive edge to his voice as he moved over her body.

"Not with Henry and my parents down the hall." he kissed her with tender urgency, long and deep as their tongues entwined. She melted right there in his arms, whimpering in protest as he broke the kiss. He whispered in her ear, she shivered at the warmth of his breath against her ear.

"Pity…" his lips closed over hers, moaning in surprise as she rolled him onto his back. She swallowed the sound, never thinking she would be so bitter to be in the same house as her family.

"Or we could do another weekend away at your cabin now that my father is deputy…"

"While that is a truly enticing offer…" his breath caught in his throat as Emma teased a line of bites and kisses down his neck. "I doubt your father would be agreeable to such a scandalous arrangement…"

"Well luckily for us, I am an adult and won't be asking for my father's permission." she bit his shoulder playfully, a challenging grin on her lips as her eyes returned to his.

"Don't get me started, dearie, or there will be no stopping…" she groaned, rolling off with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, fine…ruin all my fun why don't you. I'm not the one that invited my parents to sleep over." he turned the light out as he rolled onto his back, Emma attaching herself like glue to his side.

"I promise you after all this Cora business passes, I am all yours…"

"I'll hold you to that…"

"I'm looking forward to it…good night love,"

"Good night…" Emma lay awake a while longer, stroking his chest and abdomen, listening as he fell asleep. She now knew the coming days would be dark and and challenging, and even then she would be telling her parents what happened. It was time to forward...she wanted her family.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: First off, I am so, so, sorry for the extended delay. Lots of RL interference. But college is done for the summer and I am back to working one job, so I hope to update more regularly. So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What does a man have to do to eat around here?" Spencer snapped, his voice echoing through the station. Emma rolled her eyes in aggravation, realizing they never gave him dinner last night. She hoped the dwarves remembered to feed him when she had completely forgotten.

"I'll call and order you something…" Emma shouted, not moving from behind her desk. She sent Ruby a text rather than call to place the order. She sent a second text to her father asking him to pick it up for her on his way in, certain that Ruby had no desire to see his royal highness right now, or ever again. She set her phone down, picking up her pen to continue filling out the transfer paperwork. Now all she had to do was convince Archie, the conscience, to do something unethical and illegal.

"I want to post bail…" came his voice again. She stopped writing, glaring at the man beneath hooded eyes. His majesty sat on the edge of his cot, staring indignantly at her through the glass walls of her office.

"Bail would have been set at the arraignment. You'll have to wait until Monday for that." She answered, cringing at the thought of putting up with this man for two more days. He hadn't shut up since she set foot in this building and if Gold hadn't suggested moving him to the psych ward, she likely would have.

"I should've been arraigned this morning…this violates my rights!" he informed her angrily as if she didn't already know that. Emma pushed her chair from beneath her, walking to the doorway of her office so she wouldn't have to scream. Leaning her back against the doorframe, she crossed her arms over her chest keeping her distance.

"Yes well, given that you _are_ the DA there's no one to prosecute you, so again, you'll just have to wait until they can find a replacement." She informed him glibly. He shook his head, his eyes burning a hole straight through her.

"I'll have your badge for this…" he spat maliciously. Emma didn't argue, knowing if anyone decided to do any real digging he could easily make good on that threat. Then again, knowing he was actually guilty of murder and that she had the evidence to prove it helped to ease her conscience.

"Emma…" She jumped slightly at the sound of his unexpected voice, turning her head to see Archie walking towards her accompanied as always by Pongo.

"Archie…you're here earlier than I expected." She said smiling brightly, petting Pongo as he nuzzled his head into her hand.

"Yes, well, I have an early appointment. Your message sounded important and I figured I would stop by before I went to the office." Emma smiled in relief that he didn't make her wait, stepping from the doorway and inviting him in. A tight smile formed on his lips as he complied, an even more curious Pongo excitedly investigating these new surroundings. Emma closed the door, quickly moving to sit behind her desk.

"How is…everything?" Archie asked awkwardly as he sat down. Emma stared blankly, unsure if he was referring to her recent visit with him or just in general.

"Oh, everything's fine…" she answered vaguely.

"So you and Mr. Gold are still together, then?" he prodded gently. Emma couldn't suppress her smile, dropping her gaze with a nod of her head. "Doing well…?"

"We are…" her smile widened, thinking back on all that's happened in just a few days. "We're doing very well actually."

"Excellent…" he replied, smiling warmly. A short silence extended between them, Emma not entirely certain how to even broach the subject. Her gaze focused intently on Pongo as he sniffed and explored her office. Her heart constricted when he spent several minutes sniffing Graham's leather jacket.

"So what can I do for you?" Archie asked, solving her dilemma for her. Taking a deep breath Emma shifted her focus back to him, reclining in her chair.

"You've heard that the DA killed a man and tried to frame Ruby for it and then tried to lynch Ruby?"

"Yes, the whole town knows…" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I can't send Spencer to trial because than he'll be sent over the town line on his way to state prison…" She paused before she continued, watching Archie nod his head as realization dawned in his eyes.

"Where he'll lose his memory and forget he killed that man…" Archie finished for her, eyeing her skeptically.

"Exactly…" Archie's smile faltered, shifting anxiously in his seat.

"Why do I get the sense I'm not going to like where this is going?"

"Because you're not..." Emma took a deep breath before she said, "I need you to sign off that he's crazy and get him admitted to the psych ward…" His eyes widened in shock as if he'd just been slapped across the face, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Emma that is highly unethical, not to mention illegal…" he stated, leveling her with an incredulous stare. "Why can't you keep him at the station?"

"The law doesn't work that way. Murderers go to state prison – they don't stay in county lock up. Storybrooke isn't like any other town and if I try to keep him here that'll raise red flags. The only way to legally keep him in Storybrooke is to send him to the psych ward…" Archie rubbed his eyes, bringing his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. Emma leaned her elbows on her desk, threading her fingers together nervously.

"Look, I'm not any more comfortable with this than you are, but he did chop a man in half and then tried to frame and murder an innocent woman to get back at my father. That has to count as something…psychological." Archie scoffed at her words, nodding in agreement.

"Well, yes, there's no doubt the man is psychologically unstable…" he paused, as if saying those words somehow gave him permission to be unethical. "How long will he have to stay there?" Emma tried not to smile when she thought he might agree.

"Just until Gold can break the curse of memory loss…"

"So hopefully not too long then…" Emma nodded in reply, practically holding her breath as she waited for his answer. He didn't look happy, but he didn't look angry either as his eyes lifted to meet hers. "Alright, I'll take care of the paperwork a little later. I'll call you when everything is set and I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thank you…" she sighed in relief, unable to get rid of Spencer fast enough. Archie pressed his lips in a tight line, calling Pongo to his side as he stood from the chair.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment."

"I'll walk you out…" Emma offered, rising from her chair. Archie held the door and Emma slipped passed with a grateful smile. They walked through the hallway in relative silence and Emma couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Even though he agreed, she knew he wasn't comfortable with it. She wondered how long it would be before his guilty conscience got the better of him.

"Emma, I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but have you reconsidered telling your parents about the rape?" Emma faltered for a split second as she stared at him, stammering for a response. She had expected him to lecture her about ethics or ask something else about the case. Archie quickly apologized in her silence and continued to walk.

"No, it's ok…" she said quietly, his eyes and gentle smile putting her at ease. She cleared her throat, regaining her composure before she continued, "I have decided to tell them…I just have no idea when."

"The sooner the better…" he said emphatically. Emma shrugged her shoulder nodding in agreement. If only it were that simple.

"That's the problem…no time seems like a good time." She admitted breathlessly. Archie regarded her with a curious stare, silently prodding her to continue. "My birthday is in a month, Thanksgiving is the month after that, and then Christmas. If I tell them now that'll pretty much ruin the holidays."

"If I may, Emma, there will never be a _good_ time to tell them. Just get it out…if you need any help practicing or if you want to tell them in my office, I can help ease the blow." Emma smiled gratefully, albeit sadly as they reached the front door.

"That's very kind, Archie, but I need to tell them on my own. And honestly, I don't think anything will ease the blow." She swallowed hard the lump in her throat at the sympathetic smile that formed on his lips, squelching the rising emotions. If she couldn't even talk theoretically to Archie about telling her parents without getting emotional, how was she actually going to succeed in telling them?

"Well, my door is always open…" he offered once more.

"Thanks Archie, have a good day…" Pongo's bark echoed in the hall and Emma laughed as she knelt down in front of the Dalmatian. "Have a good day, Pongo…" he wagged his tail happily as she scratched his ears and head, rising slowly to her feet.

"Good day, Emma." The door closed slowly behind him, and Emma stuffed her hands in her pockets heading back to her office. She had been back less than a week, but with all that's happened she felt as though a month had gone by. She wanted – no, she needed a day off from all this; just one day to rest without having to worry about murder, or curses, or that she would eventually have to break her parent's hearts.

"I didn't know Dr. Hopper made house calls…" Spencer said as she re-entered the station. Emma inhaled deeply, praying her father would arrive soon – she couldn't take too much more of this. "Do mommy and daddy know you're in therapy?"

"Actually, he wasn't here for me…" Emma replied with a smug grin. His expression turned serious and almost fearful.

"Then what was he doing here?" he demanded, rising from his cot and gripping the bars.

"I'm sorry, that's official police business and I can't discuss it with you…" she replied smugly, ignoring his response as she entered the office closing the door behind her. It didn't completely block out the sound of his voice, but it was enough that she could finally concentrate. She hoped to have all the transfer paperwork done before Archie called, eager to get this man out of the station. She had barely written two words when a soft tap echoed on the glass. Emma dropped the pen with an exasperated sigh looking up to see Gold at her door, holding his cane in one hand and a coffee and paper bag in the other. Emma smiled brightly rushing to the door, taking the coffee and muffin from his hand. He smiled thankfully, following her in as she set them on her desk.

She turned back to him, and before he could even say a word she gripped the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him into a kiss. A delighted moan vibrated against her lips as she closed the door behind him, draping her arms loosely around his shoulders. His lips moved lazily over hers, his tongue making brief forays into her mouth before retreating again. Emma groaned as his palm slid up her spine, curving around her nape. Every day it seemed she desired him more and she could hardly believe how much had changed between them in the four days she's been home.

Even though they were always together, it finally felt like they were a couple, moving forward at last. Without the oppressive fear of her rejection, now that she knew almost all his dark secrets, he was finally trusting her to love him. Despite all the chaos around them, they were getting stronger. A thrill of excitement tore through her at the prospect of exploring this new chapter in their story. He pulled his mouth from hers, resting his forehead against hers. Emma stroked his cheeks, slipping her fingers into his hair at his temples, just smiling to see him.

"Good morning to you, too…" he said gruffly, finally opening his eyes.

"It is now…" she said with a playful smirk as his arms tightened around her, holding her against him. "Sorry that I kinda bailed on you this morning, but I wanted to let the dwarves get home and sleep a little." She said regretfully. Gold shrugged dismissively, his hands moving slowly over the expanse of her back.

"Don't worry about it love, I understand."

"So what brings you here so early?"

"Well, I had a feeling you didn't eat this morning, and even though it isn't a full meal, I figured at least it's something."

"Well thank you. What would I do without you?" she teased, winking flirtatiously.

"Starve, most likely…" he teased back. Emma allowed herself to giggle, kissing him briefly once more. She missed him this morning, regretting that she had to leave so early. Her fingers tangled loosely in his hair, moaning against his lips as she reluctantly broke the kiss. She stepped back from his arms, leaning against her desk. Picking up the coffee, she took several large gulps in a desperate attempt to gain some kind of energy to make it through this morning.

"So how did everything go?" she asked nervously, only able to imagine how awkward it must have been.

"Oh, it was fine. I made breakfast…my chocolate chip pancakes were a huge hit with Henry." Emma smiled, knowing just about anything with chocolate would be a huge hit with her son. "Mary had a hard time waking up your father, so she let him sleep in and I drove them to school. I imagine he'll be in shortly."

"Yea, I already texted him, in all the chaos last night I forgot to feed the DA."

"How tragic…" Gold replied sardonically. Emma shot him a playfully stern glare, and Gold's mischievous smirk only widened.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the computer is supposed to be delivered later this morning…" she said suddenly, worried they wouldn't be able to get there with everything going on.

"My maid will be there, will that work?" Emma nodded, wondering if she would ever meet the mysterious maid.

"That will work…" she replied. She stepped back into his embrace, hugging him against her as she forced a tight smile. She didn't know how to tell him that she'd had no luck finding his son through the station computer, and she wasn't holding out much hope of finding him with this new computer at home. If he didn't know another name Bae could be under, or where he came through and when, she had no idea how to tell him she wouldn't be able to find his son.

"Anyway, I best be getting to the shop. I've called Regina and left several messages, hopefully she won't keep me waiting too long." Emma nodded sadly, not wanting to let him go – wanting more than anything to go with him. The idea of him going somewhere with Regina to effectively kill her mother left her anxious to say the least. What's to stop Regina from hurting Gold in a desperate attempt to save her mother?

"Good luck today. Will you keep me posted?"

"Of course…" he kissed her once more, pulling her tight against him. "I'll see you later, love…" He smiled with a nod and Emma followed him to the door. She stopped when he stopped, watching as he glared at the former king in his cell.

"What are you staring at, imp?" came Spencer's sharp voice.

"Just wanted to see if you needed a lawyer." he mocked him. Emma pursed her lips in a tight line, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Given how my last two dealings with you ended, I'll be representing myself, thank you." The king spat bitterly.

"Have it your way…" He turned back winking at Emma before limping from the station. Emma sighed heavily watching him go. She knew they couldn't kill him without the dagger, but knowing that fact did little to ease her mind.

"You do know who that is, don't you?" Emma closed her eyes at the sound of his disgusted voice, entirely prepared to duct tape his mouth shut.

"Of course I do…" she replied, an edge of annoyance to her voice.

"I can't imagine your father is too supportive. Did you know that he's the one who gave me your father's twin?"

"Yep, they told me all about it."

"And yet you're still with him?" Emma hardly heard him, smiling in relief to see her father approaching her with Spencer's breakfast in his hand. Hopefully that would shut him up for at least five minutes. "You must be a special kind of whore to stay with a man so evil…" The smile faded from her lips, her mind taking a moment to register the words he had actually said. At the rage that etched her father's face, she knew she hadn't imagined it.

"What did you just call her?" David demanded angrily as he stormed into the station. Spencer looked surprised for only a moment before happily repeating his words. Emma grabbed her father's arm as he lunged forward, taking the food from his hand. Removing the plastic knife from the styrofoam tray, she approached his cell, passing the food through the cell door. His eyes never left hers as they danced maliciously – she was tempted to drop it at his feet as he took the container from her hand.

"Enjoy your breakfast…" she stated calmly, feeling a familiar sense of detachment. She turned her back and headed straight into her office, her father hot on her heels. She avoided his gaze as she sat down, trying to make herself as busy as possible.

"What did I miss?" he asked gently. She could feel the weight of his stare as he sat silently across from her, waiting for an answer. With a deep breath she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Nothing, he just hasn't shut up all morning. It's giving me a headache." She mumbled, grabbing the paper bag that had her muffin.

"Has he been saying stuff like to you all morning?" her father demanded angrily, leaning his elbows on his knees. Emma shook her head, swallowing the mouthful of muffin as she sipped her coffee.

"No. It was just general – accusing me of being lazy for leaving the dwarves in charge, demanding to be arraigned and make bail, demanding to see Regina, asking for breakfast, threatening to take my badge. Archie was here, he agreed to commit Spencer." She added quickly, changing the subject.

"Well, that's good news. When?"

"He had an appointment, said he'd call when everything was ready." David nodded, watching as she devoured the last of her muffin.

"You should've ordered yourself breakfast, I could've picked it up for you." Emma smiled, surprised she didn't think of that herself given how hungry she was.

"I guess I was a little distracted…"

"Yea, I guess so." Emma couldn't shake the feeling that her father was holding something back. Whether he really just wanted to punch Spencer in the face, or if he was truly disappointed in her for being with Gold, she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She watched as her father rose abruptly, confirming her firm that something was wrong. "Well, I am going to go check on the dwarves in the mines. Call me when Archie calls you, I'll come back and help you."

"I will," she promised watching him go. The king still sat in his cell, eating his breakfast slowly. She rubbed her temples, slightly confused by the awkward exchange with her father. She didn't want to leave Gold, but she honestly couldn't see her father accepting their relationship any time soon. But she didn't want to lose her father on account of the man she loved and the idea that she may have to choose was weighing her down more every day.

* * *

Gold paced his office still waiting. At this rate Cora and Hook would make it through simply because Regina couldn't be bothered to check her messages. It was almost 10am and still he had heard nothing from her. He leaned against his desk, taking his weight of his leg for a few brief seconds. He couldn't sit down – couldn't relax knowing what was coming. It wasn't that he was afraid of them, just what havoc they could wreak in his life and countless others. Hook has been steeping in his hatred, planning his vengeance with pleasure for three hundred years. With the return of magic, Gold knew he couldn't be killed here without that dagger. There's no telling who Hook would take it out on. Emma and Henry were the obvious choice – the only two people who could easily be used against him. Given all that has happened to Belle on his account it made him fearful that history would repeat itself, and Emma would constantly find herself the target of his enemies.

He resumed his pacing, his eyes glued to the clock as he tried to block the memories from his mind. He once loved Cora and no matter how hard he denied it, she would always have a place in his heart. Was she here only to reunite with Regina? Or did she have a darker plan hidden beneath the surface as always and would use her daughter to get it? But ultimately, he feared what seeing her again would do to him. If it came to kill or be killed, would he be able to do it? He knew he would do it…and that's what truly terrified him. In the end, he always chose himself and he feared that despite his efforts, that the pattern would repeat itself with Emma. The bell rang over the door and he rushed through the curtain, relieved to see Regina closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Regina, here at last." Gold greeted impatiently, limping behind the glass counter. She glared at him as if he'd somehow offended her, taking slow steps towards him.

"It's not like you left me much choice with the seven voicemails and constant phone calls. I'll have you know that you interrupted a very important appointment. This better be as urgent as you say." Regina stated with an edge of annoyance to her calm voice. Gold scoffed, laughing at her indignation over something so trivial. Clearly, she hadn't listened to a single voicemail.

"Have an early morning meeting with Dr. Hopper, did you?" he jabbed, knowing how much she desired that to be a secret.

"What am I doing here?" she demanded, the fire rising in her eyes.

"Do you remember poisoning Henry?" Gold asked coming straight the point, not missing the chance to rub her face in it. Regina leveled him with a glare as poisonous as the apple turnover, stopping dead in her tracks.

"It wasn't meant for Henry…" she replied adamantly, her voice low and threatening. Now there was the evil queen he knew…and he smiled to see her.

"Of course not. However, Henry's soul has been traveling back to that netherworld where he has met another victim of a sleeping curse." Confusion blended with fear, battling for dominance on Regina's face.

"His soul is traveling where?" she asked fearfully, looking genuinely concerned and panicked for the safety of her son.

"To the netherworld where all souls that have been woken from a sleeping curse go to..." he explained further. At the confused horror on her face, Gold stared at her in disbelief and some measure of disappointment. "You know it's amazing to me that you would cast a curse you know so little about."

"My victims are not supposed to wake up, so I certainly never cared about what happened to them. What the hell is happening to my son?" she demanded, pressing her palms to the glass, gripping tightly.

"Oh you know, a room full of fire, no escape…" the anger fell from her face at his glib words, replaced with an intense shame and fear. "Not to worry, dearie, I've given him something that will help control his experiences in that world. And once one controls something, one no longer need fear it." There was no mistaking the underlying message in his words as he held her gaze intensely. She barely flinched, holding his gaze defiantly as she waited.

"Anyway, while Henry was in that world he met a young woman named Aurora, the princess our old friend Maleficent put to sleep. She informed Henry that your mother has killed an entire region of people and that their small group of survivors has been tracking her." Gold watched as the blood drained from her face, practically holding her breath as she leaned in closer.

"Are you saying…?"

"Looks like your mother is planning a family reunion…" Regina shook her head, her eyes moving frantically in confusion, shock and fear.

"This doesn't make any sense…I saw her body – she was dead." She whispered in disbelief, more to herself than to Gold.

"Apparently not…" He muttered glibly.

"Did this…Aurora say anything else?" Regina asked, lifting her gaze to see him. He leaned in closer, his eyes burning with accusation as he glared at her.

"Only that Cora appears to be working with a one-handed pirate…" Realization dawned in her eyes at his words, taking a step back. The guilt disappeared from her face, replaced by a calm, unreadable expression. "Something you need to tell me, dearie?"

Regina shrugged dismissively, "I hired Hook to kill Cora. Apparently she made him a better offer and they deceived me." She stated with cool detachment, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

"You are…a dreadful liar. You _hired_ Hook?" he spat, an incredulous and mocking edge to his voice. "Hook cares only about himself; no one hires Hook to do –"

"Ok, fine, he broke into my castle and tried to get the location of your dagger from Belle. When she didn't know he was going to kill her and I stopped him and I promised him that if he killed my mother than I would help him kill you." She yelled sharply, though he had stopped listening. _Hook knows about Belle…he was going to kill her?_ The revelation knotted in the pit of his stomach, his breathing intensified as he fully realized the danger Belle was in. If it was vengeance Hook was after, hurting Belle would be at the top of that list.

"I could've let him kill her – you should be thanking me for saving her life…" her voice continued - that smug, pleased smirk that she always wore when she was hurting someone was plastered on her lips. If Gold didn't need her help, he would've killed her with his bare hands.

"You only _saved_ her because she was of no use to you dead." He growled through clenched teeth. "You kept her alive so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death…which in case you've forgotten is exactly what I have in store for you if you cross me…" The witch had the nerve to look shocked, with wide pleading eyes as if dangling Belle in front of him as bait would do anything other than enrage him.

"You said you wouldn't kill me…" Regina reminded him, and he regretted ever showing her mercy.

"I said I wouldn't summon the wraith as long as you didn't give me a reason. And if any harm comes to Belle, Emma, or her family that definitely gives me a reason…" Regina swallowed, nodding in understanding.

"So what are we going to do about Cora?" she asked tightly, changing the subject. Gold pulled the wand from the inside of his suit jacket, waving it in front of Regina.

"Fairy dust…I borrowed some from the mines…it'll be enough to do what we need."

"So, when is –?" They both turned when the ringing of the bell interrupted them.

"Mr. Gold, I –" Henry paused in the doorway when he caught sight of Regina, his eyes impossibly wide as he stared between them.

"Henry, what are you doing here, why aren't you in school?" Regina demanded gently as she approached him. Gold quickly returned the magic wand to his suit jacket, curious himself as he watched him intently.

"I faked a stomach ache to get out of class so I could go to sleep…" he replied approaching Gold breathlessly. "I saw Aurora again, she said time has run out…that they're on their way to Lake Nost-is?" Henry annunciated the word, obviously unsure if he was saying right. Gold smiled as he knelt to the ground before Henry, more grateful than ever for the boy's stubbornness.

"Yes, I know it. Thank you, Henry. I appreciate you coming to tell me. Regina and I will take care of it." He pushed himself to his feet, setting his hand over Henry's back as they walked to the door. "Now, let me give you a ride back to school before your mother kills us both, eh?"

"I can take him…" Regina offered, though her words were more of hopeful plea; her eyes full of desperation. Gold turned slowly, eying her skeptically.

"I'm sure you could…but I will take him." As Gold turned again and reached for the door, Henry stopped him.

"Um, it's ok Mr. Gold; my mom can take me…" Regina's face lit up at his words, quickly moving to his side before he could change his mind. Gold smiled and nodded, opening the door for them.

"I'll know who to go after if he turns up missing…" he threatened calmly. "I'll let you know where and when to meet me." Regina nodded, tightening her grip on Henry's shoulder as she led him to her car.

Not wanting to waste a single moment, Gold locked up the shop and limped to his car. He prayed by the gods they weren't too late, that Cora hadn't already defeated the small group and made it through the portal. As Gold passed the library, he suddenly remembered that he had promised Belle he would help her move in today. He knew he didn't really have time for this, but he pulled over anyway – not only to explain why he couldn't help her, but to see if she remembered Hook and ensure that Regina wasn't once again lying. He limped quickly to the front door, stepping into the silent building. He looked around, impressed at the completed renovations, smiling that he could give Belle this small comfort. He could hear distant voices and laughter as he stepped further inside, though other than Belle he couldn't distinguish them.

"Belle? Are you here?" he called out, not wanting to surprise her. There was a shuffling and the hushing of voices coming from the back of the library. Gold limped closer to her apartment to investigate as a very flustered Belle appeared from the shadows.

"Yes, Mr. Gold, I'm here. Is everything all right?" she asked, a tight smile across her lips. At her anxious demeanor and the blush of her cheeks he could tell he was interrupting something, though he didn't dare speculate as to what.

"Oh, I'm fine, dearie. I just wanted to check on you. I know I promised I'd help you move, but there's just so much –"

"Oh, it's fine," Belle interrupted breathlessly as if she'd just run a marathon. "I managed well enough on my own." Gold nodded, intrigued at her odd behavior but hardly able to stay and investigate. He leaned both hands on his cane, meeting her eyes as he leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry, Belle, but I have something I need to ask ya, dear…" she inhaled nervously as he paused for breath, collecting his thoughts. "While you were being held prisoner by the Queen, did you ever meet a man there, perhaps he told you he was another prisoner? He would've had a hook for a hand…" It only took a moment as her eyes widened with the realization.

"Yes, yes, I do…he broke into my cell. At first he said he wanted to rescue me. He was after a dagger or something to kill you; he told me you were attacking my father and his kingdom."

"That was a lie…" Gold stated ardently, hoping Belle would never believe that he would hurt her father or kingdom.

"I know, because when he learned that I didn't know where your dagger was or how to kill you, he hit me –"

"He hit you?!" he interrupted angrily, his voice echoing in the silent space.

"Knocked me unconscious…" she continued casually, "I don't know what happened after that. I was actually very confused when I woke up, I was certain he was going to kill me." Gold shook his head in disbelief, wanting to reach out and hug her or comfort her – to somehow find a way to apologize for all that has happened to her on his account. His hands remained glued to his cane – the best way to apologize would be to ensure she was never hurt again.

"Belle, promise me that if you ever see him in Storybrooke you will call me immediately, no matter what time it is and then hide someplace safe. Alright…"

"Alright, I promise, I will." Gold nodded in relief, ever more determined to ensure Hook never made it through alive. As he turned away, the look on her face gave him pause, like she was just waiting to get rid of him. His curiosity flared, and he decided to stay a few more moments while Regina was still with Henry.

"Are you sure everything is alright, dearie? You seem so…flushed." If ever there was a time that looks could kill, it was right now as she leveled him with an indignant glare. He pressed his lips in a tight line, doing his best not to laugh.

"I'm fine," she repeated again. It was then he heard the shuffling again and his eyes widened in realization.

"Is he here?" he asked almost excitedly, looking hopefully to Belle. A look of intense fear filled her azure colored eyes, confirming his suspicions that her mystery man was in the building.

"Who…?" she asked, her voice tight and slightly higher than usual.

"Can I meet him?" Belle stared blankly, her mouth opening and closing with no sounds escaping her lips. But before she could respond, someone else did it for her.

"It's alright, Belle…" Gold froze at the sound of his voice and so did Belle, her body rigid as her eyes closed. _No, it couldn't be…_ But he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Gold inhaled deeply tightening both hands on his cane, watching in stunned silence as none other than Jefferson walked towards them. The mischievous, defiant smirk he always wore tugged at the corners of his mouth, clasping his hands behind his back as he stared at Gold beneath hooded eyes.

"Well, well, I honestly didn't see that coming…" Gold admitted bluntly, suddenly feeling awkward.

"And here I thought you could foresee everything…" Jefferson replied sarcastically. The air grew thick as the tension mounted in awkward silence.

"Jefferson…" Gold greeted darkly as the young man walked closer.

"Rumplestiltskin…" came his curt reply. Belle stood like a statue as Jefferson joined her side, careful not to touch each other.

"You two know each other?" Belle asked incredulously, looking between both men as they stared each other down.

"Oh, yes…we go way back. Are you still living it that big house, spying on the rest of us?" Gold asked acerbically, letting Jefferson know he knows about what he did to Emma.

"Living in the house, yes; spying; no." Jefferson replied sharply.

Gold struggled with whether he should warn Belle or not. An eccentric man he was, but Jefferson was hardly evil and Belle could do much worse. The arrival of his daughter and the death of his wife changed Jefferson completely, and in the end he made the right choice. Besides, it wasn't his place to divulge Jefferson's past and his recent stunt of holding Emma and Mary and gun point. Who was he to judge others when it came to making horrible decisions out of sheer desperation? Of the two of them, Jefferson was the better man, and if he made Belle happy, he would let them work it out in their own time.

"So, are you two, um…?" Gold asked with raised eyebrows, his eyes dancing mischievously. Gold didn't think it was possible for Belle to blush more, but he watched as her face flushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Right now I'm just helping a friend move into her new apartment…" Jefferson stated calmly.

"Ah…" Gold looked to Belle who appeared ready to crawl out of her skin and back to Jefferson. "Then why bother hiding?"

"I just didn't want anyone to know yet…" Belle interjected softly. "I asked him to stay out of sight."

"It's your life dearie; I just wanted to make sure you were safe." Belle smiled thankfully, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"So, what can we do for you, Rumpelstiltskin? Belle isn't yours anymore so I see no reason for you to be angry…"

"I'm not angry; I'm just looking out for a friend." He winked at Belle, before returning his gaze to the Mad Hatter. "I'll be the least of your worries when Emma finds out…" he mumbled softly, unable to stop himself. Confusion flashed in Belle's eyes and Jefferson looked like a deer caught in headlights. Obviously, he had failed to mention that little detail. Not wanting to intrude any longer, Gold turned away with a slight nod of his head.

"Please remember to keep your eyes open, dearie…" Gold said as he reached the door. Belle nodded with a reassuring smile and Gold glared daggers at Jefferson.

"I trust you'll take care of her…" it was more of a subtle threat than a question. Jefferson's expression softened, his eyes locked intensely on Gold.

"Of course I will…" Jefferson promised firmly. With a nod of acceptance he opened the door and left them in peace.

Once out of the library, Gold allowed himself to laugh at the discomfort of it all. _Belle and Jefferson…?!_ The idea still didn't seem quite right, but just like he and Emma, Gold had a feeling they would be good for each other. Within seconds Gold remembered that he needed to get to the well. After making sure no one was watching, he vanished in a cloud of smoke, arriving in the thick brush of the forest. He sent Regina a text message, letting her know where to meet him. He clutched his phone in his hand, his thumb tracing over Emma's face on the screen. He couldn't guard both Emma and Belle at the same time, unsure which of them would be the target. He limped towards the old stone well where he had brought magic back, staring down at the murky, undisturbed water. He wondered if they were too late – if Cora and Hook already made it through the portal.

"You think this is where they'll come through?" came Regina's voice behind him.

"This well is full of the water from Lake Nostess – it's the place where things once lost to us return…" She joined his side at the well, her fingers fidgeting nervously as she stared down at the water. Almost as if on cue, the water began to bubble, creating a whirlpool pattern. They weren't too late…

"The portal's been opened…" Gold whispered, looking to Regina. She looked frightened, and he wondered if she was questioning her ability to cause the death of her own mother. Given how easily she killed her father, Gold hoped she wasn't getting cold feet.

"Then what are we waiting for…?" she asked icily. Gold pulled the wand from his pocket as he and Regina stepped away from the well, standing side by side. He raised the wand to the sky, the thick clouds devoured the sun and blue skies as thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. Gold aimed the wand at the well, the lightning bolt striking inside. The green vortex that filled the well reminded him of the portal that Bae fell into.

"Nothing's getting through now…" Gold said confidently. Regina smirked watching down the well from a distance, trying to watch the show. Now, there was nothing left to do but wait.

* * *

The tension in the elevator was suffocating in the already small space, and Emma couldn't wait to get out. David stood on the other side of the elevator with Archie in front of them, with Spencer tucked in the middle. By the time Archie called her at eleven, Emma had the paperwork completed and was ready to go. Spencer was less than cooperative, especially when she informed in the car of where they were heading. Emma gripped his elbow tighter as the elevator beeped, leading him into the crowded hallway. They drew the curious and disapproving glances of almost everyone as Archie guided them to the psych ward. Given how vocal Spencer's been all morning he's remained surprisingly quiet much to her relief. She kept a detached, calm air about her as she looked around anxiously, somehow expecting someone to jump out in an attempt to stop them.

The sense of guilt that had been plaguing her all morning was dissipating. The last time she was here was to free Sydney from his cell, unable to leave an innocent man in prison with a clear conscience. The hospital had been virtually empty as everyone had just regained their memories. But of all the people who have been held in the prison below, it seemed the man beside her was the first person who truly deserved, or needed, to be there. On some level she hoped that just by being here, through therapy and whatever meds Archie was prescribing, he might change for the better.

"Good morning again, Dr. Hopper…" The nurse greeted with a bright smile. "Have you returned with your patient?"

"Yes, I have…" Archie said, approaching the desk. The nurse stared intently at her computer screen, Emma growing ever more impatient with each keystroke. Finally the young woman stepped from behind the desk, entering the code on the padlock that opened the door to that cement staircase.

"Is she in a good mood today?" Archie asked, almost as if making a joke. David looked confused, and Emma knew Archie was talking about the frightening nurse at the bottom of the staircase.

"Isn't she always?" the nurse teased back. Archie laughed, descending the staircase. David motioned for Emma and Spencer to go first, no doubt fearful the King may still try to run. Emma almost held her breath, that overpowering damp and musky smell permeating the air made her nauseas. She kept a firm grip on Spencer's arm as they stepped down slowly in the tight space.

"Dr. Hopper, what a pleasure to see you again…" The nurse greeted coldly, not an ounce of emotion on her voice.

"Good morning…" Archie said cheerfully as always. The nurse handed him a key motioning with her head to the long hallway.

"You know the way…" Archie started down the long corridor and her skin was already crawling. This place was every bit as eerie and haunting as she remembered.

"What is this place?" she heard her father whisper behind her.

"You can't leave me here Sheriff…I'm not crazy – this is illegal…" his voice was pleading and trembling with something akin to fear. It renewed her guilt full force and she had to force herself to remain unsympathetic, reminding herself he was a murderer.

"If I were you, District Attorney Spencer, I would spend the next few days seriously evaluating your life. It's not ideal, but you can play along with the insanity defense and stay in Storybrooke, allowing Dr. Hopper to be your therapist. Or, you can take your chances in state prison with hardened criminals who would sooner kill you than talk to you." Emma stated matter-of-factly. They stopped outside the door that had been Belle's room and Emma wondered why out of all the rooms down here they would choose this one.

"Alright, here we are…" Archie said, the creaking of the door echoing through the hallway. A fearful sigh escaped him, staring in incredulous fear at what would be his home for an undetermined amount of time.

"I'll be on my best behavior…let me stay at the station…" he pleaded again, struggling against her as she followed Archie into the cell.

"You know we can't…" The king fell to the plastic mattress with a heavy sigh, his eyes distant and hopeless as he shifted uncomfortably. Emma could the see the full weight of his circumstances setting in, weighing down his shoulders as he slumped forward.

"You can, but you won't…" The threatening edge to his voice was gone, his eyes pleading and fearful instead of bitter and hateful. Rather than a vengeful king he looked like a defeated old man, and her resolve was weakening. Emma lifted his hands, unlocking the handcuffs that bound his wrists.

"I'll be here Monday for your arraignment…" Emma said quietly. "Think about what I said. This place may be awful, but at least you'll avoid state prison. It's up to you." She joined her father's side in the corridor where he waited, still looking around in anxiously at their surroundings. Archie mumbling something to Spencer before he joined them, closing the door behind him.

"I'm gonna stay, do an official interview and see if I can't diagnose something concrete."

"Thank you again for doing this, Archie…" David said, and Emma could see the conflict and discomfort on Archie's face.

"You're welcome…" he replied, barely able to meet his eyes.

"Are there patients in _all_ these rooms?" her father asked nervously and she could understand his concern; this place was an endless labyrinth with far too many doors.

"No, just a few…" David nodded at Archie's reply, relief evident on his face. "Well, if there's nothing else, I'll see you two later than…" Archie smiled, politely excusing himself. Emma smiled in return with a slight nod, watching him disappear back into the cell. Part of her felt she should stay if only to ensure that Spencer didn't hurt Dr. Hopper. She relaxed slightly, feeling her father's hand gently caressing her back, allowing him to lead her away from the door.

"Is Gold any closer to breaking the curse?" David asked as they walked side by side through the corridor.

"He didn't have much time to work on it the last day or two. I don't know how close he was before." She replied, checking her cell phone again. _Still no calls_… She wondered where he was, hoping he was alright.

"Well, hopefully Gold and Regina can stop Cora and things will get back to normal around here…" Emma nodded in agreement, forcing a tight smile for the nurse who was glaring at them.

"Yea, whatever that is…" Emma mumbled as they began their ascent up the staircase. The bright lights of the hospital instantly flooded her with relief – the damp darkness of this place never ceased to make her skin crawl. She was comforted by her father's hand sliding soothingly over her shoulders as they emerged, leaning into his side as she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled as his arm tightened around, affectionately kissing her temple.

"Sheriff Swan…Mr. Nolan," Dr. Whale greeted, stopping in his tracks as he caught sight of them. That cocky smile was plastered on his lips as he approached them, and she could feel her father stiffen protectively beside her, tightening his grip around her. "What brings you two here today?

"Um, just dropping off a new patient for the psych ward…" she said tightly, lifting her head from his shoulder. Whale quirked an intrigued eyebrow, closing the folder he held in his hand.

"Can I have a moment of your time?" he requested politely. Emma smiled hesitantly, looking to David, nodding her assent. The watchful eye of her father focused intently on Whale as he released her.

"I'll be waiting in the car…" Emma nodded, staring after him as he approached the elevator. She returned her gaze to Whale, smiling as she fell into step beside him. He avoided her gaze as he silently escorted her to the stairwell. He obviously wanted privacy.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked finally after several moments of silence, her curiosity peaked.

"Is it true that you were transported to our old land?" he asked quietly, watching her intensely. Emma held his gaze a moment, his eyes a blend of hope and fear.

"It is true, Mary and I just got back earlier this week…" she answered, eyeing him warily.

"Huh, so the queen lied to us…" he noted bitterly, talking more to himself than to her. Emma could see the wheels turning in his mind as his gaze returned to the floor. He never told her father, or anyone, who he was before the curse struck and she wondered what he was planning. His eyes were saddened, more ashamed and full of regret and she felt a spark of compassion for him. While she didn't want to return there, she still wished there was a way back for those that did.

"It's still there, then? Still a functional place to live?" She didn't want to crush his hope, but at the same time she didn't want to give him false hope either. She and Mary only saw the Enchanted Forest and if Whale was from another world, for all she knew it was still perfectly intact.

"Um, yes it's still there, but I wouldn't call it a functional place to live. The ogre's have control over most of the land and just about every place we saw was destroyed." He nodded thoughtfully, remaining uncomfortably silent as they descended the stairs.

"Just out of curiosity why do ask?" she pressed in his silence. Whale shrugged his shoulder, the words '_isn't it obvious…' _came to mind at the expression on his face.

"I'd like to get back to my home. I have some…unfinished business to attend to." He explained vaguely, piquing her interest even more.

"You're unfinished business didn't come with you?"

"No, certain things were…left behind. Is there a way back?" he added quickly.

"I don't think so…" Emma stated quietly, saddened by the way his face fell.

"Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you, Sheriff, but I thank you for your time." He rushed off before she could reply, heading for the elevator.

"Anytime…" Emma mumbled; her curiosity rampant as she left the hospital. She decided tonight she would ask Gold who he was and find out his story. As promised, her father waited in the car, parked right outside the door.

"So, what did Whale want?" David asked as soon as she closed the door.

"Oh, just to ask about what happened while I was in the Enchanted Forest…" she replied. David nodded wordlessly, pulling the car from the parking lot.

"How about I treat you to lunch?"

"Sounds good…" Emma said with a smile, checking her phone again.

* * *

Gold didn't know how long they'd been there, but as far as he could tell nothing had happened. Had they even tried to come through? Were they already dead? Did Lancelot and Mulan succeed where he was so certain they'd fail? Were they still fighting? Had his visions of Cora making it through been a nightmare, or would she find another way? Not knowing – not being able to know for certain one way or another – was driving him mad. Regina looked equally as anxious, her gaze fixed fearfully on the well. He wondered what she was more afraid of: the idea that they had succeeded and her mother is dead, or the idea that they had failed and her mother was already in Storybrooke hiding in plain sight. She stepped further back from the well, moving uncomfortably close to his side.

"How will we know it's worked?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the well for a brief moment to look at him. He shook his head shrugging his shoulders, at a loss for words for the first time in centuries.

"I'm not sure…" he answered honestly. Regina nodded, returning her focus to the well. A short silence extended between them and Gold could feel the anxiety coming off her in waves.

"How do you do it?" she asked abruptly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking to the woman beside him.

"Do what, dearie?"

"Get Emma to love you so completely when you've been so evil?" she clarified.

"I don't _get_ Emma to love me – she chooses to…" Regina rolled her eyes, looking away. It took him a moment to understand why she'd asked, but at the lost look in her eyes it wasn't too hard to figure out. "Henry does love you Regina – he just wants you to stop trying to kill his family. Is it that hard to understand?"

"No, I just want my cake and to eat it to…I can't accept that I did all this for nothing." She spat bitterly.

"Well, you don't get both dearie, decide which is more important."

"Snow White killed Daniel –"

"Cora killed Daniel!" he snapped. Why she was so intent on blaming Snow when she literally watched her mother rip out Daniel's heart baffled him. "Snow was an innocent child who was manipulated by your mother."

"And I was an innocent child who was manipulated by you." She fired back.

"Because of who…?" Regina looked away angrily as Gold continued, "You summoned me to get away from her. You're mother did you no favors, dearie – she doesn't deserve your love or your loyalty. She was never loyal to anyone except herself and power – it's all she wanted and she sacrificed you to get it."

"You had that in common…I was either my mother's puppet or yours. I was never allowed to lead my own life…" There would never be a way to apologize or take back what he turned her into. Ultimately, it was always her choice who she became, but he always provided the push in the direction of whatever _he_ needed.

"Well, dearie, now may be an excellent time to remedy that. You have the chance to decide who you will be with no one around to dictate your actions or manipulate you. But this time, you will have no one to blame for who you choose to become…so choose wisely."

"Why did you allow Emma to change you? Why didn't you just pretend to love her and use her like you do everyone else?"

"Regina I have found someone who not only accepts me as I am, but who genuinely loves me and challenges me to be better. She accepts my flaws and even gives me room to make mistakes. That hasn't happened since…" Gold was relieved that he stopped himself before he mentioned Baelfire.

"Since Belle?" she provided for him.

"Yes…" he lied coolly, tapping the ground repeatedly with his cane. "I have been alive for over three hundred years…I'm tired, Regina. I've found love, peace and joy with Emma and this is my last chance to experience it."

Regina stared at him a moment longer, eventually turning back to the well. A silence settled over them, standing side by side, waiting for something – for anything – to happen.

* * *

David stared out the window at Granny's, the silence between them becoming unbearable. Emma had been unusually silent and he didn't know what to say, or rather, what he was allowed to say. When he arrived at the mines this morning, the dwarves told him all the fairy dust had been stolen. There's only one person in town who would need it, or know how to harvest it. Should he even ask? Or will he forever be on eggshells around her, trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Here we go: a burger and fries for you and a grill cheese for you…" Granny said with a bright smile, setting their plates in front of them.

"Thank you Granny…" David said with a tight smile, smothering his fries in ketchup. He released a quiet and heavy sigh when Emma didn't even look up, watching as she obsessively checked her phone again – no doubt anxiously awaiting word from Gold. Granny left them in peace and he began his meal in and more he felt as though he was being split down the middle, serving two contradictory agendas. On the one hand, he has his conscience to contend with and remaining true to who he is. Accepting Rumpelstiltskin as Emma's true love was just not possible. On the other hand, he is trying to connect with his daughter and be supportive of her decisions. It gnawed at him that he couldn't ask his daughter about past or anything personal, and he couldn't even be honest with how he felt about Rumpelstiltskin. The aggravation he felt was all building beneath the surface and he feared not being able to remain quiet forever.

"Are you waiting for a phone call?" David asked, frustrated when she continued to ignore him and her food. Emma finally lifted her gaze, dropping the phone on the table with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry…when Gold stopped by this morning I asked him to keep me posted about Cora. I haven't heard anything all morning – I don't even know where they are." She took the first bite of her grilled cheese, watching the phone from the corner of her eye.

"Well Emma, if they need to use magic to stop Cora, his hands are probably busy doing something else." He said, trying to ease her mind. His greatest fear in all this was that Rumpel and Regina would join forces with them and the four of them would overtake the town. Though he could hardly suggest that to Emma – Rumpel was known for always aligning himself with the winning side.

"I guess that's true…I just wish I knew what was happening." Emma said.

"I know, me too." He agreed quietly. They likely wouldn't know anything for certain until Henry went to sleep tonight.

"So are we still on for our picnic tomorrow?" Emma asked, much to his pleasant surprise. He nodded in reply, quickly trying to swallow a mouth full of French fries.

"As far as I know, I didn't cancel anything."

"Good…I've really been looking forward to that picnic. Mary sent me a message earlier this morning and cancelled girl's night tonight because of everything going on. I just wanted to make sure…"

"Well, I have no intentions of cancelling, so unless your mother has…"

"Nope…" he smiled in return as she smiled brightly, relieved that she at least wants to spend time with them. Despite all his behavior, he was glad that Emma didn't seem to hold it against him and that she hadn't written him off yet as he feared. It had been an unusual day to say the least and he was glad that all this was almost over. He hoped that in a few day's time this threat will be a distant memory and that Henry's nightmares would end. His thoughts shifted to King George and the harsh words that he spat at his daughter, beyond relieved that he was no longer a threat to his family.

"Emma, can I ask you something?" he asked hesitantly. There was already tension between them and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Sure…"

"How much did Gold tell you about his past?" he asked, not even sure he wanted to know the answer. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up and he couldn't quite tell if she was angry or shocked.

"Um, well, most as I can tell..." she answered vaguely.

"So, he's told you about his deals, including about me and my brother, and you just accept that?"

"Well not all his deals, there's simply too much to discuss. I don't accept it quite so easily, but I can't change it either. By the time I found out who he really was I was already in love with him…"

"So undo it…" the words were out before he could stop them, and at the furious expression on her face, he prepared himself to watch her storm out.

"Undo it?" she repeated quietly. He couldn't respond for fear of making it worse. Emma leaned her elbows on the table, holding his gaze defiantly. "Let me ask you something…you were engaged to Kathryn when you met Snow, right?"

"Yes..."

"Did King George approve? Did he tell you not to worry about the contract and to go find the woman you loved?"

David scoffed, shaking his head as he responded, "No, he ordered me to forget about her and marry Abigail…"

"And did you?" he didn't even have to answer, the look on his face saying it all. "And it's the same for me. I could no sooner leave Gold because you want me to than you could forget about Snow and marry Kathryn, or Abigail. Please stop treating me like an ignorant child because I happened to fall in love with a man you hate…"

"I apologize…" he said as calmly as possible. Emma nodded her acceptance, returning her focus to her phone. The rest of their meal was shared in heavy silence, unspoken words on both sides widening the gap between them.

* * *

The sun was sinking lower in the sky and Gold found himself standing alone before the well. Regina had long since left him getting restless when it appeared as though nothing was happening. But Gold couldn't bring himself to leave – not until he knew for sure. Without Henry, he knew there was no way he could know for certain what actually happened. He could hear someone approaching behind him, and he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Emma.

"Hey Gold…" Emma whispered against his ear, her arms wrapping around his waist from behind. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as she kissed his ear, his cheek, and his neck, pressing herself against him. His hand covered hers, glancing over his shoulder to see her.

"Hello, Emma…" he said softly. She smiled as their eyes locked, her eyes calm and reassuring as she held him against her.

"What are you still doing out here? Regina said she left like two hours ago…" She asked, resting her head against his shoulder. Gold nodded, looking back to the well.

"I just wanted to be sure, love." With a heavy sigh, Gold recalled the spell, returning the well to its normal state. He limped to the edge of the well and peered over it, hoping to see bodies – to see any kind of proof that Cora and Hook were dead. He saw nothing but murky, stagnant water. The portal had closed.

"Has Henry fallen asleep yet?" he asked nervously as Emma joined his side.

"Not yet…" Emma's hand slipped beneath his arm, clutching his elbow with hers, pulling him away. "Come on…the threat has passed for now. Let's go home…"

_For now…_ being the operative phrase. He clutched her closer, fearful that he wouldn't be able to foresee how they would arrive – that he wouldn't be able to protect her. He had never met two more determined people than Cora and Hook and he was certain they would stop at nothing to get here. It wasn't a question of if, but when. The threat was still very real in his mind, and he would spend the next days trying to figure out exactly how, where and when Cora would strike.

* * *

A/N: As always, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review!


End file.
